Corteggio
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Gracias a James Potter, Lily perdono a Severus y ambos se dieron una oportunidad... que solo duro un verano. Volviendo a ser amigos y ya con Lily y James como pareja, Severus fue integrado a los merodeadores y ahora es un auror. Un auror que escucho la profecía que marcaba a dos niños como posibles futuros salvadores del mundo. Uno de ellos, el hijo de los Potter.
1. Introducción

**Corteggio**

* * *

Gracias a James Potter, Lily perdono a Severus y ambos se dieron una oportunidad... que solo duro un verano. Volviendo a ser amigos y ya con Lily y James como pareja, Severus fue integrado a los merodeadores y ahora es un auror. Un auror que escucho la profecía que marcaba a dos niños como posibles futuros salvadores del mundo. Uno de ellos, el hijo de los Potter.

Voldemort, gracias a Peter Pettigrew, se enteró de la profecía y luego de entrar al ministerio y escuchar la profecía completa, decide cambiar su estrategia, buscando unirse a uno de los niños, como consortes. Pero primero ofrecerá una tregua al bando de la Luz.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son autoría y propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo escribo esto por diversión, la trama si es mía. La imagen original de portada es de Onlysligthlyevil.


	2. Sybill

**01.- Sybill**

* * *

—Vamos Severus, sé que puedes darte un momento—.

—No insistas perro—.

—Pero quiero que vayas—.

—Cuando vas a dejar de atormentarme, ¿No te basto siete años de escuela? —.

—Nop. Parece que no. Anda, ven con nosotros, solo serán unos tragos—.

Severus Snape se preguntó por enésima vez si había cometido el mayor error de su vida al aceptar "darle una oportunidad" a los merodeadores, todo a instancias de su mejor amiga y ex-novia, Lily Potter.

Luego de que, en su Sexto Año, él y Lily se pelearon, gracias a un insulto proferido en el calor del momento, se alejaron por semanas, aunque Severus le rogó y rogó. Si no hubiera sido por "Potter", mejor conocido ahora como "James" o "Prongs" por insistencia de él, que le insistió a Lily hasta el cansancio que le diera una oportunidad de recobrar su confianza, Severus ni siquiera hubiera tenido una oportunidad con Lily, y de paso, el mismo James.

James intercedió por él con Lily. Eso hizo que ella volviera a brindarle su amistad y luego, se volvieran pareja al finalizar el sexto año. Pero el romance no paso del verano, y terminaron en buenos términos, volviendo a ser los mejores amigos. Y dado que el "maldito Potter" había sido quien le devolviera a su amiga, él se vio obligado a interceder ahora por él, y le comento, como quien no quiere la cosa a Lily, que James no era "tan mal chico", lo cual derivó en que Lily y James se volvieron pareja apenas comenzó el séptimo año.

¿La razón del rompimiento de Severus y Lily? Dos cosas, la primera es que Lily era el primer amor de Severus y se concentró tanto en eso, que se olvidó de ver que quizás podrían no ser buena pareja. La segunda, cuando por fin pudieron besarse y abrazarse, salir, conocerse mejor… no hubo química. Así que decidieron dejarlo.

El Séptimo Año, también marcó un antes y después para Severus por otra razón, se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres... también. Veía a sus compañeras y algunas le llamaban la atención, pero también veía a sus compañeros y más de una ocasión, se encontró a si mismo teniendo pensamientos lascivos con ellos. Hablo de esto con Lily y llegaron a la conclusión de que a Severus… le gustaban ambos.

La otra razón de que Séptimo, fue el año de cambio para Severus, es que los merodeadores firmaron una tregua, por así decirlo, con él. Lily le pidió a James que se llevará mejor con Severus y dado que ambos la amaban, uno como pareja y el otro como amigo, ambos firmaron la paz con un apretón de manos y cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, lo cual hizo que los merodeadores lo tuvieran que integrar, a regañadientes de Severus, en uno de ellos.

Su apodo era "PM", no acepto ningún otro, y así quedó asentado entre los merodeadores, serían Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail y PM. Lily estaba feliz, ahora tenía a su amigo y a su novio en buenos términos.

Ya habían pasado algunos años de ese suceso y Severus a veces se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera intercedido James y él no hubiera aceptado la "tregua" con él. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que estar aguantando a Padfoot y Moony los viernes, ya que siempre era por instancias de Sirius. Moony era más soportable, pero no cuando bebía unos cuantos "rusos cafés". Era por eso por lo que se negaba a irse de tragos con el parcito.

—Ya te dije que no—Severus regreso al presente, y decidió que, aunque Padfoot era insoportable a veces, no podía encontrar mejores amigos-enemigos, que ellos. Sobre todo, porque Sirius Black era su compañero auror, desde que al ministerio le dio por emparejar aurores y ahora siempre iban en grupos de dos.

Sirius y Severus ya casi estaban en las chimeneas de salida, cuando una voz interrumpió su discusión.

—Padfoot, no le insistas tanto, quizás está muy cansado, después de todo, tuvieron esa redada en Surrey ayer, ¿no? —Remus Lupin, por su condición de hombre lobo, y aunque era un auror, sus principales obligaciones, se limitaban al papeleo, pero de vez en cuando lo dejaban "salir a la luna", sobre todo en casos donde había sospechosos de su "clase".

—Me alegra ver que uno de ustedes tiene algo de sentido común—.

—Vamos Severus, no es por eso por lo que no quieres ir, seguro tiene que ver con ese rubio que trabaja con los inefables, ¿Cómo se llama? Perttu, creo—Lo malo de Sirius, es que era terco, muy terco.

— _Sirius_ —Las voces de Remus y Severus, quienes le llamaron la atención a Sirius al unísono, tenían ese tono que solía ocupar la profesora McGonagall cuando los encontraba en alguna "situación comprometedora".

—Bueno, ya, está bien. Allá tú. Pero al menos cuéntanos los detalles el lunes—Alcanzó Sirius a decirle a Severus, antes de ser empujado a una chimenea por Remus.

—Disculpa a Sirius, a veces es... supongo que me entiendes—.

—No te preocupes Remus, solo necesito un periódico enrollado para la siguiente vez que insista en ir de tragos—Si, Severus conocía sus formas animagas, y ellos conocían la suya, lo malo es que al no ser un animal "común" de Inglaterra, no podía usarlo mucho, ni siquiera en sus misiones. Una lástima.

—Bueno, que te diviertas, sea lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer, nos vemos el lunes—Diciendo esto, Remus se fue por flu.

La verdad de las cosas, Severus no tenía planes, pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir a tomar nada, y sobre Perttu, hace semanas que habían tenido una "salida" que termino con ellos dos en su departamento, desnudos y luego de algunos cuantos orgasmos, nada. Hubo química en el sexo, pero de alguna forma, Severus no lo sintió bien, y para su fortuna Perttu sintió igual, pero le dijo que, si quería repetir, no dudara en buscarlo.

Así que ahí estaba Severus, una noche de viernes, sin ningún plan ni ganas de uno, así que decidió ir a un bar donde a nadie le importara un auror que gustaba de vestir todo de negro y a veces algo de verde, el Cabeza de Puerco. La razón de que rechazara los tragos con Sirius y Remus es que Sirius siempre elegía lugares concurridos y Severus apreciaba más los bares tranquilos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa de que cuando llegó a Cabeza de Puerco, Severus se encontró al director de Hogwarts entrando a uno de los salones con una mujer que se veía a todas luces como una auténtica chiflada. Y no le hubiera interesado nada de eso, si no fuera porque una figura con una capa negra, cubriendola totalmente, se acercaba sigilosamente al salón, los instintos de Severus se pusieron en alerta y cuando vio que la figura estaba escuchando tras la puerta, decidió hacer suficiente ruido para alertar a Dumbledore y a su acompañante.

Agarró a la figura por el cuello y la sacó del bar, pero se le escurrió de las manos y la figura se desapareció sin que Severus pudiera verle la cara.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? —El director parecía algo asustado.

—Nada director, al parecer alguien los estaba espiando, logre agarrarlo, pero cuando lo saque se me escapó—.

La cara de Albus palideció.

—¿Crees que haya escuchado algo de lo que estábamos hablando Sybill y yo? —.

Sybill, así que así se llamaba la mujer.

—Creo que la razón de que estuviera aquí, era oírlos—Severus no tenía forma de saberlo, pero algo dentro de él, le dijo que estaba en lo correcto.

Albus Dumbledore paso de la palidez extrema hasta el verde de preocupación, pero luego de segundos, sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

—Severus, ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte, además de que tenemos que poner a resguardo a Sybill, la mujer que estaba conmigo, acaba de hacer algo que la puso en la mira de Voldemort—.

Voldemort, el mago oscuro más grande de los últimos tiempos. Y la pesadilla de todo mago en Inglaterra. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho esta mujer que la pusiera en la mira de Voldemort?

Albus no le dio más información y se dedicó a escoltar a la inusual pareja hasta los terrenos del castillo. Llevaron a Sybill hasta una torre y Albus le dijo que esos serían sus aposentos, Sybill agradeció que le diera los más apartados para que nada impidiera el flujo de las vibraciones para su tercer ojo. Definitivamente estaba chiflada, pensó Severus.

Severus siguió a Albus hasta su despacho y este lo invitó a sentarse, una taza de té y un par de caramelos de limón rechazados después, Albus le contó por qué esa mujer debía ser protegida.

—Severus, ¿Qué sabes sobre profecías y videntes? —.

—Sobre videntes, nada. Pienso que la mayoria son charlatanes. Así que las profecías las considero tiros al aire, esperando dar en el blanco—.

—Normalmente compartiría tu opinión Severus, creo que las profecías sólo tienen valor si alguien las cree. El problema es que esta profecía en particular se refiere a Voldemort, y el sí es creyente de estas cosas—.

—¿Sybill? ¿La mujer que estaba con usted? ¿Es vidente? ¿Hizo una profecía sobre Voldemort? —Severus, al igual que los merodeadores, no tenía problemas en decir el nombre de Voldemort, aunque la mayoría de la población mágica lo llamaba el señor tenebroso, el señor oscuro, quien-tu-sabes, etcétera, etcétera.

—Esa mujer, es Sybill Trelawney, la entreviste porque pidió el puesto de maestra de adivinación, personalmente, yo quería eliminar esa materia, pero la junta no lo permitió. En fin, decidí concederle esa entrevista y estaba por despacharla cuando, en apariencia, le estaba dando un ataque—.

—¿En apariencia? —.

—Entró en trance, e hizo una profecía real, al menos, todo lo real que una profecía pueda ser, oí el ruido antes de que Sybill terminara la profecía, así que la escuche completa, pero cuando salí a ver que era el ruido, me dijeron que alguien había sacado a un fisgón y fue cuando te encontré, ahora temo que alguien pueda avisarle a Voldemort sobre esta profecía—.

—Por eso trajo a la mujer al castillo, para evitar que Voldemort llegue hasta ella—.

—Así es, pero ahora hay algo más acuciante que debemos atender, sígueme por favor—.

Albus guió a Severus hasta un gabinete donde saco un pensadero y luego de depositar un recuerdo en él, ambos se sumergieron para oír la voz de Sybill Trelawney. La mujer estaba en trance evidentemente y su voz era ronca y segura, nada como la que había oído cuando se despidió de Albus en la torre.

 _«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_

Una vez que salieron del pensadero, Severus estaba tan pálido como Albus cuando lo vio en Hogsmeade.

—Lily y James—Dijo Severus.

—O Alice y Frank—.

—Debemos avisarles—.

—Creo que lo indicado es que tú les avises a los Potter, y yo iré con los Longbottom. Lo principal es ponerlos a salvo inmediatamente—.

Severus salió inmediatamente hacia la casa de sus amigos para ponerlos a salvo, sobre todo al pequeño Harry, su hijo que había nacido el 31 de julio. Mientras Albus hacia lo mismo para poner a salvo a los Longbottom, cuyo hijo había nacido el 30 de julio. Ambas familias corrían un peligro mortal, y todo por una profecía que podía no cumplirse, pero Voldemort podría creerla y eso era lo importante.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocido por sus amigos como Wormtail, nunca había sido lo que se decía, fuerte. Era más bien débil, tanto de constitución como de carácter. Al menos eso creía él. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, fue amigo de los merodeadores y tenía lo que siempre deseó, un grupo de amigos que lo protegía.

Pero todo cambió al salir de la escuela, aunque había habido pequeños cambios en Séptimo, con la inclusión de Severus al grupo. Wormtail se separó un poco de los merodeadores, ya que Severus, Remus, James y Sirius, lograron convertirse en aurores, Lily pensó en integrarse, pero con la llegada de Harry, prefirió dedicarse a su hijo y quizás en un futuro, hacer un master en Pociones, una pasión que compartía con su mejor amigo, Severus.

Wormtail, aunque aplicó como auror, no logró obtener los resultados necesarios para ingresar a la academia, pero le dieron la opción de ser secretario de oficina, ya que tenía muy buenos conocimientos sobre los protocolos, y eso lo hacía ideal para el papeleo de oficina. Así que era un secretario encargado del papeleo entre las oficinas de los aurores y los inefables, sobre todo para los casos conjuntos.

Pero Wormtail añoraba estar entre sus amigos, más bien, añoraba la sensación de poder que le daba estar con ellos. Quizás fue eso lo que lo empujó a unirse a "otro grupo" de amigos con poder, los mortífagos. Seguidores del señor tenebroso. Le prometieron respeto y poder, y Peter era "débil" de carácter, ansiaba volver a sentirse poderoso, protegido, importante. Cuando pusieron la marca en su brazo, se sintió de vuelta a sus días de escuela, parte de algo importante.

Fue él quien escuchó la profecía, al menos una parte. Afortunadamente, Severus no lo alcanzó a reconocer y en cuanto se escapó de él, fue directo con su amo. Este, en cuanto escucho la profecía, le pidió que investigará la identidad de la mujer.

Así fue como Voldemort se enteró de la existencia de Sybill Trelawney y del hecho de que dos familias habían "desaparecido". Dos familias cuyos hijos habían nacido a fines de julio. Y de que una nueva profecía, había sido ingresada al departamento de misterios. Esa era la ventaja de que Peter Pettigrew fuera un "invisible" del ministerio.

Voldemort casi salió a buscar a los Potter y a los Longbottom, para matarlos a todos y así librarse de la dichosa profecía, pero al parecer, lo que alcanzo a oír era una parte de la profecía, no su totalidad. Así que planeo como infiltrarse en el ministerio, ya que al igual que los Potter y los Longbottom, Sybill Trelawney también había desaparecido.

Así fue como Lord Voldemort, se infiltro un par de semanas después a la sala de profecías para tomar la que le correspondía a él. Cuando la oyó completa, supo que había hecho bien en no salir a buscar a esas familias. Hubiera perdido una oportunidad única en la vida de garantizar su ascenso al poder.

Convocó a su círculo interno un mes después, ya que hubo pensado en todo.

—Mis mortífagos, gracias a nuestro "amigo" Peter, hoy tengo en mi poder, el conocimiento necesario para garantizar mi ascenso al poder, pero requerirá de un enorme sacrificio de todos nosotros—.

—¿Qué necesita de nosotros mi señor? —Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ansiosa por complacer a su amo.

—Debemos ofrecer una tregua—.

Todos los mortífagos convocados estaban estupefactos ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Tregua?

—Mi señor, ¿Tregua? —Lucius Malfoy se aventuró a preguntar, esperando que Voldemort no se enojara por ser interrogado, tuvo suerte, Voldemort no se enojó.

—Lucius, sé que suena algo "extraño", pero es parte de un plan más grande, hasta ahora, solo hemos sembrado terror, pero tenemos un serio problema con los magos de la luz, la Orden del Fénix y los aurores, aunque los eliminemos a todos, hay una profecía que ofrecerá esperanza a los magos, y la esperanza no es buena para nuestros planes—.

—¿Una profecía? —Lucius Malfoy no era un particular creyente de las profecías, pero sabía el alcance que podían tener en las masas.

—Una profecía donde se vaticina el nacimiento de su salvador, un elegido, alguien con el poder de matarme, a mí, nacido a finales del séptimo mes, de aquellos que me han desafiado tres veces—.

—Solo tenemos que eliminarlo mi señor—Bellatrix casi se saboreaba una buena sesión de tortura, pero Lord Voldemort la paró en seco.

—No mi querida Bella, esos no son mis planes, aunque lo pensé. No. Pensé en algo mejor, un consorte—.

Lucius por fin vislumbro lo que había pensado Voldemort—Así que mi lord, piensa tomar al niño de la profecía como su consorte—El lord sonrió complacido de que al menos uno de sus mortífagos pudiera ver su plan tan claramente.

—Así es Lucius, Peter vino con una parte de la profecía y estuve muy tentado a solo ir y eliminar a las dos familias que más se me han atravesado en mis planes, pero tuve la oportunidad de escucharla completa, y eso hubiera sido contraproducente, cualquiera de esos niños podría significar mi fin si los ataco, así que he pensado en otras "opciones", no puedo pedirle a esos niños que se unan a mi causa, tampoco puedo secuestrarlos y esperar, ya que están "desaparecidos" y si conozco a Dumbledore, ya debe haberlos puesto bajo encantamientos _Fidelio_ —.

—Entonces si ofrece una tregua, y la "acepta", saldrán a la luz y usted podrá cortejar al niño que vea con más potencial como su futuro consorte—Lucius entendía la estrategia de su señor.

—Y entonces teniendo ese potencial mágico a mi lado, mi ascenso al poder será absoluto, ya que los enlaces de matrimonio impiden que los consortes se hagan daño unos a otros—Voldemort termino de explicar su plan.

—Pero ¿Qué significa para nosotros la tregua? Podríamos seguir como estamos y ganaríamos—Bellatrix estaba empecinada en seguir con los métodos de tortura y terror, y aunque Voldemort también los prefería, no dejaba de ser una mejor estrategia tener primero asegurado al elegido y luego tomar el poder, sin ningún obstáculo.

—Significa Bella, que ofreceremos dejarlos salir "victoriosos", pararemos nuestras actividades y nos "retiraremos". Pero no te equivoques Bellatrix, no quiere decir que no seguiremos con nuestra causa, solo significa que optaremos por "otro camino"—.

Un mes después, el mundo recibía la noticia de que Voldemort ofrecía una tregua, lo que suponía el fin de la guerra si esta prosperaba.


	3. Un plan de 21 años

**02.- Un Plan De 21 Años**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore no podía creer lo que veía, Lord Voldemort con todo su maligno ser, estaba frente a al ministro de magia y todos los miembros del Wizengamot, incluyéndolo, ofreciendo un armisticio. Y si las pláticas llegaban a buen puerto, un acuerdo de paz.

Voldemort solo pedía una cosa, poder elegir un consorte.

Albus sospechó inmediatamente sobre quienes quería pedir el permiso para el matrimonio, así que hizo lo único que podía en ese momento, ganar tiempo. Pidió al Wizengamot la oportunidad de llevar la petición a las dos familias involucradas en cierta profecía que recién se había integrado a la sala de profecías.

Albus tenía que hablar primero con los Longbottom y los Potter, ya que sospechaba que Voldemort pediría poder elegir a alguno de los niños como su consorte, así que era mejor ponerlos sobre aviso. Albus temía que el ministerio quisiera pasar por alto, la autoridad y custodia de los padres, con tal de poner fin a la guerra, y Albus sabía que Voldemort había planeado algo con los niños. Y su oferta de "paz" era una trampa.

Envió un mensaje a ambas casas seguras y citó a las familias en Hogwarts, enviaría a dos guardianes para ellas. Severus fue el guardián de los Potter y Remus de los Longbottom.

* * *

—No, no y no Albus, debe haber otro modo ¡Debe haberlo! —.

—Créeme James que, si lo hubiera, no dudaría en haberlo tomado—.

La discusión entre Albus Dumbledore y James Potter estaba alcanzando un punto alarmante. Había mandado a llamar a los Potter y a los Longbottom a su despacho en Hogwarts para discutir sus "temores" acerca de la tregua que ofrecía Voldemort, y sus sospechas de que pudiera pedir a uno de sus hijos como consorte.

—¿Tu no dices nada Frank? —James deseaba que Frank al menos, como mínimo, mostrara enojo, pero parecía estar en shock.

Mientras Frank salía del estupor, y James y Albus continuaban su discusión, Lily, Alice y Severus estaban intentando dilucidar el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort. Severus y Remus habían acudido a la reunión como guardianes de las familias.

—¿Qué crees que quiera en realidad Severus? —Lily confiaba en la astucia Slytherin de Severus, después de todo, Voldemort había sido un Slytherin antes de volverse ese ser serpentino.

—Creo, y espero mucho equivocarme, que logró hacerse con la profecía completa, y seguramente ha creado una estrategia que le pueda garantizar el dominio del mundo—.

—¿Pero qué estrategia es esa? ¿Un consorte? ¿Por qué querría de consorte a un niño? —Alice estaba aterrada de la posibilidad de que Voldemort quisiera poner sus manos sobre uno de los niños.

—Mi teoría es que busca evitar que uno de los niños lo ataque. Hay enlaces matrimoniales que impiden que los cónyuges puedan hacer uso de su magia contra el otro, si eso sucede, no habría fuerza en el mundo que pudiera parar a Voldemort—Lily y Alice tenían que admitir que esa era una teoría que acomodaba todas las piezas.

—La pregunta Sev es si podemos evitarlo—.

—Temo que no Lily, ustedes pueden negarse, pero el ministerio con tal de obtener la paz que se ve tan esquiva podría quitarles a los niños arguyendo alguna treta legal o simplemente eliminandolos del mapa, no sabemos hasta qué grado de desesperación puedan estar—Severus conocía sobre los límites a los que la gente puede llegar para obtener sus fines.

—¿Entonces qué opciones tenemos? No podemos permitir que Voldemort se salga con la suya, y tampoco podemos negarnos o nos podrían convertir en prófugos de la justicia, o algo peor, dejar huérfanos a nuestros hijos y a merced de ese ser—Alice Longbottom estaba aún más aterrada que su marido.

—¿Por qué no le damos lo que quiere? —La voz de Remus Lupin, saco a los tres de sus pensamientos. El licántropo había estado escuchando la conversación discretamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando Remus? —.

—Hablo, Severus, de que permitan que Voldemort elija a uno de sus hijos como consorte—.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Lily nunca deseo más un periódico enrollado como en ese momento para darle de golpes al maldito licántropo.

—Por supuesto que no, Voldemort está jugando sucio y mucho, ofrece una tregua que suena como canto de sirena para nuestros inútiles políticos, los cuales, casualmente podrían hacerse con cualquier niño que Voldemort deseara, y casualmente hay dos niños, uno de los cuales, podría convertirse en su némesis. Él solo tiene que esperar y en cuanto cumplan la edad para casarse, pedir al que tenga más potencial como su "futuro esposo". Si alguno de ustedes se niega, Azkaban o una tumba. Voldemort se casa, impide que el niño continúe su educación mágica y tiene segura un "arma" y el único modo de vencerle—.

—Y tu idea es darles a los niños, ¡Brillante lobo! —Le contestó Severus a Remus con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, haciendo que este rodara los ojos.

—Para ser Slytherin no estás viendo la imagen completa—.

—Ilustrame entonces—.

Remus procedió a explicar la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—Una palabra, corteggio—.

—¿Corteggio? —Alice, Lily y Severus estaban asombrados, esa posibilidad jamás se les hubiera ocurrido.

—Pero es un rito en desuso, ¿Por qué Voldemort aceptaría? —Pregunto Severus, intrigado por lo que proponía Remus.

—Corteggio, más propiamente en nuestra nación, cortejo, se usaba para impedir que los jóvenes "dieran rienda suelta a sus pasiones", antes del matrimonio, además de ofrecerles a las familias y a la pareja, la oportunidad de conocerse y afianzar vínculos. Lo interesante de ese rito, es que exige un contrato de matrimonio, así como dos peticiones formales antes de casarse. Uno que indica la intención de pedir permiso para cortejar, y otro que indica la petición formal de cortejo a la persona elegida—.

Lily y Alice se miraron como si el cielo se abriera revelando un poco de cielo azul, mientras Severus sopesaba lo que acababa de decir Remus.

—¿Cuál es la edad para el cortejo? —Eso podía definirlo todo.

—17 años para empezarlo y debe durar al menos hasta los 21, el cortejo no es un rito de menos de 4 años—Definitivamente, eso lo decidía casi todo.

—Nos daría al menos dos décadas para evitar este absurdo—Contestó Lily, mientras Alice veía a Remus como si fuera un caballero en brillante armadura.

Severus sopesaba los pros y contras del plan de Remus, les daba 20 años al menos de margen para buscar una forma de eliminar a Voldemort o anular sus poderes, pero no sabía si había garantías que protegieran a las familias de los niños.

—Remus, ¿Qué garantías tienen las familias? Ya sabes, ¿Hay reglas sobre "no matar a tus futuros suegros o privarlos de su magia"? —Remus meditó la pregunta de Severus.

—Tengo que investigar más sobre el rito de cortejo, pero estoy seguro de que debe haber un contrato o reglas que protejan a las familias, ya que el objetivo subyacente del cortejo es hacer más fuertes, en posición social, magia y dinero, a las familias de los contrayentes, una familia de alta sociedad no hubiera permitido un matrimonio que no les diera algún beneficio o en su defecto, fuera visto "con buenos ojos"—.

—Deberíamos decirles a esos tres lo que acabas de decir Remus, o es posible que alguna de nosotras se quede sin marido o Hogwarts sin director—Señaló Alice, viendo que su marido estaba uniéndose a la diatriba contra Dumbledore.

Remus intentó mediar entre los tres hombres mientras sus esposas trataban de calmarlos. Los niños estaban siendo cuidados mientras tanto por Minerva McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey, mientras Sirius fungía de niñero/escolta/perro guardián de los niños y las dos mujeres en las habitaciones de Albus.

Una vez que se calmaron, Remus les expuso lo mismo que a Severus, Lily y Alice. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en que eso les daba un buen margen de tiempo para encontrar una solución. James no estaba tan dispuesto, al igual que Frank, pero Remus prometió buscar toda la información referente a los cortejos para que pudieran tomar una decisión informada y ver si eso podía ser una salida.

Tanto los Potter como los Longbottom, estuvieron de acuerdo en reunirse en tres días para decidir si usaban el corteggio como una forma de impedir los avances de Voldemort. Mientras, Remus tenía la misión de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre los ritos de cortejo, sobre todo el italiano, mientras Sirius lo relevaría como guardián de los Longbottom.

Albus Dumbledore, esperaba que eso fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para funcionar, no quería que ninguna de esas dos familias tuviera que verse en la disyuntiva de decidir entre su hijo y el mundo mágico.

* * *

Remus junto con Sirius logró investigar sobre los rituales de cortejo de Inglaterra e Italia, la única diferencia entre ambos era la vendetta, si uno de los contrayentes no se casaba, luego de haber pactado el matrimonio, el otro contrayente podía pedir una vendetta contra la familia entera. Pero a cambio, podía ser un cortejo abierto, es decir, podían recibir otras propuestas de matrimonio y si alguna era aceptada por uno de los futuros contrayentes, el otro no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su antiguo cortejado. So pena de perder su magia y condenar a su familia a producir Squibs por diez generaciones.

Severus analizo cada pedazo de información que trajeron los dos merodeadores, Remus era un sabelotodo desde la escuela, muy analítico. Sirius por otro lado, a pesar de su carácter impulsivo, estaba embebido en estos ritos desde su infancia, siendo su familia una de las más antiguas y seguidoras de la "vieja usanza", Sirius de hecho, era el primer Gryffindor en su familia.

James tenía más o menos idea de lo que podía esperar de un "arreglo de cortejo", ya que su familia era sangrepura y conocían algo sobre eso, pero no tanto como los Black. Alice y Frank Longbottom, eran un matrimonio sangrepura que conocía el rito de cortejo victoriano, pero no los de otras naciones, pero al parecer, no había gran diferencia entre uno y otro.

Lily parecía ser la única que desconocía los ritos de cortejo... en apariencia. Era una lectora ávida de conocimiento de todo tipo, y varias de sus novelas favoritas estaban ubicadas en la época victoriana, e incluían rituales de cortejo, que, si bien eran muggles, tenían muchísimas semejanzas con los mágicos.

Severus, a pesar de lo que todos creyeran de él, conocía a la perfección esos rituales, ya que la familia de su madre, los Prince, eran sangrepura, ricos, que habían desheredado a su madre por romper un compromiso pactado sin su consentimiento y huido con su padre muggle, lo cual a la postre, quizás no fue su mejor decisión. Tobías Snape había sido un verdadero bastardo con su madre. Sobre él, su familia materna decidió que no valía la pena invertir tiempo o dinero en su persona, pero, aun así, su madre lo educó como si hubiera sido un sangrepura. Así que podía con cualquier requerimiento de esa clase.

Luego de que todos leyeron la información, estaba decidido, lo mejor para proteger a los niños, era pedir un corteggio para ellos, eso limitaría lo que Voldemort podía hacer para acercarse a ellos. Así que entre Sirius y Albus, redactaron el contrato con la promesa de "permitir el cortejo" a la edad de 17 años, e incluyeron una condición extra dentro del contrato además de magia vinculante en el límite de lo legal.

Voldemort ya había puesto fecha para firmar un tratado de paz y como habían esperado, pidió poder elegir un consorte entre dos niños en particular. Afortunadamente, la firma del tratado sería pública, así que Voldemort se vería obligado a aceptar lo que ofrecían los Potter y los Longbottom.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _El presente contrato es una promesa de permitir un futuro cortejo de nuestro descendiente con la familia Riddle y su heredero._

 _Como peticiones, extendemos los siguientes puntos:_

 _El cortejo no deberá empezar antes de la edad reglamentaria de adultez de nuestro mundo, es decir; 17 años._

 _El cortejo deberá durar un mínimo de 4 años antes de permitir un enlace matrimonial._

 _La petición de matrimonio podrá efectuarse a la edad de 21 años de nuestro descendiente, sin embargo, es decisión de nuestro descendiente aceptar o denegar tal petición._

 _El heredero de la familia Riddle deberá demostrar su capacidad de mantener el estilo de vida al que está acostumbrado nuestro heredero._

 _El heredero de la familia Riddle deberá demostrar ser capaz de proteger la integridad física de nuestro descendiente._

 _El heredero de la familia Riddle deberá respetar las decisiones de nuestro descendiente, desde la más mínima hasta la más grande._

 _El ritual de cortejo, una vez que sea aceptado, será decidido por nuestra familia, siendo el heredero de la familia Riddle quien se someta a él._

 _El heredero de la familia Riddle deberá prometer, so pena de perder su magia por completo, no dañar a nuestra familia, ni nuestra reputación, lazos interpersonales, ni amistades, la promesa deberá extenderse también a los amigos de la familia y amigos de nuestro descendiente._

 _Si el heredero de la familia Riddle acepta estos puntos, podemos extender la promesa de aceptar su cortejo a nuestro descendiente, so pena de que nuestra familia pierda su magia por completo si incumplimos esta promesa._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

—Entonces ¿Todo lo que debo hacer para que me dejen elegir a alguno de sus hijos como mi consorte es firmar esto? —Voldemort, quien con su apariencia serpentina era desagradable de ver y oír, estaba en una reunión con el ministro de magia, Albus Dumbledore y las familias Potter y Longbottom, así como Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Peter Pettigrew estaba ese día presente como escriba del ministerio.

—Sí, así es. Sepa que no estamos felices por esto, pero comprendemos que es por el bien del mundo mágico, esta guerra se ha extendido demasiado—Lily tuvo que contener su lengua y no lanzarle cuanta maldición conocía, la mejor oportunidad de que su hijo sobreviviera, además del mundo mágico, era conservar el protocolo y usar sabiamente el tiempo que tendrían disponible si Voldemort aceptaba.

—¿Por qué esta como Riddle mi nombre? —Preguntó Voldemort, visiblemente molesto por ese detalle.

—Verás Tom, este es un contrato vinculante, una vez firmado tiene amonestaciones si se incumple alguno de sus puntos. Para todos los que firmen el documento. Comprenderás que deben usarse los nombres reales, y en vista de que los Potter y Longbottom han accedido a permitir que elijas a uno de sus hijos, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es volver a usar tu nombre real, a menos que prefieras usar el apellido de tu madre—Albus Dumbledore, reto con eso a Voldemort. Era una prueba para ver si podía convivir con el mundo mágico en "paz". Voldemort era bastante listo y leyó entre líneas lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo.

—De acuerdo, volveré a usar mi nombre. A partir de que firme estos contratos y el acuerdo de paz, mi nombre será Tom Marvolo Riddle—Para tranquilidad del ministro de magia, Voldemort firmó ambos contratos y luego el acuerdo de paz, donde sus mortífagos se rendían a cambio del perdón de sus delitos y su integración a la comunidad mágica, así como Voldemort se comprometía a resarcirlos daños que habían dejado sus actividades, en la medida de lo posible.

El acuerdo de paz también incluía una cláusula, sugerencia de Albus, donde establecía que Voldemort, ahora Tom Riddle, debía tener una profesión "aceptada" por la comunidad mágica. Y debía empezar a trabajar en no más de un año.

Así terminaba la guerra. Con dos promesas de un futuro matrimonio entre un "señor oscuro" y un niño de la luz.

* * *

—¿Por qué debemos irnos? —Era la enésima vez que James Potter preguntaba a su esposa y a Severus.

—James, Sev ya te explico las cosas, tenemos que ir a ver el mundo, por el bien de Harry—Lily había comprendido bien el plan, y no le agradaba la idea de abandonar Inglaterra por 10 años más que a su marido, pero Severus tenía razón, si no encontraban como detener a Voldemort, entonces debían confiar en el corteggio, y que Voldemort fallará dependía de dos cosas, de que cada familia involucrada tuviera suficientes familias que los apoyaran "con lazos de amistad, comerciales y de lealtad", y de que Harry y Neville fueran educados, listos y que básicamente, nada pudiera sorprenderlos.

La razón de esto se debía a que Voldemort podía ser capaz de conquistarlos durante el cortejo, siendo una persona interesante o culta o que tuviera historias de tierras remotas, etcétera, etcétera. Eso llevaría a que quien fuera elegido como consorte aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio, y eso no debía pasar, nunca.

El plan que habían orquestado empezaba con la aceptación del contrato por parte de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Una vez que aceptará, él no podía ponerse en contacto ni con los Potter ni con los Longbottom hasta que Harry y Neville cumplieran los 17 años.

La siguiente fase del plan, consistía en hacer que los niños absorbieran "el mundo", que se expusieran a cuanta experiencia pudieran, tanto los Longbottom como los Potter, viajarían por el mundo haciendo alianzas y proveyendo a los niños del conocimiento de cuantas naciones pudieran, haciéndolos prácticamente "inmunes" a que Riddle pudiera hechizarlos con promesas de una vida emocionante.

La razón de las alianzas se debía a la vendetta, si Riddle intentaba algo para evitar el enlace matrimonial, o si Harry o Neville decidían aceptar otra propuesta matrimonial o de cortejo, y si Riddle intentaba intervenir, podía invocar la vendetta, pero eso requería mucha magia, para eso se necesitaban las alianzas.

Para mayor seguridad, ambas familias viajarían juntas, así también los niños forjarían entre ellos una alianza entre ambas familias, y si se daba el caso, podrían casarse entre ellos, haciendo los planes de Riddle, inútiles.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y Peter Pettigrew se quedarían en Inglaterra para "vigilar" y ver cualquier actividad sospechosa. Era una lástima que uno de ellos, no fuera completamente leal a los otros. Pero eso, aun no lo sabían los otros.

En fin, los Potter y Longbottom partieron ese día a Francia, como primera parada de su peregrinaje. Severus le pidió a Lily que se cuidará ya que apenas días antes, se enteró de que estaba embarazada de nuevo y Severus sería el padrino de ese niño o niña. Así que abrazó a su mejor amiga, amenazó a Prongs y luego le dio la mano, y se despidió de su querido Harry. Sirius fue menos "solemne" y lloró a moco tendido pidiéndoles que escribieran seguido, mucho y muy seguido. Remus se limitó a calmar a Sirius y despedirse de sus amigos, diciéndoles que cuando pudieran, los alcanzarían en alguna de sus múltiples paradas. Peter solo lloraba y tartamudeaba mientras Lily y James le palmeaban la espalda en señal de que también lo iban a extrañar.

Una situación casi similar se vivía con los Longbottom con su familia y amigos, mientras el pequeño Neville era rodeado de cuanto amuleto y hechizos de protección conocían sus familiares, su tío Algie le regaló un peluche de sapo diciéndole que cuando fuera a Hogwarts, le regalaría uno de verdad.

Así, los Potter y los Longbottom comenzaron un peregrinaje que duraría 10 años, hasta el momento en que sus hijos recibieran su carta de Hogwarts, confiaban en que podrían lograr esa parte del plan y darles a sus hijos, la oportunidad de conocer el mundo entero, tener amigos distintos, una educación al alcance de muy pocos. Confiaban en que sus hijos crecerían sin desear casi nada, de forma que Riddle no ocupara sus deseos contra ellos.

Mientras tanto, Tom Riddle era recibido en el ministerio para empezar su propia búsqueda de empleo. Y su objetivo era labrarse una reputación a prueba del más duro escrutinio de un sangrepura.

Tom Riddle conocía suficiente de ritos de cortejo para saber que iba a ser sometido al examen de sus futuros suegros, así que tenía 17 años para convertirse en el mejor partido que una familia pudiera desear para sus descendientes.

El dominio del mundo exigía sacrificios y él debía hacer uno más, era hora de recuperar su "alma".


	4. Preparativos

**03.- Preparativos**

* * *

La primera parada de Tom Riddle, en busca de unir su alma, fue a casa de Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus mortífagos del circulo interno. Lucius tenía en su poder un objeto que le pertenecía, un diario.

Uno de los secretos de Tom Riddle residía en ese diario, en realidad, dos secretos.

El primero es que él era heredero de Salazar Slytherin, por esa razón es que él hablaba pársel. El segundo secreto es que ese diario era un horrocrux. Un artefacto de magia tan oscura que casi nadie sabía sobre ellos.

Cuando creo el primero de ellos, jamás pensó que un día, debería buscar las piezas y restituir su alma, pero es que antes no existía la "profecía". Si bien el creía en las profecías, también creía que podían "usarse a conveniencia".

Si había entendido bien la profecía, ambos niños tenían un potencial latente de magia capaz de superar el suyo, pero sería hasta que escogiera a uno de ellos "como su igual", que ese poder se incrementaría y lo llevaría a su fin.

Si hubiera atacado a cualquiera de esos niños, la magia latente lo hubiera destruido, al menos su cuerpo mortal y su alma (lo que quedaba de ella en su cuerpo), se quedaría vagando hasta encontrar un cuerpo que poseer, y quien sabe si con todos sus poderes. No, Tom pensó que fue una mejor decisión esperar.

Gracias a sus padres de los niños, ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para organizar un plan en grande, primero debía tener su alma integra, todos los rituales de matrimonio eran claros en ese punto, "entregas tu alma al otro", así que, si él se enlazaba con su alma fragmentada, el ritual lo hubiera matado, literalmente, en cuerpo y alma. Primero debía reunir sus horrocruxes y luego, unirlos.

Una vez que tuviera su alma entera, debía hacer "fama y fortuna", ya que muchos rituales de matrimonio, sobre todo aquellos que permitirían enlazar su magia al niño que eligiera, pedían entre sus cláusulas "proveer un estilo de vida similar o mejor al que el consorte está acostumbrado". Ambas familias eran ricas y poderosas, así que tenía que obtener dinero, prestigio, alianzas que rivalizaran a las de esas familias. Y ser un lord oscuro no ayudaba en esos menesteres.

Tenía que buscar un trabajo u ocupación que le permitiera ese estilo de vida, pero primero lo primero, buscar su "alma". Ya luego vería lo del empleo y si esas dos tareas salían bien, lo siguiente sería investigar a ambos niños, aunque eso podía hacerlo antes gracias a su espía, Peter Pettigrew.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado, cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, el propio Lucius estaba en la entrada esperándolo.

—Mi señor, adelante, ¿podría ofrecerle algo de beber? —Lucius Malfoy podría ser un mortífago, pero seguía siendo un mago sangrepura, cuidadoso de sus modales como anfitrión, Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, tenía que empezar a tomar nota de eso.

—Gracias, Whiskey de fuego si eres tan amable, Lucius—Lucius enarco una ceja que indicaba que el Lord, había hecho lo correcto.

A una señal de su varita, un elfo domestico apareció.

—Dobby, trae dos vasos de whiskey de fuego—.

—Enseguida amo, señor—.

Con un plop, Dobby desapareció y reapareció unos segundos después con una bandeja en donde dos vasos tenían un líquido ambarino.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más al amo, señor? —.

—No, es todo, lárgate—.

Con otro plop, el elfo desapareció, Lucius se acercó a su señor y le tendió el vaso. Tom Riddle no sabía mucho sobre etiqueta en realidad, así que pensó que también tenía que mejorar esa parte, seguramente los Potter y los Longbottom sabían sobre esos temas y esperaban que el futuro esposo de alguno de sus hijos, lo supiera también. Maldito cortejo, si no fuera porque a él le convenía también el asunto, no hubiera aceptado. Los enlaces que venían de un cortejo garantizaban una total compenetración mágica, además de permitirle acceder a las fortunas familiares de su consorte.

—Lucius, ¿Tu entiendes mi plan? ¿No es así? —A Tom Riddle no le importaba si Lucius entendía o no el plan, solo quería saber que al menos uno de sus mortífagos no era solo carne de cañón.

—¿Tener como consorte al único con poder para derrotarlo y así garantizar su ascenso al poder, ahora respaldado por un matrimonio con una familia antigua y con nombre propio, haciendo así que su mandato sea casi "derecho divino"? Si, lo entiendo perfectamente mi lord, aunque como Bellatrix, creo que podríamos haber ganado sin la profecía, pero esto... esto garantizaría menos daños a la población mágica, le daría "validez" y la gente no podría decir que fue "con sangre y fuego", habría menos rebeliones, si no es que ninguna. Y, de todos modos, sus ideales serían los que prevalecerían. Es más tardado, pero garantiza menos problemas de parte del bando de la luz—.

Tom Riddle tomó un sorbo de su whiskey. Si, al menos uno de sus mortífagos entendía él porque llegó a esa conclusión, era preferible un matrimonio, menos problemas, mejores beneficios y un mundo mágico más "feliz" con la idea de que él tomara el control, que si lo hacía por la fuerza.

—Lucius, necesito de vuelta el diario que te di a guardar—.

—Claro mi señor, lo he cuidado con esmero—.

Lucius convocó una caja sellada con varios encantamientos y una vez abierta, sacó de ahí un diario apenas del tamaño de una libreta muggle, y se lo tendió a su señor.

—Gracias Lucius—Esto de los modales no era fácil, supuso que un simple gracias debía cumplir con algún convencionalismo social.

—No tiene que agradecer mi señor, ha sido un privilegio—Dijo Lucius inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Tom Riddle encogió el diario y lo guardo en su túnica antes de pasar a los otros asuntos que tenía que tratar con Lucius.

—Lucius, quisiera hablar contigo sobre otros temas—.

—Usted dirá, mi señor—.

—¿Qué tan difícil es ser un mago sangrepura, uno de familia antigua? —.

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Lucius, por lo que él sabía, Lord Voldemort ahora Tom Riddle, era un mago sangrepura.

—¿No le entiendo mi señor? —.

—Antes de seguir, necesito que me hagas un juramento inquebrantable, necesito tus conocimientos y es indispensable que conozcas ciertos secretos míos para que podamos proceder, pero eso no quiere decir que confiare en ti ciegamente. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un juramento, Lucius? —La voz del Lord estaba desprovista de toda emoción.

Lucius Malfoy considero las opciones, Lord Voldemort ahora no podía "matarlo solo porque sí", no sin disparar las alarmas de los aurores y hacer que todo su plan se cayera como una casa de naipes, pero tampoco podía negarse a una petición de él. Sobre todo, si él podía colaborar en que Voldemort tomara el poder y hacer que los ideales por los que se había unido en primer lugar a los mortífagos, por fin fueran una realidad.

—¿Quiere que llame a Narcissa para que sea nuestro testigo? —La respuesta de Lucius hizo casi sonreír al Lord.

—Llámala—.

Narcissa Malfoy recibió la petición de su marido, Dobby fue a darle el mensaje y en minutos estaba en el salón donde ambos hombres estaban.

—Mi lord, nos honra con su visita, espero mi esposo lo esté atendiendo debidamente—Narcissa Malfoy no solo era la esposa de Lucius sino la hermana de su lugarteniente Bellatrix Lestrange. Ambas mujeres venían de la familia Black, una lástima que la hermana de ambas, Andrómeda, se hubiera casado con un sangresucia.

—Narcissa, querida, el lord quiere saber si podrías ser nuestro testigo para un juramento inquebrantable—.

—P-por supuesto, si eso lo complace—La voz de Narcissa se quebró un poco ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín podía requerir un juramento de esa naturaleza?

—No te preocupes Narcissa, no se trata de nada que deba preocuparte, simplemente le confiare a tu marido información de naturaleza "delicada" y debo asegurarme de que no saldrá de él—.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Narcissa, saco su varita y ambos hombres se dieron la mano.

—¿Lucius Malfoy, juras no revelar la información que te daré, hasta el momento en que te lo autorice? —.

—Lo juro—.

Una "cadena" salió de la varita de Narcissa y enlazo ambas manos.

—¿Juras también ayudarme en todo aquello que te pida para lograr mis objetivos, hasta que empiece el cortejo? —.

—Lo juro—.

Una segunda "cadena" enlazo las manos de ambos hombres.

—¿Y juras que, aunque lo que te revele choque con todo lo que crees, aun así, seguirás siéndome leal? —.

—Lo juro—.

Una tercer "cadena" enlazó sus manos y lentamente desaparecieron.

—Narcissa, muchas gracias por ser nuestro testigo, ya que tú has precedido este juramento, también puedes escuchar la información, no serás capaz de revelarla, por la naturaleza del juramento, siéntense, ambos—.

El matrimonio se sentó uno al lado del otro, y Narcissa enlazó su mano a la de su esposo buscando protección, si el Lord exigía silencio de ambos, temían que era lo que tenía que decirles.

—Esto que les diré, no debe salir de aquí, es por eso por lo que he pedido el juramento inquebrantable, no será un secreto eternamente, pero primero debo hacer varias cosas, antes de revelarlo, y lo haré, cuando crea que será útil... yo soy un mestizo—.

Los Malfoy abrieron la boca sorprendidos, ¡Lord Voldemort era un mestizo! ¿Cómo podía serlo? ¡Era el heredero de Slytherin! ¡Merlín! ¡Habían estado siguiendo a un mestizo!

Lucius iba a decir algo, pero su esposa le apretó la mano, indicándole que esperara, podría ser un mestizo, pero seguía siendo el Lord, y era mejor no contrariarlo. Lucius recapacito en segundos y habló al Lord.

—Mi señor, ¿Por qué guardar esto en secreto? No es un pecado serlo—.

Tom Riddle rió. Lucius era tan transparente.

—Lucius, me preguntas porque, tu cara tiene escrita la respuesta, todos los magos sangrepura solo respetan a los que son como ellos. Para mí, es una vergüenza serlo, mi madre era una Gaunt, pero se obsesionó con un muggle llamado Tom Riddle, el muggle más rico de su pueblo. Un joven apuesto, sin duda, pero que despreciaba a la familia de mi madre por ser "pobres"—.

—¿Su madre? —Lucius estaba perdido, jamás se había preguntado por quienes serían los padres del Lord.

—Mi madre se llamaba Merope Gaunt, su hermano Morfin Gaunt y su padre mi abuelo, Marvolo Gaunt. Ellos eran descendientes de los Peverell, y también, descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, mi tío poseía el don del pársel al igual que yo. Ella era muy maltratada por mi abuelo y por mi tío, así que un día, luego de que mi tío y abuelo terminaras en Azkaban una breve temporada por lanzarle a mi padre una maldición de urticaria, mi madre aprovechó y dio rienda suelta a su magia. Podía haber tenido el mundo a sus pies, pero ella deseaba al joven y prepotente muggle Tom Ryddle, no sé si fue un _imperius_ o un filtro de amor, pero ellos se casaron y luego, mi madre quedó embarazada de mí. Al parecer, lo que sea que le hiciera a mi padre, dejó de hacerlo y él la abandonó—.

Ni Lucius, ni Narcissa dijeron nada, así que Riddle continuo.

—Sola y sin un centavo, ella había perdido toda esperanza y llegó a un orfanato un día, justo cuando estaba dando a luz, las personas ahí la ayudaron en el parto y ella solo alcanzo a darme un nombre, antes de morir. Así quedé al cuidado del orfanato Wool, donde tuve una infancia infeliz, pero desde pequeño, fui consciente de que no era "igual a mis pares" del orfanato. Hasta que llegó Dumbledore y me explico que yo era un mago. Luego de eso, dediqué mi tiempo a aprender sobre "mi mundo", busque el nombre de mi padre, pero al no encontrarlo, busque el de mi madre y ahí estaba, tan claro como el agua, yo era un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Tiempo después, busqué a mi padre en el pueblo de mi madre y me entere de todo, está de más decir el destino que tuvo mi padre—.

La furia que salía a raudales del Lord no dejaba dudas sobre lo que había pasado con su padre muggle.

—No lo odie por ser muggle, no al principio, sino por haber abandonado a mi madre a su suerte, luego pensé sobre el trato que había tenido en el orfanato, lo crueles que habían sido los niños conmigo, el horror en los rostros de los adultos que se supone debía cuidarme, cuando yo simplemente era diferente de ellos. Por eso cuando llegué a Hogwarts y vi que tenía un potencial mágico tan grande, decidí abandonar mi desgraciado nombre muggle y buscar uno más adecuado para mí, ahí nació Lord Voldemort. Tenía mucho odio hacia los muggles, hacia su "desprecio" por todo lo que no entienden o no quieren entender, y decidí que cuando llegara al poder, separaría al mundo mágico de los muggles, pero antes, haría que los muggles temieran a los nuestros, para que nunca olvidarán su lugar—.

—¿Y los hijos de muggles? ¿Qué hay con ellos? —Narcissa odiaba a los sangresucia, pero siempre se preguntó por qué los odiaba, antes era porque así la habían educado, y ahora era gracias a Ted Tonks, el esposo de su hermana, quien había sido particularmente hostil con ella y Bellatrix.

—Al principio los veía como "indignos", ya que los sangrepura conocían todo sobre nuestro mundo, y aun los mestizos como yo, reverenciábamos el mundo mágico más que el muggle, sus tradiciones y el poder de la magia, pero los sangresucia... ellos no respetaban nada nuestro mundo, llegaban como si la magia fuera una "novedad" y no un privilegio y un don que debían cuidar y respetar. Y luego iban a sus casas a contarle todo a sus familias, ¿Cómo podían saber que algún muggle no intentaría revivir la quema de brujas de hace algunos siglos?, ese desprecio manifiesto hacia nuestro mundo me hizo odiarlos—.

Lucius sonrió, incluso siendo un mestizo, el Lord seguía siendo una figura a la que respetar ante sus ojos.

—Guardare sus secretos mi lord, gracias por este privilegio—Eso sí que hizo sonreír al Lord. Narcissa veía todo lo que sabía del Lord bajo una nueva luz, ahora era Tom Riddle, pero seguía siendo Lord Voldemort, solo que había encontrado un mejor camino para cumplir los ideales que tanto ella como su marido querían.

—¿En qué más podemos ayudarle mi lord? —Narcissa Malfoy, sabía que no había dicho toda la historia de su vida por nada, algo más quería el Lord.

—Si Narcissa, verás, ahora que he firmado "la paz" con el bando de la luz, hay un asunto que debo atender, debo casarme con uno de esos niños, cuando ellos tengan 21 años, pero antes debo hacerme "de nuevo", Lord Voldemort tenía el prestigio de ser un señor oscuro, pero yo, Tom Riddle, no tengo nada, ni dinero, ni un nombre, y además de mis mortífagos, no tengo alianzas, los Potter y los Longbottom, son dos familias ricas y poderosas y si quiero que el corteggio funcione a mi favor, debo tener tanto un nombre, una fortuna como una reputación que rivalice con ambas familias. Y encima de todo eso, también debo ser un caballero "sangrepura", no tengo educación "formal" en esos menesteres, pero ustedes sí—.

—Será un placer ayudarle con eso mi Lord—Dijo Narcissa adelantándose a su esposo.

—Bien, no esperaba menos de ustedes—Y era verdad, si había alguien capaz de "educarle" sobre los modos de ser un "caballero perfecto" eran los Malfoy—Me retiro, debo visitar a alguien más esta noche—.

Lucius acompaño al Lord hasta la chimenea, ofreciéndole su red flu—Será mucha indiscreción preguntarle a quien más debe visitar mi señor—Una indulgencia más no haría daño, pensó el Lord.

—A Regulus Black—.

* * *

Lily y James Potter, junto con Alice y Frank Longbottom, estaban en una villa francesa en Niza. Una de las primeras personas que visitarían sería un viejo amigo de Dumbledore y un reconocido alquimista, Nicolás Flamel. Una alianza que seguramente los beneficiaría contra Voldemort.

Luego de un refrigerio, Nicolás escuchó la historia del porque estaban ambas familias ahí junto a dos niños sobre los que pendía el futuro del mundo mágico. Ambos niños estaban jugando en un corralito donde su esposa, Perenelle estaba extasiada entreteniendo a los niños con algunos hechizos como el _avis_ , haciendo que los pequeños rieran y aplaudieran a los pájaros que trinaban alrededor de ellos.

—No puedo menos que sorprenderme por su decisión, coincido con Dumbledore sobre el hecho de que Voldemort debió hacerse con la profecía completa antes de proponer "la paz". No creo que hayan tomado esta decisión a la ligera, y coincido con su amigo, señora Potter, de que lo mejor que pudieron hacer, fue pedir un corteggio para los niños. Eso limita mucho lo que Voldemort puede hacer—.

Nicolás pensó que Voldemort simplemente había cambiado su "camino" para llegar al poder.

—Creo, y espero equivocarme, que él vio en la profecía un camino más "aceptable" para hacerse con el poder del mundo mágico—Dijo Nicolás tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Pregunto James, él ya había pensado que había sido muy fácil convencer a Voldemort, así que seguramente había algo más ahí, consecuencias de tener como amigo a Severus Snape en vez de enemigo, había aprendido a desconfiar de las cosas "fáciles en apariencia".

—Verán, ustedes son dos familias "de abolengo", ambos apellidos son ilustres, ambos tienen fortunas enormes, ambos tienen alianzas solo por su apellido y sé que han venido buscando una alianza conmigo, la cual ya tienen, así que no deben preocuparse por eso. Lo que quiero decir es que ambos son un excelente "apoyo político", si Voldemort, ahora llamado Tom Riddle, quisiera hacerse con el poder, y estoy seguro de que lo intentara, sería más fácil con el "apoyo" que un matrimonio con alguna de sus familias, pudiera ofrecerle—.

—¿Está diciendo que Voldemort podría hacerse aún más rápido con el poder si se une a uno de los pequeños? —.

—No más rápido, sino de mejor forma, más fácil, más "indolora" para el mundo mágico, sería visto como "válido", ya que estaría casado y tendría el apoyo de una familia de renombre soportando el peso de sus decisiones. Si es que logra pasar la profecía—.

—No entiendo, en teoría, la profecía ya no se cumplirá porque el lord no ataco a ninguno de los niños—Alice pensó que Nicolás no se estaba explicando bien, o ella no lograba ver la imágen completa.

—Las profecías solo son eso, una serie de enunciados que podrían o no cumplirse, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo harán y están sujetas a interpretación, hay más de una forma de marcar a alguien como "su igual" y más de una forma de "vencer" a un señor oscuro. Creo que la profecía de todos modos se cumplirá, pero solo tomará otro camino. Yo no me preocuparía, solo me dedicaría a disfrutar de estos años en que van a estar viajando y conociendo el mundo. Aprovechen para que sus hijos tengan una mejor visión del mundo en el que vivirán—.

Tanto los Potter como los Longbottom, pensaron que Nicolás Flamel estaba tan "chiflado" como Dumbledore. Pero el anciano mago siempre les había dado buenos consejos y guía cuando necesitaron ayuda, así que esperaban poder confiar en las palabras de Flamel.

—...Quédense aquí unos meses, descansen, disfruten la playa, han pasado unos meses terribles y necesitan reponerse antes de continuar su camino, además; mi esposa esta vuelta loca con los niños. Es una desgracia que mientras tenemos la piedra filosofal para vivir "eternamente", la naturaleza no nos dotará del privilegio de tener hijos—.

Ambas familias aceptaron y durante un par de meses, los Flamel disfrutaron de los ruidos infantiles de los niños y la compañía de los cuatro jóvenes, un remanso de paz después de estar temiendo tanto por sus vidas y las de sus hijos.

Un día, varios años después, las palabras que dijera Nicolás sobre la profecía serían verdad, pero en esos momentos, no tenían forma de saberlo.

Una lechuza, que Lily reconoció como de Severus, entro una noche con un trozo de pergamino, indicándoles las siguientes familias a las que Dumbledore les recomendaba visitar, Llanza y Drudis, en Italia.


	5. La noble y ancestral casa Black

**04.- La Noble Y Ancestral Casa Black**

* * *

Regulus Black no entendía que, hacia su señor en su casa, aunque evidentemente a su madre parecía hacerla muy feliz la presencia del serpentino ex-señor oscuro. Mientras su madre, Walburga Black, antigua mortífaga de la primera generación, le servía un té a su huésped, Regulus mandaba a llamar a Kreacher para ir por un objeto que hace poco, su señor había guardado en una cueva.

Las instrucciones eran claras, llevar al elfo para poder moverse por la cueva sin pasar por la puerta de "pago", usar una poción que su antiguo maestro le proporcionó para neutralizar la otra poción que resguardaba el objeto y luego, pedirle al elfo que los llevará de regreso a la mansión Black. Un plan tan sencillo que sonaba a que había trampa en medio de todo eso.

Pero no, no hubo trampa de por medio, al menos no en la cueva, todo salió tal y como Tom Riddle, antes Voldemort, le dijera. Pudo recuperar el guardapelo, que hasta poco antes de esa noche, él pensaba recuperar, pero para destruir al señor oscuro. Regulus Black sabía que era el guardapelo, y no entendía él porque su antiguo señor lo quería de vuelta.

Debía haber algo en medio de todo, ya que Lord Voldemort, el que Regulus conocía, no era un ser que se rindiera, disfrutaba de la tortura y el dolor ajeno, y sus planes para el mundo mágico eran parecidos a lo que salía de su retorcida mente como "diversión". Regulus sabía que había algo más. Por algo había quedado en la noble casa de Slytherin, Regulus era tan astuto como su hermano de valiente e imprudente.

La falta de sangre y dolor para recuperar el objeto es lo que lo había puesto alerta. Todas las protecciones de la cueva habían sido hechas para provocar el mayor daño a quien intentará robarlo, así que recuperarlo sin "ese pago" parecía algo que no haría Voldemort en su "sano" juicio.

Sin embargo, Regulus sabía que, en esos momentos, lo mejor que podía hacer, era seguir jugando la carta del "peón obediente", y luego, luego buscaría convencer a su "señor" de algo que sería impensable, si el Lord accedía, Regulus estaba seguro de que ahí, había gato encerrado.

De vuelta en el salón familiar, el Lord parecía muy a gusto compartiendo esa taza de té con su madre Walburga. El familiar plop de la aparición del elfo Kreacher, hizo que su madre volteara en su dirección y lo insto a que se les uniera.

—Querido mío, ¿Conseguiste lo que el señor Riddle te pidió? —Riddle empezó su visita, pidiendo que ahora se dirigieran a él como Tom Riddle y Walburga como buena seguidora, había obedecido prontamente.

—Si madre, cumplí la tarea que se me encomendó—Kreacher ya se había retirado a seguir con sus deberes como elfo de la casa.

—Muchas gracias joven Black. Bueno, ha sido un día agotador, así que me retiro, señora Black, joven Black, permiso—Tom Riddle, hizo una leve reverencia a cada uno para despedirse tal como marcaba la tradición para los caballeros de noble cuna.

El Lord desapareció antes de que Regulus pudiera hacerle la petición, pero no fue necesario, ya que su madre lo llamo hacia el salón para hablar con él.

—¿Qué sucede madre? —Su madre parecía nerviosa, como si no supiera que reacción podía tener su hijo.

—Verás, Reg, Lord Vol... digo, el señor Riddle me pidió que te informara sobre otro favor que quiere que hagas por él—Regulus ya se imaginaba que el Lord le pediría algo horrible, así que decidió no postergar lo inevitable.

—Solo dímelo madre—Walburga respiro y le dijo sin rodeos la petición de Riddle.

—El señor Riddle quiere que retomes contacto con tu hermano, quiere que Sirius vuelva a casa—.

Regulus estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar por un momento, Voldemort alias Riddle, acababa de pedirle justamente, lo que él pensaba pedirle.

Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal, y él estaba decidido incluso a aliarse con su testarudo y estúpidamente impulsivo hermano mayor para averiguar qué demonios tramaba el monstruo que alguna vez llamó "amo".

* * *

Sirius Orión Black, tenía la mala fortuna de llevar el nombre de su padre como segundo nombre, un rasgo compartido por su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, James Charlus Potter, quien contrario a él, sentía orgullo de llevar el nombre de su padre como segundo nombre.

No es que odiara a sus padres, no mucho. Solo que no los soportaba, ambos eran un par de hipócritas, decían apreciar mucho las "nobles tradiciones de antaño", pero despreciaban a los nacidos de muggles, cuando ellos ofrecían magia nueva y fresca, magia llena de posibilidades en lugar de las añejas líneas de sangre mágica que cada vez más, producían squibs en cada matrimonio endogámico.

Y él era más fiel a las tradiciones mágicas de lo que sus padres pensaban, tanto él como James gustaban de seguir las fiestas tradicionales, Samhain, Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon e incluso Walpurgis (aunque esta le recordara a su madre), a veces James tenía la idea de celebrar las lupercales o las saturnales, pero no se atrevían, porque pertenecían a las tradiciones italianas, pero se morían de ganas de probarlas.

Remus, Peter, James y él, eran fieles seguidores de la creencia de que toda magia, toda vida, es valiosa, pero que se trata de un don que debía protegerse y nutrirse, por eso creían en la cooperación con los muggles, ya que James sostenía que debían tener algo de magia, por todas las cosas maravillosas que Lily describía sobre ellos. Esas cosas como el cine, los autos y el favorito de Sirius y una de sus más preciadas posesiones, las motocicletas.

Su moto. La razón de que Sirius creyera en las palabras de James, ambos mundos podían coexistir en paz y ayudarse mutuamente, los muggles podían enseñarles cómo hacer las cosas que ellos llamaban tecnología, y ellos como magos podían ayudarles en donde su ciencia había fallado, como curar enfermedades que, para ellos, con una poción quedaba resuelto.

Remus había estudiado mucho, y sabía que hubo un periodo histórico en que los muggles y los magos co-existían en paz, pero eso acabó, de alguna forma, no se supo si por culpa de un mago o de un muggle, pero algo se rompió y de ahí las cosas fueron de mal en peor, al grado de separarse y ocultar su existencia de los muggles por completo, o casi por completo.

Por eso, los cuatro, seis contando a Lily y Severus, celebraban las fiestas y tradiciones de su mundo, pero nunca como lo harían en la casa Black, despreciando a los muggles como si se trataran de bestias. No, ellos celebraban como antaño, agradeciendo a la naturaleza, a los "dioses", a la magia en sí, por el don concedido a ellos, y Sirius se sentía bien haciéndolo.

Pero, aun así, a veces, a pesar de ser feliz con su familia "adoptada", extrañaba a un miembro de su familia, su hermano Regulus, apenas un año menor que él y más estúpido que él mismo, Sirius conocía sus propias limitaciones, el muy... se había unido a los mortífagos y ahora, ahora solo rezaba a todos los magos que su idiota y muy querido hermano siguiera con vida.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sirius al encontrarse que las llamas de su chimenea anunciaban una visita, y era justamente el demonio que atenazaba sus pensamientos. Su hermano menor, Regulus, estaba saliendo en ese momento de su red flu.

—En el nombre de Merlín, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cuarto? —Sirius estaba dividió entre el gusto que le daba ver a su hermano y el enojo de que pudiera localizarlo.

—A mí también me da gusto verte Sirius, quisiera hablar contigo, ¿Tienes algo de beber? De preferencia algo fuerte—.

Sirius fue hasta un pequeño mueble que estaba pegado a la chimenea y saco una botella de Whiskey muggle de 50 años de añejamiento, regalo de Severus en su último cumpleaños. Le sirvió un vaso a Regulus y lo invito a sentarse.

—Me sorprende que aún no me hayas mordido Sirius—Regulus estaba inseguro sobre cómo proceder con su hermano, Sirius siempre había sido el más valiente de los dos.

—Ganas no me faltan, pero considerando que es muy seguro que madre no sepa que estas aquí, prefiero saber tus motivos y luego morderte—Ese si era el Sirius que conocía Regulus.

—De hecho, es madre quien me envía... —Sirius lo silencio con una mano.

—No me digas, déjame adivinar, ¿Te ha mandado con una petición para que vuelva al redil y regrese a la familia? —La cara de Regulus solo mostraba una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Supongo que Dumbledore ya te informo sobre el Lord, y te puso sobre aviso de que la "noble y ancestral casa de los Black" podría querer a su oveja descarriada de vuelta? ¿Y también debo suponer que te ordeno que aceptaras la oferta para "vigilar" los movimientos del Lord? ¿Me equivoco hermano? —Sirius solo sonrió ante su hermano, definitivamente era un Slytherin.

—No, no te equivocas, esas fueron justamente sus órdenes, así que supongo que tu vienes cumpliendo las tuyas—Ahora fue el turno de Regulus de sonreír.

—Así es, pero no estoy aquí obedeciendo "completamente" las órdenes del Lord, le ha hecho daño a alguien que quiero mucho y eso no se lo puedo perdonar, además de que ha realizado un acto tan vil, tan horrendo, tan... contranatura, que la magia se lo hará pagar—.

—No sabía que me quisieras tanto...—.

—Tu no, superidiota, el muy... se atrevió a dañar a mi elfo, a Kreacher—.

—¿A Kreacher? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese horrendo elfo en todo esto? —.

Regulus suspiro, su hermano era valiente... pero muy estúpido con algunas cosas. Respiro profundo antes de continuar y dio un sorbo a su whiskey, al menos había una cosa que le gustaba de los muggles, sus buenos licores y vinos.

—El Lord hizo un artefacto oscuro, algo demasiado malo, incluso para él, ni siquiera Grindelwald se atrevió a cruzar esa línea y eso es decir mucho, él... el Lord, creó un horrocrux—.

El vaso de Sirius cayo con estrepito al suelo, sabía lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, pero siempre creyó que Voldemort no podía ser tan soberanamente estúpido como para hacer algo así.

—¿Estas bromeando? No puedo creer que ese cara-de-víbora fuera tan imbécil, ¿Es que no pensó en lo que podía pasarle a él? La magia no perdona, y no siempre la paga quien lo fabricó...—.

Sirius seguía despotricando y hasta que se calmó, Regulus continuo.

—Yo lo sé, y cualquier mago de sangrepura lo sabe, por eso es por lo que empecé a sospechar que él no es completamente "sangrepura", creo que puede ser un sangresucia o un mestizo, ninguno de los nuestros haría algo así. Pero fue gracias a Kreacher que lo averigüe, el lord me pido un elfo hace un tiempo, y yo le preste a Kreacher, pero le dije a Kreacher que regresara a la casa vivo. Lo hizo, pero en muy mal estado, había bebido una poción que lo hacía delirar y desear la muerte, además de una sed tremenda y dolores por todo el cuerpo, le di cuanta poción curativa encontré y aunque le hizo reacción, sobrevivió y empezó a curarse. Cuando estuvo mejor, me conto todo—.

Sirius se volvió a sentar para escuchar a su hermano. Esta información era muy valiosa.

—...Kreacher me dijo que el Lord colocó una joya en una cueva. La joya estaba en una especie de cuenco de piedra, rebosante de esa "poción", y que había "cadáveres" en el lago que rodeaba esa joya, que había una entrada con "llave de sangre". ¿Entiendes Sirius? Una puerta que drena la sangre, un lago lleno de Inferi, y una poción cuyo único objetivo es enloquecer y dar sed a una persona. Kreacher además dijo que oyó voces en la joya. No hay que ser un genio, la joya, sea lo que fuera, era un horrocrux. Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que Kreacher dijo que el Lord mencionó que estaba a salvo "uno" de sus tesoros. Uno de ellos Sirius... el Lord fabricó más de uno—.

Regulus terminó el vaso y Sirius lo volvió a llenar, quizás no habían sido los mejores hermanos, pero comprendía el trabajo que le debió costar a Regulus haber ido hasta ahí y decirle la verdad sobre el Lord, y Sirius sabía que era verdad, ningún mago de su linaje, bromearía o mentiría sobre algo así.

—¿Hay más? ¿No es así? —Reg sonrió cínicamente, Sirius podía ser muy intuitivo cuando quería. Los genes Black siempre prevalecían.

—El Lord vino ayer en la noche, pidiendo que fuera por "ese objeto" y me pidio que llevara a Kreacher, para que regresara a salvo, y puso un particular énfasis en que ambos regresáramos vivos, eso solo quiere decir una cosa—.

—Que está recolectando las piezas de su alma para tenerla de vuelta, por completo—Sirius término el pensamiento de su hermano.

—No sé cuántos hizo, pero debieron ser muchos si esta "juntándolos", el método tradicional no servirá para unir tantos pedazos, unir tan solo una pieza lleva un dolor terrible y con probabilidades de morir, así que solo puedo suponer que conoce otro método. La pregunta en realidad es, ¿Para qué necesita el Lord su alma completa de nuevo? Porque si hizo los horrocruxes en primer lugar, es que quería vivir "para siempre", pero para quererla de vuelta, debe haber encontrado algo "mejor" que vivir por siempre—.

—Tengo la respuesta a eso Reg, pero primero sería mejor que hablaras con Dumbledore—.

—¿Y si me niego? —.

—Entonces quizás no podremos parar al Lord a tiempo, tiene un plan, al menos eso cree Dumbledore y si lo logra, será imparable, tenemos algo de tiempo para evitarlo, pero necesitaremos ayuda, y a menos que confíes en nosotros, no podemos ayudarnos mutuamente—.

Regulus lo pensó, por un lado, necesitaba que su madre y el Lord pensarán que había obedecido sus órdenes, y por el otro, necesitaba que el Lord muriera, porque, aunque volviera a unir su alma, el daño ya había sido hecho, y la magia no perdonaría algo así. Además, estaba el asunto de Kreacher. Tomó un respiro y le tendió la mano a su hermano.

—Llévame con el come-caramelos—.

* * *

Walburga Black, contrario a lo que todos creyeran, amaba a sus dos hijos, incluso a Sirius con lo idiota que era a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella sabía que no había sido una madre ejemplar, pero no podía evitarlo, esa era la educación que recibió, esa era la educación de debía transmitir. Con Regulus funciono bien, pero no con Sirius. Sirius era un verdadero Black de los de antaño, uno que imponía su opinión, contra todo pronóstico.

Pero primero muerta que decírselo. No, era mejor que su hijo mayor siguiera odiándola, eso haría que el siguiera un camino más acorde a su personalidad.

Pero desde la visita de su señor, sintió que algo no estaba bien, algo estaba definitivamente mal. Quizás era una exageración, pero Walburga decidió que era mejor no correr riesgo y decidió cobrar una deuda antigua, una que su marido e hijos desconocían.

Hace años, una de sus compañeras se fugó con su novio para casarse contra la voluntad de sus padres, y ella, como buena amiga, le proporciono el dinero para hacerlo, le dio sus ahorros de toda "la vida". El matrimonio no fue lo que su amiga esperaba, pero la deuda estaba ahí, y aunque ella ya había fallecido hace un par de años, era una deuda de vida.

Así que pediría ayuda a su hijo.

Cuando salió de la chimenea, se encontró con un hombre cuya sonrisa destilaba veneno y seducción a partes iguales.

* * *

—Walburga, que "bella" sorpresa, bienvenida a mi morada—.

A Walburga no se le escapo el sarcasmo que había en ese "recibimiento", la casa era un muladar, pero su antigua amiga no había elegido a lo más granado de la sociedad como pareja.

—Espero que tus modales sean los adecuados, ¿Acaso no piensas invitarme algo de beber? —.

—Que descortesía la mía, tienes razón. Siéntete cómoda, ¿Un vino estaría bien? ¿O prefieres un té caliente? —.

—Té negro, muy fuerte, con whiskey—.

—Enseguida Madame—El hombre puso una tetera a hervir y en pocos minutos regresó a la sala con dos tazas llenas de té negro muy concentrado y aderezadas con whiskey de fuego. Walburga se lo tomó de un trago. El hombre estaba sorprendido—Debo suponer que esta no es una visita de cortesía—.

—Supones bien, estoy aquí para pedirte un favor—.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué podría hacer por la matriarca de la familia Black? Yo soy de origen humilde y... —.

—Quiero cobrar la deuda de vida de tu madre, si haces esto por mí, considerare esa deuda saldada—.

El hombre lo pensó un momento.

—Te escucho—.

—Estoy segura de que sabes del tratado de paz, así que ahorrémonos los detalles, quiero que vigiles a mis hijos, no quiero que les pase nada—.

—¿Hijos? Pensé que ya solo considerabas tu hijo a Regulus—.

—Aunque me dan ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, aun así... quiero a Sirius y no quiero que muera o algo peor—.

—No puedo prometer mantenerlos lejos del peligro y que sigan vivos, solo puedo prometer intentarlo Walburga—.

Walburga sopeso las palabras del hombre, quizás era a lo mejor que podía aspirar, era mejor eso que ninguna ayuda para sus hijos.

—De acuerdo, acepto tu oferta—Walburga ya se retiraba cuando el hombre la llamó.

—Walburga, si voy a proteger a tus hijos, o al menos hacer lo mejor que pueda, hay algo más que necesitare de ti, el Lord seguramente ha enviado a Regulus con Sirius, buscando tener a los Black "juntos otra vez", eso quiere decir que una parte de la información se la dirá a Regulus, pero a ti te dará otra parte, sin esa información, mi trabajo para mantenerlos vivos será más difícil, ¿He sido claro? —.

—Perfectamente Severus—.

—Bien, que pases buena noche—.

Walburga entro a la chimenea y mientras viajaba hacia su casa, volvió a agradecer a todos los magos que el Lord no le hiciera hacer un juramento inquebrantable, mientras Severus volvía a su investigación sobre familias de renombre y poderío en el mundo, acababa de averiguar el nombre de dos familias que descendían de una antigua línea italiana, con magia muy fuerte en ellos.

Las dos familias habían partido apenas dos semanas atrás y ya estaban con Flamel, quien como dijera Dumbledore, ya les había ofrecido una alianza, la primera de muchas que debían hacer, ahora tocaba el turno de elegir más. Si sus investigaciones eran correctas, había dos familias en Italia que descendían de los hijos de Lucrecia Borgia, y si lograban hacer una alianza con ellos, tendrían garantizadas muchas alianzas más en Italia.

Faltaban varios países por revisar, además de que tenía que asistir a una reunión con su abuelo, el muy maldito seguía vivo y quería ofrecerle una oportunidad de participar en un ritual para ver si podía ser considerado el heredero de su casa. Los hermanos de su madre habían sido "indignos" de esa posición, y sus hijos al parecer, no lo habían hecho mejor (o eso parecía). Su abuelo estaba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle ser heredero a él, un mestizo.

Severus sonrió para sí, las cosas cambiaban muy rápido en su vida, hace unos años, perseguía a Lily, luego fueron pareja, terminaron, ella se quedó con Potter, y él obtuvo la amistad de un grupo de Gryffindors que si bien no eran los más brillantes (con excepción de Lily y Remus), si eran leales a morir. Luego estaba el asunto del Lord, eso le ofrecía un par de décadas para buscar la manera de eliminarlo del mapa, era su deber como auror. Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de tener un espía dentro del circulo interno del Lord, ahora Tom Riddle.

No era la primera, ni sería la última vez en que agradecía silenciosamente a su madre por haberle dado "cierta" educación a espaldas de su padre, y que no tenía mucho que ver con magia sino con política. El Lord era listo, y mucho, pero los Prince eran los "abogados del diablo" del mundo mágico, y su madre le enseño bien. Ahora él podía participar activamente como no pudo antes. Dumbledore incluso escucho sus sugerencias.

A Severus no le interesaba la política, pero si podía quitar al pusilánime Fudge que ya casi ganaba la elección, y poner a alguien como Harry o Neville, quienes recibirían la mejor educación mágica y muggle posible, además de tener el respaldo de muchas familias de renombre, y cuyos padres impedirían que se convirtieran en idiotas como Fudge o futuros señores oscuros como Riddle, podía darse por bien servido.

Por segunda ocasión, las llamas de la chimenea avisaron a Severus que tenía visitas, esta vez era Sirius junto con Regulus.

—Hola Sev, Reg y yo tenemos algo que decirle a la orden, ¿Podrías convocar una junta? Siento pedirte que sea aquí pero mi casa es pequeña y la de Remus nunca tiene comida, excepto chocolate—.

Regulus Black, este día se ponía mejor y mejor.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** En este capítulo, la primera parte pasa al mismo tiempo en que los Potter y Longbottom llegaron a Francia a la casa de Flamel, las siguientes dos partes están ubicadas dos semanas después de que partieron.

Según el canon, Regulus Arcturus Black murió en 1979, dos años antes de la muerte de los Potter, pero como en los fics, uno puede revivir a quien guste, para mi línea temporal, Regulus sabe el secreto de los horrocruxes del lord y había estado pensando en hablar con su hermano sobre ellos, pero con la nueva "idea" del Lord, eso queda en el pasado y solo hay sospechas por parte de Regulus.

Siempre retratan a Walburga como "pain in the ass" en casi todo fic, pero creo que ella, a pesar de todo, "quería" a Sirius, muy, pero muy a su manera psicótica. Así que pienso que ya que ella no puede ir y decirle a su hijo que no quiere que muera, por si al Lord se le aloca la ardilla que tiene por cerebro a veces, manda a alguien que pueda estar cerca.

Y si aún no está quedando claro de que va el fic, lo explico: es un cortejo a la "usanza antigua"… hasta cierto punto. Así que Voldy va a tratar de "conquistar" a Harry, mientras que habrá otros intentando lo mismo, pero el que va a estar a la par de Voldy será Sev. Y Sev lo va a hacer primero para evitar que Voldemort se haga de poder mágico y político, pero como se van a enamorar y eso, lo reservo para el fic. ¡Muahahaha!

Sin embargo, va a haber mucho asunto sobre que el cortejo y el matrimonio serán vistos como negocio, ya que así eran los matrimonios victorianos, muchos de ellos eran arreglados en base a lo que "ambas familias podían obtener", por eso eran las dotes y las promesas de negocios a cambio de una hija/hijo.

Y si no se nota, aquí no habrá "buenos vs malos", al menos no de la forma de Luz vs Oscuridad. Ambos bandos creen en cosas similares pero los métodos son el problema. Sirius cree en los ritos antiguos, pero no en imponerlos y aislarse de los muggles, mientras los Malfoy creen que lo mejor es aislarse, retomar los ritos antiguos y reservar la magia para la elite, y si es posible imponerse sobre el mundo muggle. Ambos coinciden en los ritos, pero no en lo demás. Así, más que blanco o negro, van a ser escalas de gris.

Por qué ocupar otra vez a los Borgia es muy simple. No existen tantas familias conocidas en la historia, al menos no del tipo que necesito para el fic, quizás muchas terminen siendo OC.


	6. Maximus

**05.- Maximus**

* * *

Las familias Llanza y Drudis, eran descendientes de los Borgia, emparentados a través de muchos matrimonios y dando por resultado, dos ramas distintas de descendientes, los Llanza eran hábiles en pociones, mientras los Drudis tenían la hegemonía en encantamientos, particularmente su invención y mejoramiento.

Lo que tenían ambas familias en común, además de un férreo orgullo sobre sus raíces de la familia Borgia, era que ambos apreciaban las "viejas costumbres" de cortesía. Así que cuando dos familias de renombre en Inglaterra solicitaron visitarlos, ambas familias recibieron a sus visitantes a la brevedad y dando lo mejor de sus tierras.

Los Llanza recibieron a los Potter y Longbottom ofreciéndoles parte del vino especial que se hacía cada temporada en su viñedo, como una cosecha privada para la familia, una reunión comedida y sencilla, donde lograron la ansiada alianza, luego de explicarles a los cabezas de familia la situación respecto a Tom Riddle y el trato al cual tuvieron que llegar. Los Llanza prometieron ayudar con la vendetta si esta era conjurada, así como su ayuda comercial y de cualquier tipo para ambas familias.

Los Drudis hicieron algo diferente, habían hecho una comida al aire libre con toda su familia. Toda. James había leído alguna vez sobre lo grandes que eran las familias italianas, pero esto, era demasiado. Mientras los Llanza vivían en una pequeña casa en un viñedo en Piamonte. Los Drudis vivían en la Toscana (la mamma y la nonna) y el resto de su parentela se repartía entre Nápoles, Roma, Venecia y la costa Amalfitana.

Las dos matriarcas pellizcaron las mejillas de los varones Potter y Longbottom, acucharon a los niños y les ofrecieron a las mujeres una copa de vino mientras mandaban a sus maridos a poner la mesa y ambas matriarcas se dedicaban a platicar con las recién llegadas y sus bebés.

Harry y Neville reían en el pequeño corralito puesto en el jardín donde las matriarcas Drudis habían plantado infinidad de flores, tantas, que parecían una alfombra multicolor donde iban y venían pájaros y mariposas. Los niños reían mientras perseguían con sus pequeños pasitos a las mariposas de colores.

Una multitud de descendientes de la familia estaba reunida a la mesa, el esposo de la Nonna había fallecido durante la segunda guerra muggle, con un sentido de la dignidad férreo, se unió a los aliados y proporcionó información sobre varias bases enemigas, pero un proyectil le dio en el corazón durante una batalla y pereció. El esposo de la mamma tuvo un fin menos truculento, simplemente se habían "separado", nunca se divorciaron, pero fue expulsado de la familia luego de que tuvo un amorío con una bruja de un pueblo vecino y la mujer quedo en estado. Su esposa lo corrió de la casa, le prohibió volver a la propiedad y le exigió que hiciera lo correcto con aquella mujer.

Aunque no estaban casados, vivía con ella y su hijo que ya tenía la edad de sus visitantes.

Aun así, sus hijos lo veían seguido y lo hacían convivir con sus nietos, unos jóvenes bastante bulliciosos, en total, la familia Drudis desde la Nonna hasta el más joven de sus nietos eran un total de 57 personas, así que, contando a las dos familias visitantes, eran 63 personas a la mesa.

Era una lástima que ninguno de los nietos de la familia fuera suficientemente joven para jugar con los pequeños, pero eran muy mimados por todas las mujeres de la familia.

Luego de una opípara comida donde tanto James como Frank quedaron fuera de combate y se quedaron dormidos en una tumbona en la terraza, Lily y Alice les explicaron su situación a las matriarcas.

Al igual que con los Llanza, los Drudis no dudaron en aliarse con sus familias, ya que ellas si sabían de antemano sobre los problemas que había ocasionado Voldemort y comprendían el dilema moral que enfrentaban las mujeres. No era fácil buscar una solución donde se trataba de tu hijo o el resto del mundo. Así que ofrecieron su ayuda para cualquier situación.

Las dos familias se fueron al día siguiente luego de otro opíparo desayuno en la casa Drudis, con un peso más ligero sobre sus hombros. Mientras en Inglaterra, se desarrollaba otro drama, pero esta vez, alrededor de dos de sus amigos, Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

* * *

La reunión con su abuelo Maximus Prince era todo lo que había imaginado, muy incómoda y tensa, tenía dos primos a los cuales apenas acababa de conocer, hijos de sus dos tíos, Calixta Prince, ahora Rosier, y su tío Ferguson Prince. El hijo de Calixta, Maximus II era un verdadero idiota, mientras su madre se veía a todas luces como una "comehombres", contrario a ellos, Natt Prince, una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules acerados, seguramente herencia de su fallecida madre, que, al parecer, tenía astucia y la suficiente malicia, pero Severus no lograba sentir suficiente magia en ella, para hacerla una bruja ejemplar.

Ahora entendía la desesperación de su abuelo, su hija era la "comidilla" de la "alta sociedad" mientras su nieto era un idiota con todas sus letras, su único hijo era un inútil que lo único que hizo bien fue heredar la fortuna de su mujer y producir una hija lo suficientemente bella para un matrimonio conveniente. Y luego estaba él, un reconocido auror que mientras hacia sus funciones como servidor del ministerio, a la par, realizó su master de pociones convirtiéndose en el maestro de pociones más joven en varias décadas.

A eso había que agregar que tenía como amigos, a los herederos de familias sangrepura de renombre, una de ellas, dentro de los sagrados 28. Si, Severus podía entender por qué su abuelo pensó en "obviar" cierta parte de su linaje.

Su abuelo trajo al salón donde estaban una copa, una sencilla copa llena de agua destilada, y pidió a cada nieto entregar una gota de su sangre en la copa. Todos ellos lo hicieron. Y Maximus I depósito en la copa, el anillo que adornaba su mano, el emblema de los Prince.

—Daremos comienzo al ritual, ahora que la sangre está en la copa y el emblema de la familia también. Recitare el conjuro que nos dirá, quien de ustedes será mi sucesor como cabeza de familia. Debo decirles que quien sea elegido, tendrá tanto privilegios como obligaciones, la primera de ellas es que cuando yo muera, esa persona está obligada a casarse, y debe ser con un mago o bruja que tenga un poderío económico y mágico, mayor o al menos similar al de mi heredero y nuestra familia. Y debe dar un heredero, al menos. No me importa si es adoptado por sangre o incluso de maternidad subrogada, si es adoptado, elijan bien al niño y deben educarlo como un Prince y si es subrogado, deben pagarle bien a la mujer que elijan para ello, y darle todas las atenciones necesarias—.

—¿Y los privilegios? —Natt al menos tenía la sangre fría de su familia, quizás había una oportunidad para ella.

—¿Te parece poco la fortuna familiar, un lugar en el Wizengamot, propiedades repartidas en todo el mundo, además de nuestro negocio familiar de pociones y las patentes de varios artefactos mágicos que nos siguen dando réditos, mi querida nieta? Si es así, también debo agregar que tenemos la lealtad de 5 familias de los sagrados 28, los Bulstrode, los Greengrass, los Flint, los Rosier, gracias a tu tía, y finalmente los Shacklebolt. También tenemos alianzas con otras familias de sangrepura, pero no todas pertenecen a los sagrados, la lista completa solo se le entrega al heredero—.

—Señor Prince, con todo respeto, eso solo enumera los "activos" de la familia, pero no los privilegios, un escaño en el Wizengamot y dinero no parecen beneficios—Severus hablo, adelantándose a la pregunta que cosquilleaba en la lengua de su prima.

—Bien Severus, no esperaba menos de ti. Verás, los beneficios están en la bóveda familiar, a alguien como Natt, las propiedades, el dinero y demás, serían beneficios, para Maximus II, sus beneficios son que jamás volvería a trabajar, tengo asesores que pueden hacerse cargo de los negocios y el solo debería casarse y si no puede, uno de mis asesores le hará un matrimonio arreglado y se acabó. En tu caso, creo que puedo tentarte con la biblioteca familiar. Habrás oído de las bibliotecas de los Black, Malfoy, Lestrange y Potter, pero la de la familia Prince ocupa el espacio de 5 bóvedas de Gringotts, la nuestra es la segunda bóveda más grande del banco, superada solo por la de los Dumbledore—.

Bien, su abuelo por fin estaba hablando de algo que podía interesarle.

—Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, empecemos, "De mo fhuil, innis dhomh cò a tha airidh air a bhith na oighre agam"—.

Mientras recitaba el conjuro, de la varita de Maximus se desprendían hilos de color dorado que envolvía a cada uno de sus nietos. Pasó un minuto, quizás dos, cuando los hilos que envolvían a Maximus II y Natt desaparecieron, dejando solo a Severus envuelto aún en ese hilo dorado.

El hilo desapareció y en su lugar quedo una sortija con el emblema de los Prince, bastante más sencilla que la de su abuelo, en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—...Severus, la magia te ha elegido como el sucesor de la familia Prince, por el momento no empezará tu educación, la propia magia nos indicará cuando será el momento de comenzar tu educación, mientras tanto, solo debo pedirte que hagas lo que hagas, sea algo que enorgullezca a la familia, tal y como has estado haciendo desde que acabaste la escuela—.

—¿Cómo sabremos cuando será el momento? —.

—Ese anillo, el emblema, empezará a llenarse de piedras preciosas, tal como se ve en el mío, cuando aparezca la primera piedra, será el momento, y cuando se aparezca la última, será el momento en que tomaras tu lugar, ¿Has entendido? —.

—Si, Maximus—.

—Abuelo estará bien. Ahora, todos pueden retirarse, y no se preocupen, todos ustedes, aun así, heredarán parte de la fortuna a mi muerte, pero solo Severus será el jefe de esta familia. Buenas noches—.

Maximus I salió del salón de la mansión Prince, y Severus enfrentó por primera vez a su familia, la que rechazó a su madre por elegir a un muggle. Empezaba a caerle bien su difunto padre Tobías, al menos él era sincero sobre su odio. Las sonrisas más falsas que un galeón de broma eran desagradables de sobremanera.

—Buenas noches. Me retiro—.

—Cariño, espero verte un día, deberíamos conocernos mejor—La voz melosa de su "tía" sonaba como una urraca.

—Si, quizás un día—.

Severus salió hacia el jardín de la mansión para desaparecerse hasta su casa en la Hilandera. Definitivamente, la vida da muchos giros, su madre fue la única que dio un heredero "adecuado" para su familia. La mujer que eligió el amor en vez del dinero. Y ahora era el turno de Severus de mostrar de que estaba hecho.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba en medio de una comida extraña. Su padre Orión, su madre Walburga y su hermano menor Regulus, lo habían invitado a comer a su casa de verano, en un par de meses sería julio y Sirius estaba ansioso por el cumpleaños número 2 de su ahijado.

Él y el resto de los merodeadores habían quedado de verse con James, Lily y Harry en la siguiente parada de su viaje, Dinamarca. Sobre todo, para conocer a la nueva bebé, Lily Potter acababa de dar a luz a una preciosa niña, Silene Potter.

Haciendo uso de todo el escaso autocontrol que poseía, Sirius estaba "departiendo" con su parentela, según las órdenes de Dumbledore, y apoyadas por Remus y Severus. Lo ideal es que Sirius regresara a "casa", al menos en el sentido de ser considerado familia, si es que le era intolerable vivir junto a sus padres.

Regulus se sentía "ligeramente" agradecido de que Sirius estuviera haciendo "el esfuerzo" de volver a la familia, y Walburga estaba calculando cuánto tiempo tardaría en tener que acudir a Severus Snape para proteger al mayor de sus vástagos, el único ignorante de que algo grande sucedía alrededor era Orión.

Después de un rato bastante incómodo, Sirius se despidió de su familia y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Iba pensando en lo difícil que debía ser para sus amigos el estar viajando y hablando con las familias para obtener alianzas, mientras trataban de criar al pequeño Harry y ahora a su hermana Silene. Y aunque no eran sus amigos íntimos, los Longbottom debían estar pasando lo suyo.

Al menos algo había sacado de su reunión familiar.

A su padre se le había salido, como quien no quiere la cosa, que el "amabilísimo" señor Tom Riddle había emprendido un viaje, luego de solicitar permiso de ver Hogwarts antes de partir, y como gesto de "buena voluntad", Dumbledore accedió a ese deseo.

Según Regulus, esa visita a Hogwarts debió ser para hacerse con otro de sus horrocruxes que seguro estaba oculto en el castillo, luego había hecho una parada en Gringotts y de ahí se desapareció.

Regulus sostenía la teoría de que no podía unir tantos pedazos de alma con el procedimiento "estándar", ya que ¿Cuánto arrepentimiento podría requerir las atrocidades que había realizado Voldemort? Tomando eso en cuenta, era muy probable que Tom fuera a buscar respuestas a otro sitio. Herpo el Loco, seguía por ahí, en algún lado y quizás Riddle pudiera hallarlo. Era una buena teoría.

Regulus también le comento que el Lord había mencionado a Lucius, la importancia de "tener dinero y fortuna", y era un tema que parecía importarle mucho a Riddle antes Voldemort. Así que la partida del antiguo Lord también debía tener que ver con eso.

Esa información iría directo a Dumbledore en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad de comunicárselo.

* * *

La familia Nikolaus era una, si no es que la más, importante familia danesa, famosos por sus hechizos de defensa.

Las familias Potter y Longbottom fueron recibidas en su Château de Silkeborg. Era lo malo de las familias de magos emparentadas con la realeza, aunque fuera la muggle. Todo era muy protocolario con ellos. Y los Nikolaus no eran la excepción.

Tuvieron que esperar semanas para obtener una cita con el cabeza de familia Johan Nikolaus, lo agradable de familias como ellos, es que el hospedaje fue una delicia para ambas familias. También cuando nació la pequeña Silene, Johan envió a su sanador personal, así que la pequeña tuvo la mejor atención desde el principio, de eso habían pasado ya bastantes semanas, pronto sería el segundo cumpleaños de Harry. Estaban iniciando el mes de julio.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a Johan, entendieron él porque era tan difícil obtener una cita con esa familia en particular. En Dinamarca, la familia Nikolaus era la que gobernaba, no era propiamente una monarquía, sino que el heredero de los Nikolaus heredaba el puesto de ministro de magia, cada vez. Así que Johan tenía, además de sus obligaciones como padre y esposo, la de cuidar de su país en el mundo mágico, y ya que estaba emparentado con la realeza muggle, también tenía obligaciones con el mundo muggle.

Cuando ambas familias le explicaron a Johan el porqué de su visita y la razón de que sus hijos viajaran con ellos, Johan aceptó aliarse con ellos, con una sola condición.

Tanto los Potter como los Longbottom, sudaron frio cuando Johan mencionó una condición para su ayuda, pero se calmaron cuando la dijo por fin. Él tenía un hijo y una hija, y quería que ambos participaran en el cortejo una vez empezara. Así que, para poder incluirlos en el cortejo, cuando el Lord decidiera a quien quería cortejar, ellos solo debían pedir un cortejo abierto.

En cuanto quedó asentado por escrito, también fue asentada la alianza entre las familias Potter y Longbottom con la familia Nikolaus.

Johan ofreció su Château para que vivieran un tiempo si querían, y dado que Silene aún estaba de meses, decidieron quedarse en Dinamarca. Avisaron por flu a Dumbledore y a Severus para avisarle a sus amigos de que se quedarían bajo la protección de la casa Nikolaus hasta pasando enero, así que podían visitarlos en el Château.

Esto hizo felices a todos los merodeadores, sobre todo a uno que podría aprovechar para informarse sobre los planes de la Orden y de las familias.

* * *

Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que Tom Riddle hubiera imaginado. Por fin había encontrado a Herpo el Loco, pero no podía hablar con él. No como humano. Luego de haber recolectado todos sus horrocruxes, Riddle fue en busca de la última pista que había sobre Herpo, un basilisco que asustaba a una población en Grecia.

Oyendo a los locales, sobre todo en bares de mala muerte, encontró una cueva en donde se sospechaba vivía la "serpiente de la muerte", una serpiente que, con solo verla, te mataba. Lo cual calzaba perfecto con un basilisco.

Al final, la serpiente de Herpo seguía viva, y dentro de ella, el alma de Herpo, así que Herpo el Loco estaba ahí. Al menos eso le pareció a Riddle. Luego de varias horas Riddle pudo sacar dos cosas en claro, uno, unir sus horrocruxes era posible sin sentir "arrepentimiento", dos, que ese trabajo era más difícil de hacer que decir.

Para empezar, debía encontrar a alguien dispuesto a dar la vida por él para recomponer su propia alma.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** "De mo fhuil, innis dhomh cò a tha airidh air a bhith na oighre agam" = "De mi sangre, dime quién es digno de ser mi heredero" En gaélico escocés según el Google Translate.


	7. Los jardines de Tívoli

**06.- Los Jardines De Tívoli**

* * *

Los jardines de Tívoli eran un parque de atracciones antiguo, inaugurado en 1843, famoso entre los muggles, pero también entre los magos daneses, ya que había varias atracciones "solo para magos".

Por fin había llegado la fecha que todos los merodeadores y Severus habían esperado, el cumpleaños de Harry y conocer a la pequeña Silene. Sobre todo, Severus, quien desde que Lily le avisó de su embarazo, ya había sido elegido como su padrino.

Severus Snape estaba vuelto loco con la pequeña, incluso James le preguntó a Lily si no sería un impostor con poción multijugos, lo que le valió un zape por parte de su esposa.

La "fiesta" del pequeño Harry consistía en un picnic en uno de los múltiples espacios verdes de los jardines, la familia Nikolaus en pleno se había presentado para la reunión llevando a los pequeños Marius y Annelise Nikolaus, el hijo y la hija de Johan y su esposa Inga, así como parte de su escolta, tanto por seguridad de los Nikolaus como de los Potter, Longbottom y sus invitados.

La otra persona que estaba vuelta loca con la pequeña Silene era Augusta Longbottom, su marido incluso estaba pensando que lo mejor que podían hacer su hijo y su nuera era mantenerse lejos de su esposa, antes de que les soltara "algunas" indirectas sobre la dicha de tener más de un hijo.

Pero en general, era una fiesta tranquila, el pequeño Harry reía y aplaudía ante las gracias que hacia el arlequín que había contratado Johan para entretener a los niños, Neville que era algo más tímido, prefería la presencia de la colombina que acompañaba al arlequín, mientras los pequeños Nikolaus trataban de que Sirius y Remus los cargaran. Los pequeños apenas les llevaban unos 2 años a Harry y Neville, eran mellizos y muy curiosos. Severus suspiró cuando vio la compañía que preferían los pequeños, futuros merodeadores daneses.

Cuando partieron el pastel y abrieron los regalos, Johan anunció que él y su familia se retiraban ya que tenían un compromiso al día siguiente, pero dejaron a los escoltas por si acaso, con órdenes de llevar a las familias y sus invitados hasta el Château con seguridad.

En cuanto llegaron al Château, los elfos domésticos les indicaron a los merodeadores sus habitaciones mientras Augusta y Wilmer Longbottom pedían usar la red flu para regresar hasta sus hogares. Las ventajas de un diplomático. Alice y Frank anunciaron que cenarían en sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir junto con Neville, mientras Sirius, Remus y Peter pedían a Lily y James que los acompañaran a pasear por la ciudad, Severus prefería ir a dormir, pero Lily, viendo que James si quería ir a pasear con los merodeadores, le pidió a Severus que fuera con ellos, "por su seguridad".

A regañadientes, Severus acompaño a su inusual grupo de amigos y terminaron en un bar "más o menos decente" para los estándares de Severus, ahí, Sirius y Remus se dedicaron a beber como cosacos, mientras Peter bebía tímidamente unos cuantos tragos dulces, James estaba en una mesa de billar, desplumando a algunos y Severus, que sabía que James no iba a parar hasta que algún parroquiano se enojara con él, prefirió jugar contra él, si el ganaba, se enojaría y preferiría beber con el resto. Y así paso, Severus le ganó las siguientes dos veces y James dijo que tenía "sed" y ya no volvió a la mesa.

Sin embargo, la diosa fortuna tenía otros planes para Severus y gracias a Remus y Sirius, terminó bebiendo cantidades industriales de Whiskey, Ron y Vodka con jugo de piña. El recuento de esa noche terminó con James durmiendo afuera de su habitación convertido en Prongs, Peter fue a buscar un bocadillo en la cocina del Château y terminó convirtiéndose en rata para "disfrutar apropiadamente" una singular rueda de queso que encontró colgada.

Pero lo peor, en opinión de Severus, paso en el cuarto de Sirius, donde amaneció al día siguiente con la peor resaca de su vida, en una cama king-size con sábanas más suaves que la seda, desnudo y con Sirius abrazándolo de un lado y Remus del otro. Y esos dos, también estaban desnudos.

* * *

Severus estaba lívido de la impresión, sus dos "amigos" estaban abrazándolo, los tres desnudos y sentía un sospechoso dolor en el trasero. _"Merlín, por favor, que no haya pasado nada... no logro recordar nada"._ Pensaba una y otra vez hasta que Sirius despertó.

—Buenos días Sevvie—y procedió a besarlo con ganas. Severus no sabía qué hacer, no podía golpearlo ya que no sabía si él había permitido ese comportamiento antes. Luego despertó Remus y empezó a darle pequeños besos en su hombro antes de dirigirse a él—Buenos días Severus—y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Y-yo... yo no... —La cara de confusión de Severus alerto a los dos merodeadores de que algo no estaba bien.

—No recuerdas nada—Dijo Sirius, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Severus asintió y entonces Remus le paso su ropa mientras Sirius poniéndose el pantalón, al menos, llamaba a un elfo para que trajera desayuno para los tres. Una vez que tomo al menos cinco tazas de café y comió como para tres personas, Severus sintió su cabeza mejor y recordó sus pociones que estaban en su habitación, fue hasta su habitación y se tomó una poción para la resaca y regreso con el "dueto".

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —Remus y Sirius se miraron como decidiendo si decirle o no—No me hagan usar Legeremancia con ustedes—Eso fue suficiente para que ambos procedieran a decirle lo que pasó.

—Pues verás... estábamos muy borrachos y empecé a molestarte con un rumor que corre en el ministerio... sobre ti—Sirius se sonrojo cuando dijo esto.

—¿Qué rumor perro? —Severus miraba a uno y otro esperando que alguno contestara. Al final fue Remus quien le dio la respuesta—El rumor es que la tienes grande—Remus se sonrojo tanto como Sirius.

—¿Eso? Entiendo que tengan "curiosidad", pero para eso bastaba pedirme amablemente que lo "mostrara", eso no explica por qué los tres acabamos desnudos—Les gruño.

—Verás, es que... yo le dije a Sirius que eso no era nada comparado al otro rumor que corre entre los aurores y los inefables—Remus buscaba mirar a cualquier lado excepto a Severus. Y este lo noto —¿Cuál es ese otro rumor? —.

—Pues que tu... bueno... que eras... ¡un dios del sexo o algo así! —Termino de decir Sirius.

La comprensión de lo que podía haber pasado entro de golpe en la mente de Severus—Ustedes... no... díganme que no paso... —Las caras de ambos merodeadores, fue todo lo que necesito, se levantó furioso y salió de la habitación para encerrarse en la suya.

Luego de un rato en donde destrozo parte de su habitación, logro recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

 ** _Flashback_**

Habían llegado a la habitación de Sirius con toda la intención de beberse un par de botellas de whiskey más. Y Sirius como siempre empezó a molestarlo cuando Severus le dijo que él prefería ir a dormir de una vez, para convencerlo de quedarse, le prometió que le diría un rumorcito que corría sobre él. Severus aceptó quedarse, solo por la curiosidad de saber que se decía sobre él.

Así, luego de la primera botella, Sirius le dijo que una bruja, secretaria del departamento de aurores le dijo que muchas chicas se morían por saber si era cierto que su "compañero" Severus la tenía tan grande como decían. Sirius le dijo a la chica que no lo sabía, pero que, si aceptaba una cita con él, lo averiguaría por ella, la chica aceptó y eso terminó con Sirius saliendo varias veces con la chica y unas cuantas marcas de amor en su cuello que Remus noto y por lo cual el licántropo se enteró de ese rumor. Y entonces Remus le dijo sobre el que circulaba entre varios aurores y los inefables.

Perttu nunca había soltado prenda sobre esas noches que paso con Severus, pero la cara de estúpida felicidad al día siguiente hizo que más de uno de sus compañeros se preguntara que tan bien le había ido en la noche para que el inefable estuviera tan "sonriente y deslumbrante". Un compañero de Perttu se enteró que una de esas noches, había salido a tomar unos tragos con el auror Severus Snape, y lo demás corrió por cuenta de las afiebradas mentes de los aurores más jóvenes y unos cuantos inefables que conocían a Perttu.

Así surgió el rumor de que Severus Snape era un dios del sexo.

Remus le terminó de contar su parte de la historia, luego de la segunda botella de whiskey y Sirius empezó a molestarlo diciéndole que ahora las brujas lo iban a perseguir por su "enorme potencial" y sus "muy buenas referencias". A lo que Severus contesto lanzándole un hechizo urticante al pecho. Sirius no dejo de incordiarlo a pesar de eso, y le dijo que al menos le dejara "ver" si era cierto el rumor que le dijo esa chica.

Luego de muchos ruegos perrunos, Severus accedió y les enseñó la información de primera mano. Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos con asombro, el rumor era cierto. ¡Muy cierto! Remus se preguntó si sería cierto el "otro" rumor. Y así se lo hizo saber a Severus, a lo cual él respondió que eso solo había una manera de comprobarlo y que a él no le gustaba la "zoofilia".

Sirius contesto tacleándolo en la cama y diciéndole "¡Maldito Snivellius!", pero el alcohol ya había relajado mucho sus inhibiciones y aunque Sirius, jamás había considerado a ningún hombre atractivo, ver a Severus debajo de él, con los ojos algo vidriosos por el alcohol y algo que no supo identificar, removió sensaciones que él conocía perfectamente pero no iba a aceptar en voz alta, Severus se veía muy "comestible" y decidió darse gusto.

Atrapo los labios de su amigo y dejo de pensar, solo sentía el calor y la tibia humedad de esa boca junto a la suya. Remus que estaba viendo todo esto, decidió sumarse y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Severus mientras Sirius continuaba besando a Severus. Pronto Remus continuo con el pantalón y Sirius dejo la boca de Severus para pasar a besar el pálido cuello del porcionista, arrancándole algunos gemidos de deseo.

Viendo que Remus estaba "facilitándole" el trabajo, Sirius empezó a desnudarse sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Cuando Remus termino de desvestir a Severus, el mismo se desnudó y empezó a acariciar a Sirius mientras este atendía al pocionista.

En un momento dado, Severus puso a Sirius debajo de él y cambió los papeles, ahora era Sirius quien estaba siendo dominado por Severus mientras Remus besaba la espalda, brazos y todo lo que pudiera de Severus mientras empezaba a masturbarlo. Al sentir las caricias del licántropo, Severus deslizó tres dedos de su mano en la boca de Sirius y no los retiró hasta que sintió que estaban bien lubricados y cuando lo estuvieron deslizó uno en la entrada del animago, este siseó un poco en respuesta por la intrusión, pero fue distraído hábilmente por Severus quien no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarlo con destreza.

Pronto el resto de los dedos lubricados estaban dentro de Sirius quien empezaba a jadear por las atenciones recibidas, Severus simulaba pequeñas embestidas con sus dedos y rozaba la próstata de Sirius mandando descargas de electricidad a todo el cuerpo del animago, mientras, Remus hacia lo mismo con Severus, deslizaba su lengua en el trasero de Severus, lamiendo la entrada con habilidad, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente la suave carne que la rodeaba, haciendo que Severus gimiera de vez en cuando.

Cuando Sirius ya no pudo más, Severus se deslizo dentro de él con cuidado y espero a que Sirius se acostumbrara a la intrusión, y cuando sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se relajaba, empezó las embestidas suavemente. Remus no fue tan cuidadoso, entro en Severus con más fuerza, haciendo que Severus soltara el aire, pero las embestidas que empezaron a buen ritmo de inmediato lo distrajeron lo suficiente, además de que el impulso extra que recibía de Remus hacía que el mismo se enterrara profundamente en Sirius.

Cuando derramó su semilla en Sirius y Remus en él, se separó de Sirius y se volteó hacia Remus para besarlo, un beso húmedo y sensual cargado de erotismo.

—Házmelo—fue la petición de Remus y Severus lo acostó en la cama y lo puso en cuatro mientras lo preparaba, Sirius que estaba ya recuperado, se colocó detrás de Severus y empezó a masturbarlo mientras Remus era ahora el receptor de las caricias de su ocasional amante. Pronto el licántropo se sintió invadido por el "rumor" que inicio todo este asunto, lo sentía muy grande dentro de él, pero eso lo excitaba aún más, saberse tan lleno de Severus, y lo feroz que podía penetrarlo, embestirlo, sentía las estocadas más salvajemente de lo que imaginaba y eso le gustaba.

Sirius era quien ahora estaba dentro de Severus y pellizcaba sus pezones mientras lo embestía con fuerza, lo que hacía que las ya de por si feroces embestidas que este le daba a Remus se tornaran incluso, si se podía, aún más profundas y rudas, Severus gemía y gritaba por sentir como invadía y lo invadían, agarraba fuertemente a Remus de las caderas y entraba y salía con fuerza del licántropo. Sirius se pegaba más a la espalda de Severus y paso de pellizcarle los pezones a morderlo hábilmente en varios puntos de su cuello y hombros.

Cuando Severus se liberó por segunda vez, ahora dentro de Remus, Remus se separó de él, sintiendo vacío el lugar que hace poco Severus había penetrado con maestría. Sirius no tardo más que unas cuantas embestidas en vaciarse dentro de Severus y el pocionista se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando satisfecho. Luego de unos instantes y como si toda esa actividad hubiera sido más bien un afrodisiaco, Remus y Sirius se empezaron a besarse y acariciarse mientras Severus retomaba fuerzas.

—Háganlo frente a mi—les ordeno Severus, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, Remus siendo sometido a la pasión de Sirius, empalado y embestido con ahínco y dedicación de parte del animago hacia el licántropo. Cuando agarraron un ritmo regular, Severus coloco su miembro a la altura de la boca de Remus y este empezaba a chuparlo con fruición, haciendo que Severus siseara por la fuerza con que era exprimido hasta la última gota.

Al final de la noche, ya habían probado cada posición que se les había ocurrido, Remus, Sirius y Severus fueron tanto tomados como los que tomaban, entre los tres habían probado cada centímetro de piel de cada uno, y llevado uno al otro a los más altos paroxismos de placer. Severus era quien más se había esforzado en arrancarles gemidos de satisfacción, siendo un amante dedicado y tierno o voraz, según los requerimientos de sus amantes ocasionales. Así fue como luego de una placentera sesión de sexo oral, Sirius termino acurrucado a su lado y Remus del otro, luego de que Severus lo penetrara hasta la saciedad, por ¿La cuarta o quinta vez esa noche?, Remus ya ni las contó, solo añoraba volver a sentir dentro a Severus. Y cansado como estaba, se acurruco al igual que Sirius, abrazando al pocionista mientras soltaba un suspiro de afecto y placer, dirigido al pocionista.

—De verdad eres un dios del sexo—le dijo Remus antes de caer dormido, lo que hizo que Severus cayera ante el sueño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

—¡Oh mierda! Voy a matar a Perttu—Soltó Severus mientras regresaba su habitación a su estado original con la varita. La puerta sonó y luego de ponerse una camisa de pijama, Severus abrió y se encontró a su amiga del alma.

—¿Podrías decirme porque mi esposo está afuera de mi habitación convertido en ciervo? —La mirada de su amiga era de confusión y enojo.

—Eso se debe a que tu marido apenas tiene resistencia para beber, sobre porqué se convirtió en ciervo no tengo respuesta—Lily solo atino a ver las "mordidas" en el cuello de Severus.

—Al menos parece que tu si pasaste una noche divertida, espero que Sirius y Remus no te dieran problemas, ambos se ponen algo pesados cuando beben—La cara de Severus se coloreo como el estandarte de Gryffindor y esto no pasó desapercibido por Lily—Severus, ¿Estas sonrojándote? ¿Qué te hicieron ese par? ¿Te lanzaron una broma? —.

—N-no—.

—¿Entonces por qué estas...? —La cara de Lily que segundos antes estaba preocupada, ahora estaba a medio camino entre el horror y la diversión.

¿No me digas que...? ¿Sirius? —Severus negó con la cabeza.

¿Remus? —Severus negó nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra. Lily solo pudo pensar en dos posibilidades, o le habían espiado mientras su "amigo o amiga" estaba con él, o habían sido ellos los "amigos especiales" de esa noche.

Severus, dime la verdad, ¿Estuviste con ambos? —Severus se volvió a sonrojar mientras Lily soltaba un gritito.

—...¡Severus Snape! ¡Eres todo un pillo! ¡Y con ambos! ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —La risa de su amiga lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡No te rías! —.

—Es que es para reírse. Con dos Severus. No sabía que tenías tanta resistencia, como cuando fuimos novios jamás llegamos a eso, pues... no tengo manera de saber tu "desempeño", tendré que preguntarles... ja, ja, ja, ja—.

—Lilian Potter, deja ya de reírte de mí desgracia—.

—Suerte dirás, dos al mismo tiempo. Severus, van a correr infinidad de rumores en tu trabajo—.

—Pues por eso es por lo que paso todo—.

—¿Cómo? —.

—Por dos rumores que hay sobre mí en el ministerio paso todo esto, por eso y el alcohol—.

—Ahora tienes que contarme esos rumores—.

—Aquí no, seguro esos dos van a venir a buscarme, además tengo hambre—.

—Por supuesto, debes estar famélico luego de tus "actividades nocturnas"—.

—Lily...—.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Sev, anda, te preparare algo de desayunar, deje a Harry y Silene con Alice y seguro James en cuanto despierte va a querer comer algo—.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con una rata dormida bastante satisfecha sobre una rueda de queso mordisqueada por todos lados.

—Peter—Dijo Severus al tiempo que levitaba el queso a una silla para que Peter pudiera seguir con su "siesta" luego de su particular cena.

Lily le preparo un par de huevos y un poco de pan tostado y café, que Severus devoró enseguida a pesar de haber comido bastante momentos antes. Lily tenía razón, se sentía famélico. Apenas acabo de comer, Lily regreso a interrogarlo.

—¿Ahora si me dirás sobre los rumores? —.

—Son una tontería—.

—Pues no tanto si propiciaron... eso—.

—Eso fue por el alcohol más que nada—.

—Pues tendrá que ser más específico Sev—.

—Sirius quería beber otro par de botellas de whiskey, yo ya quería irme a dormir, pero me dijo que si aceptaba beber otra botella me diría sobre un rumor que había sobre mí, acepte y luego de que acabamos la primera botella me dijo... bueno, que en el ministerio corre un rumor sobre mi "tamaño"—.

—¿Tu tamaño? —.

—Lily, sabes a que me refiero—.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, continua—.

—Bueno, me dije, "ya tomaste una botella, aguantas la otra", y Remus entonces me soltó que había otro rumor corriendo, pero con los aurores y los inefables sobre mi "desempeño", según Remus... todo fue por Perttu, no que él dijera nada, sino que algunos de sus compañeros habían observado su cara luego de que tuvimos esas citas y como lo veían "estúpidamente feliz" y alguien se dio cuenta de que era luego de esas citas, pues... dijeron... —.

—¿Sí? —.

Severus suspiro —Dijeron que yo era una especie de dios del sexo—.

Lily rompió a carcajadas. Severus se sonrojo aún más, no sabía si su amiga se estaba riendo de él o la situación—¡Lily! —La pelirroja tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para tranquilizarse.

—Ya Severus, tranquilo, es que no me explico cómo esos dos rumores pudieron desencadenar ese trio que hiciste—.

—Es que me instaron a probar el rumor sobre mi "tamaño" y yo... bueno, les dejé "verlo" y Remus me dijo que, si ese rumor era cierto, entonces el otro también, y le dije que solo había una manera de comprobarlo y a mí no me iba la "zoofilia", y Black me tacleo en la cama, y una cosa llevo a otra, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba besando a Sirius y Remus estaba... ¡Oh Merlín! —Severus se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—Severus, no es malo lo que hayan hecho, los tres son solteros. Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni tú, tienen un compromiso serio en este momento, ve esto como una "experiencia más", además no se ve que te haya desagrado completamente, ¿O sí? —.

—Ese no es el punto—.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es? —.

—Que no debió pasar, somos amigos, el sexo siempre lleva a malentendidos, ¿Crees que seguiremos siendo amigos luego de esto? —.

—¡Por supuesto! —Las voces de Sirius y Remus a coro hicieron que Lily y Severus voltearan hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Severus, lo que paso, bueno... a mí me gusto. Y creo que a Remus también, así que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, solo comprobamos ese rumor, si eres un dios del sexo, nunca me había sentido así de satisfecho en ningún encuentro—Lily se había retirado sigilosamente, levitando la rueda de queso donde dormía plácidamente Peter.

—...Yo... bueno, jamás había tenido sexo con otro hombre y... siempre pensé que era completamente heterosexual, pero tú, ¡Merlín! Has cambiado mi perspectiva sobre eso, ahora no voy a poder volver a ver a ningún hombre atractivo sin preguntarme como se sentirá acostarme con él.

—Severus, fue una experiencia memorable, y yo... bueno... solo quería agradecértelo—Fue todo lo que dijo Remus.

—Esto...no va a arruinar nuestra amistad, sabemos que tú no estás "enamorado" de ninguno de nosotros y está bien, pero si no te incomoda y a nosotros tampoco, no veo por qué debamos de dejar de hacerlo, prometo que si de repente quiero poner un anillo en tu dedo y hacerte "un hombre decente" serás el primero en saberlo—dijo Sirius mientras Remus prometía lo mismo.

Severus, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba por haber perdido así el control, no podía dejar de sentir, solo ante sí mismo, que de verdad había disfrutado esa experiencia y que quizás no hubiera sido posible con ningunos otros. Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que apenas sintió cuando Sirius lo besó.

Remus no quiso quedarse sin participar y se colocó detrás de Severus para acariciarlo debajo de su pijama. Eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Severus.

—No, aquí no, no quiero traumatizar a James o a Lily o a los Longbottom—.

—De acuerdo, ¿mi cuarto o el tuyo?, ya dejamos el de Sirius bastante desarreglado—Pregunto Remus.

—El mío—.

Pronto, los tres estaban desnudándose unos a otros y en cuanto los tres estuvieron sin ropa, Severus saco un botecito de su buro, Remus alcanzo a leer que tenía una etiqueta que decía "lubricante especial".

—Si quieren que repitamos, van a hacer lo que yo diga—La voz de Severus no admitía replicas. Ambos amigos asintieron al otro.

Bien, Sirius, quédate en la orilla y ven cuando yo te diga, Remus, ven conmigo—.

Severus se tumbó de espaldas a su cama y puso a Remus encima suyo, pronto, repartía caricias por el cuerpo del licántropo, cuyos ojos irradiaban un brillo dorado, que ponía de manifiesto que a su lobo interno todo esto le estaba gustando mucho. Severus atendía presto cada punto de placer que encontraba en Remus y pronto estaba preparándolo para penetrarlo, llenado sus dedos con el lubricante y distendiendo la entrada del licántropo. Remus pensó que estaría "arriba" pero Severus lo volteo y puso de espaldas a él, penetrándolo mientras Sirius estaba de frente a ellos.

Sirius pensó que nunca vería otra vez una imagen más erótica que esa, Remus siendo penetrado mientras él veía todas sus expresiones de placer. Con algo de trabajo, Severus le hablo a Sirius.

—Sirius, ven, atiende a Remus—.

Sirius llenó la boca de Remus con la suya y pronto los jadeos del licántropo eran callados por la húmeda lengua de Sirius. Pero Severus tenía otras ideas. Tomando más lubricante del botecito, embadurno el miembro de Sirius que estaba ocupando en ese momento, chupando los pezones de Remus al tiempo que lo masturbaba.

Severus llevo el miembro de Sirius hacia la entrada ya invadida de Remus, y lo puso justo encima de su miembro, indicándole silenciosamente lo que quería que hiciera.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Sirius a Severus quien solo asintió. Remus volteo hacia Sirius y volvió a besarlo mordiendo ligeramente los labios del animago —Hazlo—Fue toda la respuesta del lobo.

Sirius presiono y Remus soltó un quejido de dolor, pero tomo las nalgas de Sirius entre sus manos y lo jalo hacia él, haciendo que el miembro de Sirius penetrara su entrada junto al de Severus. ¡Vaya que dolía! Aunque Severus tenía un "muy buen tamaño", Sirius no se quedaba atrás, y sentirlos a ambos era doloroso, pero enloquecedor. Su lobo estaba brincado de alegría y se revolcaba al sentirse tan pleno, tan lleno.

En cuanto Sirius sintió que ya no entraría más, empezó un lento vaivén que fue copiado por Severus, ambos estaban penetrando al mismo ritmo a Remus y este no sabía si gemir de gozo o del dolor que cada vez era menos, al final, dejo escapar gritos de puro placer. Lo bueno es que Severus había insonorizado la habitación, sino hubieran llegado todos los demás habitantes del Château espantados por los gritos.

Severus mordió el cuello de Remus, con delicadeza mientras Sirius atendía el miembro del licántropo, ninguno bajo el ritmo de las penetraciones, sino que empezaron a moverse más rápido cada vez, haciendo gemir aún más a Remus, hasta que este se vino en la mano de Sirius. Tomo unos minutos más que Severus y Sirius alcanzaran su clímax, y lo lograron mientras Remus languidecía luego de su orgasmo, sintiendo como su cuerpo era penetrado una y otra vez por ambos, como sus miembros palpitaban arrojando semen dentro de él, y la sensación era un deleite para sus sentidos.

Su lobo interno estaba panza arriba en esos momentos, tan feliz como un cachorro.

Sirius fue el primero en salir de Remus, con todo el cuidado que pudo, haciendo que este, gimiera por la sensación de vacío, luego Severus hizo lo mismo, y Remus protesto por la falta de esos miembros en su interior. Eso hizo reír un poco a Severus.

—Parece que te gusto sentirnos a ambos Rem—le dijo Severus depositando un beso en esos labios que ya estaban rojos de tanto usarse.

—¡Por todos los magos! ¡Eso fue asombroso! —Contesto Remus respirando rápidamente. Se quito de arriba de Severus y se tendió al lado, mientras Sirius se acostaba a su lado, repartiendo caricias dulces en la piel de Remus.

—...Y tu Sirius, ¡Nunca voy a poder volver a verte sin que se me pare!, ¡Estoy alucinando de lo bueno que fue! —le dijo Remus a Sirius mientras le daba un beso que Sirius respondió con ánimo.

—Bueno, basta de arrumacos, tengo sueño, y hambre, pero más sueño que otra cosa—.

—Yo tengo hambre—dijo Sirius—Y yo también—Contesto Remus.

—Pues salgan de mi vista que voy a dormir—Ambos merodeadores se vistieron y salieron de la habitación de Severus dándole un beso para despedirse de él...por ahora. Ambos merodeadores ya habían hablado antes de interceptar a Severus en la cocina, y habían decidido repetir la experiencia cuantas veces se pudiera. Ya fuera los tres o uno a la vez con Severus, lo que él decidiera estaba bien para ambos.

En cuanto lo dejaron solo, Severus se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, pensando en los giros de su vida, nunca imagino que sus "némesis" escolares terminarían siendo sus amigos, y ahora sus amantes. Sonrió satisfecho por una pequeña epifanía que tuvo al final, Sirius Black podía obedecer una orden con suficiente estimulo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los merodeadores regresaron a Inglaterra mientras los Potter y los Longbottom continuaban su receso en Dinamarca. Severus prometió enviarles una lista con nuevos destinos y potenciales aliados en cuanto pudiera. Sirius prometió investigar todo lo que pudiera junto con Reg y Remus, que estaba mucho ahora en el campo, prometió que estaría atento a cualquier rumor que hubiera sobre Riddle. Peter "prometió" ver si había algún documento o algo que indicara los movimientos del antiguo Lord Voldemort. Claro, internamente, prometiendo informar de todo lo que vio a su amo y señor.

Sobre la "particular experiencia" de cierto licántropo y un par de animagos, solo Lily sabía, incluso del bis, ya que Severus no lanzó el hechizo insonorizador con suficiente tiempo y Lily alcanzo a oír algunos ruidos "sospechosos" cuando iba a levantar a su marido que seguía dormido en forma de ciervo.

* * *

Tom Riddle oía el informe de su espía, pensando en que los Potter y Longbottom iban bastante adelantados en sus alianzas y era tiempo de que él hiciera lo mismo. Primero debía volver a tener apariencia humana. Llamo a la persona que había ofrecido su sacrifico personalmente y llevo a cabo la primera parte del ritual que reconstituiría su alma.

El "sacrificio" ofrendo un litro de su sangre en una copa, y Riddle sello la herida, dejando en libertad, por ahora, a la persona que sería su ultimo fragmento. El resultado del ritual es que los fragmentos que había en sus horrocruxes se unieron al alma fragmentada que había en su cuerpo. Haciendo que Tom Riddle pasara más de una semana en cama, el esfuerzo físico había sido demencial para su cuerpo ya lastimado por tanto ritual y hechizos oscuros.

Bellatrix y Narcissa entraban y salían del cuarto del antiguo Lord, procurando darle pociones reconstituyentes y pequeñas dosis de comida y pociones nutritivas, en Lord había logrado tener un cuerpo humano, pero con su edad real, y eso no convenía a sus planes, había que rejuvenecerlo, pero primero necesitaba tener fuerzas.

Luego de casi un mes, Riddle por fin estaba saludable nuevamente y Lucius había conseguido varias pociones rejuvenecedoras que les darían una idea de que tanto debía rejuvenecer el antiguo Lord.

Cuando la segunda parte del ritual se llevará a cabo, conservaría la edad que "aparentará" en ese momento, lo que significaba que debían elegir cuidadosamente la edad que debía aparentar Riddle. En ese momento tenía casi 56 años.

Las primeras pociones lo hacían ver de 45 a 46 años, así que luego de unos días probaron con otras, estas lo hacían ver como de 20 a 25 años. Ninguna de esas dos edades le convenía a Tom, no podía verse muy "mayor" ni tampoco muy "joven", probo varias pociones hasta dar con su edad ideal, 35 años.

No se veía viejo ni joven, maduro, pero atractivo, lo único que aún le restaba a su rostro eran sus ojos rojizos, pero corrigió eso con un hechizo Glamour, una vez completado el ritual, volvería a tener sus ojos azules.

Si, definitivamente 35 años era su edad ideal, tenía la suficiente presencia para que su "negocio" prosperara, pero suficiente "juventud" para que su atractivo rostro influyera en su potencial "amoroso".

Una vez que su "cuerpo" estuvo listo, partió hacia Bulgaria donde dejo unos cuantos "artefactos antiguos" en manos de su "amigo" Igor Karkarov. Con esos objetos empezaría su fortuna, eran lo suficientemente valiosos y raros para darle un buen inicio a su apellido en el mundo que ahora debía conquistar por otros medios.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Un Château es una edificación que esta normalmente en el campo y pertenece a un miembro de la nobleza, normalmente es un castillo o mansión. Para efectos del fic, uso la palabra Château porque me gusta, y para dar una imagen de que tan metidos están los Nikolaus con la realeza danesa muggle.

Un arlequín es un personaje de traje a rombos, proveniente de "la comedia del arte italiana (Commedia dell'Arte)", representa al criado tragón y tonto, siempre en busca de pelea, comida y mujeres, pero de pronto humanizado ante las humillaciones, el miedo al hambre, el amor de Colombina y con una inigualable capacidad de supervivencia.

La colombina es un personaje que por lo general aparece sin máscara, de la Commedia dell'Arte. Como la mayoría de las criadas, habla con acento toscano, huérfana o miembro de una familia tan numerosa y pobre que no puede alimentarla. Viste de campesina, bien un traje raído, bien vestidos de colores; cuando se presenta como "Arlequina", suele llevar un traje parecido al romboidal convencional de "Arlecchino". Hábil, astuta e ingeniosa, sabe sacar partido de cualquier situación.

Dentro de los jardines de Tívoli, hay espectáculos de Commedia dell'Arte, donde se presentan arlequines y colombinas durante la temporada de verano. Sin embargo, para la fiesta de Harry, decidí sacarlos de sus personajes y ponerlos solo como una entretención menor para los niños, pero como muestra del poderío económico de la familia Nikolaus, quienes ya están moviendo sus fichas para el negocio del corteggio.


	8. Devdan y el pársel

**07.- Devdan Y El Pársel**

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde el cumpleaños de Harry en Dinamarca y durante ese tiempo habían pasado también infinidad de cosas a los merodeadores y a Riddle.

Sirius había regresado a la "familia" Black, mientras Regulus seguía como espía para la orden y Sirius le daba a Regulus información para Riddle, información que apenas pudiera ser útil pero que le permitiría a Reg seguir conservando el favor del antiguo Lord.

Peter Pettigrew había subido de puesto en el ministerio y ahora trabajaba en los archivos de los inefables, lo que le había supuesto a Riddle una fuente inagotable de información para su negocio cada vez más boyante de artefactos mágicos. Él los localizaba mucho antes que cualquier inefable y aquellos que estaban sujetos a maldiciones eran limpiados por un pequeño ejército de Goblins y rompedores de maldiciones que había contratado con ese fin.

La fortuna y renombre de su apellido, crecía día a día gracias a ese negocio, así que un par de años después de iniciado su negocio, compro la tienda de Borgin & Burkes, lugar donde antes había trabajado y le cambió el nombre, ahora era Riddle's Antiques.

Remus había sido tan bueno mezclando sus instintos licántropos con su trabajo, que el ministerio había decidido crear una división especial en los aurores que Alastor Moody bautizó como "Hunters", después de que Remus Lupin demostró que con la poción matalobos (la versión que había patentado Severus), su lobo interior estaba bajo control y que esos instintos servían para "proteger y servir", según el código de los aurores, Moody propuso integrar más magos que tuvieran "mitad criatura mágica" en su sangre para ayudar a la población mágica.

Así, ahora en el cuerpo de aurores había mitad veelas, un par de vampiros y otros hombres lobo además de él. el único punto malo de todo eso era que, gracias al tratado de paz con el antiguo Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback también pudo aplicar para un puesto en la división y fue aceptado, lo bueno para Lupin es que él tenía un puesto más alto y Fenrir tenía que obedecerlo. Remus Lupin era el alfa en su trabajo.

Por su parte, Severus Snape, había patentado infinidad de pociones a las cuales, muchos pocionistas creían solo podían existir en el marco de lo teórico, pero Severus era un hombre que amaba los retos y además de la poción matalobos, creó otras versiones mucho más potentes de veritaserum, poción multijugos (esencial para los inefables y algunos aurores), y filtro de los muertos. Algunos restrictores de magia y otras pociones enervantes, una en particular le valió una pequeña fortuna, pero no era su mejor creación. Su mejor creación era una variante de la poción multijugos que podía durar un día entero, pero esa la guardo como secreto profesional, ya que pensaba que podía ser muy mal utilizada, aún por los aurores, así que, aunque la perfeccionó, jamás dejo que nadie supiera que existía.

En cuanto a su vida sentimental, esta seguía como siempre, Severus era un soltero empedernido. Luego de su romance con Lily, se dio cuenta que el necesitaba "esa" conexión especial con alguien, una conexión que nunca se dio, ni siquiera con Lily, eran buenos amigos, los mejores, pero hasta ahí. Incluso Perttu, quien era uno de sus amigos y muchas veces amante ocasional, no podía completar a Severus, estaba esa otra chica, Irina, una diplomática de la embajada rusa, que tuvo la suerte de conocer en una convención de pocionistas, una chica encantadora y de carácter fuerte con un cerebro tan privilegiado como el suyo, y aunque se complementaban en lo sexual, tampoco hubo "ese algo", así que solo quedaron como amigos y amantes de ocasión.

Quizás la relación, si podía llamársele así, más fuerte que tenía en ese momento, era con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, después de esa noche en que tuvieron sexo entre los tres, habían decidido continuar esa "locura", y disfrutaban el tiempo juntos que pudieran tener. No siempre estaban los tres juntos, a veces era Remus que había tenido un mal día e iba a casa de Severus a "descargar tensiones", otras veces era Sirius luego de ver a su familia o cuando tenía misiones que le desagradaban, en cualquier caso, Severus siempre sabía qué hacer con ellos. Y cuando Severus quería a ambos, ellos no se oponían y estaban dispuestos a complacerlo.

Y, aun así, con dos amantes solícitos, otro dispuesto a escucharlo y complacerlo, y la diplomática con quien podía entablar conversaciones de horas, Severus Snape se sentía solo, muy solo. Envidiaba un poco a Lily, James era bastante idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero debía aceptar que su amiga tenía ese brillo en la mirada, esa pequeña chispa que indica que tu corazón está completo y James amaba con locura a la pelirroja. Incluso Alice y Frank tenían ese brillito especial.

Aun con todo esto, Severus no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento, se reunía con Albus y la Orden del Fénix con regularidad para informar de los pasos de ambas familias, y hasta el momento, llevaban varias alianzas muy provechosas con prominentes familias mágicas de varios países, incluyendo algunas de América, mayormente europeas y varias del continente africano que vieron provechoso el apoyo de dos familias inglesas. Ahora en su itinerario estaba visitar el continente asiático.

Pronto sería el cumpleaños número ocho de los pequeños Harry y Neville y el seis de la pequeña Silene, su ahijada. Este año le regalaría el "pony" que tanto quería su pequeña. Severus había encantado un caballito de madera que "relinchaba" y saltaba de verdad.

Los Potter y los Longbottom habían empezado su itinerario por el continente asiático en la India.

* * *

Los Potter habían decidió salir a pasear antes de su audiencia con el regente de Rajput, el marajá pertenecía a una de las familias mágicas de más renombre en la comunidad internacional, y en una situación parecida a los Nikolaus, pero algo diferente, la familia de Narendra Singh, el marajá de los Rajput, era la realeza guerrera, toda su estirpe, había sido educada en las artes, ciencias, política y demás materias, así como en el combate físico y defensa mágica, haciendo que cualquier miembro de la familia real fuera por sí mismo, su propia guardia, a pesar de que tenían guardias entrenados para ello.

Lily, James, Harry y Silene estaban paseando por un hermoso estanque que estaba cerca de la casa que el marajá puso a disposición de ambas familias, los Longbottom habían decidido quedarse en el jardín de la propiedad a tomar algo de té helado, así que estaban solos bordeando el lago. Harry y Silene se separaron de sus padres y empezaron a tirar piedritas al río cuando Harry vio algo a la distancia, había un niño trepado a un árbol, un chico que se veía como de su edad, y al parecer no podía bajar del árbol.

Harry, que siempre había sido algo impulsivo, salió corriendo, seguido por su hermanita, hacia el árbol a ver la causa de que el niño no pudiera bajar y vio que había una cobra intentando llegar a él y morderlo.

—Silene, ve por papá y mamá, hay un niño atrapado en el árbol—la pequeña salió disparada hacia sus padres mientras Harry intentaba ver alguna manera de que el niño pudiera bajar, pero además de tirarle piedras a la serpiente y rezar por que se fuera, no se le ocurrió nada. Cuando la cobra empezó a afianzarse en el tronco y parecía que podría subir, algo extraño paso, Harry habló con ella.

—¡Detente! —la serpiente paro de reptar en el tronco y volteo su cabeza hacia la voz que lo había detenido.

—¿Quién eresss tú? —Harry estaba asombrado, la serpiente le hablo, ¡La serpiente le hablo! ¡Y él había entendió lo que dijo la serpiente!

—Me llamo Harry—.

—Harry, extraño nombre—Siseo en respuesta.

—Esss mi nombre, me lo pusssieron mis papásss—Harry no notaba los siseos que él creía eran palabras —¿Por qué essstasss persssiguiendo a essse niño? —.

—Él ataco mi nido—.

Harry entendió que al parecer el niño había atacado el nido de la serpiente y decidió preguntarle al pequeño trepado en el árbol.

—Hola, me llamó Harry ¿Atacaste el nido de la serpiente? —el niño entendió ahora sí, que decía el extraño niño frente a él.

—No, solo iba caminando y me tropecé con algo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar siendo perseguido por esa Krait—.

—¿Krait? —.

—¡La serpiente! —.

—¡Oh! Así que así se llama su especie, bueno, ella dice que atacaste su nido, por eso te perseguía—.

—Si lo hice, no fue intencional, ¿Podrías decirle eso? —.

—Creo que sí—Harry se dirigió de nuevo a la serpiente —Él dice que no fue sssu intención, no vio tu nido—.

—¿Essstasss ssseguro? —.

—Ssseguro—.

—Esssta bien—.

La serpiente se alejó del árbol y el niño por fin pudo bajar.

—De verdad hablaste con la serpiente—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación del chiquillo.

—Supongo, ¿Cómo te llamas? —.

—Devdan—.

—Hola Devdan, ¿Sabes dónde podríamos mover el nido de...? Espera, deja le pregunto cómo se llama—Harry se dirigió de nuevo hacía la serpiente —¿Cómo te llamasss? —.

—Naga—.

Volviendo hacia Devdan, Harry le dijo el nombre de la serpiente y Devdan guió a Harry hacia un espacio entre los arboles donde nadie pasaba y que el procuraría evitar de ahora en adelante, movieron el nido justo cuando llegaban los padres de Harry y solo alcanzaron a ver la cola de la serpiente internándose en el hueco en donde los niños movieron su nido.

—Harry ¿Estás bien tesoro? —preguntó Lily checando a su hijo.

—Sí mamá, resolví solito el problema, ayudé a Devdan—.

Lily miró al niño al lado de su hijo, se parecía un poco a la mujer que cocinaba en la casa.

—Hola Devdan, ¿Tu madre es quien cocina en la casa que está cerca de aquí? —.

—Sí señora, ella es mi mamá—.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a llevarte con ella, ¿No te mordió la serpiente verdad? —.

—No señora—.

—Bueno, vamos niños—.

Lily tomo de las manos a ambos niños y James llevaba cargando a Silene que había ido a buscarlos. Mientras caminaban, Devdan les iba contando lo que había hecho Harry, de cómo había hablado con la Krait. Lily y James escuchaban entre asustados y asombrados. Si el niño estaba en lo cierto, quería decir que Harry hablaba pársel. Y James jamás había oído sobre un Potter que hablara con las serpientes. Lily decidió que le escribiría a Severus para decirle lo de Harry.

Pronto llegaron a la casa y el pequeño Devdan fue directo a la cocina para ver a su madre y los Potter pensaron que hasta ahí llegaría ese asunto, pero el destino es caprichoso y Devdan sería algo más complicado.

* * *

El marajá Narendra recibió a ambas familias de magos esa misma tarde, al lado del regente estaba Devdan y su madre, Radha. Eso les pareció extraño a ambas familias, pero evitaron decir algo. Con una leve reverencia, se presentaron ante Narendra.

—Bienvenidos señores Potter y señores Longbottom, recibí su petición y debo decir que me intriga—.

James decidió hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que le intriga? —.

—Verá, ustedes son dos familias poderosas tanto mágica como monetariamente, los he investigado y sus alianzas son peculiares pero poderosas, han elegido bien a sus aliados, y tomando en cuenta la "situación" anterior de su nación, pienso que estas alianzas tienen que ver con algo de esa "situación", preferiría que ustedes me dijeran el motivo "real" de su interés en mi familia, y entonces podría darles una respuesta—.

—Quizás sería mejor que los niños no estuvieran presentes—sugirió Lily al marajá.

A una orden del noble, los guardias hicieron pasar a un par de mujeres que, a todas luces, debían ser niñeras, y los tres niños salieron de la sala del trono.

—Ahora que los niños no están, pueden hablar con libertad—el marajá esperaba a que las familias frente a él hablaran.

Pronto, el noble se enteró de la realidad de la situación, de la profecía alrededor de los niños, de las sospechas de Dumbledore, del porque acudieron a invocar un corteggio para los niños, y finalmente, la razón de hacer todas las alianzas que habían ido cosechando durante esos años y él porque a partir de los 11 años, los niños regresarían permanentemente a Inglaterra, excepto que sus padres, seguirían formando alianzas, pero en su nación.

El noble, antes de la audiencia, ya había decidido formar una alianza con las familias, le convenían a su nación, sobre todo por la guerra civil que se desataba en esos momentos, pero luego de que el niño de los Potter salvará a Devdan, pensó que podía aprovechar la situación a favor del futuro heredero del reino.

—Radha, perdón por lo que haré, pero espero comprendas es lo mejor para ti y Devdan—dijo Narendra a la mujer quien observó al marajá y luego de ver un instante en los ojos de Narendra, bajo la mirada aceptando la decisión de su monarca. Entonces se dirigió a los Potter y los Longbottom —Así como ustedes, yo también tengo que preservar la vida de un niño, Devdan es el hijo de mi hermano, pero mi hermano no soporto que yo esté en el poder, él es el mayor y cree que es su derecho gobernar, pero los sabios de mi reino decidieron entregarme a mi ese honor—.

—...Devdan es su hijo biológico, pero no es legítimo. Él le prometió a Radha darle la vida que siempre soñó y aprovechó su inocencia y amor puro. De ese amor, nació Devdan, pero mi hermano se casó con otra mujer y ellos no pudieron procrear, así que intentó arrebatarle a Radha su hijo. Yo me negué y los puse bajo mi protección, pero ahora mi hermano busca matarme a mí o a Devdan para que no haya más herederos al trono. Cuando Radha vino a mí, le di a Devdan el título de futuro heredero y puse una condición donde ningún familiar varón puede ser su consejero. Solo su madre puede ocupar ese lugar—.

—...Radha es una mujer noble del clan Ajir, de los Yaduvanshi, así que puede gobernar. Eso ha hecho que mi hermano les pusiera a ambos, un precio sobre su cabeza. Lo que quiero pedirles a cambio de mi alianza, es que protejan a Devdan y a su madre, llévenlos con ustedes, ningún mago se atreverá a tocarlos si están bajo la protección de los ingleses. Al menos hasta que mi hermano muera, y sea seguro para ambos regresar a su hogar. ¿Podrían hacerlo? —.

La desesperación impresa en las palabras del marajá removió algo en los instintos maternales de Lily y Alice, aunque James y Frank estaban sintiendo lo mismo, ahí había una familia que, si bien su situación no era como la suya, compartía la misma suerte, un niño marcado para acabar con una guerra. Porque habían entendido bien lo que quiso decir el marajá, su "padre" de Devdan, estaba dispuesto a matar a su sangre con tal de gobernar, y eso significaría el fin de su reino, alguien tan egoísta, solo vería por sí mismo y no por su pueblo. Por eso, la gran esperanza de ese reino era Devdan.

Ambas familias aceptaron y con un juramento inquebrantable, la alianza se forjó, los Potter y Longbottom pondrían a Devdan y su madre, bajo su protección a cambio de la lealtad del reino mágico de Rajput. Narendra suspiro por fin tranquilo, Radha y Devdan tendrían una oportunidad.

Luego de ese día, empezaron a planear su siguiente parada, según la lista de "objetivos" que les había enviado Severus, y su siguiente punto era en el Tíbet, así que empezaron a alistar su equipaje y ahora, el equipaje de Radha y Devdan.

Cuando Dumbledore y Severus se enteraron de los dos nuevos miembros de la "caravana", decidieron aumentar las protecciones en ellos, además de pedirles que no dijeran a nadie sobre la existencia de los dos Rajputs, Severus viajo por traslador hasta donde estaban las familias y les dio varios trasladores, todos ellos llevaban a Hogwarts, por cualquier emergencia que pudieran presentar. También les llevó trasladores a Devdan y su madre, ahora estaban bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix y Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus los escolto hasta el templo budista donde verían a un monje, que era quien custodiaba la ubicación de una familia de magos muy poderosa, pero que aceptaba audiencias muy esporádicamente, una cada 20 años más o menos, las leyendas alrededor de esa familia, decían que no le daban su apoyo más que a aquellos que podían cambiar el mundo, por eso Severus pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, tenían una oportunidad de lograr una audiencia y con mucha suerte, una alianza con la familia Pema y su matriarca, Manjari.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy había estado muy ocupado los últimos años, había tenido que limpiar varios apellidos de los seguidores de su señor, desde los Parkinson hasta los Nott, pasando por la familia Lestrange, donde Bellatrix era quien más problemas le daba.

Su loca cuñada añoraba los días de tortura y depravación de cuando su Lord disfrutaba una buena matanza de muggles, pero esos días debían quedar en el pasado. Al menos por ahora, hasta que su señor se convirtiera en el nuevo líder del mundo mágico. Así que Bella fue internada, contra su voluntad, en San Mungo para que la viera un experto psicomago.

Evidentemente, esto no le gusto a Bella, pero en el par de años que llevaba bajo tratamiento había mejorado mucho en su pensamiento lógico, aunque el emocional distaba mucho aún del normal.

Otra de las ordenes de su señor, fue estrechar lazos con Andrómeda Tonks, ya que el Lord quería el mayor apoyo posible de los mestizos, una jugada brillante propuesta por Rodolphus Lestrange y Regulus Black. Así que, a regañadientes, Andrómeda y su "marido" tomaban el té con él y su esposa cada dos a tres semanas, mientras su hija Nymphadora jugaba con su hijo Draco.

Los Malfoy aceptaron esa orden de su Lord, porque al parecer, había funcionado para Regulus el volver a ver a su hermano mayor, Sirius, un traidor de la sangre. Así que vieron el potencial de esas alianzas. Incluso Regulus propuso empezar a atraer a los Weasley, si un solo Weasley aceptaba a alguno de ellos en su "clan", las demás familias de mestizos y traidores de la sangre aceptarían darles "una oportunidad". Le daba asco de solo pensarlo, pero en la política, no había lugar para el asco, no cuando estaba en juego el prestigio de su señor.

Si tan solo pudiera obtener una audiencia con los Prince, pero eran la familia más hermética y desconfiada que existía en toda Inglaterra, si no es que de toda Europa. Además de que el actual Lord Prince ya había elegido un heredero y todos ignoraban quién sería de sus tres nietos, aunque uno de ellos era un mestizo, al cual ningún sangrepura consideraría siquiera.

Lucius sabía quién era el nieto mayor de Lord Maximus Prince, y rogaba a todos los magos que él no fuera el Heredero, porque si no, ningún sangrepura podría acceder a una alianza con los Prince y todas las familias que le habían jurado lealtad a esa familia. Familias muy poderosas, adineradas y con amplios conocimientos de todo tipo de magia, así como política. Una verdadera maquina bien aceitada para formar al nuevo Ministro de Magia.

El apoyo de los Prince podía significar todo para cualquier mago que aspirara a ser ministro. Pero si Maximus había elegido a Severus Snape, ni siquiera los Malfoy podrían llegar siquiera al jardín trasero de la mansión. Y eso les daría ventaja a los Potter y a los Longbottom.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba en su casa, con un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, mirando las últimas cartas de los Potter, le preocupaba un poco el nuevo talento descubierto en el pequeño Harry, pero eso podía jugar a favor del niño, si sabía manejarlo. Lo del otro niño, el pequeño Rajput, le parecía más arriesgado, pero comprendía un poco lo que los había movido a aceptar a ese pequeño dentro de su itinerario.

Sin embargo, él como buen estratega político, sabía que el aceptar al pequeño implicaba una deuda de vida. Si el pequeño llegaba al trono, eso ligaría a los Potter y a los Longbottom con el reino Rajput de por vida, lo que podría llevar a un matrimonio o como mínimo, una alianza comercial y política, muy pero muy beneficiosa para los intereses futuros de ambas familias.

En caso de que el padre biológico lograra hacerse con el poder, aun así, tendrían el apoyo del pueblo Rajput, y en ese caso, Inglaterra no podría permanecer impasible ante el destino de ese reino. Lo cual, nuevamente podía jugar a favor de las dos familias y de Inglaterra como nación.

Entre todo eso, Severus estaba feliz de ver que al menos, el pequeño Harry estaba en la senda correcta. Tenía una capacidad de sacrifico y entrega al prójimo que lo haría un buen samaritano, alguien que se preocupara por otros y no solo por él y sus intereses. Aún no había visto nada parecido en Neville, pero quizás se debía a que el niño era muy tímido.

Aun así, su apuesta más fuerte, era para Harry. Con la educación correcta y con la influencia de dos familias emparentadas con la realeza, como eran los Singh y los Nikolaus, Harry tenía las características que Severus quería para el próximo Ministro de Magia.

Alguien capaz de cambiar las cosas... para bienestar de toda la comunidad mágica.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** **** Lo siguiente es largo, léase bajo su propio riesgo y solo si tiene curiosidad de saber de dónde demonios saque algunos conceptos y nombres. ****

 **~Rajput:** Un rajput es un miembro de uno de los clanes patrilineales territoriales del norte y centro de la India. Se consideran a sí mismos descendientes de una de las castas chatría (grupos guerreros gobernantes) del subcontinente indio, la segunda casta de la cultura hinduista, especialmente del norte de la India. Para diferenciarlas de los chatrías ordinarios se utilizó la palabra rashput, que literalmente significa 'hijo de un rey'. Sin embargo, esta reivindicación ha sido refutada por varios historiadores y estudiosos, desde la época medieval hasta la actualidad. Disfrutaron de una reputación como guerreros, entrando muchos de ellos al servicio de los ejércitos indios. Durante el dominio británico, el gobierno los aceptó y los reclutó en su ejército. Los rashputs dicen pertenecer a uno de los tres grandes linajes (o vanshas) de chatrías, que son: suria-vamsa, soma-vamsa y agní-vanshi.

El linaje suria vamsa, que alega descender de Suria (el dios del Sol). Es la dinastía de chatrías más antigua. Iksuaku fue su primer rey. Otros importantes reyes fueron Jarischandra, Sagar, Dilipa, Bhaguirata, Raghu, Dasharata y el famoso rey-dios Rama. El poeta Kalidás escribió la gran epopeya Raghuvamsa acerca de la dinastía de Raghu.

El linaje chandra-vanshi alega descender de Chandra (el dios de la Luna). Esta dinastía lunar también es antigua, pero más joven que la dinastía solar. Chandra fue su primer rey. Otros importantes reyes fueron Pururava, Najush, Iaiati, Dushianta, Bharatá, Kuru, Shantanu y Iudishtir. Iadu fue el hijo mayor de Iaiati y los iadus descendían de él. El dios Krisná también nació de esta dinastía de los iadus. El Jari-vamsa ('genealogía de [el dios] Jari') presenta los detalles de esta dinastía.

El linaje iaduvanshi (Yanduvanshi), alegando la ascendencia del dios hindú Krisná, es, de hecho, una de las principales sectas de los chandravanshi.

El linaje agní-vanshi, que alega descender de Agní (el dios del fuego) a partir de cuatro reyes que nacieron del fuego. Según el Bhavishya-purana en el monte Abu se celebró un iagña (rito sacrificial), donde ―gracias a los poderosos mantras mágicos de los Vedas― nacieron los cuatro hijos chatrías del emperador Ashoka: Pramar (Paramara), Chaphani (Chauhan), Chu (Chalukya) y Pariharak (Pratihara).

Algunos estudiosos creen que esta leyenda debe entenderse como que cuatro militares fueron convertidos al hinduismo o que revitalizaron la lucha contra los invasores. No se cree que fueran de origen extranjero ya que en ese momento la India estaba en lucha contra los reyes indogriegos. Púshiamitra Shunga y su hijo Agnimitra eran brahmanes. Ellos son recordados por revivir el hinduismo.

Esta hipótesis acerca de su origen ha producido mucha controversia, pero solo cuatro de los muchos clanes rashput se consideran Agnivanshi.

Los Rajput constituyen un conjunto específico de 36 clanes. En 1829, el coronel James Tod publicó una lista de los clanes rashput, que es la siguiente: Ajirs, Agnipala, Bala, Barguyar, Bhati, Byce, Chauján, Chawura, Dajima, Dajíia, Doda, Gajlot, Gaur, Gherwal, Gora, Jun, Kachwaha, Kirar, Mohil, Nicumpa, Pala, Paramara, Pratihara, Rathore, Solanki, Sarwya, Sengar, Sikarwar, Silar, Sisodia, Taank, Tomara, Yaitwar, Yala, Yat y Yojíia.

 **~Ajir:** Son un grupo étnico indio, algunos de cuyos miembros se identifican como formando parte de la comunidad Yadav ya que consideran que ambos términos son sinónimos. Los ajirs se describen a sí mismos como una casta, clan, comunidad, raza y tribu. Los principales grupos en la estructura social ajir son los Yaduvanshi, Nandvanshi, y Gwalvanshi. Estas variadas divisiones representan diferentes mitos sobre su origen.

La ocupación principal y tradicional de los ajirs es la ganadería. Habitan por toda la India aunque existen concentraciones más elevadas en las áreas del norte. Se los conoce por diversos nombres, incluidos Gavli (en el Deccan) y Ghosi o Gaddi (si se han convertido al Islam).

 **~Yaduvanshi:** eran una de las cinco tribus o clanes arios mencionados en el Rig-veda (el primer texto de la literatura de la India, de mediados del II milenio a. C.). Decían ser descendientes del rey Iadu. Los descendientes de Iádu se expandieron y se dividieron en dos ramas: los jaijaia iadavas (descendientes del rey Sashtra Yit, que invadieron las regiones del norte) y los kroshta iadavas (descendientes del rey Kroshta, que invadieron las regiones del sur).

El rey Jaijaia era el hijo de Sata Yit y nieto de Sashtra Yit. El rey Sashtra Yit creó un nuevo reino y —contra su derecho de primogenitura—se lo ofreció a su hermano menor Kroshta. Entonces Kroshta se convirtió oficialmente en el heredero del rey Iadu. Por eso los pauravas (o Purú Vanshi, 'descendientes del rey Purú') fueron los únicos que fueron reconocidos como miembros de la dinastía lunar.

No se sabe bien en qué regiones se instalaron los miembros del clan iadu. Algunos eruditos sugieren que heredaron los territorios al suroeste de la llanura gangética, entre el río Chambal, Betwa y Ken (que corresponden a las áreas fronterizas de los estados Jariana, Uttar Pradesh y Madhia Pradesh (en la India actual). Los descendientes de la tribu iadu incluyen al pastor-rey-dios Krisná. La tribu iadu deriva de la dinastía de Soma, el dios de la droga psicotrópica soma, que se identifica con Chandra (dios de la Luna).

 **~Singh:** significa "León".

 **~Narendra:** significa "Señor de los hombres" en sánscrito.

 **~Radha:** Significa "prosperidad" en sánscrito. Rādhā es la consorte del dios hindú Krishna. En varias tradiciones vaishnavas, Rādhā es una deidad principal, avatar de la diosa original Lakshmī, la consorte del dios Vishnú. En realidad, los vaisnavas creen que Rādhā es la personalidad origen de todas las Diosas Madre. Radha también es el objeto principal de adoración en la tradición Nimbarka Sampradaya, ya que Nimbarka, el fundador de la doctrina, declaró que Radha y Krishná juntos constituyen la verdad absoluta.

 **~Devdan:** significa "Regalo de los dioses" en sánscrito.

 **~Pema:** significa "loto" en tibetano.

 **~Manjari:** significa "flor".

 **~Perttu:** es la forma finesa de Bartolomé, que significa "Hijo de Tolomeo". No tiene que ver el significado, solo me gusta cómo suena el nombre.

 **~Irina:** Forma Rusa de Irene, significa "aquella que trae la paz". Misma situación que Perttu.

 **~Nikolaus:** es el segundo nombre de Georg Nikolaus Nissen, un noble Danés nacido en 1761.

 **~Johan:** es de origen hebreo y quiere decir "lleno de gracia".

 **~Inga:** Significa "Al amparo de dios", es de origen escandinavo, al igual que con Perttu, solo me gusta cómo suena el nombre.

 **~Marius:** nada que ver con el "Marius" de las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice. Del latín, significa "Dedicado a Marte", que a su vez, Marte es el dios de la guerra romano.

 **~Annelise:** Compuesto del nombre Ana, "gracia" o "favor" y Lisa, diminutivo de Elizabeth, que significa "Dios es mi juramento. Misma situación que con Perttu e Inga.

 **~Maximus:** del latín, significa "aquel que es el más fuerte, más poderoso, el más noble".

 **~Calixta:** De origen griego, significa "de gran o inusual belleza".

 **~Natt:** significa "Noche" en sueco.

 **~Ferguson:** significa "Hijo de la primera elección".

 **~Silene:** es un tipo de flor.

****Todas las definiciones han sido sacadas de Wikipedia y varios sitios de nombres para bebés que hay en la red. ****


	9. De vuelta a casa

**08.- De Vuelta A Casa**

* * *

Sería pronto el cumpleaños 10 de Harry y Neville, la fecha de que entraran a Hogwarts estaba más cerca que nunca y tanto los Potter como los Longbottom estaban dispuestos a darles una fiesta, ya que sería el último que pasarían como nómadas.

A partir del siguiente año, regresarían a Inglaterra a asentarse de forma permanente, ya habían visitado a cuantas familias importantes del mundo pudieron, hubo algunas que no pudieron aliarse con ellos por ciertos tratados de "neutralidad", pero muchas otras aceptaron, hubo otras que ya se habían aliado a Tom Riddle como los Strigoi en Rumania, y los Karkarov en Bulgaria. Los Krum fueron de esas familias neutras, mientras los Delacour ofrecieron su alianza, luego de que se enteraron de que los Flamel se habían aliado a ellos.

Ajenos a los motivos de por qué viajaban tanto, Neville, Harry, Silene y Devdan se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Mantenían correspondencia constante con los Nikolaus, y bastante más con los Drudis, aunque los llamaban los Drudis porque eran muchos niños los que tenían, Harry estaba seguro de que dos de ellos se llamaban Giuseppe y Filippo, Silene decía que otro de ellos se llamaba Cosmo, Neville casi podía apostar que otro se llamaba Enzo.

Sus padres reían acerca de la cantidad de niños de la familia Drudis, ya que se trataban de los nietos, y ellos les decían a Neville, Harry y Silene que ellos conocían a una familia que tenía 7 hijos, así que cuando sus hijos crecieran y tuvieran sus propios hijos, tendrían seguro al menos 14 nietos.

Harry no podía imaginarse la vida con 6 hermanos cuando apenas soportaba a la "enana", y Neville pensaba que eso era la familia ideal, ya que, aunque sus padres querían darle un hermanito, la naturaleza no había hecho ese milagro, así que Neville se conformaba con su "familia extendida" y cuidaba de Silene, Harry y Devdan como si fueran sus hermanos.

Luego de la visita a la familia Pema, quienes decidieron mantenerse neutrales, aunque invitaron a las familias a escribirles si necesitaban consejo alguna vez, Devdan se volvió más cercano a los niños. Su madre Radha trabó amistad rápidamente con Alice y luego con Lily, gracias a muchas pláticas, se enteraron de que Devdan era de hecho, apenas un mes menor que Harry y Neville, habiendo nacido en agosto.

La fiesta sería esta vez en su añorada Inglaterra, los padres querían que los niños empezarán a familiarizarse con el que sería su nuevo ambiente. Luego de un amplio y discutido debate sobre dónde debería ser la fiesta se decidió por una casa propiedad de los Potter, y que el cumpleaños 11 sería en la mansión Longbottom.

Invitaron a todos los niños que conocieron en sus viajes, y Albus sugirió invitar a los niños Weasley para que Harry, Silene, Neville y Devdan tuvieran algunos amigos en Inglaterra que ayudarán a la transición de la vida nómada a la sedentaria. Severus bufo cuando supo de la recomendación, pero tuvo que aceptar que tenía mérito, era mejor que tuvieran a alguien conocido para que cuando se quedarán ya asentados, los niños al menos tuvieran algo seguro.

La fiesta tuvo lugar al fin, y mientras los Potter, Longbottom y Singh estaban acostumbrados a tantos niños con costumbres diferentes entre sí, además del idioma, religión y gustos en comida, para los Weasley fue un shock cultural masivo, incluso los merodeadores se sintieron asombrados. Para empezar, los Weasley estaban felices de conocer a la familia Drudis y sus muchos hijos, así como los aún más numerosos nietos, ya que ellos pensaban ser una familia "numerosa" y veían que no eran los únicos. Cuando Lily y Alice los conocieron eran 57 personas en total y eso solo era la parte del clan que vivía en la Toscana, ahora estaban todas las parejas con hijos del clan, además de las dos matriarcas de la familia que siempre insistían en ser llamadas Mamma y Nonna.

Luego estaban los Nikolaus que habían llegado con un "pequeño" cargamento de regalo para los dos cumpleañeros y un par para Silene y otro par para Devdan. Narendra también había enviado algunos regalos para los niños, si "algunos" podía ser entendido como una montaña de oro que rivalizaría con la cámara personal de los Potter/Longbottom de cada niño, y unas túnicas "escolares" de la más fina seda.

Los Krum habían aceptado ir a la fiesta y su único hijo, Viktor, pronto estaba hablando de quidditch con Harry, Neville y Devdan, este último, despertaba mucha curiosidad en el joven.

Ginny y el menor de los varones Weasley, Ronald, se unieron a la conversación sobre quidditch y pronto el resto de sus hermanos estaban debatiendo sobre quién era el mejor equipo, y pronto, se organizó un partido informal donde se reveló que Harry podría ser un excelente buscador al igual que el joven Krum, mientras Ronald, cuando sus hermanos no estaban molestándolo era un guardián excelente.

Neville prefirió estar abajo y solo observar el partido al igual que Silene, Devdan que, aunque conocía el deporte gracias a lo que sus amigos le habían platicado y lo que los merodeadores habían intentado enseñarles (porque siempre que los merodeadores les daban clases, acababan jugando ellos y los niños los observaban mejor), no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo bien y prefirió estar junto a Neville y Silene.

Los Drudis pronto quisieron sumarse al juego y tuvieron que empezar a relevarse las posiciones, haciendo que algunos bajaran a comer o descansar. Lily viendo que eran muchos niños como para entretenerse solo con el quidditch, pidió ayuda a Severus diciéndole que debían enseñarles a los niños algunos juegos muggles que ellos solían jugar de niños.

Cuando lograron capturar la atención de algunos niños, les enseñaron a jugar a las escondidas y a "tú las traes", así que pronto había niños correteándose por todos lados del jardín, y los que estaban volando, pronto se vieron seducidos por el griterío y se unieron a los juegos.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando llegó la hora del pastel, y tuvo que ser encargado a muchos elfos, ya que eran muchos niños, un pastel enorme con un artilugio muggle (Severus recordaba haberlo visto en alguna película, de eso estaba seguro) rodeado de "desierto" y siendo empujado por un tren. Los niños habían estado viendo esa película en cada oportunidad que tuvieron, y luego consiguieron ver las anteriores, así que estaban fascinados con la idea de unos muggles haciendo algo parecido a un giratiempo.

La locomotora empujaba al pequeño artilugio muggle de azúcar y lo hacía "desaparecer" cada cierto tiempo, así que los demás niños observaban el "inusual" decorado de pastel que habían elegido los Potter y Longbottom, con curiosidad mal disimulada. El mayor de los Weasley, William alias Bill, estaba fascinado con la cantidad de niños que había en la fiesta. Todos de distintos lugares, incluyendo a un par de niñas francesas de cabello rubio y largo que si no fuera porque sabía que eran brujas, hubiera jurado que eran veelas.

La fiesta terminó luego de que los cumpleañeros abrieron los regalos y fue la hora de enviar a los niños a sus casas, vía traslador. Eso le tomó a los adultos algo de tiempo, pero pronto, cada niño estaba en sus hogares. Harry y Silene ya estaban dormidos en unas mesas, Neville a punto de quedarse dormido y Devdan ya estaba protestando que no quería dormir, pero bostezaba constantemente. Los niños pronto fueron llevados a un cuarto y Severus entonces llamó a Albus y los Potter aparte.

—Tengo la respuesta a sus dudas—Empezó a decir Severus en cuanto entraron a la biblioteca, era el cuarto más aislado de la mansión de los Potter—Sobre el pársel de Harry—Los Potter jadearon por la sorpresa, esperaban esa respuesta desde hace dos años, y luego de tanto tiempo, pensaron que no la obtendrían—¿Han oído hablar de los Peverell, supongo?—.

—Sí, mi padre solía decirme que descendíamos de Ignotus Peverell, según él, la capa de invisibilidad que tengo es la herencia de Ignotus—dijo un James contrariado, ¿Qué tenían que ver los Peverell respecto a la "habilidad" de su hijo?

—¿Sabían que los Peverell son descendientes de Merlín? —.

Incluso Albus estaba asombrado con esa declaración, los Peverell eran una de las familias de más renombre que hubo en el pasado y el apellido se perdió en el tiempo por los matrimonios, solo dos Peverell tuvieron descendencia y fueron hijas, al casarse, el apellido murió. Si los Peverell eran descendientes de Merlín, eso quería decir que James y Harry también lo eran.

—Investigue con algunas fuentes "especiales" y rastree a los Potter hasta siglos de generaciones atrás, cuando llegue a los Peverell pensé que podía ser por ahí de dónde venía el "talento especial" de Harry, ya que excluyendo varias "opciones", la única posibilidad que quedaba es que fuera un talento hereditario—Les dijo Severus.

—¿Hereditario? —Cuestionó Albus.

—Pensé en muchas posibilidades Albus, pero elimine todas excepto el que pudiera ser algo heredado, luego me dediqué a rastrear ancestros, cuando llegue a Merlín, investigue entonces a Merlín mismo y encontré algunas fuentes que citan que Merlín solía hablar con sus animales, incluyendo una serpiente de agua que había rescatado, algunos historiadores sostienen que Merlín llegó a aprender pársel y le transmitió ese conocimiento a varios magos que luego heredaron ese conocimiento a otros, haciendo que en cada generación quedará impregnado ese talento en algunos magos. De ser así, Herpo el Loco, no sería el primer hablante de pársel—Severus concluyó la explicación, esperando la reacción de sus amigos.

—Severus, esto es grave. Es un alivio saber que el pársel de Harry sea heredado del mismo Merlín, pero si esto se sabe, Riddle no dudará en elegir a Harry como consorte—Lily estaba entrando en pánico imaginando lo que Voldemort podría querer de su hijo si lo elegía.

—No lo sabrá, he borrado mis huellas y mis "fuentes" extrajeron la información de las bibliotecas que visitaron, obliviaron a los dueños de los pergaminos y en general, ahora no hay manera de saber ese parentesco—Severus tuvo que ocupar la red de la familia Prince, odiaba tener que usar las conexiones de su familia, pero quería evitar que Harry fuera elegido por Riddle. Aún podía serlo, pero quería quitar cualquier "cosa" que pudiera hacerlo "atractivo" a los ojos del "otrora" Lord Oscuro.

—Mi muchacho, lamento que tuvieras que hacer esto—Le dijo Albus con pesar, ya que sabía lo mucho que odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Esa noche, Albus y Severus llevaron la mitad de los pergaminos que evidenciaban el parentesco con Merlín de los Potter a la cámara de Gringotts de Albus, y la otra mitad a la cámara de los Prince. Severus solo esperaba que su abuelo no investigara mucho sobre el motivo de usar la red de contactos para ayudar a "unos amigos".

* * *

Una vez que Lily y James estuvieron seguros de que el talento de su hijo no venía de alguna fuente oscura, buscaron material de lectura referente a como explotar ese talento. Querían que Harry conociera sobre sus poderes y aprendiera como utilizarlos, además de que antes de entrar a Hogwarts debían explicarle el por qué era mejor que nadie supiera que hablaba pársel, hasta que ya fuera un adulto.

Ya le habían pedido que no le dijera nada a sus amigos, desde que descubrieron que podía hablar con esa serpiente en la India.

Harry parecía resignado a guardar el secreto, luego de que Severus se ofreció a hablar con él y luego de esa plática, Harry pareció aceptar mejor la orden de sus padres.

Solo su círculo cercano de amigos sabía sobre el talento de Harry además de los otros niños, incluso Radha les recomendó escribirle a Narendra, ya que su familia alguna vez tuvo un mago que hablaba pársel entre su séquito, así que era probable que tuviera libros de pársel o hablantes de pársel.

Narendra les envió casi la mitad de su biblioteca.

* * *

El tiempo paso y ya habían pasado las fiestas navideñas cuando los Potter y Longbottom finalmente habían terminado su itinerario de viaje. Ya no había más familias que visitar en el mundo, solo quedaba por explorar su natal Inglaterra, y fue la primera vez que los niños se separaron, Neville regreso con sus padres a la mansión Longbottom y Harry, Silene y Devdan junto con sus padres, a la mansión Potter.

Aun cuando sabían que se verían en las clases privadas que les darían los merodeadores en la mansión Longbottom, Neville estaba algo triste de saber que en las noches solo sería el, sus padres y su abuela, al menos eso creyó, ya que luego de unos días, el hermano de su abuelo, Algernon alias Algie, llegó a vivir con ellos. Para disgusto de Augusta y para beneplácito de Frank y Wilmer. El tío abuelo Algie resultó ser un refrescante cambio en la mansión, ya que planeaba muchas bromas y su padre y abuelo siempre estaban en el medio de alguna de ellas.

Las clases privadas de los niños corrieron a cargo de los merodeadores, ya que Severus era excelente en varias disciplinas, así que abarcó desde Historia de la Magia hasta su favorita, pociones. Mientras Sirius era experto en cosas como la etiqueta y comportamiento. Remus, quien había sido el más estudioso de los merodeadores, les dio clases de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y DCAO, donde compartía con James. Peter quien solía ser tímido, se decantó por darles clases de Runas, donde sentía cierta fascinación. Augusta Longbottom, para escapar de las bromas de su cuñado, ofreció su ayuda para darle clases de Herbología a los niños.

Lily procuraba darles todo el conocimiento que poseía sobre el mundo muggle, los niños no eran ajenos a él, pero aún había muchas cosas que ellos desconocían. Entre ella y Severus, solían llevarlos a pasear a varios sitios, explicándoles cada cosa. A veces se sumaba James, quien compartía la afición por las películas con los niños y Severus.

Luego de varios meses, por fin llegó el día que casi todos los niños del mundo mágico esperaban, las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron, incluyendo una para Devdan, ya que estaba bajo la protección de ambas familias. Esto hizo que Silene se enfurruñara, hasta que Lily le recordó que podía invitar a Ginny a visitarla, e incluso podía pedirle a Molly que dejara que la pequeña tomara clases con Silene. Eso pareció calmar a Silene para gusto de todos los niños que ya estaban planeando formas de enviarla vía lechuza a alguna parte remota del planeta para evitarse el berrinche que iba a pasar a continuación.

Severus, James, Frank, Wilder, Algie y Sirius se encargaron de llevar a los tres niños a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts, luego de tener todo lo de la lista y evitar que los niños hicieran un berrinche por no poder comprar Nimbus 2000 ya que aún no podían tener su escoba propia, los llevaron a comer y ahí, Frank y James les pasaron a sus hijos los consejos que sus padres les habían pasado, Wilder y Algie agregaron algunos para Neville, que según Frank "jamás le había escuchado antes a su padre", lo que hizo reír a Algie. James le dio el mismo consejo que le diera su padre cuando lo llevo a comprar su varita en el mismo callejón "diviértete, solo tendrás 11 años una vez... o cualquier edad". El abuelo Fleamont era algo excéntrico.

Severus le dio algo especial a Harry, una memoria de sus abuelos cuando se enteraron de que él venía en camino. Cuando Lily supo de su embarazo, le dijo a Severus antes que nadie, así que luego de algunos días, se topó con Fleamont y Euphemia Potter. Luego de que se "reconciliara sus diferencias" con James, fue rápidamente aceptado por los padres de este, y Fleamont y Euphemia eran personas muy queridas por Severus. Cuando se los encontró, impulsivamente los felicito por su nieto. Fleamont se desmayó de la impresión y Euphemia parecía estar en shock. Resultó que Lily olvido avisarles a sus suegros, y James también, ya que estaban avisándole a mucha gente. Severus tuvo que llevar a los padres de James a San Mungo donde los atendieron rápidamente y en cuanto estuvieron recobrados, salieron directo a casa de su hijo para compartir la alegría de saber que un nieto venía en camino.

Harry no pudo conocer a sus abuelos y estos a él tampoco, ya que meses después de ese suceso, Fleamont contrajo viruela de dragón y no resistió la enfermedad, Euphemia lo siguió pocas semanas después. Así, el nacimiento de Harry se vio opacado por la reciente pérdida en la familia Potter. James le agradeció profusamente a Severus que le diera esa memoria como regalo a Harry.

Sirius no se quiso quedar atrás en la "tradición" y les dio a los tres niños un portavaritas con los escudos de sus familias. El de Devdan tenía un tigre de bengala.

Una semana después, llegó el cumpleaños de Neville y Harry, que siempre celebraban juntos y esta vez la mansión Longbottom se llenó de una horda de niños dispuestos a comer cualquier cosa que estuviera en las mesas de bocadillos. Ginny y Silene se fueron a jugar con las niñas del clan Drudis, mientras una tímida Annelise se acercaba al grupito.

Los niños por su parte estaban emocionados acerca de Hogwarts y ya estaban diciendo en qué casa irían, los Drudis no entendían de que hablaban sus amigos ingleses, pero lo dejaron estar. Krum decía que Durmstrang también era interesante y Marius solo menciono de pasada que sus maestros también eran buenos "en sus disciplinas". Los Weasley comentaban que todos ellos habían ido a Gryffindor, Neville pensaba que Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw le parecían interesantes, Devdan quería estar en Ravenclaw y Harry se sentía dividido, ya que su padre y madre y casi todos sus "tíos" habían estado en Gryffindor, pero Severus le había comentado que Slytherin también era interesante como casa. Harry decidió que eso se lo dejaría al sombrero. Sus padres prefirieron decirle sobre el sombrero, recordaban lo nerviosos que habían estado cuando no sabían cómo los iban a seleccionar.

Como regalo de cumpleaños, James y Frank les dieron a sus hijos una lechuza a cada uno, la de Harry era blanca como la nieve mientras la de Neville parecía hecha de chocolate con leche.

* * *

La fiesta pasó, era el mes de agosto y una nueva sorpresa llegó en las patas de una lechuza, un día después del cumpleaños de Devdan, al que asistieron sus nuevos amigos ingleses. La lechuza dejó una carta en su regazo. Radha, su madre, lo insto a que la abriera de inmediato ya que reconoció el sello real del marajá. Narendra le notificaba de la muerte de su hermano. También le decía que Radha le contaría otra parte de la historia que habían ocultado hasta que fuera seguro.

Radha entonces le dijo la verdad sobre su origen. Era cierto que el hermano de Narendra, Emir, se había aprovechado del amor de Radha. Radha era una noble venida a menos, y su familia en un intento de mejorar su situación, la había vendido como sirvienta en el palacio. Emir pensó que sería divertido "engatusar a la servidumbre" y le prometió el cielo, la luna y las estrellas. Cuando Radha se enamoró, él le pidió que tuvieran una noche juntos, y Radha se negó. Emir intentó forzarla, pero su hermano Narendra los vio cuando Emir metió a Radha a su cuarto e impidió que abusara de ella.

Narendra sabía que su hermano era una persona obsesiva y que Radha ya no estaba segura en el palacio, así que arregló todo para que partiera esa misma noche a una casa segura para ella. Y le dijo a su padre de las acciones de Emir. Esa misma noche Narendra partió a ver a Radha y su padre murió en "circunstancias sospechosas". Emir pensó que, a la muerte de su padre, el heredaría el trono, pero su reino se regía por una ley donde un consejo de sabios decidía que descendiente reinaba cuando había más de uno. Así, el consejo le dio a Narendra el trono y eso provocó la furia de Emir.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Radha había estado pasando tiempo con Narendra y se enamoraron, así que luego de unos meses de idilio, Narendra desposó a Radha y luego de un tiempo, Radha le avisó de su embarazo. Emir había estado intentando derrocarlo sin éxito, y tenía espías en palacio, así se enteró de que su hermano iba a tener un heredero, y eso lo ponía más lejos del trono, así que puso un precio por la cabeza de Radha. Narendra oculto a Radha hasta el nacimiento de Emir y luego se recluyó con su familia en el palacio. Al final, los sabios le pidieron que los ocultara en una de sus casas de campo y los hiciera pasar por servidumbre ya que "nadie ve a los invisibles". Y había funcionado.

Aun así, Narendra temía que Emir pudiera localizarlos y por eso vio la oportunidad de ponerlos a salvo, pidiendo la protección de los Potter y Longbottom ese día. Devdan tenía que digerir ahora el hecho de que era el príncipe heredero por derecho, era hijo legítimo del marajá y no el hijo ilegítimo de Emir. Esa historia era una buena pantalla para evitar preguntas sobre el porqué se escondían.

Luego de ese día, Narendra envió cartas casi a diario a su hijo explicándole los porqués de su decisión y Devdan solo le pidió una cosa, que le dejara terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra junto a sus amigos, Narendra le concedió gustoso esa petición siempre y cuando regresara en las vacaciones a palacio, tenían que recuperar parte del tiempo perdido.

* * *

El día llegó y ya estaban en el Andén 9 y ¾ las familias Potter y Longbottom, Remus, Sirius, Peter y Severus, para despedir a los niños. Los Weasley los ayudaron con sus baúles y pronto, estaban despidiendo a los niños que ya iba en el tren.

Cuando regreso a su casa, Severus se encontró a su abuelo sentado en su sillón favorito mientras tomaba un vaso de su whiskey muggle favorito.

—Vaya, pensaría que te gustaba el whiskey de fuego, pero este añejado muggle no está nada mal Severus—.

—No es que no me "alegre" tu visita, pero ¿Qué haces aquí abuelo? —.

Maximus sonrió, su nieto tenía astucia, pero no sutileza, y eso estaba por corregirse inmediatamente.

—He venido a avisarte que tu educación está por comenzar Severus, ¿Acaso no has visto tu anillo?, debemos empezar a prepárate para que seas el heredero de la casa Prince—.

Severus gruño por lo bajo, si había notado el zafiro que surgió en el anillo, había esperado tener al menos algunos años más antes de tener que entrar al círculo de las clases altas.

* * *

Un día después, los Potter recibirían una carta que haría que James se desmayase. Harry había sido sorteado en Slytherin.


	10. Nuevas serpientes

**09.- Nuevas Serpientes**

* * *

Lily y James estaban felices de que su hijo ya estuviera en Hogwarts, era la hora del desayuno y luego de hablarlo el día anterior, habían decidido darse unas semanas de descanso de su itinerario, las familias con las que podían forjar alianzas estaban claramente marcadas y había otras que ya sabían que afiliación tenían sin preguntarle a nadie. James había renunciado a su trabajo como auror cuando la profecía fue proferida, y durante todo su viaje por el mundo, dejo que los negocios de su familia siguieran corriendo, en las manos de un competente grupo de magos especialistas y varios squibs que conocían algunos "métodos de negocios muggles", por sugerencia de Lily.

Lily, que en varios años por fin tenía un hogar estable, no sabía bien a qué dedicarse, había hecho su maestría en pociones y ahora ostentaba el codiciado título de "maestra de pociones", al igual que su amigo del alma Severus. Alguna vez pensó que la docencia sería una buena profesión para ella, pero cuando se embarazo, había decidido disfrutar ese embarazo antes de hacer una carrera, luego las cosas se precipitaron y ahora tenía 31 años, y no quería ser la clásica ama de casa. Silene iría a Hogwarts en un par de años más y entonces ella no tendría más que hacer. Los preparativos del corteggio ya estaban casi acabados y solo quedaban un par de cosas por hacer.

Una de esas, era decirle a Harry sobre el porqué de ese "compromiso".

Tanto Harry como Neville, desconocían el porqué de tanto viaje, solo sabían que sus padres habían planeado educarles "para ver el mundo como es en realidad". Y Lily temía la reacción de su hijo cuando le dijera que había una posibilidad de que fuera el esposo de un "lord oscuro".

Lily y James estaban sumidos en sus cavilaciones cuando la lechuza de Harry entro por la ventana, ambos padres sonrieron ya que habían esperado que su hijo les escribiera para contarles sobre su selección. Lily abrió la carta y le dio a Hedwig (Harry la había bautizado así) una golosina para lechuzas. Los ojos brillantes de Lily transmutaron en sorpresa y luego en algo parecido al desconsuelo para pasar a la fría resignación. James, viendo la reacción de su esposa, tomó la carta y la leyó. Su reacción fue menos sutil que la de su esposa, simple y llanamente se desmayó.

El golpe del cuerpo de James en el suelo, saco a Lily de su ensimismamiento y despertó a Silene que aun dormía y fue corriendo hasta la cocina solo para ver a su padre desmayado y a su madre intentando despertarlo, con infructuosos resultados.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué paso? —.

—Es tu hermano cielo... —.

—¿Harry está bien? —Silene nunca le decía "te quiero" a Harry, pero no odiaba a su molesto hermano mayor... algún día podía serle útil, uno nunca sabe.

—Si cielo, es solo que nos escribió y... bueno... paso algo que nos sorprendió mucho, sobre todo a tu padre—James estaba empezando a recobrar el sentido.

Silene dejo que su madre ayudara a su padre a levantarse y empezó a leer la carta de Harry, ella hizo algo que extraño a sus padres, se empezó a reír mientras soltaba un "bien hecho hermanito".

Sus padres miraron a Silene con extrañeza, hubieran esperado cualquier reacción excepto esa, la niña solo los ignoro, tomó un pan tostado, le unto mermelada y luego se servirse un vaso de jugo y llevarlo con ella se volteó hacia sus padres antes de ir hacia la sala a ver televisión —Por cierto, como solo llegaron a la parte donde Harry dice que quedo en Slytherin, no leyeron que Neville y Devdan también están ahí—Silene le dio un mordisco a su pan tostado dejando a sus padres estupefactos.

La cara de sorpresa solo les duró un suspiro cuando empezaron a reírse, si Neville también había sido sorteado en Slytherin, ellos no serían los únicos en vivir lo de su desayuno.

La red Flu sonó, avisando de una visita y la siempre imponente figura de Severus Snape se abrió paso entre las llamas de la chimenea, vio a Silene comiendo su frugal desayuno y luego de saludar a su ahijada, fue hacia donde la pequeña le señalaba.

Severus encontró a sus amigos en la cocina, intentando aceptar el hecho de que su hijo había roto una tradición de siglos en la familia Potter, y si lo que le había dicho Aurora era cierto, Neville y el pequeño príncipe también estaban en su casa, seguramente el resto de su casa iba a estar feliz de tener a un príncipe heredero en sus filas.

—James, traje esto, pensé que les serviría—Severus le arrojo un paquete que traía en las manos y James no entendía por qué tenía un juego de sábanas en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto Severus? —.

—Ábrelo y averígualo, solo venía a ver si no te había dado una apoplejía y a traer un par de viales de poción para el dolor de cabeza, ahora voy a llevar unos viales más a los canes y la rata, y a comprar un regalo para Neville, Harry y Devdan—.

Severus se fue hacia la chimenea y antes de salir de la cocina, le dirigió un guiño a Lily, y salió de ahí con rumbo a la sala donde Lily alcanzó a escuchar a Silene riéndose con su padrino y luego el sonido de las llamas. James abrió el paquete que Severus le había dado y lo soltó dando un grito de enojo.

Severus le había traído un juego de cama individual con el escudo y los colores de Slytherin. Lily empezó a reírse cuando Alice entro por Flu llevando a su inconsciente marido que, al parecer, también se había desmayado, pero se dio más fuerte en la cabeza. Lily suspiró mientras iba por su botiquín para curar el leve rasguño que tenía Frank en su cabeza.

* * *

Luego de varias semanas, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, James y Lily le escribieron a Harry diciéndole lo orgullosos que estaban de que hubiera entrado a Slytherin y que esperaban que se divirtiera, hiciera amigos y sacara buenas calificaciones. Si al final del año tenía buenas calificaciones, le comprarían una escoba nueva. Harry les leyó la carta a Neville quien estaba muy aprehensivo y a Devdan, que no tenía ni idea de por qué tanto alboroto por ser sorteado en la casa de las serpientes.

Neville espero ansioso a su lechuza, Nápoles (nombre que se le pego al oír a los niños Drudis decir algo de una ciudad y pizza deliciosa, Neville pensó que Nápoles era la persona que preparaba la pizza, y uno de los niños, Enzo quizás, le dijo que Nápoles era la ciudad), con noticias sobre su familia, frotándose las manos cada cierto tiempo con aprehensión. Al fin llegó la lechuza y era casi una calca de la de Harry. Era evidente que sus padres se habían reunido y decidido que escribirles a ambos. La única diferencia en la carta de Neville es que incluía una foto mágica de su abuela al recibir la noticia, su tío-abuelo, Algie, había sido el primero en leer su carta y luego fue por la cámara. Eso había hecho reír a Neville.

Devdan también le escribió a su madre y padre, Radha ya debía estar casi llegando a palacio y su padre seguramente sería quien recibiera la carta primero. Devdan estaba seguro de que a su padre le complacería la casa en que quedo. En su cultura, las serpientes eran representantes de Shesha, la serpiente que sostiene a los astros del universo y uno de los primeros seres de la creación. Para su cultura, las serpientes eran parte de lo sagrado y reverenciadas... a pesar de las que podían matarte en segundos con su veneno.

Devdan no entendía por qué el alboroto de estar ahí, definitivamente no. Al final de la semana, los tres niños recibieron una lechuza negra, tan negra como el carbón que traía un paquete que en realidad eran 3 cajas amarradas fuertemente. Harry desato el paquete y le dio algo de tocino de su plato antes de que se fuera. Las cajas eran un obsequio de Severus y los tres niños encontraron, primero, que las cajas tenían un hechizo expansor y luego, que estaban rellenas hasta el tope con dulces de Honeydukes, desde ranas de chocolate hasta meigas fritas, incluyendo los sapos de menta y los diablillos de pimienta.

Harry y Neville sonrieron, al menos uno de sus "tíos" no iba a desmayarse por su selección. Ya habían recibido cartas de Sirius, Remus y Peter, diciendo que buscarían alguna regla que permitiera una re-selección.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba aburrido a morir. La educación que debía recibir de su abuelo era más un conjunto de reglas de etiqueta y comportamiento social que otra cosa. Su abuelo le corregía constantemente el cómo se paraba, vestía, bebía o comía, Severus estaba seguro de que debía haber alguna regla sobre "respirar apropiadamente".

Maximus le gruñía que técnicamente, Severus debió haber recibido esta instrucción desde que era niño. La mayoría de las familias sangrepura, contrataban una institutriz y un maestro particular para darles las bases sobre etiqueta y magia antes de que los niños llegaran a Hogwarts. Severus siempre se había considerado una persona culta y educada y su "abuelo" ahora le estaba tachando de "apenas más que un vago".

Llevaban ya casi 3 meses de instrucción y Severus empezaba a imaginar formas muy creativas de que le gustaría hacer en realidad con el tenedor de postre, preferentemente en el ojo de su abuelo.

—Severus, deja de imaginar que me sacas el ojo con el tenedor—.

Eso agarro a Severus con la guardia baja, ¿Acaso le había leído la mente su abuelo?

—...Seguro estás pensando cómo lo supe. Yo pensaba lo mismo de mi instructor cuando me explico lo de los cubiertos. Se que es fastidioso, pero vas a ingresar a un mundo de carteras, donde el más mínimo error es usado en tu contra e incluso para hundirte en la miseria, solo por "deporte". Ni siquiera es necesario que te odien. Así que parte de ese mundo, es saber usar estas malditas cosas—.

Severus sonrió más animado, al menos su abuelo no era tan impasible y estirado como creía. Se preguntaba muchas veces porque Maximus no busco a Eileen para traerla de vuelta, pero sabía que preguntarle a Maximus, solo haría que este se cerrará en redondo. Mejor esperar a que el mismo sacara el tema.

—...Bien, ya terminamos con los cuchillos, ahora vamos al siguiente tema... vestimenta—.

Severus tuvo la urgencia de ir a golpearse la cabeza, repetidamente en la pared. Pero no podía. Solo se recordaba a si mismo porque había aceptado pasar por ese ritual que lo convirtió en el sucesor de la casa Prince. Por Harry y Neville. Con el poderío de los Prince, si las cosas se salían de control, Severus podría "desaparecer" para siempre a los Potter y Longbottom y nadie podría encontrarlos, y que el mundo se las arreglará solo.

Severus suspiro no por última vez, de aburrimiento.

* * *

Tom Riddle estaba riendo sobre las noticias que su espía le había hecho llegar. Una, era que ambos niños eran amigos personales de un príncipe heredero, el niño que habían cobijado bajo su protección resulto ser el hijo legitimo del regente, así que ambos niños eran amigos del futuro gobernante de los Rajput. Esa era una alianza muy fuerte.

La segunda cosa, era que los tres niños habían sido sorteados en su casa, eso haría más difícil el "conquistar" al que eligiera como consorte, ya que los Slytherin eran diferentes a las demás casas. Sería una tarea difícil el cortejo, pero no imposible. Si había algo que le gustaba a Tom Riddle más que nada, eran los retos.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange daba vueltas cada cierto tiempo, desde que su señor había parado la "guerra", ella se encontró con que ser "el ama de casa perfecta" no era lo suyo. Su esposo le había dicho que tuviera paciencia, que seguramente cuando su señor empezará su plan, ella tendría muchas cosas que hacer, su cuñado al menos se entretenía supervisando los negocios de los Lestrange.

Su hermana Narcissa estaba encomendada en traer "de vuelta" a la traidora de la sangre que era su hermana Andrómeda. Bella se había rehusado a siquiera estar cerca de su hermana, le era imposible superar su aversión a que una Black se hubiera casado con un sangresucia y tuvieran a esa "mestiza" inferior. Narcissa le sonreía misteriosamente cuando oía a su hermana referirse a su sobrina Nymphadora de esa manera, pero cuando Bella le preguntaba, Narcissa solo contestaba que se acababa de acordar de algo gracioso. Y hasta ahí.

Quizás eso era lo que más le estaba molestando, que todos los "antes-mortífagos", tenían misiones. Lucius y Rodolphus habían estado haciendo alianzas con varias familias inglesas y de varias naciones de Europa, a nombre de su señor. La más importante hasta ahora, eran los Strigoi, y fue su marido quien consiguió esa alianza para su señor.

Walburga y Regulus, habían logrado traer a la familia al "traidor" de Sirius, quien parecía haber aceptado volver a la familia, siempre y cuando la familia fuera "amable" con sus amigos. A lo cual Walburga y Narcissa habían contestado que "por supuesto", y ya habían incluso tomado el té con el amigo licántropo de Sirius y el otro que siempre parecía un roedor.

Todos tenían algo que hacer, menos ella.

Bella suspiró, preguntándose qué podría hacer, cuando incluso al ofrecerse como sacrificio para el ritual que ayudaría al Lord, ella fue descartada. Otro mortífago se le adelantó y según el Lord, lo que él le ofreció era aún mejor que la devoción de Bella por él.

Quizás podría averiguar quién era el heredero de los Prince, Lucius había querido contactarlos desde hace un tiempo y ninguno de sus contactos había logrado el milagro de siquiera una audiencia con uno de los hijos de Lord Prince.

Bella recordaba que la hija de Lord Prince se había casado con Evan Rosier, quizás era hora de hacer una visita de cortesía a la familia Rosier, que, de paso, no se habían pronunciado en ninguna alianza.

* * *

Decir que ser una Prince era fácil, sería una mentira tan grande como una casa. Calixta Rosier estaba en su sala tomando el té con Bellatrix Lestrange, la menos agradable de las hermanas Black. Si tan solo hubiera sido Andrómeda, hasta Narcissa era pasable, pero Bella era... una completa chiflada.

La familia Prince siempre había buscado las mejores alianzas, y los Black siempre eran evitados como a la peste, aunque su abuelo insistía en que los hijos de Walburga no parecían estar "tan locos" como los otros, y que Andrómeda hubiera sido adecuada como alianza. Si no fuera por el maldito fanatismo de sangre.

Ninguno de los Prince creía en la superioridad de sangre, sino en el poder. Por eso evaluaban a la familia que quería una alianza con ellos como si se tratara de un experimento de pociones delicado. Buscaban cada pequeña y minúscula partícula de información que dicha familia pudiera estar ocultando y si sus investigaciones no arrojaban nada, podían considerar una alianza.

Gracias a esas investigaciones, Calixta estaba segura de que su abuelo poseía toda la información referente al mestizo Tom Riddle alias Voldemort y sus esbirros que pomposamente se llamaban a sí mismos mortífagos. Era una gran ventaja que todos creyeran que los Prince solo eran una familia intrigante y nada más.

—Querida Bella, sé que información es la que quieres, y no veo por qué das tantos rodeos—.

Bellatrix se vio sorprendida de la franqueza de Calixta, pero se recuperó rápidamente, poniendo su mejor mascara de indiferencia.

—Bueno, solo es llana curiosidad, mi cuñado oyó un rumor de que tu familia tiene un nuevo sucesor y me preguntaba si sería tu hijo Maximus—.

—Oh no querida, no es mi hijo—Calixta dio un sorbo a su té, creando tensión en el ambiente.

—Entonces tu sobrina...—.

—Piensa otra vez querida—.

Bellatrix esta vez sí estaba sorprendida, la única opción que quedaba estaba cerca de los Potter, demasiado cerca para su gusto, además de ser un mestizo.

—Debes estar bromeando—.

—No bromeo Bella, mi familia esta tan asombrada como tú, pero la decisión de mi padre es inapelable, incluso le ofrecí que considerara a Evan como su sucesor, pero mi padre dijo que no, ya que él no tiene nuestra sangre—.

—Pero tu padre había desheredado a Eileen...—.

—Si, pero jamás la expulso de la familia, seguía siendo una Prince, aunque sin dinero, eso convierte a su hijo en un potencial heredero y eso fue lo que paso, mi padre examino a mi hijo, a mi sobrina y a "ese", y mi padre eligió a Severus—.

Luego de algo de charla intrascendente, Bella se despidió de Calixta y regresó a su mansión por flu, dispuesta a llegar con esa información para el Lord.

Calixta mientras tanto, le enviaba una carta a su padre con un fénix negro, avisándole de la "inesperada" visita de Bellatrix Lestrange, y notificándole que su plan estaba en acción.

* * *

Riddle estaba tratando sobre unas alianzas más en los Cárpatos con Lucius cuando un elfo domestico anunció que Bellatrix Lestrange deseaba verlo. Lucius alzo una ceja extrañado de que su cuñada quisiera ver al Lord. El antiguo Lord estaba intrigado, Bella siempre había estado algo... mal mentalmente, pero era buena en el campo de batalla, pero solamente ahí. Así que la había mantenido a la distancia de sus nuevos planes.

Bellatrix entro siguiendo al elfo, pocos de sus mortífagos conocían la ubicación de su mansión, ya que, aunque no iba a ser un secreto para siempre, esperaba al menos que tardara unos años más en saberse. Sin embargo, Bellatrix los había localizado.

—Mi señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero tengo información para usted—Bellatrix se arrodillo como antaño.

—Bella, no tienes que reverenciarme, solo dime cual es esa información—.

—Tengo el nombre del heredero de la casa Prince—.

Lucius ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, su loca cuñada había conseguido el nombre. Él no había logrado averiguarlo.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste Bella? —Pregunto Lucius.

—Con Calixta Rosier—.

Claro, Lucius no había considerado al lado femenino de los Prince, pero Bella sí. Quizás aun podía serle útil a su señor si lograba controlar su frágil mente.

—Dime, ¿Quién es el heredero? —Bella había extrañado la voz de su señor.

—Severus Snape mi señor—.

Lucius supo que habían perdido la alianza con los Prince, Severus jamás se aliaría con el Lord, pero Tom Riddle parecía genuinamente interesado.

—Gracias mi querida Bella, puedes retirarte. Creo que podre encontrarte una misión acorde a tus talentos—.

Bellatrix se retiró feliz mientras Lucius parecía contrariado por la información.

—...No estás viendo el panorama por completo Lucius, los Potter y Longbottom son amigos de Severus y ambas familias también poseen alianzas poderosas, ahora una de esas alianzas son los Prince que además tienen sus propias alianzas—.

—Mi señor, Severus es más fiel a los Potter que a los Longbottom, eso hace más fuertes a los Potter—.

—Políticamente hablando, falta ver qué tan fuerte es la magia en ambos, si Potter tiene más magia que Longbottom, entonces mi elección será obvia—.

* * *

Los años pasaron y Severus cada vez estaba más inmerso en su "educación", su abuelo le dijo que pronto tendría que abandonar su trabajo, ya que las siguientes lecciones requerirían toda su atención. Así que llegó el momento de decirles a sus amigos sobre su "estatus".

Una noche de verano, cito a sus amigos en un bar, Lily había dejado a Harry y Silene con Molly Weasley, ya que las niñas se habían hecho uña y mugre, y más cuando Silene también fue sorteada en Slytherin para desagrado de James y sobre todo de Harry que se desmayó en el comedor cuando la "enana" llego hasta donde él y le dio un abrazo de "te extrañe hermano".

Ginny que había entrado un año antes, había tomado fotos del hecho y se las dio a Silene que a su vez se las envió a sus padres y a su padrino. Entre las dos, le hacían una fuerte y feroz competencia a los gemelos Weasley como los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts. Los merodeadores estaban divididos entre el orgullo y el horror de que su legado quedara en los hombros de una Slytherin. Lily pensaba que los gemelos no tenían una oportunidad contra ese par, la determinación y tozudez de una Gryffindor con la astucia y "malevolencia" de una Slytherin. No, no había nada que Fred y George Weasley pudieran hacer contra ellas.

Severus tomó aire, esperando poder soltarlo de un jalón.

—Hace unos años, más de diez, mi abuelo me contacto. Quería darme "la oportunidad" de convertirme en el heredero de los Prince. Ahí conocí a mis primos y tíos. Mi abuelo efectuó alguna clase de ritual y el resultado de él, es que ahora soy el heredero de la casa Prince—Severus termino de hablar y espero la respuesta de sus amigos.

Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

—Amigo... estas bien muerto... ahora tendrás que beber vinos finos y hablar con propiedad y todo eso que me he visto obligado a hacer de nuevo, gracias a la pasita multicolor que llamamos Albus—.

Remus continuo la broma.

—¿Ósea que ahora eres rico? ¡Camarero! ¡Traiga campaña que el caballero de cabello largo paga! —.

Las bromas de ese tipo continuaron y Severus sintió que iban a estar bien, Lily y James lo felicitaron y James le dijo lo mejor que podía haberle dicho en ese momento.

—¿Sabes que, si no te sientes a gusto como heredero, puedes renunciar, verdad? —.

Severus desconocía que eso era posible, así que agradeció en su mente que James conociera ese tipo de información. Luego de que se calmaron, Severus les explico que renunciaría a los aurores ya que su abuelo lo estaba "educando" sobre su nuevo rol y que le había dicho que lo siguiente que aprendería iba a requerir todo su tiempo. Sirius y James se miraron sospechosamente y luego le sonrieron a Severus.

—Solo puedo decirte, que vas a disfrutar tu educación—le dijo misteriosamente Sirius.

Una semana después, Severus entendía a qué se refería Sirius. Su abuelo estaba frente a él con una espada en mano mientras él estaba en el piso con una herida superficial de esa arma sobre su pecho.

—Levántate Severus, apenas estoy sudando y tengo varias décadas más que tú—.

Severus se levantó y volvió a ponerse en guardia, de verdad que estaba disfrutando esta parte de su educación.


	11. Harry lo averigua todo

**10.- Harry Lo Averigua Todo**

* * *

Severus Snape no era considerado un "tío" por Harry ni por Silene, a pesar de ser el padrino de esta última. Severus Snape era el único amigo de sus padres que había asistido a Slytherin, así que se volvió una fuente inagotable de información sobre la casa, no es que su jefa de casa, Aurora Sinistra, no fuera buena en su trabajo. Pero no la conocían lo suficiente, además de que sus horarios como profesora de Astronomía no ayudaban a encontrarla en un horario donde no parecía estar agotada de sueño.

Así, Severus era más bien un amigo para ambos adolescentes, tendía a decirles la verdad sin adornos y tenía un sentido del humor retorcido y muy negro, cosa que les venía bien a ambos, ya que Silene estaba cortada por esa misma tijera y Harry prefería la brutalidad de la verdad. Sin tapujos y sin endulzarla.

Con Silene compartía cierta tendencia a "arruinar la melcocha", ya que les gustaba molestar a esas parejas que derramaban miel, Silene y Severus vomitaban con esas parejas. Con Harry compartía el gusto por las películas clásicas de monstruos y algunos directores, a Harry casi no le gustaban las películas de "asesinos del hacha", sino las de monstruos como la momia y uno que otro director moderno. Así que siempre tenía a alguien dispuesto a ir con él a las matinés de verano cuando su padre o sus "tíos" no querían acompañarlo.

Harry además le agradecía todos los libros sobre pársel que le enviaba, ya que, gracias a ellos, había aprendido a controlar su don, y sus padres le dieron una linda serpiente esmeralda de cumpleaños a los 13 años, que llamó Snapy, cosa que a Severus no le agrado mucho, pero no le dijo nada a Harry.

Neville agradecía de sobremanera que Severus le hubiera explicado el funcionamiento de los Slytherin, y aunque los primeros meses en Slytherin sentía que no sobreviviría y había escrito su testamento en el reverso de una tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate, luego de romperle la nariz a Draco Malfoy cuando intentó aventar a su sapo Trevor a un caldero, ganó el respeto de algunos Slytherins y se hizo amigo de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

Devdan que era algo más reservado, prefirió la compañía de Theo Nott y se carteaba seguido con los amigos que había hecho durante los viajes al lado de los Potter y Longbottom. Casi nadie en la escuela sabia sobre ese viaje, más que ellos y los Weasley. Los Weasley gracias a Silene que se lo contó a Ginny y sus chismosos hermanos gemelos que escucharon detrás de la puerta y se lo contaron a todo el clan. Aunque no se alegraron tanto, cuando su mamá los regaño y los puso a lavar los platos por un mes. Después de todo, Arthur y Molly Weasley si sabían el porqué de ese viaje al ser miembros de la orden.

Severus luego se alejó un poco de ellos, por su educación para convertirse en Lord Prince, pero eso no podían saberlo las pequeñas serpientes, Severus solo se lo había dicho a los merodeadores y Lily, quería mantenerlo en secreto tanto como se pudiera. El único que resintió su falta fue Harry, Silene estaba ocupada en una campaña personal de espantarle moscones a Harry, no importaba si era chica o chico. Devdan se había hecho amigo de una niña llamada Hermione de Gryffindor y estudiaban mucho entre ambos, así que los primeros promedios eran los de ellos, la segunda mejor promedio era Silene y la tercera Ginny.

Neville pronto tuvo una novia en Ravenclaw llamada Luna, pero terminaron al año y quedaron como amigos, Luna escuchaba a Neville y Neville la escuchaba a ella, así que se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Harry se sintió algo desplazado por eso. Aunque los gemelos le habían insistido en que podía hacerse amigo de su hermano menor Ron, Harry y él se llevaban bien, podían considerarse amigos, pero él lo que necesitaba era un mejor amigo con quien charlar sin secretos, y eso era Severus para él.

En quinto, se dio cuenta que le gustaba la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Pero nunca llegaron a nada, gracias a su "linda hermanita" que se encargó de dejar a Cho muy pero muy... verde. Le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que su piel se viera verde fosforescente y como Harry se rió mucho por la broma, Cho juro venganza en la cancha de quidditch. Harry se había convertido en el buscador del equipo en segundo. Silene solo dijo que era su labor como hermana cuidar de que una "tonta sin cerebro" no fuera la novia de su hermano mayor.

Ginny intentó algo con él, pero Silene hablo largo y tendido con Ginny sobre por qué no era una buena idea que fueran pareja, y antes de siquiera intentar un beso, terminaron ese intento de relación. Harry sentía que su hermana solo quería verlo infeliz, y eso era verdad... a medias.

Silene amaba a Harry, pero no se lo iba a decir. Su forma de expresarle afecto era molestarlo y cuidarlo de las "mosconas y moscones" que buscaban solo "quitarle su virtud". Silene era de la idea de que sexo y amor no eran lo mismo y que uno podía tener uno o el otro o ambos sin problemas, pero conocía a su hermano mayor mejor que sus propios padres, y casi tanto como Severus, que conocía mejor a Harry que nadie. Incluso siendo Sirius su padrino.

Silene veía que su hermano era algo "frágil". A pesar de ser Slytherin, Harry era una persona romántica e idealista, y en opinión de su hermana, Harry necesitaba a alguien especial a su lado, alguien que le diera ese "romanticismo" que le faltaba, y todos los que se le habían acercado, eran empalagosos como miel, excepto Ginny, pero ella era su mejor amiga y si no funcionaban... era mejor que no fueran más que amigos. El otro "moscón" que le espantó a Harry fue el rubio oxigenado de Draco Malfoy.

Severus había llevado a Silene a conocer su trabajo hace unos años y allí conoció a un viejo compañero de Severus, llamado Alastor Moody. Alastor le ayudó en una tarea de Transfiguraciones y logró transformar una caja en un armadillo. Así que cuando Draco Malfoy intentó acorralar a su hermano en la fiesta de Halloween de ese año, Silene simplemente lo transformó en un hurón, al cual amenazó con convertir en estola si volvía a intentar forzar a su hermano.

Fue la única vez que Harry abrazó a su hermana con desesperación. Draco lo había arrinconado y estaba intentando besarlo a la fuerza, luego de haberle hechizado las piernas y manos para evitar que huyera. Esa experiencia hizo que le escribiera a Severus pidiéndole algunos hechizos defensivos, y algunas bromas pesadas a Sirius y Remus, a Peter le pidió el nombre de varios abogados por si Draco intentaba hacerle algo, demandar que le dieran una orden de restricción contra él.

Draco se calmó al final del año y luego de meses de ruegos y disculpas, Harry aceptó ser su "amigo a secas". Así que, para el sexto año, Draco orbitaba un poco alrededor de Harry, pero nada más. Y todo hubiera continuado bien si no fuera porque escuchó a sus padres hablar en voz baja el último día de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Cuando escucho todo, salió lo más sigiloso que pudo a su cuarto, y no dijo nada. Los últimos meses antes de acabar el sexto año, Harry parecía un autómata y ni los ruegos de Neville y Devdan, ni las bromas de Ginny o las bromas "más pesadas" de Silene, lograban arrancarlo de ese estupor. No es que se matara de hambre o hubiera bajado de calificaciones, mantenía un buen peso, aún jugaba al quidditch y tenía buenas calificaciones, pero era como si solo quedara un cascarón que imitara ser Harry.

Cuando llegó el primer día de vacaciones, Harry fue directo con sus padres y les pregunto sobre él porque no le habían dicho nada sobre el corteggio.

* * *

El flu de la casa de Severus aviso que llegaba un visitante y una figura salió rodando de la chimenea. En medio de su sala y cubierto de ceniza estaba el hijo de los Potter, Harry. Harry estaba haciendo evidentes grandes esfuerzos por no llorar y maldecir a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa sin avisar Harry? —.

—Lo siento Severus, pero necesitaba un lugar donde pensar y no podía ir con Sirius o Remus, me hubieran atosigado a preguntas hasta que les dijera que me pasa, y Peter, bueno, apenas llegara a su departamento hubiera avisado por lechuza a mis padres. No quiero ir con Neville, porque su abuela se rompió una pierna y todos se han recluido en un ala de la mansión, incluyendo a su abuelo Wilmer y casi todos los elfos domésticos. Devdan está muy lejos—.

—Me alegra saber que estoy en tu lista de favoritos—Dijo Severus sin inmutarse.

—No es eso Severus, tu estas en el top de la lista, pero no quería molestarte hasta agotar posibilidades—.

Severus suspiro, Harry tenía mucho de Gryffindor en él a pesar de estar en la casa de las serpientes.

—Vamos, párate de ahí, te haré café—.

—¿Con pastel? —.

—Está bien, con pastel—.

—Bien—.

Ya instalados en la cocina, y con unas tazas de café cada uno y un plato de pastel de queso para Harry, este le contó lo que le habían dicho sus padres.

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry llegó hasta sus padres y les pregunto sin rodeos, lo que lo había estado carcomiendo desde las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Me vendieron? —.

Lily y James se miraron extrañados y luego miraron a Harry.

—¿De qué estás hablando cariño? —Pregunto Lily.

—¿Me vendieron? ¿Les dieron dote por mi "mano"? —.

James entendió a qué se refería su hijo.

—Te enteraste del cortejo—.

—Sí, yo... los oí hablar de él en las vacaciones de navidad... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —.

—Te lo íbamos a decir en un par de semanas—James había insistido a Lily que se lo dijeran mucho antes, pero Lily quería que fuera un adolescente normal un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Saben que jamás tuve una novia o un novio? Ni siquiera sé si me gustan las chicas o los chicos, esperaba sentir "algo" por alguien especial, y me entero de que tengo que casarme con alguien que no conozco, solo porque ustedes lo decidieron y me dicen que "me lo iban a decir en unas semanas". ¿Qué me iban a decir? "Lo sentimos hijo, pero ya te prometimos a alguien, así que deja a tu novia (o novio) y hazte a la idea de que compartirás tu vida con quien nosotros te digamos"—.

—Harry estas siendo injusto, no es así como paso, déjanos explicarte… —Lily intentaba calmar a su hijo, pero Harry estaba enojado, y mucho.

—¡No me toquen! ¡NO ME ABRACEN! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! ¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO!? —.

Harry salió de la cocina y se fue directo a la chimenea sin saber a dónde ir... por un segundo. Dijo la dirección de Severus y pronto apareció en casa de él.

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

—No sabía que hacer o pensar, Severus. Yo solo... hubiera querido que me lo dijeran antes, ya sabes, antes de entrar a la escuela. Me hubiera hecho la vida más fácil—.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—Silene estaba en una campaña para no dejar que tuviera una pareja "que no estuviera a mi altura", así que todos mis intentos de tener una novia fueron frustrados por Silene. Luego estuvo el asunto de Draco y quitando su obsesión conmigo, parecía un chico atractivo y yo, pues no tengo referencia de que me puede gustar. Me gustan las chicas, pero me he sentido atraído por algunos chicos. Y vengo a enterarme que me han prometido a un tal Tom Riddle y que debo casarme con él, ¡Todavía ni sé que me gusta y ya tengo un compromiso matrimonial! —.

—Harry, estas exagerando las cosas, eso no es del todo cierto—.

—¿¡TU SABIAS!? —.

—Cálmate. Si, yo sabía, pero antes de que me acuses, a mí no me correspondía decírtelo, eso debieron hacerlo tus padres. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que paso en realidad? —.

Harry tomo un sorbo de café antes de contestarle a Severus ¿En realidad quería saberlo? Sí, si quería. Necesitaba saber que orillaba a unos padres a hacer algo así.

—Si, quiero escuchar que paso—.

—Bien, tú sabes quién era Lord Voldemort, sabes que hizo un tratado de paz y luego de eso desapareció, ¿Pero sabes por qué existe el tratado? —.

—No—.

—Hace años, cuando Neville y tú, tenían apenas un año, una adivina hizo una profecía donde anunciaba a un niño capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Ese año sólo había habido dos niños que nacieron con las características que anunció la adivina: un niño nacido al morir el séptimo mes, hijo de aquellos que habían desafiado tres veces al señor tenebroso. Tus padres y los de Neville ya habían enfrentado en tres ocasiones a Voldemort y sobrevivieron, y tú y Neville nacieron al final de julio, el séptimo mes—.

—Eso es ridículo, ¿Y Voldemort se tragó ese cuento? —.

—Sí y no. Albus Dumbledore, que era y es el líder de la Orden del Fénix además de tu director, luego te explico qué es la Orden del Fénix; sospechó que Voldemort se había enterado de al menos, parte de la profecía y luego logró hacerse con ella. Albus sospecho esto porque luego de unos meses en que los escondimos a sus padres y ustedes, Voldemort anunció que quería hacer una tregua. Comprenderás que luego de la guerra, el ministerio estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar un trato, como Albus también era el jefe del Wizengamot, tuvo que asistir a la reunión y se enteró de la disposición más importante que puso Voldemort para firmar la paz, "Que se le permitiera escoger un consorte"—.

—¿Un consorte? —.

—Un esposo, no pidió "una" consorte, sino "un" consorte. La noche que la adivina hizo su profecía, uno de sus seguidores escuchó la profecía, una parte. Así que sabíamos que Voldemort conocía la existencia de la misma, sus acciones luego fueron extrañas ¿Por qué hacer un tratado de paz? ¿Por qué esa condición? Albus concluyó que Voldemort encontró la forma de saber el contenido de la profecía y que en vez de ir e intentar matarlos a ustedes, pensó en algo menos "violento"—.

—¿Casarse con uno de nosotros? Eso no le garantizaría quedarse con el "niño" que podría significar su fin, si elige a uno, el otro podría ser quien terminara con él—.

—Hay otra parte de la profecía, ahí dice que "el señor tenebroso lo marcara como su igual", así, el que él elija será quien pueda acabar con él. Pero solo hay dos maneras de evitar que eso pase, una es matando a tu amenaza, en este caso, ustedes. La segunda forma es atar su magia para evitar que le hagan daño, el vínculo del matrimonio, puede hacerlo. Si se casa con uno de ustedes, ese no podrá tocarle ni un cabello sin sufrir las consecuencias, haciendo que la profecía no se cumpla—.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué nadie lo detiene? —.

—¿Cómo puedes probar que Voldemort lo está haciendo por eso? No teníamos pruebas, seguimos sin tenerlas, y no pudimos evitar que el ministerio aceptara el tratado. Albus llegó y les dijo a tus padres lo que pasó. Lily y Alice estaban dispuestas a pasar el resto de sus vidas huyendo con ustedes, pero ni eso podía garantizar su seguridad. Voldemort era una fuerza muy poderosa, y aunque pidieran asilo en otro país, ese país podría entregarlos si eso calmaba a Voldemort. La otra amenaza era el ministerio, podían encerrar a sus padres para hacerse con ustedes, o peor, hacer que a sus padres les pasara "un accidente" y quedarse con ustedes con el pretexto de "cuidarlos". Ahí fue cuando Remus encontró una solución, al menos una que nos permitía un margen de tiempo para pensar en algo: un corteggio o cortejo si lo prefieres—.

—¿Así que nos prometieron a ambos? —.

—No, no se trata de eso, sino de una promesa. Una promesa de permitirle a Voldemort cortejarlos y convencerlos de un enlace matrimonial. Antes, un noble podía pedir a una familia, un arreglo de matrimonio entre ambas familias. Debían equipararse en dinero, poder, estatus, alianzas comerciales, y magia. Ponían un plazo de tiempo para que los contrayentes se conocieran y aceptaran casarse por "voluntad propia". Podían obligarlos, pero la magia no cedería tan fácil y era posible que el vínculo no se estableciera bien. Cuando Voldemort anunció los "niños" que él creía que serían buenos candidatos para su consorte, supimos que estábamos en lo correcto, planeaba hacerse con uno de ustedes e invalidar la profecía por ese medio. Albus lo forzó a tomar su nombre original, Tom Riddle, y Alice y tu madre, redactaron el contrato para el cortejo, haciendo una serie de cláusulas donde solo prometen permitirle pedir un cortejo a uno de ustedes, a partir de sus 17 años, y debe durar hasta los 21. Y quien elija para eso, puede aceptar o no la propuesta de matrimonio—.

—¿Así que no es necesario que me case, o que Neville se case? —.

—Piensa Harry, ¿Si tu fueras Voldemort, aceptarías un no por respuesta? —.

—No—.

—Así que entiendes que, aunque te eligiera a ti y tú te negaras, él podría forzarte o matarte, por eso tu madre y Alice incluyeron una cláusula donde mientras dure el cortejo, no pueden ser heridos ni familiares ni amigos ni ustedes. Otra cláusula dice que el cortejo debe ser abierto, esto quiere decir que recibirán propuestas de varios candidatos a pedir tu mano o la de Neville, y Voldemort, ahora Tom Riddle, no puede tocar tampoco a los otros que los cortejen—.

—¿Así que tengo que soportar cuatro años de intentos de "enamorarme"? —.

—Si te elije, sí—.

—Tengo que pensar—.

—Y debes disculparte con tus padres, ellos no decidieron esto a la ligera, sufrieron al hacerlo, pero querían darles a ustedes la oportunidad de crecer y vivir un poco, ver el mundo... y tienen un plan para evitar ese matrimonio si es que ustedes no quieren aceptarlo. El corteggio permite una vendetta contra una de las partes si incumple el contrato, si Voldemort intenta hacerles algo, podemos invocar esa vendetta, pero requiere mucha magia, por eso sus padres en cada viaje hicieron alianzas con muchas familias poderosas. Así como proporcionarles a ustedes numerosos aliados si al final la guerra se vuelve a declarar—.

—Entiendo ahora, pero no lo hace más fácil, ¿Podría quedarme hoy contigo? No creo ser capaz de enfrentarme a mis padres por el momento—.

—Claro, te preparare la habitación de huéspedes—.

Severus encaminó a su joven amigo hasta una habitación que parecía pequeña, pero tenía lo necesario para descansar. Una vez que Máximus lo declaró el sucesor de la casa Prince, había instado a Severus a mejorar su casa, así que la casa ahora se veía bien. No era una casa solariega o una mansión, pero se veía acogedora y agradable. Harry siempre se sentía en casa cuando lo enviaban a casa de Severus las veces que sus padres querían estar "solos".

* * *

Ya a solas, Harry pensó sobre lo que en realidad le molestaba sobre todo esto. Le molestaba que sus padres no le hubieran dicho nada, y esperar hasta el último momento a decirle. Pero lo pensó mejor, en realidad sus padres querían que hiciera una vida lo más normal posible, que tuviera amigos, novia o un novio. Y eso casi fue cierto, tuvo una vida muy tranquila y feliz, pero jamás llegó a conocer lo que era tener una pareja.

Ahora que sabía que el corteggio no era una promesa de matrimonio, no totalmente, estaba más tranquilo, el solo tenía que negarse cuando cumpliera los 21... y la guerra volvería a comenzar. No, ese pensamiento no ayudaba. Tenía que hacer que algo más pasará durante esos cuatro años. Quizás convencer a Riddle de lo equivocado de sus ideas... uhmm, ya pensaría en algo.

Lo que en realidad le molestaba es que iba a entrar en un juego donde él estaba en desventaja. Seguramente Voldemort tuvo muchos amantes, y Neville incluso tuvo una novia, quizás aún seguía siendo virgen, pero seguro que había besado a Luna, y el, a sus casi 17 años, no había besado a nadie nunca. Tenía la romántica idea de esperar por alguien especial, si no hubiera sido por Silene, su primer beso hubiera sido Cho, y luego Ginny, pero ninguna logró pasar el filtro de su "hermanita". Aunque agradecía que interviniera con Draco cuando estuvo obsesionado, Harry no se veía capaz de soportar que su primer beso hubiera sido forzado.

No, lo que más le molestaba era ese hecho, y pensar que quizás los demás "pretendientes" tendrían una clara ventaja, y el siendo un joven virgen podría caer fácilmente por alguno de ellos si lo besaban o intentaban excitar en alguna cita. Silene le había insistido mucho en que el sexo y el amor eran distintos, pero Harry nunca lo había pensado así. Para él, el sexo y el amor debían ir de la mano y ahora nunca podría saber si la persona que eligiera como pareja, lo querría a él o a su estatus de "joven heredero". Demonios, incluso podría caer enamorado de Voldemort con su inexperiencia.

Entonces había que ponerle remedio, pero ¿con quién? Siempre podía pedírselo a Draco, pero eso podría hacer que el rubio pensará que tenía una oportunidad real con él, Ginny estaba descartada, Cho igual. Pansy era conocida por tener "amigos", él no quería ser uno más del montón. Ron, no le tenía tanta confianza, y pedírselo a los gemelos menos, ellos insistirían en algo como hacer un trío... ahí estaba la respuesta.

Hace años, cuando Harry tenía la tierna edad de 12 años, sus padres hicieron una fiesta en casa por navidad, y escucho a sus padres reírse tontamente en el pasillo. Harry se asomó al pasillo y vio que su madre había arrinconado a su padre contra la puerta de su habitación y se metían con rapidez mientras vio cómo se quitaba el vestido, y no alcanzó a ver nada más, pero cuando iba a regresar, escucho más pasos en su dirección. Cerro lo más que pudo la puerta y entonces vio a su padrino, su tío Remus y Severus (quien pidió que jamás se le llamara tío), que iba en dirección a la habitación de invitados que estaba al final del pasillo.

Remus intentaba quitarle su saco a Severus mientras su padrino lo besaba. Harry quedo en shock, porque Severus gemía al contacto y parecía que le "dolía" de alguna forma, pero, por otro lado, parecía estar disfrutando de ese "dolor". Su mente de 12 años no podía procesar lo que había visto. Así que al día siguiente se lo contó a Neville, este le dijo que su padre y madre habían tenido sexo seguramente. Como Harry no entendía el concepto, Neville le dio la charla que su tío Algie le había dado a él, bastante editada por que el tío Algie tendía a ser "muy explícito" con algunas cosas.

Luego entonces, Harry le dijo lo que había visto con Sirius, Severus y Remus. Entonces Neville dejo de editar "la charla". Harry se asombró de que algunas personas pudieran "compartir" a su pareja, entendía a sus padres, pero no podía entender a sus tíos y Severus. Así que sediento de conocimiento, compro muchos libros sobre sexualidad, y cuando iba de visita al mundo muggle, compraba de ahí. Incluso pidió libros a los de Sexto y Séptimo. Aunque lo vieron con diversión ante su sonrojo, muchos chicos de Séptimo le prestaron libros de todo tipo sobre sexualidad.

Silene encontró sus libros y los leyó también, pero ella aprendió otras cosas, sobre todo su filosofía de "sexo y amor son separados". Pero Harry no. Harry insistía en pesar en el sexo y el amor como dos cosas unidas e indisolubles. Ahora tenía que replanteárselo, y viendo que Severus seguramente sabía sobre sexo, ya que, ¿Quién más aguantaría a Sirius y Remus? Sirius tenía el récord de más novias en Hogwarts (ya que Sirius se lo había "presumido" a Harry), y Remus era un hombre lobo, conocidos por sus instintos, uno de ellos era tener sexo, mucho sexo.

Y ya que Harry quería quitarse lo virgen antes de que alguien más se aprovechara de su falta de experiencia, tenía dos opciones, podía contratar a un profesional, dos para ser exactos, un hombre y una mujer para probar de ambos. O podía pedírselo a Severus. Lo último quizás sería algo más complicado, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

A la hora de la cena, Severus le dijo que les había avisado a sus padres que estaba con él y que no insistieran en verlo hasta que se hubiera calmado, Harry agradeció eso. Luego del postre, Harry pensó que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—¿Severus? —.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —.

—¿Podría pedirte un favor? —.

—Si puedo, sí, ¿Qué quieres? —.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor—.


	12. Conociendo a Tom Riddle

**11.- Conociendo A Tom Riddle**

* * *

Severus escupió el café que estaba bebiendo en ese momento ¿Había escuchado bien el favor que le pidió Harry?

—¿Perdón? —.

—Quiero que tú me hagas el amor, quiero tener sexo contigo—.

Si, definitivamente había escuchado bien, pero no podía creerlo simplemente, ahí estaba el hijo de 16 años de su mejor amiga y su otrora némesis, ahora amigo, pidiéndole que tuvieran sexo como quien dice la hora.

—No—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—¿Por qué no? —.

—Sí—.

—En primera, eres menor de edad. En segunda, tengo la misma edad que tus padres. En tercera, hace poco hablábamos sobre que nunca has tenido una novia o novio por esperar a alguien especial, no seré yo quien te arranque la inocencia—.

—Contestando a tus motivos para negarte: sí, soy menor de edad, pero en un par de meses, cumpliré los 17, seré mayor de edad. Si, eres mayor que yo, bastante, pero eso no me importa, es perfecto para mí. Y sobre lo de ser quien "me arranque la inocencia", o eres tú, o será alguien más. Si espero al cortejo, Riddle podría usar mi inexperiencia contra mí, seguramente él sabe cómo seducir a través del sexo. Soy virgen, de todo a todo. Ni siquiera he besado a nadie, no quiero que mi primer beso sea durante ese cortejo, y menos lo de mi primera vez. Si espero hasta la noche de bodas, ¿Quién me garantiza que quien elija va a ser considerado conmigo? Lo pensé mucho, no puedo pedirle a alguien de mi edad que lo haga, y no quiero tener que contratar a alguien, y quiero que me hagan sentir especial, sé que tú puedes hacerlo—.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —.

—Bueno, yo... te vi una vez, ibas con Remus y Sirius al cuarto de huéspedes y... bueno... me imaginé que ustedes iban a hacer algo y luego solo... —.

—Está bien, ya entendí, aunque no debiste estar espiándonos. Eso es algo entre nosotros Harry y no quiero que pienses... —.

—No, yo no pienso mal, ni nada de eso. Quiero decir que, si puedes con esos dos, seguramente sabes de sexo, bastante. Se que podrías hacer de mi primera vez algo especial. Y yo quiero que al menos eso sea especial, si no puedo esperar por ese alguien especial. Además, si tú te niegas, buscare contratar a alguien. Piénsalo Severus—.

Harry subió al cuarto de huéspedes dejando a Severus sumido en sus pensamientos. Uno de los puntos que mencionaba Harry era cierto, no tenía experiencia y eso lo ponía en desventaja con Voldemort y cualquier otro pretendiente. Incluso si Voldemort no lo pedía como consorte, seguramente muchos aprovecharían el cortejo para hacerse con el heredero de los Potter, y con nada de experiencia, era presa fácil para muchos de esos pretendientes, fueran hombres o mujeres.

Por una parte, quería que el muchacho tuviera una vida normal, se enamorara y su primera experiencia fuera todo lo romántico que el muchacho soñaba, y, por otra parte, sabía que aun en la vida normal y cotidiana, eso rara vez pasaba, ya no digamos en esta situación extraordinaria. ¿Cómo garantizar que la primera vez del muchacho fuera especial? No la había, a menos que alguien se encargara de eso. Una persona de la edad de Harry, no se tomaría el tiempo ni la molestia de preparar el ambiente y eso, ni se tomaría el tiempo de ayudarlo a sentirse cómodo. Pero alguien mayor podía aprovecharse de esa inocencia y darle una visión inadecuada del sexo.

¿Qué hacer? No quería que Harry quedara traumado con el sexo, y la idea de encargarle a alguien más esa tarea le sonaba imposible. Pero si él lo hacía, tendría que verlo en algún momento a los ojos y saber que le había entregado algo que solo debería pertenecerle a alguien que amaba.

Severus recordaba su primera vez con una chica y fue lindo, aunque no duro mucho esa relación, y luego su primera vez con un chico cuando empezó su entrenamiento con los aurores, uno de sus compañeros que lo llevo a tomarse una copa a su casa y terminaron en la cama. Ambas experiencias habían sido buenas, pero el separaba el sexo del amor.

Pensó durante toda la noche y al final, supo que no podía ser de otra manera, si no era él, Harry buscaría a otra persona, y esa persona podía no ser buena en llevarlo de la mano y con cuidado. No, era mejor que fuera él. Así al menos podía garantizarle a Harry que su primera vez si fuera especial, aunque no lo especial que hubiera sido de haber estado enamorado de alguien.

—Harry, de acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero tengo condiciones—.

Severus decidió abordar el tema en el desayuno, ya que Harry regresaría a su casa a mediodía.

—Dime—.

—La primera es que nadie puede enterarse, comprenderás que por mucho amor que me tengan Sirius, Remus y Peter, si se enteran de esto pedirán mi cabeza, y mejor no hablemos de lo que me harían tus padres o tu hermana, sobre todo la última. Lo segundo es que necesito que pidas un mes de vacaciones conmigo—.

—¿Por qué un mes? —.

—Harry, no tienes nada de experiencia, nada absolutamente. Hay cosas que deben hacerse lento, y debo enseñarte muchas cosas para que lo aprendas en un día. Diles a tus padres que aun estas molesto y que yo te ofrecí darte un viaje para calmarte antes de empezar las clases—.

—Eso es una buena excusa—.

—Mi última condición es que le pidas a tus padres que a partir de ahora te hagan participe de tu cortejo, es una petición razonable luego de que te mintieran, así podrás planear sobre la marcha, teniendo información de antemano. Si llegas a tener problemas con Riddle, me avisas y te prometo que buscaremos una solución, ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo, ¿tengo que llevar algo para el "viaje"? —.

—De hecho, si vamos a viajar, no voy a permitir que tu primera vez sea en esta casa. Confía en mí. Lleva ropa cómoda para verano y un par de piezas para invierno, nos iremos el día después de tu cumpleaños—.

—Bien—.

Harry se fue justo al mediodía como habían quedado con sus padres, y Harry se fue nervioso y pensativo sobre los acontecimientos, en un mes dejaría de ser virgen. No era así como esperaba su primera vez, pero nada estaba pasando como esperaba y era mejor que fuera así a que contratara a alguien.

* * *

Harry hablo con sus padres, largo y tendido. Le contaron casi la misma historia que Severus, uno que otro detalle variaba, pero era la misma historia, todo se limitaba a que un loco homicida en masa, escucho a una loca amante del tarot, que dijo en medio de un pasón o delirium tremens un montón de tonterías y ese maníaco, le creyó a la loca en todo.

Todo su futuro por una sarta de sandeces, a la basura. O quizás no. No por nada había terminado en Slytherin, tenía que ser astuto y ya había tomado un paso a la ofensiva con respecto a su "condición". Habría una cosa menos que ocupar contra él, así que debía empezar a pensar como un verdadero mentiroso y taimado, un abogado en pocas palabras.

El resto del mes, Harry se dedicó a leer libros de leyes, leyes matrimoniales, cortejo en la época victoriana, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle, incluso leyó esas novelas cursis que le gustaban a su mama, y unas más soportables de Jane Austen y Emily Brontë. Sus padres, mientras tanto, se encargaron de hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto junto a los Longbottom.

Neville reacciono diferente a la noticia de su cortejo, simple y llanamente se desmayó, su abuela fue quien le explico las cosas mejor que nadie. Sus padres lo habían intentado, su abuelo y su tío Algie, pero su abuela fue quien le explico que era la única opción que sus padres habían encontrado, ya que las posibilidades estaban en contra suya y que viera el cortejo como la oportunidad de meter en problemas a Voldemort.

Neville abrazo a su abuela con cariño y se fue de ahí directo a escribirle a Harry y luego a estudiar a la biblioteca, al igual que Harry, pensó que era hora de sacar sus conocimientos Slytherin y averiguar lo más que pudiera para que nadie se aprovechara de su falta de conocimientos. En lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, es que ahora más que nunca agradecían las aburridas clases de etiqueta que Sirius les había dado esos años. Al menos nadie podría quejarse de que no se comportaban como "señoritos decentes y de buena familia".

La que puso el grito en el cielo a nombre de Harry fue Silene, quien les dio el regaño de su vida a sus padres. Los acusó de vender a su hijo, de no pensar en las consecuencias y un montón de cosas más. Hasta que Harry la paró y le dijo que los escuchara primero. Luego de escuchar a sus padres, Silene abrazo a Harry pidiéndole perdón por haberle espantado a sus "prospectos", diciendo que de haber sabido lo hubiera dejado que se acostara con media escuela si eso es lo que quería. Harry le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, que el de hecho "ya se había acostado con alguien" (mejor qué pensará eso a lo que en realidad iba a pasar). Si su hermana le creyó o no, Harry no lo supo, pero eso pareció calmarla y luego de unos días, insistió en que había que buscarle ropa para su fiesta de "presentación".

El cumpleaños 17 de Harry y Neville sería una especie de fiesta de "presentación en sociedad", ya que los cortejos formales iniciaban presentando primero a los hijos a la edad en que se considerarían "elegibles" a una serie de invitados. Luego, los invitados presentaban solicitudes a los padres, pidiendo su permiso para un cortejo el cual podía ser o no abierto. Si no era abierto, se definían los tiempos del cortejo y la fecha de la boda aproximada. Si era abierto, se fijaba una fecha de inicio y término del cortejo y se dejaba en manos del cortejado la decisión de aceptar o no una propuesta matrimonial.

Harry y Neville ya sabían que todo el cortejo sería abierto, más que nada para evitar que Voldemort alias Tom Riddle, tuviera las cosas muy fáciles.

Faltaba una semana para la fiesta cuando todo estuvo listo. Harry ahora solo debía empacar las cosas para su viaje, aunque sus padres se mostraron renuentes al principio, Harry ocupo la manipulación por culpa y obtuvo el permiso, aunque trataron de que llevara a Silene al menos, no pudieron convencer a Harry y solo le pidieron a Severus que cuidara mucho de Harry. Severus prometió cuidarlo "muy bien".

* * *

Bellatrix no sabía si estar enojada o feliz. Su señor por fin iba a completar el ritual que tanto había deseado, pero otro lado, se sentía algo celosa, ya que estaba segura de que ella hubiera sido un buen sacrificio para su señor.

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños 17 de los dos jóvenes que podrían ayudar a Voldemort a obtener el control del mundo mágico. Su espía, Peter Pettigrew le dijo algo interesante sobre los jóvenes, uno de ellos hablaba pársel, pero no supo decirle cual. Seguramente debía ser el joven Longbottom, después de todo, su linaje era de sangrepura completamente.

Había un circulo trazado de runas en color plata, en medio de un salón en la mansión Riddle, en medio del círculo, estaba Tom Riddle desnudo, ya había tomado todas las pociones rejuvenecedoras, de forma que su cuerpo estuviera "lo más joven posible", para que, al completar el ritual, su cuerpo conservara por muchos años esa apariencia. Si todo resultaba bien, su apariencia se quedaría congelada a los 35 años, cuando tenía la mente y el cuerpo en su mejor momento, hasta alrededor de los 80 o 90 años naturales.

El sacrificio entro al círculo vestido con una especie de mortaja hecha de seda muy fina y se acercó a su maestro, con los pies descalzos y entregándole una daga a su maestro, este le tomo una mano, y corto su muñeca, luego Riddle cortó su propia muñeca y pego la herida a la del sacrificio.

—¿Me entregas tu alma, para que la mía sea completada? —.

—Sí maestro—.

—¿Me entregas tus sentimientos, tu capacidad de amar, llorar, reír y soñar para que mi alma encuentre su plenitud? —.

—Sí maestro—.

—Acepto el regalo tan generoso que me has hecho, ofrezco cumplir uno de tus deseos para los tuyos—.

—Le pido maestro, que busque la felicidad de mi esposa que se quedará viuda—.

—Así será, Rodolphus Lestrange—.

Rodolphus suspiro, y se dejó ir, cuando se enteró de lo que necesitaba su señor, supo que su esposa se ofrecería a ser el sacrificio, y él la amaba demasiado para permitírselo. Estaba loca, como cabra; y estaba enamorada de otro, pero él la amaba y quería que fuera feliz, y ella no sería feliz si su señor no era feliz. Así que ofreció tomar el lugar de su esposa, y le explicó a su señor que le ofrecía su sacrificio para salvar la vida de su esposa. Riddle acepto, ya que no había mayor sacrificio que ofrecer la vida por alguien que amas. Y eso era aún mejor que el amor obsesivo que le ofrecía Bellatrix.

* * *

El ritual fue exitoso, y ahora Tom Riddle había dejado atrás a Lord Voldemort, del ser serpentino que había antes no quedaba rastro y frente al espejo estaba un hombre atractivo de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro. Su cuerpo volvía a ser firme y en general, se deleitaba con su imagen física.

Hace años, cuando localizó al basilisco de Herpo, entendió que su alma siempre había estado "incompleta". Su madre había usado un filtro amoroso en su padre, y él fue concebido bajo sus efectos. Su madre no supo lo que eso provocaba. Todo hijo nacido de un filtro amoroso nacía sin la capacidad de amar o sentir piedad, todo sentimiento ligado a esas emociones, no existían. Cuando creo sus horrocruxes con tanta facilidad, debió sospechar algo, pero cada pedazo que fragmentaba le arrancaba un poco más de humanidad y sanidad mental.

Al final, quedaba de él solo un ser "parecido a un humano", por eso cuando reunió los fragmentos de su alma, el esfuerzo lo agoto. Ahora, con el pedazo de alma "ofrecido por voluntad propia", su alma estaba completa, y eso incluía esos "sentimientos negativos" que Voldemort jamás pudo sentir, pero que Tom Riddle debía cuidar de no sentir.

Puso en orden sus asuntos y llamó al grupo de contadores y abogados que Lucius había contratado por él para que empezarán a redactar las solicitudes de cortejo para las familias Potter y Longbottom, las cartas incluirían una lista de sus activos financieros, así como las alianzas de su apellido, y sus propiedades y compañías que poseía. Gracias al buen trabajo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, el apellido Riddle tenía un renombre que lo precedía, así como una fortuna equiparable a la de los Malfoy y Lestrange.

Teniendo eso en orden, ahora solo tenía que conseguir un traje adecuado para una fiesta. Era hora de elegir a su futuro esposo.

* * *

La fiesta fue en la mansión Longbottom, Augusta se encargó personalmente de enviar las invitaciones junto con Lily y Alice para que nadie de sus "amigos" quedara fuera. Augusta sugirió invitar también a algunas familias "influyentes" que no estaban en la lista y que se sabía se habían aliado a Riddle. "Mejor conocerlos en nuestros terrenos", dijo Augusta y ambas mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así, además de Tom Riddle, las familias Malfoy, Nott, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Lestrange, Black (el resto de la familia de Sirius), Abbott (que no se habían pronunciado por ninguna familia), Avery, Burke, Crouch, Flint, Carrow, Macmillan, Rosier, Greengrass, Ollivander, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, y Yaxley, estarían invitadas, sobre todo para no ser acusados de favoritismos.

La fiesta iba a ser enorme, incluso la familia Singh completa iba a asistir, cosa que hizo feliz a Harry y Neville, al menos su amigo no iba a faltar a la fiesta. Los Drudis prometieron enviar a sus hijos que ya estaban en edad "casadera", para aumentar los potenciales pretendientes de ambos muchachos. Johan Nikolaus enviaría a sus hijos con una escolta y en general, cada uno de sus aliados, prometió enviar a uno de sus descendientes para "hacerle competencia" a Tom Riddle.

Harry y Neville fueron arreglados por unas entusiastas Silene y Ginny que estaban decididas si o si a hacerlos los hombres más guapos de esa fiesta. Y lo lograron.

Harry ya había dejado los lentes atrás cuando Silene llegó un par de semanas atrás con unos lentes de contacto y Harry pudo apreciar su rostro sin los lentes de armazón y estaba feliz, aun así, se consiguió unos lentes con un armazón más acorde a sus gustos sin decirle a sus padres, por si se le llegaban a perder los de contacto. Ese día decidió usarlos con el fin de verse "desvalido", eso le ayudaría con sus manipulaciones. Silene se encargó de conseguir la túnica ideal en negro, verde y plata. En general, Harry parecía "un pecado andante con aire de inocencia". Su hermana silbo con gusto ante su obra, no iba a haber un solo soltero o soltera que no quisiera llevarlo a lo "oscurito".

Ginny se encargó de Neville, que se veía algo más "grande" que Harry, a pesar de ser de la misma edad, Neville se veía más maduro y Ginny decidió explotar eso. Le puso una túnica negra con detalles en plata que parecía de corte militar. Lo afeito y peino y le puso un perfume de hierbas que le daban un aire de sensualidad contenida. En opinión de Ginny, parecía un volcán "dormido pero que pronto podría explotar". Estaba segura de que muchos solteros y solteras querrían pedirle ahí mismo que se casaran.

Harry y Neville, fueron presentados a un montón de desconocidos que les daban la mano y les entregaban un presente por su "mayoría de edad". Algunos sostuvieron su mano más tiempo que otros, y Harry sabía que esos, seguro enviarían la solicitud de cortejo a sus padres, Harry ya no lo veía tan mal, parecía que en general, había muchos chicos y chicas agradables con quienes podría imaginarse casado, y al parecer Neville pensaba igual.

Entonces llegó el turno de que les presentaran a Tom Riddle. Y era uno de los hombres más atractivos que hubieran visto en su vida.

* * *

Tom Riddle era... no era lo que esperaban, por la forma en que sus padres hablaban de Voldemort se asemejaba más a una cruza de boa y mono con ojos rojos, que a... bueno, al adulto atractivo que estaba frente a ellos con un presente magnífico. Había traído una planta exótica para Neville, una muy rara de conseguir que hizo a Neville gemir de gozo cuando la recibió en sus brazos, y para Harry, una escoba hecha a mano, diseñada para él y solo para él. De alguna forma, Tom Riddle había conseguido sus medidas y había mandado a diseñar esta escoba en ébano, con su nombre grabado en oro en el mango, era una pieza exquisita por sí misma, pero tenía el añadido de varios hechizos protectores y de almohadón que la hacían perfecta para el quidditch profesional y un hechizo para que solo Harry pudiera usarla para volar.

Tom Riddle tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos azules a juego, se veía evidentemente mayor que ellos, pero no mucho más que sus padres, quizás un poco menos, su túnica negra estaba ajustada por completo a su cuerpo dándole un aire de sensualidad que era imposible de ignorar. Y sus modales, hasta ese momento, no habían reparado en la diferencia que podía hacer los modales, pero la forma en que se inclinó para saludar a cada uno era halagadora.

Todo Tom Riddle era atractivo y excitante desde su cabello hasta sus pies, y su actitud y voz, parecía hecho para ser adorado.

Después de saludarlos y entregarles sus presentes, vago por la fiesta platicando con varias personas e incluso Augusta Longbottom no pudo encontrarle un defecto. Eso puso en alerta a los merodeadores. Si Augusta que era la persona más fijada en los pequeños y minúsculos detalles, no encontró nada negativo, es que Riddle había hecho un trabajo excepcional para verse como "la mejor opción".

Eso hizo rabiar incluso a Draco que podía ver cómo era superado por el jefe de su padre, pero aun así cumplió con el protocolo y entregó su presente a Harry y a Neville, prometiéndose a sí mismo, que aun así enviaría una solicitud de cortejo. Su padre ya se esperaba esto y le hizo ver al Lord que se vería muy raro que el fuera el único que enviará una solicitud. Así que Riddle ya había "autorizado" a las familias de sus alianzas que mandaran solicitudes.

Severus Snape iba rondando por la fiesta hasta llegar al lado de Harry, le dijo que al día siguiente partirían y que estuviera listo, sus padres se encargarían de elegir a los potenciales cortejantes, Harry le sonrió y continuó atendiendo a los invitados y charlando con muchos de los jóvenes que conoció durante los viajes con su familia, Devdan solo se dedicaba a molestarlos y les dijo en voz baja que su padre le había dicho lo del cortejo y que no se preocuparan, que el también entraría en el juego, y así, si no se les ocurría nada, el que eligiera Riddle, siempre podía elegirlo a él y luego se divorciaban en buenos términos. Harry y Neville le sonrieron y empezaron a bromear con quien iba a cocinar en ese matrimonio ya que ninguno sabía ni freír un huevo, y Neville dijo que para eso siempre podían contar con los elfos domésticos.

Tom Riddle se dedicó a observar a ambos jóvenes y eligió a uno de ellos, supo quién debía ser su consorte apenas tocó su mano, pero debía asegurarse, ya que no es quien el esperaba que fuera, pero, por otro lado, eso podía serle de mucha ayuda en un futuro.

Calixta Rosier, también se dedicó a observar a ambos jóvenes y noto lo mismo que Riddle, había uno solo de esos jóvenes que Riddle podría elegir. Ambos eran especiales y poderosos, pero solo uno era "de verdad poderoso", y ni siquiera lo parecía, eso le daba un añadido interesante. Esa misma noche, envió un mensaje a su padre Maximus, indicándole el nombre de quien iba a ser elegido por Tom Riddle, la familia Prince también enviaría una solicitud de cortejo.

Harry se fue al día siguiente con Severus hacia Venecia, mientras Neville se abocó a su nueva planta. Los padres de ambos se dedicaron a recibir las solicitudes de los cortejantes y entonces se enteraron de que Tom Riddle había elegido a Harry Potter para ser cortejado. Eso hizo suspirar aliviados a Alice y Frank, hasta que recibieron la solicitud de Annelise Nikolaus para cortejar a Neville.

Y las sorpresas no pararon ahí, los Potter recibieron una última solicitud entre más de 50 ese día, una solicitud de la familia Prince, solicitando a los Potter, que permitieran a su heredero, Severus Snape (pronto Prince) a que cortejara a su heredero Harry Potter, todo a nombre de Maximus Prince, actual Lord Prince.

Augusta tuvo que explicarles que eso era una solicitud de cortejo mucho más seria que la de Tom Riddle, Maximus Prince estaba solicitando sin consultarle a su nieto, porque había elegido a Harry como consorte de Severus para unirlo a su familia como un Prince. Estaba diciendo en pocas palabras, que, si ambos herederos se casaban, toda la casa Prince, incluyendo sus alianzas, estarían al servicio de los Potter y viceversa.

Una alianza capaz de hacer que Tom Riddle no pudiera ni siquiera pretender un puesto menor en el ministerio si ellos así lo decidían.


	13. Un paraíso particular

**12.- Un Paraíso Particular**

* * *

Harry y Severus estaban ajenos al drama de las solicitudes de cortejo mientras se instalaban en un hotel en Venecia, su cuarto daba directo a uno de los canales y tenía un aire romántico palpable en cada piedra.

—¿Qué haremos primero? —.

—Primero te bañas, te cambias y luego comemos algo, daremos un paseo por ahí y te explicare cual es mi plan durante la comida, ponte algo cómodo, caminaremos mucho—.

Harry obedeció ansioso por que Severus le enseñara todo lo que le faltaba por saber, le daba algo de miedo, pero estaba más emocionado que asustado. Cuando salió de cambiarse, casi no reconoció a Severus, se había amarrado el cabello y estaba vestido con jeans y un saco ligero con una camisa azul oscuro. Los lentes oscuros solo le añadían atractivo, y por primera vez Harry se preguntó cómo sería besarlo, sinceramente besarlo. Sabía que lo haría, pero no se lo había preguntado en serio. Ahora si estaba nervioso.

—¿Nos vamos? —.

Severus le tendió la mano y salieron de ahí rumbo a una trattoria, durante la comida, Severus le explico que no iban a tener sexo de inmediato, sería mucha "información", primero tenía que aprender lo básico, besar. Harry estaba acercando sus labios, cuando Severus lo paro en seco.

—Tranquilo Harry, no se trata solo de besar, debes "sentir" el momento ideal—.

—¿Y cómo voy a "sentirlo"? —.

—No lo pienses, solo se siente, hoy te voy a besar, de eso estate seguro, pero no te voy a avisar del beso, solo sentirás que es el momento justo, así que relájate y disfruta el paseo—.

Luego de comer, pasearon por la plaza de San Marcos, y fueron al puente de los suspiros, Severus le tomaba a veces de la mano a Harry, y eso lo ponía nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Aunque pronto se le olvido del beso. Disfrutaba solo con la compañía de Severus y de cómo le explicaba cada detalle de la ciudad, contándole leyendas e historias sobre los edificios, incluyendo una de casanova escapando por los techos de la ciudad.

La tarde estaba por morir y ellos se encontraban en una góndola, empezó a hacer frío y Severus le puso su saco a Harry, pero dejó su brazo alrededor del menudo cuerpo del menor. Harry se sintió protegido en el semi-abrazo de Severus y ni siquiera noto que Severus estaba pegado a su cuerpo, solo se sentía cálido por dentro. Severus le pidió al gondolero que cantará algunas canciones y Harry y él se dedicaron a disfrutar de la voz de tenor del gondolero.

El sol estaba por morir en el horizonte cuando Severus con su mano, hizo que el rostro de Harry volteara hacia el suyo. Harry tragó en seco, todo el ambiente se sentía sensual y romántico, no cursi como alguna vez pensó que sería. Los ojos de Severus atraparon los suyos y se sintió confiado y algo excitado. Le gustaban los labios de Severus, se veían apetecibles.

Harry se acercó a Severus y cerró los ojos en una muda petición, Severus colocó sus labios sobre los de Harry y lentamente, fue haciendo que el joven abriera los labios y profundizó la caricia abrazando al joven contra su cuerpo.

Su lengua fue gentil con la del menor, saboreándola, retándola a jugar, se podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo menudo contra el suyo más experimentado. Un beso perfecto, al menos eso esperaba Severus que el joven hubiera obtenido. Luego de unos instantes, se separaron, y Harry suspiró satisfecho.

—Yo... gracias. Fue perfecto—.

—Me alegro—.

Severus no separo a Harry de su cuerpo, sino que lo mantuvo pegado a él en un semi-abrazo, mientras los canales que recorrían empezaban a iluminarse con la luz de las casas y algunas farolas, dándole a los canales, un aire casi mágico.

Entonces Severus volvió a besar al menor, pero ahora un beso más corto, acariciando su rostro delicadamente, intentando hacerle sentir adorado y querido. Harry estaba exultante, jamás pensó que un beso pudiera ser así, se lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero esto iba más allá de lo que había esperado. El primer beso lo dejo exhausto, pero ansioso por más, y cada pequeño beso que le daba Severus se sentía dulce de una forma inexplicable. Era como si sus labios estuvieran hechos para los de Severus y viceversa.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Harry se aferraba a Severus y Severus lo seguía abrazando, acariciando distraídamente sus hombros y brazo. Cuando bajaron de la góndola, caminaron hacia el hotel sin despegarse, Severus lo abrazaba por la cintura y seguía besándolo de improviso, haciendo que Harry jadeara por aire cada vez.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Harry y Severus tenían las mejillas ruborizadas al límite y sin decir nada, se acostaron en la cama, pero solo para verse a los ojos.

—¿Así se siente besar? ¿Cómo si estuvieras hecho para la otra persona? —.

—¿Tan bueno soy Harry? —.

—Demonios, ¡Sí! Fue perfecto, mejor de lo que me imaginaba mi primer beso, gracias Severus—.

Al día siguiente, Severus llevó a Harry hasta Scuola Grande di San Rocco, un teatro cuya arquitectura era hermosa, pasaron el día entre museos, restaurantes y alguno que otro puente. Severus le daba un beso o dos a Harry sin que él se lo esperara, paseaban de la mano como cualquier otra pareja, y Harry se permitió sumergirse en la fantasía de que eran una pareja. Sabía que no era cierto, pero por un mes, Severus y él iban a compartir espacio, tiempo, y más adelante, sus cuerpos. Quería sentir "algo" por él hombre, y de verdad empezaba a sentir algo. Indefinido, impreciso, pero ahí estaba.

Le atraía Severus, mucho. Le gustaba el sabor de sus labios, ese aroma boscoso que desprendía su cuerpo, la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de él, Harry sentía atracción física por Severus.

Ese día, Severus sentó a Harry en un sofá de la sala de su habitación en el hotel, y platicaron de varias cosas, planes a futuro por si acaso, sobre todo. Y al igual que el día anterior, Severus espero a que el sol empezará a morir en el horizonte. La habitación estaba teñida de un color naranja cálido gracias al moribundo sol que iluminaba a través de la ventana. Severus volvió a tomar el rostro de Harry y dejó que sus labios se reconocieran nuevamente.

Esta vez, dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo del menor, sin llegar más allá de la cintura. Harry estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer, pero Severus fue hábil en guiarlo, llevando las manos de su joven amante hacia las partes de su cuerpo que quería que acariciara. Harry aprendió pronto donde tocar, la profundidad de la caricia que le gustaba a Severus, y se atrevió a darle un suave mordisco en el labio inferior.

Severus respondió a la caricia, aferrando más la nuca de Harry hacia él y en un punto, Harry se dio cuenta que llevaban casi una hora besándose y las sombras ya poblaban toda la habitación. Solo las luces de las farolas afuera del balcón de la habitación iluminaban en algo, y Harry retomo entonces el beso. Pasó otra media hora antes de que pidieran la cena.

El resto de esa semana, Harry conoció varios puntos de la ciudad que cuando fue con sus padres, no vio. El problema de viajar con la familia es que cada uno quería ver algo diferente, pero Severus quería que viera lo que le gustara. Así que Harry visitó cada punto que se le ocurrió. Durante el día eran una pareja conociéndose, y por la tarde casi noche, dedicaban el tiempo a reconocerse, a probar el sabor de sus labios por horas, a sentir el cuerpo del otro a través de las ropas.

A Harry le alborotaba la imaginación el hacer eso, podía sentir el cuerpo de Severus debajo de la tela, sus manos ya habían apretado sus brazos y sentía los músculos entrenados por su trabajo de auror, y aunque (historia que les dijo Severus sobre porque ya no era auror a los chicos) se estaba tomando un par de años sabáticos, era evidente que el hombre seguía haciendo ejercicio. Empezó a imaginarse como se vería Severus desnudo y eso le excitaba, imaginarselo sin nada, encima de él. Quería saber cómo se sentirían sus labios en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Al final de la semana, bastaba que iniciaran esa sesión de besos para que Harry se excitara y tuviera una erección, afortunadamente, su inexperiencia sexual no incluía la masturbación, esa la conocía muy bien.

Dejaron la habitación al final de la semana, con una sonrisa, y Severus envió por flu el siguiente punto del itinerario, para que los padres de Harry supieran dónde localizarlo si había una emergencia, Estambul.

* * *

Estambul era como esos cuentos de "las mil y una noches", al menos en su estética, pero Harry sentía ese impulso de explorar. Aunque amaba a Hogwarts, él era prácticamente nómada. Amaba hacer amigos en todos lados, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que resentía un poco el estar en un mismo sitio y lo poco que conocía en realidad Reino Unido. Se prometió visitar algunos pueblos cuando terminara el séptimo año, así tuviera que arrastrar a sus pretendientes por toda la isla, y quizás si alguno de los Delacour había enviado solicitud, o los Drudis, aprovecharía para recorrer Francia e Italia por todos lados.

Severus ya había terminado de alistarse y llevó a Harry a un bazar. Había tantas cosas y tantos colores que Harry no sabía hacia donde ver, pero eso era lo de menos, pasaron todo el día en ese bazar, tomando café y pasteles, y comiendo comida impronunciable pero muy sabrosa. Harry estaba bastante emocionado por el bazar cuando llegaron y empezó a acomodar sus cosas, cuando Severus lo abrazo por detrás.

Harry sintió los labios de Severus sobre su cuello y una corriente de electricidad lo atravesó, los labios de Severus se sentían bien sobre su piel, luego paso a sus oídos, a ese pedacito de piel lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que era el lóbulo. Harry entonces soltó un gemido, un sonido que era ajeno a su repertorio. Era más parecido a una súplica que a otra cosa. Quería que Severus continuará haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, encendiéndolo lenta y tortuosamente.

Entonces, sintió como una mano de Severus se atrevía a meterse debajo de su camisa y tocaba la piel de su vientre, acariciando lasciva pero delicadamente todo lo que podía. El sentir la boca de Severus trabajando diestramente su cuello y esa mano que parecía poner su piel a arder, estaba llevándolo a un nuevo nivel de excitación. Luego de esos besos pensó que no podía haber nada mejor, hasta ese momento.

Harry estaba cada vez más ansioso de saber que tanto más había en el sexo. Que tanto más le esperaba por descubrir, por sentir y experimentar.

Al día siguiente, Harry ya tenía una idea de que lugares visitar, así que arrastró a Severus a varios. Harry quería recorrerlos todos, pero Severus le aconsejo que se lo tomara con tranquilidad, aun les quedaban 5 días más además de ese, y que, si acaparaba todos los sitios, no tendrían nada que visitar el resto de la semana. Harry tuvo que aceptar un argumento tan lógico, muy a regañadientes.

Al contrario que en Venecia, aquí Severus no lo llevaba de la mano o lo besaba de improviso, como viajaban y paseaban entre los muggles, en esa nación, no era bien visto que dos hombres se besaran o tomarán de la mano, pero en la privacidad de su habitación, las cosas subían de tono.

Esa noche, Severus llevó a Harry hasta la cama y entre besos profundos y eróticos, dejo que Harry vagara sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Fue la primera vez que Harry tocó el trasero de Severus y se permitió agarrarlo con firmeza, lo que hizo reír al dueño de esa retaguardia.

A mitad de la semana, Severus se quitó la camisa en esas sesiones de caricias, permitiendo a Harry ver parte del cuerpo del hombre. Las manos de Harry tocaron ese pecho desnudo cuanto quisieron, Harry estaba fascinado con el cuerpo de su maestro en el sexo. Los músculos que se tensaban ante su caricia, la piel perlada de sudor, y el rostro ruborizado de Severus, encendían su libido. Las erecciones que le despertaban esas sesiones cada vez eran más dolorosas, su miembro se ponía duro, muy duro. Tardaba en llegar al clímax cuando se masturbaba, y que el hombre durmiera en la misma cama, no ayudaba.

Cuando veía al hombre dormir a su lado, su imaginación se llenaba de las figuras de ambos, entrelazadas, desnudas, jadeantes, casi podía sentir el miembro de Severus penetrándolo y haciéndolo ver estrellas. Cuando despertaba después de esos sueños muy húmedos, su pene dolía demasiado y tenía que tomar un baño y desfogarse, urgentemente.

Un día antes de que se fueran de Estambul, Severus propuso ir a la Iglesia de Santa Sofía. Primero fue una iglesia, luego se convirtió en mezquita y al final se convirtió en museo, pero era un lugar muy interesante. Harry ahí se dio cuenta que Severus conocía mucho de historia y sitios exóticos, estaba genuinamente interesado en los lugares que visitaban. Harry pensó que Severus sería un excelente compañero de viaje, si algún día él se convertía en nómada.

Esa misma noche, Harry fue sorprendido por un Severus que le estaba quitando parte de la ropa, desabrocho su pantalón, pero nada más. Harry se estaba preguntando si había hecho algo mal cuando sintió la boca de Severus sobre uno de sus pezones y una mano sobre su bóxer, masajeando su miembro. Pronto, Harry sintió que se liberaba dentro de su ropa y tardó en recobrar el ritmo de su respiración.

La última noche en Estambul, no salieron de la habitación y se dedicaron a acariciarse como habían hecho los otros días, pero esta vez solo traían la ropa interior. Harry se atrevió a más y deslizó una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Severus y sintió el miembro endurecido de este. La piel era sedosa al tacto y podía sentir la hinchazón de la sangre corriendo, llenándolo en respuesta a la excitación. Eso hizo sentir a Harry poderoso, podía excitar a Severus y eso de alguna forma, lo excitaba a él. El ser capaz de provocar esas reacciones en el hombre.

Sin dejar de besar a Severus y recorriendo la piel del hombre con una mano, la otra que estaba sobre su miembro, empezó a masajearlo como había hecho este un día atrás. Fue el primer gemido que Harry le arrancó a Severus, y no paro hasta sentir que el hombre liberaba su semen en su mano.

Cuando vio el líquido perlado entre sus dedos, Harry estaba fascinado e intrigado. Ya había visto semen antes, el de él mismo, pero era la primera vez que veía el de alguien más, y no solo eso, sino que él fue quien provocó ese orgasmo.

Ya se había venido un par de veces, pero la visión del semen de su amante, volvió a excitarlo y dejó que su instinto lo guiara, y empezó a frotarse contra la pierna de Severus. Su miembro erecto se sentía bien cuando la presión del cuerpo de Severus lo rozaba.

Severus entonces se colocó encima de Harry, aprisionando su miembro contra su ropa y haciendo que sintiera la presión del suyo apenas separados por los trozos de tela y empezó un vaivén donde ambos miembros se rozaban. Tan cerca y tan lejos. El leve roce volvió a encender la libido de Severus y una erección volvió a aparecer, haciendo que los roces se convirtieran en una dulce y lenta tortura para ambos.

La habitación se llenó de más gemidos y jadeos, Harry abrazo al hombre y enterró sus dientes en el hombro de su amante, las manos de Severus se aferraron a la espalda de Harry y clavo los dedos en la tierna carne, aprisionando el joven cuerpo contra el suyo aún más.

Ambos llegaron al clímax dentro de su ropa interior y se quedaron exhaustos uno al lado del otro y así durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Harry empezó a sentirse un poco culpable, ya que la fantasía en la que estaba inmerso durante su "clase de sexualidad", empezaba a sentirla casi real. De alguna forma pensaba que era retorcido y enfermo lo que le había pedido al hombre, le había pedido que tuvieran sexo, al amigo de sus padres, pero, por otro lado, cuando sus manos se enlazaban, cuando el hombre lo besaba, Harry no podía menos que rendirse a la fantasía de que eran una pareja como tantas, que estaban de vacaciones para estar lejos de todos y disfrutarse el uno al otro.

Harry no era el único que pensaba así. Severus se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba pasando y lo que aún estaba por pasar. Por un lado, se ufanaba de poder hacer algo especial por el joven, si bien su vida había sido feliz y plena hasta ese momento, Severus sabía que lo que estaba por venir iba a afectar a tantas vidas, que no le permitirían al joven el simplemente "negarse" a Tom Riddle, quizás exigirían que cumpliera "su deber con la sociedad". No quería ni pensar que Harry hubiera llegado tan inocente e impoluto y que Riddle hubiera... no, era mejor así. AL menos podía garantizarle eso al joven, una buena primera vez, al menos al nivel físico.

Y eso era el otro asunto. Severus se sentía cómodo con Harry, mucho más cómodo de lo que jamás se había sentido con nadie. Si bien era cierto que con Sirius y Remus mantenía una relación casual-bastante-frecuente y estable en cierta manera, y que tenía otros dos amantes dispuestos a tener una "buena noche" con él, jamás se había sentido completamente cómodo con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera con Lily se había sentido así de cómodo. Y estaba empezando a fantasear como sería ser la pareja del joven, ser novios, salir a tomar un café en Londres, ir de la mano a comprar baratijas, quejarse del día de ambos y hacer planes a futuro juntos.

Severus pensaba que era porque estaba compartiendo algo especial con el joven, lo estaba guiando a través de la sexualidad como a él le hubiera gustado que alguien lo hiciera. Casi todo mundo aprendía de sexo con ensayo y error, y más de una vez escucho a sus amigos y compañeros decir que ojalá alguien hubiera escrito un manual de como aprender a hacer el amor, coger, follar, o cualquier eufemismo que le diera cada uno. Quizás por eso empezaba a imaginar esas cosas, para poder conectarse con su joven amante, para poder hacerle sentir ese "algo" que debería sentir uno cuando se entregaba a otra persona.

Quería que Harry sintiera de verdad, que estaban por hacer el amor y no solo compartir orgasmos. Se lo debía a Harry y a él mismo. Sentir por una vez, que el sexo era algo más allá de fluidos corporales y pieles sudorosas.

Praga los recibió a mediodía, contrario a las otras dos ciudades, en Praga debían hacer anuncio de su arribo ante el ministerio de la República Checa. Firmaron los libros indicando el motivo de su viaje (Vacaciones) y se aparecieron conjuntamente en un hotel que daba hacia el río Moldava. Harry sonrió pensando que el paisaje era precioso.

En cuanto se refrescaron un poco, y se llevaron algo de ropa de invierno para más tarde, ya que Praga era algo fría en las noches aun en verano. Severus llevó a Harry al café imperial para comer y Harry se sumergió aún más en la fantasía de ser pareja, todo se sentía tan romántico, pero sin esos tintes cursis y de mal gusto que muchas veces las parejas hacían.

No, los detalles de Severus se resumían en el hecho de que parecía haber pensado todo el viaje en base a los gustos de Harry, desde el tipo de hoteles en que se hospedaban donde las habitaciones eran acogedoras y sencillas, pero elegantes, hasta los cafés de decoración clásica o de arte barroco, luego estaba el asunto de Estambul y los bazares para satisfacer esa vena nómada que tenía y extrañaba de sobremanera, y las sesiones juntos, donde dejaba que Harry experimentara y se atreviera a más, sin forzarlo, sin presiones. Harry iba descubriendo la sensualidad que tenía en cada nervio de su dermis, lo que un roce, un apretón, incluso una mordida, podía despertar en él y su amante. Severus estaba siendo un maestro y amante dedicado y amoroso, o todo lo amoroso que puede ser alguien que no está enamorado. Y eso le parecía terriblemente romántico a pesar de todo.

Cuando regresaron del hotel luego de una caminata por la ciudad, Harry fue quien "ataco" primero. Beso a Severus sin esperar que el hombre iniciara el movimiento y lo fue arrinconando hasta la cama donde cayó de espaldas. Harry empezó a desnudarse y esta vez fue por completo. Severus solo sonrió ladinamente y empezó a hacer lo propio. Ambos estuvieron desnudos en tiempo récord y sus labios se buscaban afanosos, hambrientos.

El choque de ambas pieles lanzo corrientes de electricidad en ambos, y luego de varias caricias, Harry se posiciono sobre Severus, haciendo que las caderas de ambos quedaran pegadas, sus miembros dolorosamente erectos alineados y manteniendo los brazos al lado de su amante, empezó a frotarse contra el hombre en un vaivén que cada vez era más desesperado. Una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos fue sustituida por dos gritos de placer cuando alcanzaron el clímax, y el semen de ambos se mezcló entre sus cuerpos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa de satisfacción terminaron esa sesión con varios besos que solo tenían como objetivo sellar ese afecto que sentían uno por el otro. Al menos tenían eso para ambos, afecto.

La siguiente noche, luego de un paseo en barco por el río, Severus llevó a Harry a la enorme tina que había en la habitación. Puso algo de burbujas y un poco de aceite en el agua y fue acariciando la piel húmeda de Harry, lentamente, haciendo que el miembro del joven se levantara y cuando sintió que ya estaba suficientemente duro, lo tomó entre sus manos, bajo el agua y empezó a masturbarlo. Harry solo se dejaba hacer y veía con los ojos vidriados de deseo, como su amante jadeaba, la forma en que lo veía, como si tuviera frente a él a una criatura exquisita. Harry se sentía feliz y halagado de ser considerado "algo exquisito" por Severus.

Los siguientes días, al igual que en las ciudades anteriores, pasaron el día paseando y vagabundeando en diversos sitios, y las noches las ocupaban en "otros menesteres". A mitad de la semana, Harry experimento algo diferente.

Severus había decidido subir el nivel, y estaba masturbando ambos miembros con sus manos y Harry que ya casi llegaba al clímax, sintió como las manos paraban. Pensó que Severus estaba siendo "algo perverso", pero lo que siguió excedió todo lo que había imaginado hasta ese momento.

Severus llevó la punta del miembro de Harry a su boca y estaba lamiéndolo como si se tratara de un dulce, la calidez de esa boca y la humedad de la saliva enviaban latigazos de placer a su espina dorsal e irradiaba hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Por instinto, elevo las caderas y eso hizo que su miembro fuera engullido por completo por Severus.

—M-más... Más p-por favor... —.

La suplica del joven fue atendida y Severus empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de su boca, cada que lo metía, lo succionaba, haciendo que Harry siseara y maldijera por lo bajo algunas veces. Las manos de Harry no permanecieron quietas mucho tiempo, y estaba revolviendo el cabello de Severus y a la vez, haciendo que Severus metiera aún más profundo su miembro en esa experta boca.

Pronto sintió el familiar aviso de que estaba por venirse y quiso advertirle a Severus, pero no tuvo tiempo, su semen salió disparado en fuertes oleadas, y sintió como inundaba la boca de su amante. Cuando volteo a ver a Severus, este estaba terminando de tragar su semilla y eso hizo gemir a Harry, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Severus era demasiado erótica y cuando pensó que nada podía superar eso, el hombre se relamió los labios. Harry solo beso al hombre con toda la pasión que podía su cansado cuerpo. El orgasmo que había tenido lo había dejado lánguido.

La siguiente noche, Severus le pidió a Harry que repitiera lo que él había hecho la noche anterior, con él. Harry estaba nervioso, pero Severus lo fue guiando.

—Solo chupa la punta, imagina que es una paleta y moja tus labios con bastante saliva, así ¡Sí, así! ¡Merlín! ¡Justo así! ¡Ahh! —.

Las expresiones de placer de Severus, le dieron confianza para continuar, y poco a poco, fue metiendo más y más el miembro de Severus en su boca. El sabor del hombre era algo delirante, salado, suave, indescriptible. Severus término fuera en la boca de Harry, pero le dijo que no era necesario que lo tragara si no quería, pero Harry trago, pensando que le gustaba el sabor de su semen, sabia a Severus, no había otra forma de describirlo y quería probar todo del hombre.

Después de darle sexo oral a Severus, Harry estaba erecto, demasiado y Severus pensó que debía empezar a darle una probada de la siguiente lección, ya que en la siguiente ciudad sucedería el gran "evento". Así que mientras devoraba el miembro de su joven amante, hizo que Harry lamiera los dedos de una de sus manos, cuando Severus sintió que ya estaban suficientemente ensalivados, empezó a trabajar.

Llevo un dedo en medio de las nalgas de Harry y cuando lo llevo dentro de su esfínter, el joven dio un pequeño respingo que pronto se le olvido al sentir como Severus chupaba su miembro con más fuerza, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Luego siguió otro dedo y otro más. Mientras Severus lo devoraba, su entrada estaba siendo invadida por los dedos de Severus que imitaban perfectas estocadas, dando muchas veces en un punto que cegaba por momentos la mente ya de por si obnubilada de Harry.

Severus sintió como sus dedos eran atrapados en el cálido interior del joven cuando el orgasmo golpeó a su amante y su boca fue invadida una vez más por el semen de Harry. Esta vez, el orgasmo había sido demasiado para él y se había desmayado luego de su liberación. Severus espero a que recuperara el sentido luego de algunos segundos y se dedicó a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo del joven que no podía hilar ni media palabra.

La última noche, volvieron a la tina. Esta vez, Severus puso a Harry a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo, acariciándolo, abrazando su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo. Harry sintió cuando el pene de Severus se levantó y presionaba contra su vientre y se preguntó cómo se sentiría tenerlo adentro, como el día anterior los dedos de Severus. ¿Se sentiría lo mismo? ¿Dolería?

Severus tomó su miembro y lo llevó en medio de las nalgas de Harry, quien siseo con temor, pero el hombre solo lo dejo ahí, en medio de las nalgas de su amante y sin dejar de verlo, tomó el miembro del joven y empezó a masturbarlo. Pronto, todo temor paso a último término y su miembro empezó a ponerse duro en las manos de Severus, entonces este, empezó un vaivén donde su miembro se deslizaba en medio de las redondas nalgas de Harry.

Harry se sentía morir, al menos, sintió que, si moría en ese instante, valdría la pena. Y Severus no estaba mejor, su pene se sentía arder, quería penetrar a Harry y metérselo ferozmente hasta hacer que gritara su nombre, pero se contuvo... con mucho trabajo. El sentir su miembro en medio de ese trasero sin poder meterlo en su gloriosa entrada lo estaba enloqueciendo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no penetrarlo. Lo haría pronto, pero su libido quería hacerlo ¡YA!

La visión de Harry jadeando y empezando a frotarse el mismo contra el miembro que estaba en medio de su trasero, fue demasiado para Severus que sintió como el orgasmo exprimía hasta lo último de sus fuerzas. Harry también se liberó en las diestras manos que lo masturbaban. Severus se recargo en la tina y Harry cayó sobre él. Tardaron en recuperar el aliento, pero apenas tuvieron energía para salir del agua y secarse, y se acostaron uno contra el otro, desnudos y tapados apenas con el suave cobertor de la cama.

Al día siguiente, desayunaron en silencio y luego de aparecerse en el ministerio del país para firmar su salida, tomaron el traslador para su siguiente destino.

* * *

Agra era la ciudad donde se erigía uno de los monumentos considerados una de las siete maravillas, el edificio construido en honor a una historia de amor. El Taj Mahal. Pero Severus tenía en mente algo más ese día. Ese día era el día.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el hotel, hizo que Harry se refrescara y pusiera algo de la ropa local que él ya había previsto. Harry se sintió extrañamente cómodo en esa especie de túnica ligera y se aparecieron cerca del mausoleo. Se unieron a un grupo guiado y escucharon toda la explicación de la construcción del Taj Mahal.

Luego vieron a un grupo de "paseo en camello" y a pesar de sus múltiples viajes, Harry jamás se había subido a uno, así que Severus se aguantó y se subió a uno de esos "jorobados jamelgos" y dejo que el camello los llevará en su lomo. Harry dejo su mente vagar y se sumergió una vez más en su fantasía, sintiendo el calor del hombre detrás de él, mientras sus fuertes manos sujetaban su cintura.

Cuando acabo el paseo, Severus pidió al camellero una recomendación para comer y fueron ahí, al menos el camellero tenía buen gusto con la comida. Harry probó un poco de todo lo que le ofrecieron y con los estómagos satisfechos, regresaron al hotel.

Severus estaba nervioso, y no entendía por qué. Bueno, suponía que era porque esa noche de verdad iba a llegar con Harry hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ya no habría marcha atrás, el sería el primero en todo, en la vida del joven. Harry jamás entregaría su "inocencia" a nadie más. Esa le pertenecería a Severus. Una parte de él quería regresar a Inglaterra y la otra quería quedarse por la eternidad ahí.

Pidió una cena ligera y luego de que platicaron un rato, Severus lo llevó de la mano hacia la habitación. Harry estaba confiado, confiaba en Severus, se sentía cómodo con él. Lo que fuera que él hombre estuviera planeando esa noche, él lo haría y estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría.

Severus tomo su varita y apago las luces, a la vez que convocaba muchas velas que daban una iluminación ambarina a la alcoba. Harry entonces supo que la hora había llegado y extrañamente no se sentía nervioso sino ansioso, ansiaba esto, ansiaba el cuerpo de Severus, ansiaba a Severus. Deseaba demasiado a Severus, y quería que su cuerpo le perteneciera a él, y solo él podía tener lo que había guardado celosamente todos esos años.

Harry se acercó a Severus y lo beso despacio en los labios. Severus supo que Harry confiaba en él y por Merlín que no iba a defraudar a su pupilo.

Sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a retirarle la ligera túnica, dejando al descubierto la suave piel de su pecho, una piel que Severus empezaba a sentir terriblemente familiar y deseada, apetecible. Harry le sacó a Severus también esa túnica y se deleitó en la visión de los músculos de su maestro y amante, recorriendo con sus manos cada recoveco.

Siguieron las sandalias y luego los pantalones, al final, la ropa interior también salió volando y ambos estaban enfrentados, desnudos y expectantes. Harry se permitió perderse en la negra mirada, y vio con placer la llama del deseo en ellos, Severus lo deseaba y Harry respondió besando esos labios que le fascinaban. Severus vio en los ojos verdes, una chispa diferente, de entendimiento, algo había cambiado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar que era, cuando sintió los labios del joven sobre los suyos y su mente solo pudo concentrarse en una cosa, darle placer a ese menudo cuerpo, hasta que su nombre saliera de esos labios.

Severus llevo a Harry hacia la cama, y lo tendió con delicadeza en el colchón, admirando al joven, deteniéndose a disfrutar del cuerpo que estaba por poseer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Besando el cuello de Harry empezó a acariciar piel, dejando que sus manos siguieran el camino que conocía bien para llevar a Harry hasta el borde la pasión. Harry jadeaba y mordía a Severus en el cuello, hombros, donde pudiera, estaba enloqueciendo de placer y quería moverse.

—No Harry, esta es tu noche, tu solo disfruta—.

Harry dejo de luchar por hacer algo y se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias, cuando sintió que su miembro era tragado por completo por Severus, haciendo que el joven aferrara sus manos a las sábanas hasta poner blancos sus nudillos por la fuerza con que apretaba.

Sin dejar de chupar el miembro del joven, Severus sacó de entre las sábanas, un botecito de lubricante y luego de embadurnar sus dedos, llevo uno a la entrada de Harry y empezó a penetrar todo lo suave que pudo. Harry siseó de placer ante la intrusión, y empezó a quejarse un poco cuando sintió otro dedo y otro, hasta que estos empezaron a moverse y daban en un punto específico.

Severus sacó entonces sus dedos y tomando el lubricante, embadurno su miembro con bastante del mismo y colocándose frente a Harry le susurro al oído.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Una vez que comience no voy a parar, y jamás podrás regresar el tiempo—.

Harry tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo beso lascivamente.

—Tómame—.

Fue todo lo que necesito Severus, se colocó enfrente de Harry y sin dejar de ver a su amante, llevo las piernas de Harry hacia sus hombros y colocó la punta de su miembro justo en la entrada de Harry y presiono. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Harry.

—Se que duele Harry, relájate, el dolor pasará—.

Severus se quedó quieto y espero a que Harry se acostumbrara, cuando el joven relajo su expresión, Severus volvió a empujar, luego de unos minutos, Severus estaba enterrado por completo dentro de Harry.

—Listo, ya no eres más una virgencita—.

—Si serás cabrón—.

Severus se río ante la "ofensa" y beso a Harry, esperando a que el joven se acostumbrara a sentirse invadido. Luego de algunos besos y caricias, Harry empezó a moverse y Severus empezó a moverse también. Sacó su miembro hasta cierto punto y empujó todo de nuevo en un solo movimiento. Esa primera estocada hizo gritar a Harry con sorpresa.

—O-otra vez, por favor—.

Sacándole una sonrisa ladina a Severus, este empezó a moverse de nuevo y empezó a meter y sacar su miembro con un ritmo lento y luego empezó a hacerlo más rápido. Más y más rápido. Las estocadas daban un sonido de chapoteo, piel con piel, elevando la temperatura en ambos y nublando sus sentidos.

Severus bajó las piernas de Harry y pego su cuerpo al del joven, abrazando y aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones, Harry gritaba de placer, deshaciéndose en juramentos, y maldiciones. Severus llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo de las estocadas.

Ambos jadeaban descontroladamente, hasta que su voz se ahogó en un grito que resonó en toda la habitación cuando ambos gritaron el nombre del otro mientras el orgasmo los inundaba, Harry sintió como su semilla se vaciaba por completo entre sus cuerpos, mientras Severus se sentía estrechado violentamente en el cálido interior de Harry y sentía como llenaba ese interior con su semen.

Severus temblaba mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo. Jamás, ningún encuentro, había hecho temblar de pasión a Severus. Harry se sentía pleno, completo, feliz. Había sido maravilloso, sentirse así de conectado con alguien más. Una vez más, agradeció a todos los magos, los dioses, y las estrellas, el haber esperado esos años. Harry no sentía que hubiera sido solo sexo, sino que habían hecho el amor.

Quizás no se amaban, pero así se había sentido, y eso era suficiente para Harry.

Luego de que sus respiraciones empezaron a normalizarse un poco, Severus salió de Harry y dejo que el joven se acurrucara en sus brazos. Besaba su frente, sus labios, aspiraba el aroma de su cabello y acariciaba la espalda del joven. Dejaba que Harry se sintiera querido y deseado, esperaba que su primera vez hubiera sido todo lo especial que se esperaba.

Harry suspiro en los brazos de Severus.

—Gracias Severus, por todo, fue... indescriptible. Se sintió... —.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se sintió? —.

—Perfecto, se sintió perfecto—.

Severus sonrió por toda respuesta y dejo que el sueño los invadiera a ambos.

Al día siguiente, Severus le dijo a Harry que esta vez solo se quedarían cinco días ahí, ya que pensaba terminar el viaje en un último punto antes de regresar a Inglaterra.

Los días siguientes, tuvieron sexo en cada oportunidad que tenían, Harry amaba sentir el miembro de Severus penetrándolo repetidamente, aunque luego le ardía como el demonio, pero Severus, siempre previsor, llevaba bastante ungüento para eso, así que Harry, luego de cada encuentro, solo tenía que soportar el ardor por un breve instante.

Apenas y salieron de la habitación esos días. Pero, aun así, salieron a comprar algunos obsequios para seguir con la pantomima de "viaje".

El último día en Agra, Severus le mostró un libro a Harry, donde había fotos con varias posiciones y le dijo a Harry que eligiera una, que la iban a intentar. Harry se sintió atraído por la posición en cuatro.

En menos de 10 minutos, Harry estaba en cuatro sobre la cama, desnudo y esperando a ser penetrado por Severus. Cuando sintió el miembro de su amante presionar contra su entrada, Harry hizo su trasero hacia atrás, penetrándose a sí mismo. Severus entonces agarró sus caderas, y empezó a meter y sacar, pronto dejó de ser "educado" y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de enterrarse profundamente en ese paraíso cálido que era el interior de Harry, y así lo hizo.

La ferocidad de las penetraciones sorprendió gratamente a Harry que sentía como su trasero era golpeado inclemente por las caderas del hombre y empezó a apretar deliberadamente sus músculos contra el pene del hombre, sorprendiendo a Severus, y arrancándole gemidos de satisfacción.

El clímax llego a Harry sin necesitar masturbarse, sentir a Severus penetrándolo así, lo había hecho llegar sin más y Severus pronto lo alcanzó. En cuanto se vació, salió con cuidado de Harry y llevando a Harry encima suyo, procedió a besarlo con ternura, como contraparte de la forma tan "animal" con que lo había tomado. Aunque para sorpresa de Severus, Harry dijo que le había gustado ese Severus "más salvaje".

Al día siguiente, Severus estuvo listo en tiempo récord al igual que Harry, solo quedaban dos días de su "viaje" y aún faltaba una ciudad más en su itinerario.

* * *

Bali era famoso por ser un escape romántico, así que Harry se sorprendió cuando llegaron a un hotel que se veía como un... pues un hotel para recién casados. Cada rincón del hotel exudaba sensualidad.

Llegaron a una habitación (que en realidad era una cabaña) que parecía una especie de mini-departamento, tenía además de lo básico, un jardín con un desayunador, una piscina y un acceso a una playa privada.

Harry estaba asombrado. Severus solo se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que te gustaría tener sexo en la playa, ya sabes, para cerrar con broche de oro—.

Por toda respuesta Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y luego de hacer que la ropa volará por todos lados, pasó buena parte de la noche, dando un repaso a todas sus "lecciones".

No salieron a pasear ni vagabundear, la comida la pedían a la habitación, y Harry y Severus dedicaron cada instante que pudieron a sentirse, besarse, tocarse.

Nadaron desnudos en la piscina, y Severus guió a Harry en su primera vez penetrándolo a él en el agua.

—Tranquilo Harry, deja que tu instinto te indique que hacer, tócame sin miedo—.

Harry ya tenía dos dedos enterrados en Severus y empezaba a moverlos buscando prepararlo para poder penetrarlo, luego logró introducir un tercer dedo y aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos, haciendo jadear a Severus. Harry estaba absorto en la visión de ver a Severus sonrojado por el deseo, gimiendo por su causa. Llevó su miembro a la entrada de Severus y presiono.

Severus siseó un poco de dolor, pero aguanto, no quería que Harry pensara que no le estaba gustando. Pronto, el vaivén de Harry reemplazo el dolor por el placer y llevó sus piernas a la espalda del joven, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante, y dejando que Harry llevara el ritmo. Si no fuera porque las habitaciones eran pequeñas cabañas bastante separadas una de la otra, el staff del hotel hubiera ido a revisar el porqué de tantos gritos.

El último día en su paraíso privado en Bali, Harry llevó a Severus hasta la playa privada donde había varias sillas de playa.

—Quiero que lo hagamos en la playa. Tienes razón, deberíamos cerrar con broche de oro—.

Harry tumbó a Severus en una de las sillas y le quitó el traje de baño, dejando al hombre desnudo y Harry se tomó el tiempo de admirarlo a la luz del sol. Severus era una criatura maravillosa y excitante, parecía una especie de dios, un dios del sexo. Harry pensó que jamás en la vida iba a volver a vivir algo tan excitante y delicioso como el haber compartido esos días con él, haberle entregado su virginidad había sido la mejor idea que tuvo.

Harry se quitó su traje de baño y dejo el botecito de lubricante al lado de la silla y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Severus.

—¿Qué haces Harry? —.

—Vi esta posición en el libro y quise probar—.

Severus solo sonrió y empezó a besar a su amante, porque eso era Harry, por ese maravilloso mes, Harry había compartido con Severus más que su cuerpo. Severus supo que Harry se había entregado por completo a él, y esperaba que él haya respondido bien a los requerimientos del joven, esperaba que esta experiencia la pudiera rememorar por toda su vida.

Severus empezó a trabajar en el cuello de Harry mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, estrechándolo contra él, Harry solo suspiraba y enterraba su cara en el cabello del hombre. Amaba el olor del hombre, el sabor de su piel. Severus tomó el lubricante y empezó a preparar a Harry y cuando lo sintió listo, puso lubricante sobre su miembro y levantando un poco a Harry, alineó su miembro con la entrada de Harry.

—Déjate caer Harry—.

Harry lo hizo y sintió como era invadido en un solo movimiento, el suyo. Se sorprendió un poco, pero pronto estaba saltando sobre el miembro de Severus mientras este mordisqueaba los dedos de una mano del joven mientras la otra, embadurnada de lubricante, se dedicaba a masturbar el miembro de Harry.

En un punto, Harry aceleró sus movimientos y Severus lo tomo de las caderas. Mientras Harry se dejaba caer con fuerza, Severus levantaba sus caderas con fuerza también, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran profundas, muy profundas.

—¡Ahh! ¡Merlín! ¡Más! ¡Más Severus! ¡Más! ¡Lléname! —.

Severus estrecho el menudo cuerpo contra él, y dejo que su cuerpo hablara. Las penetraciones eran cada vez más animales, Harry bramaba cuando se dejaba caer, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Severus entonces sintió que estaba por venirse, y beso a Harry ahogando los gemidos de ambos cuando llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Habían estado tan ocupados dándose placer el uno al otro, que no notaron que la marea había subido y las olas los bañaban suavemente mientras el sol moría en el horizonte. Se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, escuchando los sonidos de la noche y el ritmo de sus corazones que empezaba a sincronizarse.

Las estrellas surgieron del manto de terciopelo negro en que se había convertido el cielo. Y ambos hombres se repartían caricias, besando y tocando, quizás por última vez, el cuerpo que les había pertenecido por un mes.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña, cenaron ligero y Severus le puso ungüento a Harry, ya que al día siguiente estarían de vuelta en Inglaterra.

—Severus—.

—Mhhm—.

—Yo... sé que te he agradecido ya muchas veces, pero de verdad, gracias. Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Ya no tengo miedo de ese ridículo cortejo. Si por azares del destino, tengo que casarme con Riddle, sé que podre con eso. Él no podrá aprovecharse de mi "inocencia", ya que esa solo te pertenece a ti ahora—.

Severus estaba una vez más dividido. Se sentía aliviado de que Riddle ya no pudiera usar esa inexperiencia en contra de Harry y, por otro lado, le hubiera gustado tanto que la primera vez de Harry fuera con alguien que amará. El muchacho se lo merecía, pero la vida no es justa y al menos, Severus pudo garantizarle que fuera una experiencia agradable.

—Fue un placer, literalmente—.

Harry solo se rió y luego se dispusieron a dormir. Era hora de regresar a la realidad.

* * *

Maximus estaba feliz como nunca. Sabía que los Potter no rechazarían una solicitud de su familia. El problema ahora era como comunicárselo a Severus. Mientras tanto, en casa de los Potter, Lily y James habían acordado aceptar la solicitud de Lord Prince como un plan de emergencia, por si Tom Riddle intentaba obtener un matrimonio mediante chantajes o algo así. Los Prince podrían parar cualquier plan del antiguo Lord.

Los Potter estaba comiéndose las uñas cuando el flu de su casa, avisó que llegaba alguien y de la chimenea salió su hijo, bastante bronceado y con una sonrisa de felicidad que podría derretir un iceberg. Ambos padres habían acordado no decirle nada de la solicitud a Harry hasta que pudieran hablar con Severus.

Mientras Severus se acomodaba de nuevo en su casa, Maximus llegó sin avisar y sirvió dos vasos de Whiskey de fuego.

—Tengo algo que decirte Severus—.

Severus se sentó y bebió con su abuelo, para luego lanzar el vaso contra la pared.

—¿¡Acaso estas demente!? ¿¡Como se te ocurrió hacer eso sin avisarme!? —.

Maximus suspiro derrotado, sabía que convencer a Severus no iba a ser una tarea fácil.


	14. Halloween

**13.- Halloween**

* * *

Severus estaba furioso. No, más que furioso. Su abuelo lo había metido en un enorme problema y ni siquiera parecía remotamente arrepentido.

—En el nombre de Merlín ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan monumentalmente estúpido, Maximus? —.

—No es estúpido, es una forma de que tomes un compromiso adecuado y de paso, ayudar al hijo de tus amigos a liberarse de ese Riddle, no creas que no sé quién demonios es. Toda la población mágica sabe quién es Tom Riddle, aunque algunos finjan tener problemas de memoria—.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que podría simplemente venir e intentar matarme para eliminar un "obstáculo" entre él y su presa? —.

—Vi el contrato de promesa, los Potter y Longbottom le hicieron prometer que no mataría o dañaría a nadie del cortejo so pena de perder toda su magia—.

Severus no podía creer esto. Ahora entendía mejor a Harry, ya lo entendía bastante, pero esto... definitivamente tenía ganas de estrangular a su abuelo.

—Lo que más me enferma es tu falta de arrepentimiento, sabes qué hiciste mal abuelo, lo sabes, y aun así vienes a mi casa a decirme que básicamente me has comprometido a conquistar al hijo de mi mejor amiga y su esposo, quien también es mi amigo, para que se case conmigo y eso nos ponga en riesgo a ambos de que nos mate Voldemort, a nosotros o a nuestras familias—.

—Severus, confía en mí. Todo va a salir bien si logramos vencerlo. Tú te casas con el muchacho, entre sus alianzas y las nuestras podemos hacer que Voldemort jamás llegue al poder de ninguna forma. En cuanto lo tengamos bien sujeto, te divorcias del joven y el será libre de buscar a alguien que ame—.

—En serio que no lo entiendes—.

—¿Qué debo entender? Mis fuentes me informaron que el joven es puro, ¿Sabes lo que le hará ese... Riddle si se casa con él? ¿Acaso quieres que la primera vez de ese joven sea con una bestia como él? Si se casa contigo puedes evitar eso, simplemente no lo tocas durante tu matrimonio y luego lo disuelven por falta de consumación—.

Severus pensó que entonces los espías de su abuelo no eran tan buenos, o simplemente no habían tenido tiempo de averiguar lo que había pasado apenas un día antes. ¿Debería decirle a su abuelo?

—Riddle no puede conquistarlo por medio de la "seducción", Harry es un Slytherin, pero tiene un corazón romántico mezclado con una muy sana desconfianza a todo. Es difícil para él confiar en otros y más cuando son despectivos hacia otras personas, sean muggles o magos ¿Sabes que va a pasar cuando Riddle diga frente a Harry su primer "sangresucia"? Y créeme, Harry va a procurar ponerlo en las peores situaciones, no solo a él sino a cada uno de sus pretendientes—.

—Aun así, estas dentro del cortejo—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—Eres mi sucesor, mi heredero. Como el actual Lord tengo ciertos privilegios y uno de esos es solicitar un cortejo en nombre de mi sucesor, sin consultárselo. Son leyes antiguas—.

—No creo que los Potter... —.

—Ellos aceptaron—.

El color que había adquirido esos días con Harry había huido de su rostro. ¿Lily y James habían aceptado? Sin decirle nada a su abuelo, Severus tomo un puñado de polvos flu y activo su chimenea.

—Mansión Potter—dijo claramente y pronto vio a James en la chimenea—Vengan en este instante—Severus siseo las últimas palabras y James trago en seco. Supo que esta iba a ser una plática bastante mala para ellos. Su cabeza desapareció y pronto salió de la chimenea seguido de su esposa, Lily estaba nerviosa.

—Severus, nosotros... —.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones James, ya me explicó mi abuelo lo que hizo, puedo entender al idiota de Maximus, pero no por qué ustedes aceptaron—.

—Fue por Harry—Lily saltó rápidamente —Severus, no hay nadie más en quien confiemos tanto como en ti, Sirius es valiente y leal, pero a veces es... Sirius. Si algo nos pasa, Sirius es capaz de secuestrar a Harry y a la vez ponerlo y ponerse el mismo en peligro. Ahora hay legislaciones mejores para los hombres lobo, pero Harry no permitiría que Remus sea su guardián, se sentiría más impelido a protegerlo que a dejarse proteger, y Peter, bueno, es demasiado blando. Si Riddle exige a Harry casarse, Peter no podría oponerle mucha resistencia. Pero tú sí, tú tienes ahora el apoyo de la casa Prince, los conocidos "abogados del diablo". Si alguien es capaz de hacerle frente a Riddle, tanto legal como mágicamente, ese eres tú. Solo... piénsalo por favor. Podrías ser la respuesta para evitar que Harry viva un matrimonio infernal, sé que tú lo tratarías bien e incluso podrías separarte de él y ambos quedarían libres, una vez que se elimine la amenaza de Riddle—.

Severus estaba en shock, era algo similar a lo que había dicho su abuelo. Él podía casarse con Harry y luego divorciarse, y si Riddle amenazaba con matarlo, no podría ya que una de las cláusulas que recuerda haber recomendado era "respetar la decisión" del cortejado. Sus temores estaban en otro lado. No tenían que ver con casarse realmente sino con Harry.

Si le decían que estaba pidiéndole cortejarlo, Harry podría malinterpretar ese mes, podría pensar que lo estuvo usando o que, dado que ahora era un soltero codiciado, veía en él un "buen negocio".

—Harry no debe saber que soy yo, y nadie debe saber que soy el heredero de los Prince—.

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo Severus? —Maximus había estado callado todo este tiempo, escuchando a los Potter que ahora reparaban en la presencia de Lord Prince. Con un gesto saludaron al cabeza de familia, y este regreso el mudo saludo.

La atención de Maximus ahora estaba centrada en su nieto, este parecía estar trazando una complicada estratagema en su mente, pero eso no es lo que le intrigaba a Maximus, sino el ligero sonrojo que atravesó el rostro de su nieto cuando pareció pensar en algo.

—Poción multijugos—.

—Eso solo dura una hora Severus—Maximus no sabía a donde quería llegar Severus.

—Mi versión dura 12 horas, la forma de que Harry no sepa quién soy es disfrazarme como otra persona, ustedes solo le dirán que deseo cortejarlo sin revelar mi nombre, hasta que acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio—Dijo Severus, dirigiendo lo último hacia los Potter.

—¿Se lo decimos a los demás? —Pregunto James.

—Solo a Sirius y Remus, Peter no podría controlar sus nervios si sabe que vamos a engañar a Riddle. Excepto ustedes y ellos, nadie debe saberlo, sobre todo Harry y Silene—.

—De acuerdo—Luego de algunos minutos más conspirando, los Potter se fueron, pero James lanzó una última pregunta.

—¿Tu no quieres un matrimonio, ya sabes, completo, verdad? —De nuevo, Maximus noto el leve color rojo en las mejillas de su nieto.

—Respetare hasta sus cabellos James—El rostro de Severus estaba sonrojado, pero James no lo noto cuando entro a la chimenea, Maximus sí.

—Bien, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y el muchacho? —.

—No sé de qué hablas abuelo—.

—Severus, déjame ver tu anillo—.

Severus no estaba seguro de que quería ver su abuelo, pero le tendió la mano donde llevaba el anillo, acababa de ponérselo en cuanto había llegado, ya que no lo llevo con él al viaje, por si Harry conocía algo sobre los Prince. Su abuelo parecía entre feliz y consternado.

—Este anillo tiene propiedades mágicas Severus y me dice que me estas ocultando cosas, ¿Me lo dirás por las buena so tendré que usar Legeremancia contigo? —.

Severus gruño. Aun recordaba su entrenamiento en Legeremancia con su abuelo, él ya era un buen Oclumentista y Legeremante, pero su abuelo lo llevo a un nuevo nivel, y también conoció las jaquecas.

—Harry vino a mí, hace como dos meses. Su hermana había estado espantándole prospectos amorosos todos estos años, diciendo que su hermano merecía alguien especial, así que Harry llegó virgen a los 17. La navidad pasada, se enteró del corteggio, pero por que oyó a sus padres, no porque ellos le informaran y se puso mal. Llego a mi casa despotricando contra sus padres y tuve que explicarle en qué consistía el cortejo y como habían pasado las cosas en realidad—.

—Eso no suena a algo que debas ocultarme, así que supongo que hay más—.

—Sí, Harry aceptó finalmente lo del cortejo, pero no su virginidad. Él dijo que estuvo esperando a alguien especial, pero que ahora no podría hacerlo porque usarían esa "inexperiencia" suya en su contra. Sobre todo, Riddle, y me pidió ayuda—.

—Te pidió que le consiguieras a alguien—.

—No, pidió que yo fuera ese alguien y yo...acepte—.

—¡Mierda! Severus ¿Qué hiciste? —.

—Ese viaje que hice con él, fue con el fin de que tuviera su primera vez, conmigo. Él ni siquiera había besado a nadie. Yo fui su primer beso y su primera experiencia en el sexo, lo guié por ese camino durante un mes—.

Maximus se dejó caer en un sillón y se aferró a la botella de whiskey. Con razón Severus dijo que él lo había metido en un grave problema. El anillo había revelado algo, las gemas aparecían más rápido cuando el heredero había decidido elegir a alguien como pareja. Maximus pensó que Severus había aceptado "intentarlo" con Harry, no que de hecho hubieran compartido algo tan íntimo. Las gemas del anillo estaban apareciendo con rapidez, el ave fénix tenía los más hermosos ópalos y zafiros que alguna vez Maximus hubiera visto.

Eso quería decir que Severus sintió algo más por el joven durante ese tiempo que pasaron juntos. No podía decírselo, era parte de las reglas del ritual para ser heredero, el solo debía darse cuenta de esos sentimientos.

—No te flageles a ti mismo Severus, ayudaste a un joven. Ahora sigue ayudándole, usa multijugos si ese es tu plan, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda—.

Maximus salió hacia el flu y desapareció, dejando a Severus sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Harry estaba dándole los últimos toques a su disfraz, era la noche de Halloween y les había dicho a sus padres que este año quizás era mejor hacer una fiesta donde fueran sus pretendientes. Harry había esperado quizás unas 3 propuestas además de la de Riddle, quizás 5, pero no, habían sido más de 50. Eso limitaba mucho el descartar gente, ya que Harry había planeado salir los fines de semana con sus pretendientes y así conocerlos e irlos descartando o aceptar los avances.

Tuvo que conformarse con decirles que "escribieran" para empezar a conocerse, aunque fuera a través de cartas y que perdonaran si tardaba en contestar ya que al parecer había tenido un éxito "arrollador" en la fiesta de presentación. Harry había tardado todo un mes en contestar a cada uno de sus pretendientes. Incluso a Riddle. El hombre era cortes en sus cartas, pero Harry sabía que el hombre no había revelado nada, ya que mencionaba muy poco sobre él en la carta, y lo único que decía fuera de lo común, es que estaba apoyando en su duelo a una amiga llamada Bellatrix Lestrange, que había enviudado recientemente.

Harry considero que sería de mal gusto enviar flores o algo a la viuda sin revelar quien fue la fuente, y dudaba de que la señora Lestrange hubiera apreciado que alguien desconocido a su círculo de amigos le ofreciera sus condolencias, así que lo dejo por el momento.

Viendo el hecho de que sería imposible conocer bien a todos, Harry decidió hacer algo más práctico y decidió verse bastante estricto con su "lista" para eliminar.

La fiesta era la excusa perfecta para eliminar gente de la lista de pretendientes, viendo su comportamiento con los otros invitados. Harry odiaba de sobremanera a la gente prepotente, así que lo mejor sería invitar a varios nacidos de muggles, mestizos y, sobre todo, muggles. También haría que varios elfos domésticos tuvieran "accidentes" con las bebidas y la comida. Las personas incapaces de reaccionar ante algo así con control y comedimiento también enervaban a Harry.

Todos esos viajes le enseñaron a Harry a ser más tolerante y comprensivo que la mayoría, no era tan inocente como para creer que el mundo no tenía maldad, pero no entendía cómo alguien podía olvidar algo tan simple como los buenos modales, o a no subestimar a sus enemigos. Un muggle podía matar a un mago sin problemas, solo debía saber dónde atacar. Pero también podía defender a un mago si sabía cómo hacerlo. Harry no subestimaba a los muggles, sus padres lo habían educado sobre ambos mundos y entendía sus similitudes y diferencias.

Silene ya estaba esperándolo cuando Harry termino de vestirse y fue al cuarto de su hermana. El director le había dado permiso especial a Harry y Neville para salir de Hogwarts y asistir a la fiesta. Silene maquillo a su hermano con maestría y cuando acabo, suspiro satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Estas hecho un galán Harry—.

—Gracias enana—.

—De nada, tarado—.

Lanzarse insultos era su forma de decirse que se querían y ambos lo preferían así. Silene aún estaba preocupada por su hermano, sabía que su hermano era virgen, o más bien, había sido virgen. Cuando regreso de su viaje con su padrino, Silene noto algo diferente en su hermano, tenía un aire diferente al andar, más confiado, maduro. Pero a la hora de sentarse tenía especial cuidado al hacerlo. Entonces lo supo. Su hermano había perdido su virginidad a finales de ese viaje, si hubiera sido al principio ya se hubiera aliviado del "dolor en el trasero", así que era posible que su padrino le hubiera ayudado a encontrar alguien con quien "estrenarse".

Por un lado, Silene estaba más tranquila, ya nadie podría usar la inexperiencia de su hermano para "ganar terreno", pero por el otro, su hermano merecía haber tenido algo más que "sexo pagado" como su primera vez. Una vez más se lamentó por haberle espantado tantos moscones en la escuela, ahora se había autoimpuesto la tarea de seguirle espantando moscones, pero solo aquellos que Harry señalará como "no aceptados". Conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que el condenado había planeado algo para reducir la larga lista de magos "queriendo comérselo enterito".

Cuando Harry y Silene bajaron al salón de la mansión Potter, los invitados voltearon a ver a Harry. Nunca en su vida habían visto la criatura de la que se disfrazó Harry, o el mago, o lo que fuera. Harry sonrió complacido, eso haría más fácil localizar a los magos receptivos y haría las cosas más difíciles para Riddle.

La fiesta había sido decorada con una mezcla mitad y mitad de cosas mágicas y muggles, su hermana se había disfrazado de la acompañante de su personaje y ahora estaba dando vueltas entre los invitados quienes les preguntaban sobre sus disfraces, excepto Neville y Devdan que sabían de dónde había salido la "inspiración" de los disfraces de sus amigos.

Harry empezó a borrar nombres de la lista con rapidez, para empezar Theodore Nott, no porque hubiera hecho algo grosero, sino que le confesó que su padre había enviado la solicitud en su nombre pero que él en realidad había querido enviársela a otra persona. Él ya había posado sus ojos en alguien especial pero su padre insistía en intentar con los Potter. Harry prometió escribirle la mejor carta de rechazo "amable pero firme" con la intención de que su padre no montara en cólera, Theo se lo agradeció profusamente.

Luego tocó el turno de los Bulstrode, su hija Millicent era adorable hasta cierto punto, pero la forma en que trataba a los elfos fue desagradable. La idea de Harry era hacer notar ciertas cosas en estas personas, para escribirlas en sus cartas de rechazo. Los Bulstrode recibirían una carta donde Harry se explayaría diciendo lo "desagradable" que le parecían las personas prepotentes y que trataban a los elfos como "servidumbre desechable" en vez de criaturas que decidieron ofrecer sus servicios por voluntad propia.

Cuando termino su primera vuelta por la fiesta, Harry ya había borrado casi la mitad de su lista de pretendientes y fue a buscar algo de comer. Estaba comiendo un panquecito y algo de ponche cuando Riddle lo intercepto.

—Interesante disfraz señor Potter, ¿Puedo saber de dónde tomo su inspiración? —.

—Le daré una pista señor Riddle "No hay hombre ni animal que pueda gritar como lo hago yo"—Era la oportunidad de Harry de saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar el hombre, ya que Voldemort era un conocido supremacista de la sangre y que despreciaba a las criaturas mágicas y, sobre todo, los muggles.

Tom Riddle pensó que simplemente, el joven se veía hermoso como un ángel, pero el brillo de malicia y determinación que había en sus ojos le gusto. Antes de que pudiera contestarle al joven, otra voz contesto.

—"con la furia de mis recitaciones", Tim Burton. Interesante elección señor Potter—.

El recién llegado no era un mago conocido, de hecho, era completamente desconocido. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verde-oscuro. Era alto, pero no tanto. Apenas algo más que James Potter, y un poco menos que Sirius Black quien estaba disfrazado de Grim unos metros más allá mientras platicaba con Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. El mago era atractivo a su manera, Riddle gruño bajo cuando vio la chispa de interés en los ojos del joven hacia el mago.

—¿Le gustan las películas de Burton señor...? —.

—Disculpe que no me presente por mi nombre, verá, he solicitado a sus padres que no le digan mi nombre. Puede llamarme "El príncipe mestizo" si gusta. Vengo a notificarle que sus padres me han autorizado de cortejarlo—.

—¿Puedo saber por qué el secretismo de su identidad? —.

—Porque soy más feo que un troll—.

Harry parpadeo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Evidentemente el mago estaba bromeando con él.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan feo—.

—No en realidad, soy un adonis y he tenido mala suerte en el amor, me han buscado solo por mi fortuna, o mi nombre o mi belleza. Me prometí a mí mismo encontrar a alguien que pudiera ver "más allá de las apariencias" y creo que ese podría ser usted. Permítame ser su amigo, y luego conquistarlo. Déjeme mostrarle mi corazón antes de que vea mi rostro verdadero—El extraño había tomado una de las manos de Harry y deposito un beso en ella, haciendo que Harry soltara un suspiro.

—Mis padres lo han autorizado, no veo por qué solicita mi aprobación—.

—Porque es su aprobación la que me interesa—.

Harry le sonrió sinceramente al mago, olvidándose que Riddle seguía ahí.

—Puede cortejarme, pero ¿Siempre usara esa apariencia? —.

—¿Tiene alguna preferencia en especial? —.

—Solo una, me gusta el cabello negro—.

—Lo tomare en cuenta, disculpe que haya interrumpido su conversación con el señor Riddle, y señor Riddle, permítame ofrecerle mis disculpas por haber sido tan rudo de no presentarme ante usted o al menos saludarlo como una persona de su nivel merece—.

Tom Riddle estaba a punto de maldecir al extraño, pero no podía hacerlo sin verse "peligroso" así que asintió con cortesía y observo como el extraño empezaba a retirarse.

—Antes de que lo olvide señor Potter, ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo a ver una película? Si no se siente seguro conmigo, puede llevar a un chaperón—.

—Me encantaría príncipe—.

—Perfecto, le enviare una lechuza con los días que tengo disponibles y espero alguno de esos le venga bien—.

El extraño desapareció entre los invitados y Harry regreso a ver a Riddle para observarlo con detenimiento.

—¿Película? —Tom tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus memorias y localizo al fin una que le servía, una salida en el orfanato a un museo donde se podía observar algo parecido a las fotos mágicas, pero construido por un muggle llamado George Méliès. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver una de esas películas más allá de la vista de ese cinematógrafo—Disculpara mi falta de conocimiento sobre ellas, mi paso por el mundo muggle fue breve y no regrese a él, así que estoy desactualizado—.

Harry maldijo internamente, esperaba que hubiera dicho algo sobre "los peligros de los muggles" o algo ofensivo sobre el "príncipe", pero estaba jugando bien sus cartas, hacerse el desconocedor fue inteligente.

—Quizás debería ponerse al corriente del mundo señor Riddle, y me refiero a todo el mundo, no solo del mágico—.

—Quizás, ¿usted aceptaría ser mi guía? —Tom sabia jugar este juego, por ganarse al señor Potter, estaba dispuesto incluso a ir al mundo muggle, quizás haría ver al joven lo molestos y desagradables que eran los muggles.

Harry pensó rápido que eso podía ser de utilidad, podían pasar dos cosas, o se enojaba tanto que le daba a Harry un motivo para rechazarlo o empezaba a cambiar su visión de los muggles.

—Creo que sería "interesante", envíeme una lechuza con fechas que tenga disponibles y le hare saber si alguna coincide con las mías. Tengo que dejarlo, debo atender a mis invitados, qué clase de anfitrión sería si no les pongo atención—.

Harry se fue de ahí y Riddle sonrió con suficiencia, le gustaba lo que vio en el joven, tenía astucia y malicia, combinado con una testarudez y voluntad indomables, lo había investigado bien. Y la magia que lo rodeaba era poderosa, mucho más de lo que el mismo sabía. Y ese cuerpo, Riddle nunca tuvo una preferencia definida, ya que pensaba vivir por siempre con sus horrocruxes, pero ahora... dioses, se imaginaba tomando ese cuerpo para sí. Mordiendo esa tierna carne y enterrándose en él.

Definitivamente le gustaba su elección de consorte, fuera quien fuera ese tal "príncipe", no tendría a Harry Potter, su único rival era ese. A Harry le había gustado el príncipe y Tom tendría que averiguar quién era para sacarlo de la jugada.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba tomando el antídoto para la poción multijugos en un cuarto de invitados de los Potter y le paso el vial a su compañero. Su "amigo" Perttu se había prestado a tomar su "lugar" en la fiesta para que nadie sospechara que Severus se había hecho pasar por el tal "príncipe mestizo". Severus solo le había dicho que quería averiguar que planeaba hacer Tom Riddle, pero no le dijo más. Perttu confiaba en Severus y esperaba que hubiera obtenido la información que quería.

Perttu se vistió con las ropas del "príncipe" y salió de la mansión mientras Severus se vestía con sus "ropas" y volvió a la fiesta para ver qué tal le iba a Harry. El joven iba hablando con varios de sus invitados mientras su ahijada iba tachando líneas de una lista. Severus comprendió el porqué de la fiesta y el porqué de la "inusual" mezcla de invitados variopintos, incluyendo algunos amigos muggles de Harry que sabían que era un mago, pero juraron guardar el secreto.

—Condenado mocoso—Severus sonrió, Harry ya no era más un niño, sino un hombre que no pensaba dejar en manos del destino su vida. Se sintió orgulloso.

Suspirando, se mezcló con los demás invitados y se dedicó a observar como el par de jóvenes iban "cortando cabezas" con alegría.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Harry va disfrazado de Jack Skellington, Silene va de Sally, y la frase que recita Harry y completa "el príncipe" es parte de la canción "Jack's Lament" de la película, la traduje tal cual del inglés. La original dice "No animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations".

Harry uso el disfraz para ver quién de los magos podía hacer la conexión y para sacarlos de balance cuando dijera que era un personaje muggle a los que preguntaran por el disfraz.

Severus está usando el nombre de "El príncipe mestizo" en español. Recuerden que en el fic, todos usan sus nombres de merodeadores en inglés, como Moony y Prongs. Pero Severus usa su alias de adolescencia en español ya que Voldy a pesar de recorrer parte del mundo, jamás se interesó en el habla hispana. Y en general, casi nadie de los magos de Inglaterra.


	15. Primeras citas

**14.- Primeras Citas**

* * *

 ** _Tom Riddle_**

Tom Riddle había pensado en un lugar que pudiera usar para convencer a Harry Potter sobre el peligro que representaban los muggles. Suponía que a pesar de haber estado viajando por el mundo con sus padres y los Longbottom (como le había dicho Pettigrew), de alguna forma, sus padres habían limitado su contacto con lo peor de los muggles y por eso quizás el joven se veía tan protector con ellos.

Tom sería quien le mostraría por qué debían aislarse los magos de los muggles. Escogió para empezar el Imperial War Museum, para terminar en el British Museum. Con algo de suerte, dejaría al joven pensando profundamente sobre los muggles y entonces podría guiarlo hacia sus ideas.

Llego hacia Hogsmeade y espero pacientemente en Las Tres Escobas, y pasó el tiempo recordando su paso por Hogwarts. Harry llegó luego de que llevaba media pinta de cerveza de mantequilla. El joven estaba deslumbrante, se había vestido en negro y verde y llevaba su cabello aún más revuelto y milagro de milagros, no llevaba esos horrendos lentes, sino probablemente lentes de contacto. Se veía en una palabra "delicioso".

—Señor Riddle, buenos días, lamento la demora, el carruaje tuvo un desperfecto y ya sabe que las protecciones del castillo impiden la aparición—.

—No se preocupe señor Potter, ¿Gusta beber algo antes o prefiere que partamos ya? —.

—Partamos, pero termine su bebida, no se preocupe—.

Tom apuró su trago y usando el flu del local, llegaron al caldero chorreante. Tom había investigado como llegar en transporte público y aunque renuente, logro que ambos llegaran de forma muggle al museo. Harry estaba muy divertido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Riddle por "hacerle ver lo buen partido que era".

El museo en general trataba solo de la primera guerra mundial muggle, aunque había un poco sobre la segunda. Riddle iba comentando sobre las armas y su poder destructivo, así como de lo perniciosa que era la guerra cuando todo se trataba de que un grupo escuchara la perspectiva del otro y que una de esas dos era la correcta y debían comportarse de manera más lógica. Harry conocía bien la historia de ambas guerras muggles, sus padres procuraron que conociera también sobre el mundo muggle y sus peligros, pero también de sus beneficios y adelantos.

Harry se dio cuenta de que pretendía Riddle con esa cita, así que decidió que le reviraría sus palabras a la primera oportunidad. Riddle hablaba de lo pernicioso de la guerra, pero omitía su papel en la guerra mágica, como si el solo hubiera sido un espectador en vez de una parte activa de la misma.

Cuando llegaron al British Museum, Harry vio su oportunidad y luego de que Riddle lo llevó por la sala de la segunda guerra, Harry lo arrastró a la sala del antiguo Egipto. Luego lo llevó al de antigüedades, etnografía, antigua Grecia, y antigüedades orientales. Harry le habló de como algunas culturas habían entretejido el mundo muggle con el mágico. Puso como ejemplo a los egipcios, los celtas, varias culturas orientales como la hindú, la azteca, incluso la china.

Cuando pasaron por la sala del medievo, Riddle intentó llevar la conversación al terreno de los peligros muggles, cuando llegaron a la parte de la inquisición y Harry le reviro diciéndole lo que había aprendido durante esos viajes hablando con los historiadores de las familias. Mucho de la inquisición poco tuvo que ver con el mundo mágico. Según lo que había averiguado Harry, la inquisición empezó por motivos económicos y de control cuando el estado no se había separado de la religión, así; los sacerdotes tenían más poder que el rey, pero eran codiciosos y buscaron entre los muggles a aquellos que tuvieran dinero, pero para hacerse con el dinero tenían que incautarlo y no podía hacerse sin una buena acusación. Así surgió el cargo de brujería.

Las pocas veces que se toparon con alguien de verdad mágico, hicieron tratos para que esa persona los ayudara a obtener más dinero o poder, muchas veces convencieron al mago a cambio de dinero. Así se creó una simbiosis, pero muchos magos y muggles no estuvieron de acuerdo y presionaron juntos en ambos mundos, así se prohibió ese tipo de tratos en el mundo mágico, y se eliminó la incautación de los bienes en el mundo muggle. Eso diezmo casi por completo las acusaciones de brujería y la inquisición murió.

Riddle estaba asombrado por decir lo menos. El joven había contado esa historia mientras tomaban un café en la cafetería del museo. Cuando intento hablarle de la bomba atómica, Harry le reviro con las vacunas de la viruela y los diversos usos benéficos de la radiación como los rayos X y las plantas de electricidad. Riddle lo intento una vez más hablando de la criminalidad y Harry señaló que no por nada el mundo mágico tenía Azkaban.

Riddle ahora más que nunca tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Se había avocado tanto en estudiar a los muggles y sus peligros que olvido los peligros del mundo mágico y los avances de los muggles. Harry puso el último clavo en su argumento con estadísticas.

Mencionó, casualmente, que la proporción de magos respecto a los muggles estaba separada diametralmente, así, por cada mago, había miles de muggles, apenas el 5 a 6% de la población en el mundo tenía poderes mágicos plenos, otro poco parecido, tenía poderes disminuidos. Otro poco eran squibs. Así, más del 90% del mundo, eran muggles y de los cuales, no todos eran completamente muggles, había muggles capaces de "sentir" la magia, lo que los colocaba en una categoría aparte. Harry conocía de estos últimos gracias a Devdan, ya que, en su país, había muchos brahmanes capaces de detectar magia en las personas, pero sin ser ellos mismos magos o squibs.

Riddle estaba impresionado tanto por la información que Harry le proporcionaba como por el hecho de que Harry supiera tanto del mundo muggle, mucho más de lo que el mismo, sus espías o el mismo ministerio conocía.

Harry había pedido un café frío y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ver la cara contrariada de Tom Riddle. Así que decidió jugar un poco con él.

—Se que es mucho por digerir, puede agradecerles a mis padres mi educación. Viajar por el mundo abre los ojos a la realidad, el mundo es más que Inglaterra, y el mundo mágico es aún más basto de lo que cree y no en todos lados hay esa división entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. Un día podría ir conmigo a visitar a la familia de mi amigo Devdan o a la familia Nikolaus para que vea lo que le digo—.

—Eso sería interesante, gracias por considerarlo—Riddle sintió entonces unos labios sobre su mejilla y se dio cuenta que Harry lo había besado en ella. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos contra su piel y luego el joven regreso a su silla y le sonrió al tiempo que volvía a su bebida.

Riddle busco un lugar solitario para desaparecer y llevo al joven de vuelta a Hogsmeade para que regresará al castillo.

—Gracias, fue interesante y entretenido salir contigo Tom—Por segunda vez ese día, Riddle sintió los labios de Harry sobre su piel y soltando una risita, el joven empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, dejando a un muy confuso Tom Riddle sobre muchas cosas de las que estaba seguro años atrás.

* * *

 ** _Draco, Marius, Enzo, Cedric, Lance_**

Antes de poder ver al príncipe, Harry tuvo que tener otras citas con sus pretendientes, varones. Silene y él platicaron un poco luego de ese mes que paso con Severus y Harry se definió como Gay, así que durante la fiesta de Halloween eliminaron a las mujeres de la lista, pero buscaron como rechazarlas de forma amable y dirigiéndolas hacia otros solteros cotizados. Muchas de ellas lo agradecieron y otras se ofendieron, pero fueron la minoría.

Harry había reducido la lista a 7 pretendientes y pretendía reducirla aún más. Sabía que eventualmente alguna familia volvería a enviar una solicitud, así que esperaba reducir la lista a 3 personas máximo, sería más fácil para el decidir entre esos que más gente.

Draco fue el primero en caer de esa lista. La cita no fue desastrosa en sí. Draco había planeado bien el día, y eso fue lo que lo hizo caer, lo planeo sin darle a Harry ni voz ni voto. Había elegido ir a un partido de quidditch de "SU" equipo favorito, llevó a Harry a "SU" restaurante favorito y luego lo llevó a pasear a "SU" callejón mágico favorito en Suiza (donde llegaron vía traslador). Los lugares si le habían gustado a Harry, incluso disfruto el partido de quidditch, pero veía que Draco seguía siendo el joven egoísta que conoció durante la escuela.

Cuando lo analizo fríamente, descubrió que a él también le gustaba Draco en la escuela, si Draco hubiera intentado conocerlo y llevar las cosas tranquilas, probablemente hubieran tenido una relación y muy probablemente se hubiera enamorado y, en consecuencia, hubieran hecho el amor en algún punto. Pero Draco no había madurado. Seguía viendo a Harry como un accesorio, un objeto del que él podía disponer.

Harry así se lo hizo saber al final de la cita, y fue brutalmente honesto con él. Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir, Harry entonces lo besó en los labios y le dijo que ese sería el único beso que obtendría de él y era uno que le daba por lastima, para que Draco pudiera cerrar su ciclo con él y buscara a alguien que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba.

Harry se enteró días después de que los gemelos Weasley se presentaron ante Lucius Malfoy con una solicitud de cortejo, ambos, para pedir un cortejo para su hijo. Lucius estaba en shock, ya que ninguna ley o regla impedía que unos gemelos presentaran un cortejo conjunto. Fred y George Weasley querían casarse, los dos, con Draco Malfoy. Harry sonrió pensando que si alguien podía quitarle los humos de "noble" a Draco eran esos dos.

Marius Nikolaus se dedicó en su cita a llevar a Harry a sus lugares favoritos del mundo muggle, se habían carteado toda la vida y eran amigos del alma. Marius le dijo a Harry que el en realidad no quería ser el sucesor de su padre como cabeza de familia, y estaba pensando en dejarle el lugar a Annelise quien estaba determinada a conquistar al tímido Neville.

Según Marius, Annelise desde niños se había hecho la promesa de casarse con Neville y riendo, Marius le dijo a Harry que cuando Annelise quería algo lo conseguía sí o sí.

—Pobre Neville—dijo Harry riendo, ya que sabía que Annelise tendría una fuerte batalla contra Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott, quienes habían enviado solicitudes y fueron aceptadas, además de que Neville se sentía halagado de que lo hubieran elegido y no sabía qué hacer con sus pretendientes.

Marius y Harry quedaron de acuerdo en usar las citas para solo divertirse y estar al día, y cuando fuera el momento, enviar una carta de rechazo para el padre de Marius de forma que este quedará libre de buscar un compromiso a su gusto.

Enzo Drudis fue de esa misma idea. Enzo era divertido y atractivo, de piel tostada, cabello negro y ojos avellana, cuerpo de jugador de quidditch profesional y sonrisa perlada, y aun así no le despertaba nada a Harry, solo ganas de abrazarlo y hablar por horas o jugar quidditch hasta cansarse.

Ocuparon el campo de quidditch de la mansión Potter para su cita y luego de horas de estar volando, hicieron un picnic y ahí, Enzo le reveló que él quería enviarle una solicitud al búlgaro que habían conocido en el cumpleaños 11 de Harry y Neville, Viktor Krum.

Harry le prometió a su amigo enviarle de inmediato la carta de rechazo a su mamma para que ella convenciera a su padre de enviar una solicitud entonces a los Krum y felicito a Enzo por su buen gusto, a lo que él respondió alborotándole el pelo y riéndose.

Cedric Diggory fue todo un caballero, se presentó a su cita puntual con un presente para Harry, y otro para sus padres. Le pregunto a dónde le gustaría ir y lo llevó ahí. Se encargó de cada pequeño detalle y capricho que Harry pudiera tener. Harry le pidió ir a una feria muggle, y Cedric lo llevó ahí.

Contrario a sus otros pretendientes, Cedric fue sincero sobre su desconocimiento muggle y se lo dijo a Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry quisiera guiarlo por el mundo muggle. Así que pronto, ambos jóvenes estaban trepados en varios juegos, comiendo palomitas, y Cedric ganó un osito de peluche para Harry.

La feria estaba en un poblado rural y Cedric compro algo de comida y una manta y busco un lugar donde pudieran hacer un improvisado día de campo. Cedric le preguntó muchas cosas y Harry otras, así supo que a Cedric le gustaba la enseñanza, pero su padre quería un jugador profesional de quidditch, y, aun así, Cedric se había inscrito a una maestría de Historia de la Magia, ya que pensaba que el profesor Binns debía "retirarse" y tenía una idea de cómo actualizar el temario de Hogwarts.

A Harry le gusto que el joven tuviera ambiciones así, ya que coincidía con el sobre que era hora de actualizar el temario en Hogwarts.

Harry le contó sobre sus viajes y como algunas partes de la historia tenían más de dos lados. Cedric prometió tomar nota de todo lo que Harry le contó e investigar más por su cuenta, había algunas cosas sobre tradiciones mágicas que quizás debían revisarse más a fondo.

Al final de la cita, Harry fue quien inició el beso, y Cedric en ningún momento intentó dominar la situación, sino que trato de acoplarse a Harry. Fue un beso lindo y agradable, pero desprovisto de esa pasión arrolladora que sintió con Severus, aun así, Harry pensaba que Cedric tenía potencial como pareja y se lo hizo saber. Cedric solo sonrió y respondió con un suave beso antes de dejarlo en la mansión Potter y retirarse por flu a su casa.

Lancelot Pendragón era hijo de dos nacidos muggles, que tuvieron ojo para los negocios. La madre de Lance era diseñadora de jardines en el mundo muggle y su padre era dueño de un invernadero muggle/mágico. Cuando terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts, ambos combinaron sus talentos muggles con los mágicos y ahora tenían varios invernaderos con plantas criadas especialmente bajo condiciones "mestizas" que de otra forma sería imposible.

Evidentemente esto hizo que el apellido inventado de su padre tuviera renombre dentro del mundo mágico. Los padres del señor Pendragón, los abuelos de Lance habían sido huérfanos, entonces el abuelo cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad pudo elegir un apellido y se lo cambio a Pendragón luego de haber estado fascinado por años con las leyendas artúricas. El apellido pasó a su hijo que cuando entro al mundo mágico, no sabía que de verdad había una familia Pendragón.

Los Pendragón conocieron al otro "Pendragón" y a pesar de que no estaban relacionados por sangre, decidieron adoptarlo por sangre, avisándole a su padre muggle, el abuelo de Lance aceptó pensando que eso ayudaría a su hijo a tener una familia como la que él no tuvo. Cuando el abuelo murió, su padre se mudó con los Pendragón y allí, ellos conocieron a su esposa.

Un par de años después nació Lance y ahora los Pendragón eran una familia muy rica, casi tanto como los Malfoy. Toda su mancha se refería al hecho de haber aceptado a un "sangresucia" entre sus miembros y luego aceptar a la "sangresucia" de su esposa. Lance creció siendo objeto de burlas y de halagos por ser quien era.

Lancelot apenas conocía a Harry de la escuela, siendo él de Ravenclaw (aunque sus dos padres habían ido a Gryffindor). Pero considero que sería interesante conocerse y ver que tal les iba. Lance llevó a Harry a montar a caballo. Harry había tomado algunas lecciones, pero con tanto viaje jamás tuvo acceso a una caballeriza y no sabía bien a bien correr con el caballo.

Pasaron el día haciendo pequeñas carreras en una pista, cepillando a sus caballos y luego paseando por la propiedad, donde un par de elfos domésticos les llevaban cualquier alimento que se les ocurriera pedir. Harry admiro lo bien que trataba a sus elfos y el amor que les procuraba a sus caballos (normales, ya que a Lance le gustaban más los caballos muggles).

Cuando se despidieron, Lance pidió a Harry permiso de besarlo. Harry se ruborizó ya que hasta ahora nadie le había pedido permiso y asintiendo sintió un beso cálido de parte de Lance. Bastante bueno en opinión de Harry.

* * *

 ** _El Príncipe Mestizo_**

Llegó el día de la cita con el príncipe, Harry estaba emocionado, de todos sus pretendientes, el príncipe al menos conocía algo de lo que le fascinaba a Harry. Todos habían intentado impresionarlo, excepto Enzo y Marius que eran sus amigos, pero Draco, Cedric y Lance habían puesto su mejor esfuerzo en que Harry viera lo buenos que eran, y Harry buscaba otra cosa en su pareja.

No dudaba que fueran sinceros, pero pensaba que tan sinceros en realidad eran, no mostraban ningún defecto, ninguno tenía alguna manía, tic, o vicio como fumar o ser adictos al café. Nada. El único que era abiertamente mentiroso era Tom Riddle y en cierta forma, era sincero respecto a lo que quería. Quería a Harry y estaba dispuesto a mentir y engañar para tenerlo.

Ahora tocaba el turno del príncipe de demostrarle a Harry quien era él en realidad. El príncipe le había enviado vía lechuza la dirección del cine, desde la fiesta de Halloween habían quedado de ver una película, así que no le extrañó la elección de lugar.

Cuando Harry vio la marquesina, sonrió para sí mismo. En el cine había un ciclo de Tim Burton para ese día y había muchos fanáticos disfrazados de su personaje favorito, Harry entendió entonces por qué el príncipe le había indicado que usara "ese hermoso atuendo de la fiesta".

—Hola Harry, me gusta tu disfraz—Una voz detrás de él lo hizo voltear y vio a un joven vestido como Edward Scissorshands, excepto por las manos que llevaban un artilugio de cartón (evidentemente encantado) para moverse como si fuera un guante.

—Y a mí me gusta el tuyo, príncipe—El príncipe iba ahora como un joven de cabello negro largo (arreglado como el del personaje), piel bronceada y ojos negros—Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas tus "disfraces"—.

—Tengo muchos amigos, y algunos me han prestado su "imagen" después de que les explicara mi predicamento. ¿Entramos? —El príncipe le tendió un brazo y Harry se colgó de él y entraron al cine para ver la primera película "Beetlejuice".

El ciclo de cine iba a constar de 4 películas "icónicas" del director, con intermedios de una hora, donde Harry y el príncipe aprovechaban para comer algo que no fueran palomitas en el bar del cine, y conversar un poco. Diferían sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo en la elección del reparto de las películas del director y cuando hablaban sobre el mundo mágico, sobre si era mejor un caldero de peltre o uno de cobre.

El príncipe estaba pugnando por el derecho de experimentar con el cobre y Harry le trataba de convencer de lo volátil del material.

—Pero con un buen recubrimiento y un hechizo de contención podríamos usar cobre en los calderos—Insistió el príncipe, y Harry tuvo que admitir que esa era una buena solución.

Terminaron el día con la película favorita de ambos, "Nightmare Before Christmas". Luego de eso, Harry sugirió ir a cenar, y entre ambos dieron sugerencias de lugares, al final fueron a Camden Town a ver la oferta culinaria, y así como iban disfrazados, varios turistas les tomaban fotos. Era lo malo de los disfraces fijados con magia, el maquillaje no se iba sin un removedor especial.

Pasaron por varios carritos y locales, probando un poco de cada cosa que les atraía, Harry no se atrevió a probar los calamares fritos, mientras el príncipe negaba en redondo a probar esa "cosa de curry quema estómagos". A Harry le gustaba el curry muy picante, y aunque el príncipe soportaba bien lo picante, no soportaba la mezcla de muchas especias del curry favorito de Harry.

Cuando menos vio Harry, ya pasaba de las 9 y había estado con el príncipe 11 horas, el príncipe sugirió retirarse y llevó a Harry hasta su casa. Harry quiso besarlo, pero el príncipe no se lo permitió.

—No Harry, deja que nos conozcamos mejor, si empiezas a sentir algo por mí y yo por ti, un beso será algo natural entre ambos—Depositando un beso en la frente de Harry, el príncipe se despidió y Harry se quedó algo confundido frente a su puerta.

Se sentía cómodo con el príncipe, tenía defectos, era tan humano y de verdad deseaba besarlo. Esa noche Harry soñó con el príncipe y en su sueño, había algo familiar en el beso que le daba, un sabor familiar y anhelado.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Harry soñaba, Severus Snape se subía por las paredes. Había sentido la misma ansiedad que en el viaje con Harry, cuando Harry se le acercó con esos labios anhelantes, y las mejillas sonrojadas, casi estuvo a punto de besarlo y dejar que sus cuerpos volvieran a fundirse.

Todo el día estuvo tan cerca del joven, el aroma de su piel lo estaba excitando cada que se le acercaba, cuando le robaba palomitas, cuando hablaban y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, cuando le insistía en hacerle "probar" ese curry quema estómagos. Había tratado de engañarse esos meses, ahora que estaba terminando noviembre, Severus no podía negarse que algo había cambiado entre ellos en ese viaje.

Harry le seguía escribiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso se llegaron a citar para tomar algo y el joven le contaba de sus citas, cada una fue una puñalada en su corazón, le dolía pensar en que esos labios habían probado otros. Y eso era lo irónico, desde que regresaron; Severus no había tenido sexo con nadie. Ninguno de sus amantes le levantó la libido, ni siquiera Remus o Sirius quienes eran muy dedicados.

Severus pensó que se debía a la preocupación por el cortejo de Harry, pero ahora, estaba inseguro. Ese día confirmo algo que temía estar sintiendo, le interesaba Harry, como persona, como amante y como pareja. Harry tenía una mente retorcida y muy brillante, le reviraba sus argumentos con singular habilidad y se reía sinceramente. Se asombraba del mundo, pero no era ingenuo realmente. Severus pensaba que era una belleza en todos los aspectos y terriblemente irritante.

Se fue a la cama luego de quitarse el disfraz y darse un baño, y no pudo dormir pensando en el joven de ojos verdes.

Al final, llevo sus manos a su miembro y empezó a masajearlo recordando cuando Harry y él estuvieron en Agra, recordó cuando se introdujo en el joven y su miembro entraba y salía del cálido cuerpo. Pronto, Severus estaba gimiendo con solo el recuerdo de su encuentro y exploto en su mano. Con un perezoso movimiento de varita, quedó limpio y siguió soñando con Harry. Esta vez, soñó que estaban de vuelta en Bali y no tenían que regresar nunca a Inglaterra, mientras seguían sus encuentros bajo el manto estrellado.


	16. Baile de Navidad

**15.- Baile De Navidad**

* * *

La navidad llegó en una exhalación y con ello Marius regreso a Dinamarca para preparar el baile de Navidad del mundo muggle, ya que, a pesar de ser mágicos, su familia aun así tenía responsabilidades en el mundo muggle. Evidentemente, extendió una invitación para los Potter y cualquier otro u otros invitados que gustará llevar el joven.

En pocas palabras, Marius le estaba ofreciendo invitar a otros pretendientes.

Enzo había sido invitado en persona por Marius, quien "casualmente" había invitado a Viktor Krum al baile de Navidad. Harry prometió que de Navidad le enviaría la mejor carta de rechazo a Enzo para que su familia pudiera solicitar el cortejo a Viktor.

Luego del éxito que tuvo la fiesta de presentación de Harry y Neville, muchos magos con fortunas fueran sangrepura o no, estaban imitando ese modelo de comportamiento victoriano. Bill quien había conocido a Fleur Delacour en la fiesta de 11 años de Harry, se había interesado en la joven mitad veela, y había solicitado cortejarla, uno de los chicos Drudis (Giuseppe) tenía una solicitud esperando a que la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle, estuviera en el rango de edad.

Ron Weasley, envió una solicitud a los padres de su compañera Hermione Granger, mientras la familia Zabini estaba en negociaciones con los Weasley, esto podía sonar algo extraño, pero resultaba que los Weasley compartían parentesco con los Prewett, así que los Zabini querían casar a su hijo Blaise con Ginevra. En palabras de Silene, Blaise estaba "que echaba humo", y Ginny no decía nada. Lo que Silene interpreto como que a su amiga no le desagradaba la idea de casarse con el joven Blaise.

Harry además de Cedric, invito a Lance y a Tom Riddle, al príncipe lo invitó al último, pero en persona. A Tom le había enviado su invitación vía lechuza, al igual que a Cedric y Lance, pero con el príncipe, quiso hacerlo de frente.

La semana de vacaciones que daba la escuela previa a Navidad, Harry la dedico a tener citas con sus pretendientes empezando primero con Cedric.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de dejar que Cedric eligiera el lugar, y Cedric lo llevo a Montecarlo a un día de diversiones mundanas. Harry estaba extasiado de ver Montecarlo, ya que era un lugar que sus padres evitaron por considerarlo no muy adecuado para niños, pero ahora era "casi" un adulto en el mundo muggle y un par de pases de varita, les dieron acceso a casi cualquier casino del lugar.

Pasaron el día entre apuestas, restaurantes de lujo y compras de precios obscenos. Harry le había comprado un par de cosas a Silene, ya que él sabía que su hermana querría verse deslumbrante en el baile de Navidad de los Nikolaus. Harry dejó que Cedric jugara a "vestirlo" en las tiendas de caballeros y dejó que le comprara un traje carísimo que según Cedric, le quedaba perfecto. Harry tuvo que aceptar que Cedric tenía razón, el traje lo hacía ver muy bien.

Cedric dejo a Harry en su casa luego de un par de besos antes de irse.

Lance llevó a Harry a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un bazar de especias donde su familia solía ir a comer, ya que sus padres procuraron que probara algunas cosas del mundo muggle para que conociera ambos mundos.

Harry compraba cada cosa que veía, le recordaba ese bazar de Estambul al que lo llevó Severus. Harry lo extrañaba terriblemente, no a Severus "el amigo de sus padres", sino a Severus "su amante". Pero él no quería que el hombre se sintiera atado o comprometido con él. Nada le hubiera gustado más que evitar esta tontería del cortejo y luchar por que el hombre lo mirara como un adulto, como una pareja, alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Alejo sus pensamientos y se concentró en su cita, Lance era un buen chico y se estaba esforzando en que Harry pasara un buen rato con él.

Lance lo llevó a una casa donde una mujer mayor de color lo recibió con gusto y les preparo algo que ella llamó "Jambalaya". Lance le explicó a Harry que la mujer era su nana. Sus padres trabajaban mucho y durante muchos años, la mayor parte de su cuidado recayó en su nana. La mujer se había retirado a esta casa, por decisión de ella. Era una squib proveniente de Nueva Orleans.

Harry tampoco pudo visitar Nueva Orleans durante sus viajes con su familia, así que le encantó probar al menos un plato de ahí.

La nana de Lance fue agradable y muy efusiva con sus despedidas. Y Harry se sintió bien de esa cita. Lance esta vez no pidió permiso para besarlo, pero fue dulce y gentil con Harry.

Cuando llegó el turno de Tom, Harry le dijo que ahora era su turno de elegir un lugar. Tom no había contemplado esa posibilidad, sino que pensó que él se encargaría de pensar en las citas. La idea era que Harry lo viera como un buen partido. ¿Cómo le ayudaría el dejarle el control a Harry con eso?

Harry lo llevó a Nothing Hill & Portobello Road Market, como una especie de "terapia de choque" para Tom. Harry esperaba que Tom Riddle saliera huyendo o se aguantara estoicamente. Y en parte funciono, Tom Riddle estaba aterrado, genuinamente aterrorizado.

Esperaba ver a un grupo de gente, casi como el atestado callejón Diagon, pero no "esto". Había gente por todos lados, el mercado era enorme comparado con el callejón Diagon. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo, y había tantos colores y olores que lo confundían, por un lado, había puestos de comida que ofrecían sus productos con una "muestra" mientras justo al lado de ese puesto, había otro que vendía flores.

La mezcla de sonido, color y aroma era demasiado para Tom. Harry rió divertido e instó a Tom a probar cada comida que le ofrecían. Así, Tom Riddle probó por primera vez el plato favorito de Harry, un curry quema estómagos, por lo cual Tom tuvo que tomar muchos jugos y varias tazas de té antes de poder articular palabra.

—¿Qué era eso? Sentía como si mi estómago se derritiera—.

—¿En serio? Yo me como dos platos de esto cada que puedo, me parece apenas picante—contesto Harry mientras se llevaba cucharadas del plato "infernal" a la boca y parecía deleitarse en el picor del platillo.

 _"Este mocoso me va a dejar sin estómago"_ pensó Tom mientras veía como Harry compraba otro plato de ese curry.

Harry continuó arrastrando a Tom por los puestos del mercado, lo hizo ponerse lentes de sol, probarse ropa de otros colores menos "serios". Ahí Tom vio que el color azul celeste le quedaba muy bien ya que varias féminas y algunos hombres voltearon a verlo cuando se puso una camisa de ese color. Harry les siseo algo como "mío", mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tom. Esto divirtió a Riddle.

Poco a poco, Tom fue relajándose y se dejó llevar por la atmósfera informal del lugar, incluso aceptó sentarse en el suelo y comer una dona rellena que Harry insistió en hacerle probar. Tom casi se negó, pero la mirada soñadora de Harry lo convenció.

Estaba intentando no mancharse con la mermelada, cuando Harry puso un dedo sobre la comisura de su boca.

—Tienes algo de mermelada aquí—Le dijo Harry recogiendo con el dedo la mermelada y llevándola hacia sus labios. Tom casi se va de espaldas cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Harry al chupar la mermelada, podía fácilmente imaginarse a Harry haciéndole eso a otra parte muy sensible de su anatomía con su boca.

Tom se concentró en el resto de su dona y se negó a mirar a Harry por un rato. Harry sabía perfectamente como provocar a Riddle, su plan era simple. Quitarle control. Voldemort se había crecido en el supuesto de que podía controlar todo, pero Harry sabía que eso era imposible, no sin provocar un desbalance en la sociedad. Así que Tom tenía que aprender que había cosas que se escapaban a su control y aprender a aceptar ese hecho.

Ya le había mostrado a Tom que los muggles no podían eliminarse, ahora había que quitarle la ilusión del control. El siguiente paso sería enseñarle él porque era mala idea la "pureza de sangre", y con suerte, Tom entendería por sí mismo la desventaja que suponía separar al mundo mágico del muggle. Si Tom lograba entender esto, sería más fácil enseñarle a ser una persona normal. Harry sabía que Tom tenía buenas ideas sobre cómo mejorar el mundo, pero erraba sus métodos, cosa que una persona normal notaria y entonces modificaría sus planes. Cosa que Voldemort no hizo.

Así que Harry puso la siguiente parte de su plan de cita en acción.

—Tom, tienes otra vez mermelada en el rostro—.

—¿Dónde? —.

—Aquí—Harry se acercó y lamió cerca de la comisura de los labios de Tom, lo que hizo erizar su piel. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y un cosquilleo agradable empezó a sentirse debajo de su piel.

Harry cerró los ojos y llevo sus labios sobre los de Tom, quien estaba sorprendido de que fuera Harry quien iniciara su primer beso. Gratamente sorprendido.

Los labios del joven se sentían suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos y Tom abrazó a Harry haciendo que estuvieran más cerca, profundizando el beso y dejando que su lengua reconociera a la otra. Tom Riddle jamás había besado a nadie. Había tenido sexo, sí. Incluyendo aquel que no había sido "consensuado" por sus compañeros, pero jamás en la vida había besado a alguien. Ni lo habían besado.

Era una sensación nueva y muy agradable. Se separó de Harry cuando tuvo necesidad de respirar, y oyó como el joven suspiraba mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom.

Era un contacto íntimo y a la vez informal, algo extraño en su opinión. Todo esto se sentía diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Harry no era una personalidad líder, al menos no una convencional, tampoco era un seguidor. Harry era independiente y dulce, inteligente, malicioso y vengativo, pero también protector, justo y sincero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Le gustaba la personalidad de Harry. Desde sus cartas, hasta esos pequeños detalles que empezaba a notar del joven. La forma tan "inocente" de provocarlo y la malicia con que lo hacía, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer.

Definitivamente a Tom le gustaba Harry.

Harry se preguntó por qué le había gustado ese beso. Tom era atractivo, y besaba bien, eso era un hecho, pero aún estaba inseguro sobre él. necesitaba más tiempo para asegurarse que Voldemort no volvería y que Tom era capaz de hacer un cambio positivo antes de decidir si podía convertirse en su consorte o por el contrario retomar una guerra que quedó en pausa. Dudaba que el mundo mágico estuviera seguro si Tom no cambiaba.

Pero en el inter, Harry había disfrutado ese beso. Le hacía olvidarse un poco de los labios de Severus.

Harry no podía olvidarlo, cada beso que le daba alguno de sus pretendientes le recordaba a Severus, y le gustaba pensar que era él quien se los daba. No era justo para Cedric y Lance. Pero con Tom se permitió sumergirse en esa fantasía, y sorprendentemente no recordó a Severus por un instante. Aunque luego se sintió como si lo estuviera traicionando de alguna manera.

Tom dejo a Harry en la puerta de su casa y se despidió de Harry con un beso suave. Aún no estaba seguro de este asunto de besar, pero pensó que era mejor ir algo lento. No parecía que a Harry le disgustara y se fue con una sonrisa.

En dos días sería el baile de Navidad y Harry estaba ansioso, ya que no vería al príncipe hasta el baile, casi como la cenicienta, se preguntó si el príncipe también desaparecería a las 12.

* * *

El baile en el castillo de los Nikolaus sería con la mayoría de los invitados del mundo muggle, así que todos tenían indicaciones de vestimenta en sus invitaciones, Harry usó el traje que Cedric le compró en Montecarlo, mientras Silene uso uno de los vestidos que le compró Harry. Harry no entendía por qué Silene estaba intentando llamar tanto la atención, pero la dejo ser. Neville y Devdan también asistieron por invitación de Marius.

Cedric y Lance estaban muy guapos esa noche y pidieron bailar al menos una pieza con Harry, pero Tom estaba arrollador al grado que varias chicas ya estaba haciendo fila para bailar con él. Eso hizo sentir un poco de celos a Harry, pero en cuanto llegó el príncipe, todo se le olvido.

Lo reconoció por esa sonrisa, tenía algo especial cuando sonreía, una sonrisa solo para él y por él. El príncipe ahora iba con la apariencia de un hombre de color y ojos verdes. Enfundado en un traje gris oscuro, se veía como una pantera acechante, era atrayente en todos los sentidos.

Muchos de los invitados suspiraron descorazonados cuando el príncipe fue directo hacia Harry y besando su mano le pidió un baile.

Marius ya le había advertido a Harry que los bailes del castillo eran muy tradicionales en cuanto a la música, así que daba vueltas por el salón, llevado diestramente por el príncipe. Su mirada era intensa y subyugadora. Contrario a la vez anterior que parecía solo un joven más en la mar de jóvenes disfrazados de la matiné, ahora era un actor principal, el hombre de las historias románticas que siempre parece poseer magnetismo animal.

Harry se preguntó una vez más, quién era el príncipe, le encantaba el misterio, y la sinceridad que exhibía a pesar de todo, era honesto en sus gustos y pensamientos, excepto en los que respectaban a su identidad.

Cuando acabó la pieza, Tom pidió a Harry bailar una pieza con él y el príncipe salió de escena. Tom observó que el príncipe iba hacia los Potter y sus amigos, parecía llevarse bien con el padrino de Harry y el resto del grupo, incluso era cortés con su espía Pettigrew. El inútil no había podido localizar información sobre el tal príncipe, ya que al usar multijugos, la firma mágica quedaba "turbia" y era imposible sentirla con propiedad. No había ningún registro o rastro del príncipe y los Potter se guardaron su identidad con un juramento inquebrantable, al menos eso fue lo que dijeron.

Pero al parecer, con quien se llevaba mejor era con Severus Snape. Lucius le había dicho que era imposible obtener la alianza de los Prince a través de Snape, y Tom creía que la mejor forma de obtener dicha alianza era su futura unión con Harry. Pero, aun así, le intrigaba lo cercanos que parecían ser el príncipe y Snape.

Luego de varias piezas entre sus pretendientes, dio la medianoche y el príncipe pidió una última pieza.

—¿Vas a desaparecer como la cenicienta? —.

—No, pero tengo trabajo que hacer mañana—.

—Pero mañana es nochebuena—.

—Y, aun así, tengo algo que hacer, prometo que pronto saldremos a algún lugar los dos solos—.

—Bueno—.

Harry bailó una última vez con el príncipe y este se despidió de él con un beso en la frente. Harry se frustraba con eso, él quería besarlo, pero el príncipe insistía en conocerse aún más primero.

Se fruto tanto que empezó a tomar tragos como agua, aún no estaba ebrio, pero sus padres ya se habían ido y solo estaban su padrino y Sirius, Remus se había ido a dormir también y Peter estaba en quién sabe dónde.

—Padrino, Severus, vamos a divertirnos—.

—Harry ¿Acaso bebiste? —Sirius nunca era la voz de la razón, pero su ahijado parecía algo molesto y bebido, sobre todo lo último.

—Solo unos tragos—.

—Vamos niño, te llevo a tu cama—.

—No, Sirius yo quiero salir. Soy joven y atractivo, debería estarme divirtiendo—.

Sirius resoplo, Harry era terco y nunca había bebido en su vida más allá de una copa de vino y eso apenas poco más de un año atrás.

—Severus, creo que podrías irte sin mí—.

—Ni hablar, te vas tú y yo me quedo a cuidar al niñito—Contestó Severus.

—No soy un niñito Severus—.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno—Le contestó a Harry quien hizo un puchero—Sirius, tú debes irte ya, dile a Reg que luego hablo con él, ¿De acuerdo? —.

—¿Puedes con Harry? —.

—¿Recuerdas ese bar al que me llevaste con Remus luego de la primera misión? ¿Quién crees que los llevó hasta los cuartos de descanso de los aurores? —.

—Está bien, te encargo mucho a Harry—.

Sirius dejo entonces a Harry y Severus solos. Severus noto que el joven necesitaba desahogarse de algo, y no quería decirlo en voz alta, quizás si se veía solo con él, se sentiría en confianza de decirlo en voz alta. Harry se colgó del cuello de Severus y empezó a despotricar contra el príncipe.

—¿Por qué no me quiere besar? ¿Me huele la boca? ¿Me ve demasiado "niño"? ¿Acaso no le gusto? Los demás quieren besarme, hasta Riddle quiere besarme, ¿Por qué él no? —.

Severus llevaba arrastrando a Harry hasta la salida del castillo y buscaba un lugar donde aparecerse, Silene ya se había ido con Lily y James, así que en la fiesta solo se quedaban Neville y Devdan, pero Cedric y Lance traían a sus padres, así que podían llegar al Château con ellos.

—Harry no creo que el príncipe no te quiera besar, me ha dicho que le gustas mucho, solo... quiere darse un tiempo contigo, saber de ti, sin la presión de algo físico—.

—Eso no tiene sentido—.

—Lo tiene, es solo que estas lleno de hormonas que todo lo que quieren es sexo—.

—El sexo es rico, muy rico—.

—Y estas borracho, eso hace que tus hormonas sean las que hablen y no tus neuronas—.

—Sev ¿Me llevas a la cama? —.

—Eso estoy tratando mocoso—.

Finalmente, Severus logro encontrar un lugar apartado y los apareció a ambos en el Château y pronto, Severus intentaba arrastrar a Harry hasta su habitación.

—¿Severus? —.

—¿Qué quieres Harry? —.

Severus había llegado por fin a la habitación de Harry y estaba arrastrando al joven al interior, acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando Harry lo abrazo por detrás.

—Severus, no me contestaste—.

—No te conteste ¿Qué? —.

—Te pregunte que si me llevabas a la cama—.

—Y eso hice, te traje a tu cuarto—.

—No quería decir eso—Severus sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Harry estaba ahí, frente a él, quitándose la corbata y desabotonando su camisa y en cuanto quedo completamente abierta, jalo a Severus de su corbata hacia él, arrastrándolo hacia la mullida cama—Recuerdo esas noches Severus, no me puedo quitar tu aroma de mi piel—.

—Harry, no es correcto...—.

—Lo es—.

—Estas comprometiéndote con uno de ellos...—.

—Obligado, yo quiero estar contigo—.

Harry no estaba seguro de si hablaba el alcohol o él, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, quería estar con Severus, al menos esa noche. Quería sentirse completo otra vez. Desde ese día en que estuvieron juntos por última vez, no se había vuelto a sentir completo.

Severus estaba en un predicamento, las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry y sus labios entreabiertos eran una invitación tentadora, pero no era correcto, ya había pasado muchas líneas cuando aceptó desflorar al joven, y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, con el joven entre sus brazos ¿En qué momento lo había estrechado entre sus brazos?

Su cuerpo empezó a despertar y sus manos se movieron con voluntad propia, recorriendo los costados de Harry arrancándole suspiros de placer. Todo su autocontrol de Severus se vino abajo con el primer jadeo. Fue directo a los labios de Harry y empezaron a devorarse mutuamente, ansiosos, con lujuria, con ansiedad.

Habían pasado meses desde aquellos encuentros y había sido arduo y tortuoso para ambos, pero ambos ignoraban la batalla diaria que el otro enfrentaba en las noches, soñando con el otro, con estar juntos como en ese momento. Severus se empezó a desvestir al tiempo que ponía infinidad de hechizos de silencio y de bloqueo, Harry lo fue arrastrando hacia la cama y cayeron juntos sin dejar de besarse.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Harry desapareció la ropa de ambos y la apareció lejos en un sillón, no la iban a necesitar en un buen rato. Severus estaba deleitándose en los pezones de Harry mientras este se frotaba contra su muslo. Severus entonces empezó a recorrer con su boca los costados de Harry, deteniéndose a mordisquear sus caderas, antes de llegar a su delicioso miembro y proceder a devorarlo.

Harry siseaba, jadeaba, y disfrutaba como nunca.

—Dioses, te extrañe, Severus ¡Más! ¡Así! —.

—¿Ansioso? —.

—S-sí, p-por favor. Tómame—.

Aunque Harry no se lo hubiera pedido, Severus ya estaba a punto de estallar, su pene estaba demasiado duro, y estaba ansioso por hundirse dentro de Harry. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse después. Llevó su mano a la boca de Harry y este empezó a ensalivar sus dedos, sabiendo lo que seguía.

Cuando Severus retiro su mano de sus labios, segundos después, Harry sintió como entraban en su interior y lo llenaban, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a arder de deseo. Luego de varias estocadas con sus dedos, Severus se colocó frente a Harry y reemplazo los dedos con su miembro y de un movimiento, se introdujo en ese tan anhelado interior.

Harry se aferró a la espalda de Severus y llevó sus piernas detrás de su espalda. Abrazando con sus piernas a Severus, provocando que el miembro del hombre se enterrara aún más profundamente en él.

No fue el vaivén suave que había usado ese mes, sino uno rudo, desesperado, los gemidos se entrecortaban con el golpeteo de miembro de Severus dentro de Harry, la cama rechinaba y Harry llevo sus manos a la cabecera, intentando empujar para empalarse a sí mismo al tiempo que Severus lo penetraba furiosamente.

Severus entonces se abrazó a Harry y llevo el ritmo aún más rápido, haciendo a Harry delirar. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax mientras se besaban, ahogando sus gritos de placer en el otro. Severus iba a salirse, pero Harry no lo permitió. Hizo a Severus rodar y entonces Harry quedo arriba.

Espero varios minutos, besando al hombre y descansando. Entonces, Harry empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, al tiempo que estimulaba los pezones de Severus y besaba su cuello. Severus sintió como la sangre volvía a llenar su miembro y Harry también lo sintió, porque en cuanto lo sintió firme, se puso a horcajadas y empezó a subir y bajar por el miembro que seguía en su interior.

Harry parecía insaciable, brincaba con fuerza y se empalaba a si mismo sin dejar que Severus interviniera, todo lo que podía hacer el hombre era elevar sus caderas cada vez que podía, y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Por segunda vez esa noche, sintió como su semen llenaba al joven y este se desplomaba luego del orgasmo.

Harry dejo de aprisionar el miembro de Severus y se separó de él, acostándose al lado y acurrucándose junto a él. Severus solo pudo abrazar al joven antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	17. Severus desaparece

**16.- Severus Desaparece**

* * *

El destino era definitivamente cruel, pensaba Severus. En toda su vida jamás había sentido amor, ese amor del que hablan los poetas y músicos, del cual escriben epopeyas, leyendas, y demás. Todos lo describían como "mágico". Esa sensación de que peor que la muerte es ver sufrir a quien amas. Y Severus la estaba sintiendo.

Sentía miedo, miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente y corazón, miedo porque había vuelto a la cama del hijo de sus amigos, miedo porque lo había disfrutado, miedo porque ni siquiera se arrepentía del hecho, miedo a que se enteraran los padres del hermoso joven que estaba ahora durmiendo en sus brazos, miedo a que su padrino y sus tíos adoptivos quisieran su cabeza por "mancillar la honra de su cachorro", pero sobre todas las cosas, tenía miedo por Harry.

Harry lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a quien fuera para que ambos estuvieran juntos, pero Severus sabía que eso sería casi una sentencia de muerte para su amante.

Harry le había contado de su "plan" para Riddle, era una especie de terapia de sensibilización. Gracias a la información que había proporcionado Regulus y Walburga, sabía que Tom Riddle tenía un alma completa, y la razón de que enloqueciera originalmente es porque no tenía la capacidad de amar, porque fue concebido con un filtro de amor. Eso género que naciera con el alma incompleta, y gracias a Rodolphus Lestrange (que tipo más loco), quien se había sacrificado voluntariamente para reparar el alma de Riddle, este tenía la capacidad de sentir como cualquier otro ser humano.

Pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera siendo Voldemort bajo la superficie.

De lo que había visto, estaba más que claro que Riddle estaba muy interesado en Harry, y de lo que sabía de Voldemort, podía suponer que no dejaría que Harry se alejara de él. Riddle podía sentirse atraído por Harry, pero si Harry le negaba la oportunidad de conquistarlo, sabía que Riddle podía ponerse violento. O peor, revivir la guerra y de todos modos hacerle daño a su Harry.

Apretó un poco más su abrazo sobre el menudo cuerpo. Él no iba a permitir eso. No iba a permitir que Harry sufriera, y si para eso debía arrancarse el corazón, él mismo se lo entregaría a Riddle si con eso Harry estaba a salvo.

Por eso se separó de Harry y empezó a planear sus siguientes pasos. Lo primero era proteger la mente de Harry, Riddle podía usar Legeremancia para "ver" cómo les estaba yendo a sus competidores. Harry no era muy bueno en oclumancia, así que debía bloquearle al menos, el recuerdo de esta noche. No se veía a si mismo capaz de borrarle las memorias de ese mes.

Tomando su varita, apunto a la cabeza de su amado y pronuncio el hechizo, odiándose a sí mismo cada vez más— _Obliviate_ —.

El siguiente paso era más duro que este, debía poner distancia entre ellos dos. Pero tampoco podía separarse de él completamente. Lo mejor sería limitar su contacto a las cartas, así que debía irse a un lugar donde nadie lo buscara. Su abuelo había ofrecido que viviera en la mansión Prince, y nadie sabía dónde estaba, excepto los Prince. Eso podía funcionar mientras tanto.

Lo último era que el príncipe debía seguir existiendo, eso iba a ser una tortura., el príncipe debía seguir "conquistando" a Harry para forzar a Riddle a dar un verdadero esfuerzo y empezar a ver a Harry como "algo más que un conveniente matrimonio".

Severus dejo la habitación lo suficientemente limpia, lanzó unos hechizos sanadores a la parte posterior de Harry y a algunas "marcas de amor" que le había hecho al calor del momento. Se vistió y estaba por irse cuando vio una foto en el buró de Harry.

Enmarcada con un marco negro discretamente ornamentado, estaba una foto de su viaje en verano. Ambos estaban trepados en la joroba del camello que Harry quería para pasear. El joven debía haberla comprado cuando él se distrajo. Era una de esas fotos que toman sin que los que aparecen lo sepan, y luego se las venden "por si la quieren".

Debía aceptar que era una muy buena foto.

Ambos estaban trepados en el jamelgo jorobado como él los llamó, Harry sonreía hacia Severus y Severus hacía él. Las miradas cómplices, la sonrisa tenue pero sincera y todo el lenguaje corporal de ambos decía a todas luces, lo que él tardó en comprender esos meses, ambos ya se habían enamorado antes de haber estado realmente juntos. Lanzó un hechizo de duplicación a la fotografía y guardo la copia en su bolsillo.

Cuando había pasado lo de la foto no era relevante, el hecho es que Severus estaba muy consciente del peligro que suponía ese amor para Harry. Podía aguantar el rechazo de sus amigos/suegros, el rechazo y amenazas/atentados de muerte de Sirius, Remus e incluso Peter si estaba muy enojado, podía con la diferencia de edades, con la vendetta de Silene, con las cartas de amenazas de los pretendientes rechazados, con su abuelo... Severus podía luchar contra todo eso y más, solo por estar al lado de Harry.

Pero no podía con el hecho de ponerlo en peligro. Y le gustaba aún menos lo que tendría que hacerle a Harry para mantenerlo a salvo... tendría que romperle el corazón.

* * *

Harry se despertó algo adolorido del cuerpo, sintiendo la cabeza tan pesada como si estuviera del doble de tamaño y sentía la boca más seca que el desierto del Sahara. No recordaba mucho de la noche pasada, excepto que había bailado con el príncipe y Riddle y que luego intento ir a beber con su padrino y Severus.

¡Oh mierda! Harry estaba seguro de haber dicho o hecho algo malo. Sentía que había hecho el ridículo frente a Severus. No le importaba que Sirius lo viera en estado "inconveniente", Sirius era el tipo de persona que, si te ve jodido, te acompaña a beber e incluso te alienta a hacerlo, sabe cuándo alguien lo necesita. Pero Severus era diferente, aunque seguramente lo hubiera (¿O había?) acompañado a beber, no quería que el hombre tuviera una imagen equivocada de él.

¿Qué tanto habría hecho el ridículo la noche anterior?

Bueno, Harry pensó que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar y averiguarlo, no iba a ganar nada rumiando su "desventura". Se vistió y bajo a enfrentar a su familia. Silene y Devdan (quien ida a regresar a Inglaterra con los Potter) estaban "desayunando" (si a un plato de cereal frente al televisor se le podía llamar desayuno) en la sala, mientras sus padres estaban terminando una taza de café en la cocina con el resto de los merodeadores, Sirius se había transformado en perro y Remus le estaba lanzando trocitos de tocino que Sirius atrapaba "como perro". Peter solo rodaba los ojos y continuaba atacando su plato. Severus no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Y Severus? —Harry se pateó mentalmente por el tono ligeramente desesperado con que emitió la pregunta a nadie en particular.

—Tuvo que irse antes cariño, dijo que tenía unos pendientes—Contestó su madre—¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar? —.

—No mamá, lo que todos están comiendo estará bien—Lily asintió y empezó a freír un par de salchichas y unos huevos para su hijo. Sirius se había vuelto a transformar en humano y le estaba tendiendo un vaso con algo de aspecto asqueroso y con un aroma aun peor que su aspecto.

—Tomate esto cachorro, lo necesitas—.

—¿Qué es esa cosa Sirius? —Harry frunció la nariz cuando se acercó a oler el contenido del vaso.

—Remedio para la resaca, te lo dejo Severus antes de partir. Yo lo he tomado antes y funciona, pero hazlo rápido y sin respirar o puedes vomitar con el sabor—.

Harry se apretó la nariz y se tomó el asqueroso menjurje. Sirius no mentía, el sabor era repulsivo, así que tomo el primer vaso que vio, que afortunadamente tenía jugo de naranja y se lo bebió de un trago para aminorar el sabor del remedio. Eso pareció funcionar. Sirius solo reía por la situación.

—Ay cachorro, tu cara es un poema. Que esto te sirva de lección para no pasarte de copas otra vez—.

—¿Y me lo dice la personificación de la madurez, no? —Harry no estaba de humor para las bromas de su padrino.

Sirius ni se inmutó, no iba a ser él quien hiciera sentir peor a Harry después de su primera borrachera.

—¿Te sientes mejor cachorro? —.

—Mejor, yo... bueno... siento que me hayas visto así—.

—Descuida, he visto a Remus borracho y tú eres soportable—.

—¡Hey! Que no se te olvide que yo también te he visto borracho y no creas que no me acuerdo de cuando te pusiste a marcar todos los postes que había alrededor del ministerio—Dijo el aludido.

—Bueno, Remus, si se había transformado en perro era lógico que... —Estaba diciendo Harry en defensa de su padrino, pero Remus lo atajo.

—No estaba transformado Harry. Sirius es quien menos puede juzgar a un borracho. Y si tu padre piensa echarte la bronca, que recuerde la vez que se quedó afuera de su cuarto transformado en ciervo luego de haber perdido todo su dinero en el billar, y Peter, tu ni lo intentes que aún recuerdo la "rueda de queso" de nuestra primera visita a este país—La única que no había volteado a ver con rencor a Remus en ese momento, fue Lily que estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras le servía a su hijo su desayuno.

El resto de su desayuno continuo en relativa paz, pero Harry estaba molesto aun por no haber podido ver a Severus y disculparse por... lo que sea que hubiera hecho en estado "inconveniente". Quizás debía escribirle una lechuza.

* * *

Severus estaba en la habitación que le había asignado su abuelo, aquella habitación era más grande que cualquier piso de su casa, y quizás incluso más que su casa, aunque está fuera de dos plantas. Tenía un balcón que daba hacia uno de los jardines internos, la mansión Prince tenía un diseño "peculiar" y era más parecido a una urbanización de casas adosadas. Cada "casa" (porque cada 'habitación' era del tamaño de una casa grande), tenía su propio patio/jardín interior, dándole a su huésped la privacidad que quisiera, cada casa estaba en un diseño cuadrado alrededor de ese patio/jardín, y la mansión era a sí misma, un cuadrado más grande, de esos "pequeños cuadros". Así, la mansión tenía un jardín interior central, además de las hectáreas de bosque de la propiedad que rodeaban la mansión y constituían el jardín exterior.

La mansión estaba aislada no solo de los muggles, sino también de los magos. Nadie que no fuera un Prince o su invitado, podía traspasar las protecciones de la propiedad.

Severus necesitaba estar a solas, había dejado a Harry solo en su habitación y le dejo un remedio para la resaca con su padrino. A sus amigos les había dicho que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar antes de volver a Inglaterra, y se fue. Luego les escribiría diciendo que su abuelo lo estaba requiriendo para unos asuntos de sus negocios, quizás más adelante diría que su abuelo le estaba enseñando a hacerse cargo de los negocios para su futuro como sucesor de Lord Prince.

Cuando agotará toda excusa posible, entonces los visitaría, si se ausentaba por años sería imposible mantener la fachada, pero debía hacerlo por varios meses a fin de que Harry se resintiera con él y fuera decepcionándose de haberse enamorado de alguien como él. No le gustaba hacer sufrir a Harry, pero si él no le daba una oportunidad "real" a Riddle, no podía predecir cómo se lo tomaría el antiguo Lord.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que huyera de Dinamarca y había pasado su cumpleaños en compañía de varias botellas de whiskey muggle y la foto que duplicó del buró de Harry. Para los ojos no entrenados, solo parecía una foto común y corriente, nada especial, pero Severus lo veía, en toda su extensión.

Harry y él se habían enamorado mucho antes de ese viaje.

Había dedicado esas dos semanas a revisar punto por punto de su relación desde que tuvo contacto con él. Severus nunca lo vio como parte de su familia, para él, solo era el hijo de sus amigos. Nada más y nada menos. Contrario a Sirius y Remus que lo veían como un "cachorrito", como su sobrino, Severus lo veía como un niño interesante.

Harry nunca había llorado en su vida. Ni siquiera de bebé, Lily le dijo que cuando nació, los medimagos se habían preocupado porque en su experiencia los niños lloraban al menos un par de veces por semana, pero Harry no. Incluso su hermana que era algo más dura en cuanto a emociones, había llorado algunas veces en su vida. La única vez que Severus vio que estuvo a punto de llorar, fue ese día que llego sumamente molesto por que le ocultaran lo de su cortejo.

No era solo esa particularidad de Harry lo que lo hacía especial, su mente era brillante. No como la de Devdan que devoraba libros, o la de Silene que era una estratega nata (bastante cruel y despiadada, pero brillante), o que Neville cuyas habilidades naturales de Herbología lo ponían aparte de los demás magos. No. Harry tenía una mente "hambrienta".

Su hambre de conocimiento no era la de un devorador de libros, sino de un "ciudadano del mundo". Veía, probaba, conocía, preguntaba, su curiosidad era infinita. Aprendió a ver diferentes puntos de vista durante esos viajes en su infancia. Todo le parecía fascinante, incluso las cosas que otros podrían considerar "complicadas", como lo eran las artes oscuras. Harry tenía una forma de ver al mundo en su totalidad. Según Harry, el mundo no era blanco o negro sino de distintas tonalidades de gris y a veces de colores.

Desde que ingreso a Hogwarts, Severus quiso mantenerse pendiente de él, ya que había notado que tenía más magia que Neville. Sabía que Riddle lo escogería y Severus quería estar cerca para aconsejarlo en lo que pudiera. Su plan original era darle soporte a uno de los dos niños, para ayudarlo a convertirse en ministro de magia en un futuro. Pero ahora ya ni siquiera eso le importaba a Severus.

Estos últimos años, había descubierto y conocido al verdadero Harry, se encontró a si mismo disfrutando más las cartas de un adolescente que las noches pasionales con sus diversos amantes, dos de los cuales, resultaban ser tíos "adoptivos" de dicho adolescente.

La mente privilegiada de Harry lo había seducido. Pero ese mes juntos le había abierto los ojos a lo que se negaba a ver. Harry lo había enamorado por completo. Le gustaba todo de Harry, sus silencios, su curiosidad, su compasión, e incluso cuando se enojaba. Le gustaba como se complementaban, la forma en que ambos se entendían sin palabras.

Siempre había sido así entre ellos, Harry no lo consideraba "el amigo de sus padres", sino "su amigo". Así que Severus jamás sintió ese apego familiar hacia él, y ahora... ahora sufría por su ausencia. No sabía exactamente cuando pasó, pero si sabía que aun antes de que Harry le propusiera "ese trato", el ya sentía deseo por él. Se sentía algo sucio cuando descubrió eso de sí mismo.

¿Cómo podía haber sentido deseos por un menor de edad?

Cuanto se alegraba ahora de haber esperado hasta que el joven cumpliera la mayoría de edad, o estaría en Azkaban apenas alguien se enterara. La foto de ambos, en sus manos, solo mostraba el final de ese continuo "conocerse" que tuvieron en los últimos años.

Una lechuza entró sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y autodesprecio. Era Hedwig.

Le quito la carta de la pata y la lechuza fue a acomodarse a la percha de la habitación. Severus leyó, ávido de saber y a la vez, temeroso de lo que estuviera en esa carta.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _Severus, solo quiero que sepas, que fuera lo que fuera que hice el día que me emborrache no fue en mis cinco sentidos. Lamento si me viste en ese estado, estaba algo frustrado y no supe parar con los tragos. Espero me disculpes si mi actuación fue deplorable. Sirius me contó algunas anécdotas de borrachos de su juventud y esperó no haber hecho nada tan horrible como haberte vomitado encima._

 _Con mis más sinceras disculpas, Harry._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Severus suspiró, Harry sólo había hecho que Severus tuviera una noche memorable en su cama, pero no podía decirle eso a Harry. Tomo pergamino y una pluma y escribió una escueta respuesta.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _No sucedió nada de eso. Simplemente caíste dormido apenas te deje en tu habitación. Supuse que amanecerías con resaca y te deje el remedio para eso con Sirius, espero te lo hayas tomado._

 _Saludos, Severus._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ni muy personal, ni muy "profesional", lo justo para empezar a establecer distancia emocional. Le dio un día de descanso a Hedwig y la envió de vuelta con su amo y su respuesta.

* * *

Harry estaba enojado, furioso y muchas más emociones negativas. Severus básicamente se había desaparecido del mapa, aunque no totalmente. Contestaba todas sus cartas, pero no lo había visto en nada más, incluso en su graduación de Hogwarts, solo estuvo en la ceremonia, felicitó a Harry y se fue.

San Valentín lo había pasado solo, no quería tener que decidir entre ninguno de sus pretendientes, así que se fue al cine y estuvo solo. Le había dicho a Severus que lo acompañara, pero el hombre le dio una excusa y se negó. Luego había estado intentando ver al hombre, pero siempre había algo, siempre había un pendiente que hacer, un lugar al que ir, y no vio al hombre en meses, hasta su graduación y solo obtuvo de él una fría felicitación.

Harry sufría por ese rechazo. En la mente de Harry se formó una idea, de que el día en que se emborrachó, le había confesado al hombre sus sentimientos y que este, no le correspondía, pero tampoco quería enemistarse con él y sus padres, así que había optado por evitarlo como a la peste.

Lo supo cuando Harry lo había invitado a su fiesta por su graduación y el hombre dijo que se iba de viaje por un año, le habían pedido ayuda para preparar un cortejo de un noble, y dado que Severus había asesorado a sus padres, dicho noble se enteró y solicitó la ayuda de Severus, al menos es lo que había dicho el hombre y le dijo que la fecha de su partida era el mismo día que la fiesta.

Decir que Harry estaba de un humor de perros era verse muy "amable" con la situación. Aun así, durante sus citas con sus pretendientes, se comportaba normal y tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba que hervía. El único con el que se sintió algo cómodo para decirle lo que sentía, era el príncipe, bueno, más o menos. No le había dicho toda su historia con Severus, sino solo que se sentía "abandonado" por el hombre que fue su amigo durante esos años. El príncipe se mostró comprensivo y lo escuchaba sin chistar.

El príncipe se convirtió en su confidente respecto a su "amistad" con Severus y empezó a verlo como alguien diferente a todos, el príncipe era un buen amigo, ante todo, Harry sentía verdadera lealtad del príncipe hacía el y eso provocó en él, más ganas de besarle y curiosamente, no sentía que, si ese beso sucediera, estuviera traicionando su amor por Severus.

Su otro salvavidas emocional era Tom, las citas con Tom empezaron a ser más interesantes. La última cita había sido a una granja en Escocia, Harry lo había planeado así para enseñarle los peligros de la "pureza de sangre". Jamás había reído tanto como cuando Tom tuvo que ayudar al granjero a trasquilar una oveja.

Aun así, cuando Tom le preguntó al granjero sobre las ovejas, Harry pudo ver su mirada asombrada cuando este le explico lo de la crianza y la necesidad de intercambiar los sementales del rebaño con otros pueblos, e incluso si era posible, de otro país. Cuando Tom preguntó por qué lo hacía si podía mantener mejor a su rebaño reproduciéndolo con un rebaño cercano, el granjero le habló sobre la endogamia. De cómo la reproducción entre "familiares" de las ovejas producía defectos en los corderos y que esta regla se aplicaba a cualquier ser vivo, fuera planta o animal.

Ese día Tom enfrento a Harry directamente.

—Tu sabías sobre la endogamia, ¿Verdad? —.

—No es un secreto de estado Tom, todo mundo sabe que la reproducción entre familiares no es "conveniente" en ningún aspecto, da como resultado muchos defectos en los nacimientos—.

—Y esto también aplica a los magos, ¿No es así? —.

—Sí, los seres humanos, incluso los mágicos, somos animales... evolucionados si quieres, pero animales. Las mismas reglas se aplican para nosotros—.

—¿Entonces qué opinas realmente de la sangre? —.

—Que es una idiotez, mira a mis padres, soy un mago excepcional y no tengo por qué hacerme el humilde. Mi madre es una bruja poderosa nacida de muggles, y su magia es intensa por ser la primera de su familia en poseerla, mi padre tiene magia que ha sido heredada por generaciones y tiene "cierta" madurez. Cuando se casaron y me tuvieron, esas magias se mezclaron en algo nuevo e impredecible, dando como resultado a mi hermana y a mí. Los mestizos tienen más poder mágico que los magos sangrepura, porque sus líneas de magia reciben un refuerzo con la magia nueva de los nacidos muggles. Incluso tú lo puedes sentir, después de todo tu padre era muggle y fuiste un mago poderosísimo, sigues siéndolo, pero ya no estas obsesionado con destruir al mundo muggle—.

Tom no supo qué pensar, era cierto que desde varios meses atrás, se había dado cuenta de la imposibilidad de destruir a los muggles y de que era mejor llegar a acuerdos que amenazarlos con _crucios_. Pero había conservado sus ideales de pureza de sangre... hasta ahora.

Analizándolo fríamente, se daba cuenta del punto de Harry. Necesitaban mezclarse con los muggles y nacidos de muggles para depurar la sangre mágica. La endogamia producía magos inestables mentalmente o squibs, quizás esa era la razón de tantos squibs en las familias de más "renombre" sobre su pureza de sangre.

Después de esa cita, Tom empezó a investigar sobre "reproducción de las especies animales", consciente de que estaba considerando a los magos y muggles, como animales evolucionados en vez de ver a los magos como poco menos que dioses.

Cedric y Lance recibieron cartas de rechazo a mediados del verano. Harry estaba muy consciente ahora de que esos dos no podrían avanzar nunca, más allá de unos besos. Simplemente no podía verlos más allá de ese papel. Pero Harry sabía que podía ayudarlos en obtener sus deseos a futuro.

A Cedric le presentó el primo de Fleur Delacour, Silvain Delacour. El joven era hermoso como cualquier descendiente de veelas, pero tenía un interés inusual en la historia mágica y las culturas de todo tipo. En cuanto los presentó y se olvidaron de que Harry estaba ahí, supo que Cedric estaría bien.

En cuanto a Lance, fue algo más sencillo, Marius le había comentado que el joven Lance le parecía "ardiente", así que simplemente dejo que se conocieran en algunas reuniones informales, encargándole a Lance que "tuviera un ojo puesto en su amigo" y luego dejándolos solos.

Cuando Lance recibió su carta de rechazo, ni siquiera de inmuto, y envió una solicitud de cortejo a la familia Nikolaus.

Así que Harry ahora solo estaba entre dos pretendientes, Tom quien estaba lentamente cambiando su percepción del mundo y el príncipe, que se había convertido en un apoyo incondicional y un reto constante por intentar algo de parte de Harry.

Ambos asistieron a su celebración de cumpleaños y ambos habían sido cordiales entre ellos, ambos le gustaban de distinto modo, pero Harry sabía, dentro de él, que no podía enamorarse de ninguno. A pesar de todo, a pesar del rechazo de Severus, su corazón seguía perteneciéndole.


	18. Los Prince

**17.- Los Prince**

* * *

Había pasado más de un año desde que Severus "desapareciera" de la vida de Harry. No es como si no se comunicaran. Harry seguía escribiéndole y Severus contestaba sus cartas, pero esa chispa que había en Harry cuando pensaba en Severus, se estaba apagando aparentemente. Quería al hombre, pero Harry sentía que era hora de dejarlo "ir".

Era evidente que Severus no sentía lo mismo por él.

Quizás era lo mejor, al menos; eso se decía a sí mismo. Había esperado que ocurriera un milagro y Severus llegara y le declarara su amor, o algo menos cursi que eso.

Ese año lo había visto apenas dos veces. Una en navidad, donde apenas interactuó con él, y otra cuando le dieron su carta de aceptación en la Universidad Mágica, para la carrera de Política y Cooperación Mágica Internacional*. Dos momentos donde el hombre podía abrazarlo y tocarlo sin que nadie dijera nada, pero Severus no lo toco, solo le dio en ambos casos, las cortesías de rigor. Harry estaba dolido.

Cada pequeño rechazo del hombre estaba haciendo fisuras en su corazón y al mismo tiempo, estaba haciéndolo más... invulnerable. De alguna forma, se empezaba a ver a si mismo junto a Tom o junto al príncipe. Seguía amando a Severus y quizás lo iba a amar siempre, pero empezaba a pensar en sí mismo al lado de alguien más.

Tom había sido un amigo excelente ese año, le había estado ayudando con aquellos conceptos que le costaba trabajo entender, y ahora con los conocimientos sobre política y leyes, había encontrado que le gustaba la mente de Tom. Sus ideas habían cambiado, no radicalmente, sino más bien, adaptado al mundo moderno.

Tom abandono muchas ideas arcaicas que mantenía. Y eso fue justo a tiempo, ya que se abrió un lugar en el Wizengamot y Tom postuló para él. Como tenía el apoyo de varias familias que ya tenían un puesto ahí, su asignación fue casi inmediata. Tom Riddle era ahora parte de la maquinaria política del mundo mágico.

Una de las ideas más radicales que Tom adapto de sus viejas ideas, fue el asistir a los nacidos de muggles para integrarse al mundo mágico lo antes posible (originalmente era obliviarlos/matarlos por no ser partícipes de las viejas tradiciones). Y, sobre todo, darles a los padres muggles de hijos mágicos, asesoría sobre cómo educar a un niño mágico y ofrecerles vías de ayuda para los brotes de magia accidental.

Dumbledore quedó en shock en esa sesión. Y sumamente complacido. Harry estaba obrando cambios significativos en Tom, hace décadas, hubiera sido impensable que Voldemort abogara por "educar" en vez de "destruir". Y su idea tenía mérito. En Hogwarts se usaban las fiestas muggles que coincidían con las viejas festividades, porque era más fácil que las "ubicaran", pero definitivamente hubiera sido mucho mejor que llegaran con cierto conocimiento del mundo mágico los alumnos originarios de muggles.

La idea de un curso de "introducción" un año previo a Hogwarts, había provenido de Harry. Harry le contó a Tom que cuando Devdan llevo a Hermione con ellos a una visita a Hogsmeade, Hermione se quejaba de que nunca la incluían en las fiestas de Yule y Samhain, que a ella le parecía interesante. Harry le contesto que no la incluían porque no conocía las fiestas, a lo que Hermione le respondió que como iba a aprender si nadie se tomaba la molestia de explicarle, y los libros no tenían los ritos, sino solo la descripción de la fiesta. Eso le abrió los ojos a Harry sobre una deficiencia en el sistema educativo.

Sirius le propuso a Harry que le preguntará a su madre Walburga, quien estaba extasiada de explicarle todos los ritos antiguos al joven "que le interesaba al señor Riddle". Walburga resulto ser una excelente maestra y describía con precisión y de forma simple, los ritos de cada festividad. Una de las materias de Harry, requería que hiciera un borrador de ley, así que ocupo el conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo con Walburga Black para hacer este borrador, y estaba haciéndolo tan grande que Regulus se ofreció a ayudarlo con la redacción.

Para Sirius era un shock ver a su madre y hermano ayudando a su ahijado. Al parecer, los cambios que Harry estaba obrando en Tom Riddle estaban permeando hacia sus seguidores. Según Regulus, Riddle no había vuelto a usar _crucios_ en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Harry. Varios de sus seguidores lo habían abandonado cuando quedó patente que los días de tortura hacia los "sangresucias" y muggles estaban en el pasado, como los Carrow, quienes retiraron su apoyo a Riddle. Otros no estaban seguros de los cambios, pero estaban dispuestos a escuchar como los Malfoy, quienes lentamente estaban replanteándose sus creencias, sobre todo porque el cortejo de los gemelos Weasley con Draco parecía ir encaminado a un matrimonio de tres.

Hubo varios seguidores que abrazaron las nuevas ideologías y esos fueron los que se encontraron con ideas revolucionarias para el mundo mágico y estaba dispuestos a seguir a Riddle en ellas. A Riddle y a Harry.

Harry resultaba ser una especie de faro en la oscuridad para los ex-mortífagos, ya que muchos de ellos, en realidad, jamás quisieron tanta devastación. Solo querían que las tradiciones no se perdieran y dado que desconocían los peligros de la endogamia, no habían considerado el papel que realmente jugaban los nacidos de muggles dentro del esquema del mundo mágico. Cuando entendieron el concepto del mestizaje, se mostraron más receptivos a aceptar un matrimonio mixto dentro de sus familias, y volvieron a tenderles la mano a sus squibs, quienes durante la guerra habían escapado al mundo muggle y regresaban al mágico con uno o dos niños mágicos.

Esa era otra ventaja de los matrimonios entre magos y muggles, o en este caso, squibs y muggles, las probabilidades de que un niño mágico naciera de uno de esos matrimonios eran casi del 100 por ciento. Cuando Tom vio la cantidad de niños mágicos nacidos de estos matrimonios, entendió plenamente los conceptos de herencia genética que había estudiado luego de esa cita en la granja, los muggles depuraban la sangre mágica y le daban fuerza. Y los nacidos de muggles tenían magia poderosa porque estaba fundamentalmente limpia de cualquier mezcla.

Tom aún conservaba un saludable temor por el armamento muggle, pero Harry esperaba cambiar su percepción hacia la tecnología con algo más de "exposición" al mundo muggle.

Por otra parte, el príncipe había adquirido un papel muy importante en la vida de Harry. Había soltado todas sus emociones hacia Severus con el príncipe. Se había sincerado con él de lo que no podía hablar con su familia y amigos. Así, le contó al príncipe que cuando se enteró del cortejo, se había asustado mucho, que él había llegado virgen hasta los 17, que había esperado por alguien especial y al final, había decidido que era mejor "quitarse lo virgen" y había elegido a Severus.

Le contó al príncipe como había arrinconado a Severus con argumentos para convencerlo, y de cómo se fue enamorando del hombre desde ese primer beso. Le contó todo al príncipe. Harry se sentía más ligero luego de eso. Había sido muy catártico. El príncipe solo se limitó a abrazarlo y dejarle llorar, cosa que Harry no pudo hacer. Por más que intento, ni una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

Aun así, el príncipe no lo juzgo, solo le dio su apoyo incondicional y guardaba sus secretos.

Cuando Harry empezó a recuperarse, un poco, de su decepción amorosa, se encontró con que el príncipe en verdad le gustaba. Hablaban por horas sobre cualquier tema imaginable. Salían a lugares que ambos encontraban estimulantes. El príncipe a veces lo "secuestraba" para llevarlo a pueblos que, en su vida, Harry hubiera creído que existían.

Su más memorable salida, había sido por traslador internacional a un lugar llamado "La casa sobre la roca" en Estados Unidos. Harry pensó que una casa como esa debía ser obra de magos, pero el príncipe le aclaro que era enteramente muggle. Harry se maravilló con ella, y se subió al carrusel lleno de luces, a pesar de que estaba "prohibido". Con el príncipe, Harry se comportaba como un niño de curiosidad insaciable. Le cumplió cada uno de sus caprichos ese día. Y le dio su primer beso... sí a un contacto de 2 segundos con los labios cerrados podía llamársele beso.

Pero el príncipe insistió en que, si hubiera durado más, él no se habría contenido y quería que sus sentimientos profundizaran y si Harry decidía aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio cuando fuera el tiempo, entonces no tendría problemas en dejarle saber cuánta pasión despertaba en él. Harry estaba feliz y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

Le gustaba el príncipe, pero no sabía cuál era su físico real, y, aun así, a veces se lo imaginaba desnudo. Era un lienzo en blanco donde pintar al hombre de sus sueños y luego de lo de Severus, Harry estaba algo renuente a ilusionarse nuevamente. Quería más que nada, algo concreto y lo más alejado posible del amor verdadero. Necesitaba querer a alguien, pero no amarlo.

Por primera vez entendía por qué mucha gente se comprometía en estos arreglos de cortejo, era mejor ver con quien tenías cierta compatibilidad, que sufrir por amor.

Quizás fue justamente la negativa del príncipe la que hizo que Harry hiciera lo que sucedió después.

* * *

Tom y Harry llevaban ya dos años en este cortejo, Harry acababa de cumplir los 19 el mes pasado y Tom había planeado una cena para ambos... en su casa.

Era la primera vez que Harry iría a su "lugar", en la mansión Potter nunca tenían privacidad y Riddle estaba algo "ansioso". Quizás si creaba la atmósfera correcta, todo fluiría entre ellos.

En cuanto llegó el ojiverde, todo salió mal, e iba a peor cada vez.

Tom había cocinado, lo cual había salido bastante bien hasta ese momento, cuando estaba atendiendo la puerta para abrirle a Harry, la cena se quemó en el horno, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que Tom había calculado perfectamente el tiempo. Luego la botella de vino que había comprado se había "agriado" y ahora tenía un muy buen vinagre de vino.

Le tiro el postre a Harry encima, aunque el ojiverde se lo tomó con humor y dijo "ahora soy más delicioso".

Si no fuera porque era imposible, Tom pensaría que alguien lo había saboteado, y nadie podía atravesar las barreras de su casa, a menos que él lo permitiera.

Ya con dos cafés en la sala, Tom empezó a besar a Harry, disculpándose entre beso y beso por la fallida cena. Harry le dijo que no había problema, y le alegraba ver que no había "destruido" la cocina por la frustración, sino que se lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad.

Tom vio eso como una señal para intentar "algo más" con Harry.

Empezó a besar con más ganas a Harry y este correspondía a los besos. Tom empezó a deslizar una de sus manos al trasero de Harry y entonces... lo ataco un zorro volador.

Al parecer había dejado abierta una de las ventanas de la sala y el animal se había metido por ahí. Tom lo petrifico y lo llevó a la ventana, para luego despetrificarlo y dejarlo ir.

A Harry le pareció adorable que, a pesar de haber sufrido algunos rasguños del animal, Tom no matara al pobre bicho. Arrastro a Tom hacia su alcoba, y empezó a curarle los rasguños. Harry tenía especial cuidado con Tom, podía haber sido un Lord Oscuro hace años, pero era un quejica cuando de alcohol se trataba, y había heridas como estas que no se curaban bien con magia.

Tom se dejó hacer. Le gustaba ser cuidado por Harry. Le gustaba Harry. Tom se había dado cuenta de que, sin quererlo, el ojiverde se había adentrado más de lo que esperaba en su corazón. No sabía que era lo que sentía, pero si sabía que no era solo pasión.

—Valió la pena los rasguños por tenerte de enfermero—.

Harry sonrió—Por un momento, pensé que el zorro volador era parte de tu estratagema para llevarme a tu cama—Tom palideció cuando Harry dijo esto—Tom, sé que es lo que planeabas, pero no era necesario que te esforzaras tanto, me gustas tal como eres, y ahora me gustas un poco más. No tomaste revancha de un pobre animal, y lo dejaste ir sin daño. Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte—.

Harry dejo el alcohol y el algodón en el buró y empujo a Tom de espaldas contra la cama. Tom estaba impresionado. Harry se movía con la gracia de un felino, acechándole mientras se tendía encima suyo. Y esa mirada depredadora era excitante.

Harry era quien lo estaba intentando desnudar con premura, y buscando sus labios. Tom no tardó en responder. Besó a Harry como hace tanto tiempo tenía ganas. Capturando cada pequeño espacio entre sus bocas, y jugando con sus lenguas. La boca de Harry sabia delicioso.

Harry jadeo ante las caricias desesperadas de Tom. Habían pasado años desde que estuviera con... alguien. Y Tom encendía bien su libido, sus caricias se sentían bien. Harry pronto le quito la camisa a Tom, y él mismo se quitó la suya. Tom estaba extasiado por la visión del cuerpo de Harry, el quidditch había ayudado mucho a tornear el cuerpo de su compañero, y daba gracias a Merlín por eso. El chico era delicioso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sin esperar más, Tom desvaneció la ropa de ambos con algo de magia sin varita y se deleitó en la sedosa piel de Harry. Había deseado mucho tiempo hacerlo. Harry gimió ante el contacto cálido de las manos de Tom y vio como las caricias entre ambos, estaban surtiendo efecto en sus miembros.

Harry empezó a entender lo que le decía Silene, de que sexo y amor no eran lo mismo. Sentía afecto por Tom, pero no amor, y evidentemente, también sentía deseo por él. Le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo, la forma firme en que agarraba su cuerpo era diferente a lo que conocía, pero no era desagradable en absoluto, solo... diferente.

Harry bajo hacia el cuello de Tom y empezó a lamer y chupar la piel expuesta, arrancando gemidos de su pretendiente. Tom acercó a Harry hacia él y empezó a mordisquearle un pezón, haciendo a Harry jadear ante el contacto, era firme, algo rudo y le estaba gustando. Mucho. Tom empezó a llevar sus caricias hacia el trasero de Harry y este lo paro en seco.

—Creo que primero quiero otra cosa—Le dijo Harry antes de separarse de Tom. Tom iba a protestar hasta que sintió la tibia boca de Harry sobre su miembro y apenas pudo articular palabra luego de sentir como su miembro era engullido y apretado en la humedad cavidad.

Harry subía y bajaba por aquel miembro, lamiendo y succionando, estaba concentrado en hacer sentir placer a Tom, y en medio de eso, obtener placer él mismo. No quería ser penetrado, no aún. Así que fue por el plan B.

Con un hechizo convocador sin varita y no verbal (Harry había perfeccionado algunos trucos), convoco el lubricante que seguramente había conseguido Tom para la ocasión y un frasco de vaselina (bastante anticuado pero efectivo, ya tendría tiempo luego de enseñarle las mejoras de lubricantes) aterrizó en su mano y con cuidado, embadurno sus dedos para preparar a Tom.

Decir que se sorprendió al sentir que Harry metía sus dedos dentro de él, era verse corto. Tom quería cogérselo, no al revés. Pero en cuanto los dedos de Harry encontraron ese punto que hacía sentir a su cuerpo como si sus huesos se fundieran, dejo de preocuparse sobre si era lo que esperaba o no. Los dedos de Harry se sentían tan bien dentro de él y esa boca lo estaba llevando al paraíso.

La suma de ambas cosas, le estaban dando a Tom el mejor sexo de su vida, y se iba a poner mejor.

Harry dejo el miembro de Tom y saco sus dedos de su interior, se colocó frente a Tom y alineó su miembro a la preparada entrada. Empujo lento, pero eso no evito que le doliera a Tom.

—Shhh, tranquilo Tom, el dolor pasará—Harry acariciaba a Tom con delicadeza, esperando que se relajara. Cuando parecía que Tom se relajaba por fin, Harry volvió a empujar y un nuevo gemido de dolor salió de los labios de Tom.

Entre caricias y palabras dulces, Harry logró enterrarse por completo en Tom. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó a Tom y lo beso. Eso distrajo lo suficiente a Tom para que se empezará a relajar.

Tom sentía el miembro de Harry llenándolo. Cuando era Voldemort, jamás dejo que nadie le hiciera "esto". Él era quien lo hacía, fuera hombre o mujer. El sexo anal era su preferido por que tenía cierta carga de humillación. Sobre todo, si eran hombres heterosexuales. Pero ahora... ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Sentir el miembro de Harry dentro suyo era... embriagador. Había dolido mucho, y en esos momentos le ardía como el infierno, pero se sentía agradable, de hecho, era muy excitante sentirse así de abierto para Harry. Se sentía deseado. Solo por ser Tom. Era extraño y halagador al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sido deseado así, quizás solo por Bellatrix, pero el resto del tiempo, sus amantes "por decisión", veían al mago oscuro y poderoso, buscaban a la imagen de Voldemort, no a Tom Riddle, muchacho perdido que decidió convertirse en alguien más.

Pero Harry le había hecho una mamada buenísima, le había preparado con paciencia, y mientras lo penetraba le había dado palabras dulces y caricias para calmarlo. Había sido bueno con él, con Tom, no con el mago poderoso y malvado, solo Tom.

Harry observaba el rostro pensativo de Tom y empezó a besarle el cuello, sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos y volviéndolo a centrar en el aquí y ahora.

—Muévete, por favor—Tom se descubrió a sí mismo, sintiendo la necesidad de que Harry se moviera dentro de él, e incluso se sorprendió de pedirlo por favor. Algo en Harry lo impulsaba a ser así... diferente.

Harry se afianzó con una mano a la cadera de Tom y llevó la otra hacia el erguido miembro de su amante. Tom sintió cuando Harry empezaba a salir de él y entonces sucedió, Harry se había empujado dentro de él, tocando con su miembro un punto en su interior que le hacía sentir que su cuerpo se convertía en una masa gelatinosa.

Harry volvió a salir y empujar, dando varias veces en ese punto y haciendo gritar a Tom. Cuando sintió que Tom ya estaba disfrutando, recordó la mano que tenía sujeto el miembro de Tom y empezó a subir y bajar por él. La suma de todo estaba llevando al paroxismo a Tom, sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían de Harry. Cuando Harry embestía, él apretaba sus manos en donde estuvieran en ese momento.

Harry acelero el ritmo y Tom levanto lo que pudo su cuerpo para acercarse a Harry quien copió el movimiento y sus rostros se encontraron. El beso fue intenso, animal. Cuando Harry sintió que Tom casi llegaba al clímax, abandonó sus labios y se concentró en sus estocadas, sintiendo como su miembro era estrechado por las paredes de su amante y se liberó dentro de él. Mordió uno de los hombros de Tom cuando el orgasmo estaba terminando.

Esa ruda caricia hizo que Tom soltara su semilla y se desplomara de vuelta en el colchón. Con cuidado, Harry se separó de Tom y se tendió al lado, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

—¡Merlín Harry! ¡Eso fue excelente! —.

Harry rió un poco—Me alegra que te haya gustado—.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y exhaustos. Tom sintiéndose mejor que nunca y Harry de una forma diferente, satisfecho. El sexo con Tom había sido bueno. Quizás ambos tenían una oportunidad, aunque aún no se sentía preparado para dejar que él lo tomará. Eso era algo que solo a una persona le había permitido, y aun no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

* * *

La sala de la mansión Prince dedicada al entrenamiento de duelo, había sido destrozada en su totalidad. Los maniquíes encantados para combatir al mago en práctica tenían sendos cortes que, si hubieran sido personas, se habrían desangrado hasta morir de forma muy dolorosa, los muebles habían sido desde cortados, hasta explotados y las armaduras habían sido reducidas a un revoltijo de metal amorfo, incluso las espadas y armas habían sido fundidas por algún poderoso hechizo calorífico.

En medio de toda esta devastación estaba Severus Snape, llorando, y hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Minutos antes había gritado hasta quedarse ronco, mientras las lágrimas fluían al destrozar la sala de duelo.

Así lo encontró Natt, quien había ido a ver a su abuelo para darle unos datos que le pidió. Natt corrió a "auxiliar" a Severus pensando que había sido víctima de algún atacante, era difícil que alguien penetrara las protecciones de la mansión, pero no imposible. Así que Natt primero reviso que Severus no tuviera heridas.

Severus se había quedado dormido, así que no sintió cuando Natt lo levito hacia sus aposentos al tiempo que enviaba su _patronus_ con su abuelo, su padre y su tía. Todos los Prince estaban en la mansión esa noche.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación de Severus, tendió a este en su cama y transformó su ropa en un pijama cómodo. En cuanto terminó, su abuelo llegó acompañado de su tía, su padre y su primo. Su primo Maximus era el medimago de la familia, el rol de playboy inútil era la fachada que había elegido para cubrir su verdadero trabajo al igual que la fachada de cazafortunas de su madre, viudo negro de su tío y trepadora social de su prima. Todos los Prince eran diferentes de la fachada que habían elegido.

—Max, ¿Puedes revisarlo? —Natt estaba preocupada por su primo Severus, sabía que su papel como heredero exigía ese ritual para validarlo, y aunque su abuelo les explico que iba a ser doloroso, pensó que esto era demasiado. Su primo no se veía bien, estaba demacrado y era evidente que sufría.

Maximus II, o Max como le llamaba su familia, termino de revisar a Severus—Solo está agotado Natt, parece que tuvo la "necesidad" de romper algo. Es evidente que algo le hirió emocionalmente—.

Calixta habló sobre lo que había circulado entre los antiguos mortífagos, sobre el cambio de su señor.

—Evan me dio su informe hace unos días, hoy vine para informarte papá. Al parecer los mortífagos se dividieron en tres bandos, los que abandonaron a Riddle por que esperaban volver a los días de tortura y depravación, los que están indecisos, pero apoyan a Riddle y los que abiertamente han adoptado la nueva postura de Riddle. Los rumores entre estos últimos agradecen a su "relación" con Harry Potter por esos cambios. El joven está haciendo que Riddle se replantee muchos de sus conceptos, pero también está haciendo que Riddle se enamore del joven. No sé si es mutuo, pero Riddle al parecer se enamoró de Harry—El esposo de Calixta, se había unido a los mortífagos por petición de Maximus I, para poder tener un espía dentro de las filas del Lord, para actuar contra él si era necesario.

—Ferguson, ¿Qué averiguaste en el Wizengamot? —Pregunto Maximus.

Ferguson usaba el lugar de su padre en el Wizengamot, a su nombre, aludiendo la edad de Lord Prince, y con su "fama", pasaba desapercibido, así que se enteraba de lo que hablaban algunos a espaldas del resto del Wizengamot. Y le ayudaba mucho su habilidad innata como Legeremante.

—Lo que dice Calixta sobre los cambios del Lord es cierto. Hace poco presentó un proyecto de ley, al parecer hecho por el joven Potter, y ayudado por Walburga y Regulus Black, sobre una especie de "curso introductorio" al mundo mágico para los nacidos de muggles. El curso se daría un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts e incluiría las festividades principales, costumbres, tradiciones mágicas y modales básicos. Riddle agrego a ese proyecto algunas cláusulas donde el ministerio estaría obligado a darle seguimiento a los niños mágicos, ofreciendo opciones de ayuda a los padres muggles, así como darles asesoría para que entiendan la naturaleza de sus hijos—.

—Así que el joven Potter está haciendo lo que Roxelana hizo con Solimán, está gobernando el mundo a través de Riddle—Maximus sabía que había más de una forma de interpretar las profecías y el joven Harry estaba cumpliendo la suya, pero temía lo que iba a costarle a Severus.

—¿La abuela sabe de esto? —Pregunto Natt. Cassandra Prince estaba encubierta en un lugar estratégico, así que rara vez los Prince veían a la matriarca de la familia, Severus ni siquiera sabía que estaba viva y ninguno podía decirle dónde estaba por miedo a que la descubrieran antes de tiempo.

—Su abuela sabe, y está sufriendo por Severus, no le gusta el ritual. Cuando el conté porque debe ser así, que yo mismo pasé por él, lo entendió mejor, pero no le gusta que Severus pase por eso, pero es necesario. Severus debe sufrir esto, si no puede con el compromiso que implica ser un Prince, nuestra familia se hundiría, nuestra tarea requiere sacrificios y de nosotros depende mucho del mundo mágico, aunque ellos no lo sepan—Maximus también sufría por su nieto, Cassandra no era la única.

Max entró en la mente de Severus intentando encontrar lo que lo altero tanto y vio la escena antes de salir de ahí. Severus entrando a la mansión Riddle convertido en un zorro volador, Severus transformado nuevamente en humano, Severus saboteando la cita de Riddle mientras se escondía, Severus volviéndose a transformar y atacando a Riddle como zorro volador, Severus siendo petrificado, Severus siendo liberado, y finalmente, Severus viendo como Riddle y Harry tenían sexo. Luego la escena cambió a Severus destruyendo en un frenesí de dolor la sala de duelo. Al final, Max solo vio cuando Severus empezó a gritar de dolor y finalmente una declaración antes de caer al suelo en agonía emocional.

—Te amo Harry, te amo, maldita sea. Me duele verte con él, me duele mucho. Te amo tanto—Severus gimoteaba el nombre de Harry una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido luego de llorar con el corazón roto.

Max no podía contener el llanto. Severus no iba a recuperarse nunca de esto. Estaba seguro de que Harry era el alma gemela de su primo y no entendía entonces por qué Severus no iba y simplemente le pedía matrimonio y ya.

—Abuelo, esto es grave, ¿Severus no podría simplemente ir y pedir la mano del joven? —Maximus solo sacudió la cabeza.

—No Max, Harry tiene que cumplir su parte de destino antes de poder ser libre y es posible que nunca lo sea. No imagino a Voldemort soltando a su presa, que, en este caso, sería Harry. Y si Harry se niega a casarse con Riddle, entonces el ministerio lo obligara de alguna forma, no van a arriesgarse a una nueva guerra, no después de casi dos décadas de paz—.

—Entonces que sugieres abuelo—Preguntó Natt, preocupada enormemente, si Max estaba preocupado, es que el joven Potter era demasiado importante para Severus.

—Empezaré a buscarle otro consorte, buscaré otras opciones para él. Parte del ritual, exige que el siguiente Lord Prince esté casado al recibir el título—Maximus beso la frente de su nieto y salió de ahí, dejando al resto de su familia, preocupados por el futuro incierto de Severus. Sabían que él jamás aceptaría a nadie más como consorte que a Harry.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** *En el libro, jamás mencionan cosas como la universidad, pero bueno, me inventé esta.

Para quienes no saben que es un zorro volador, es un murciélago. De hecho, el murciélago más grande del mundo, es el zorro volador filipino. Pensé mucho en si Severus debía ser un cuervo albino o un murciélago en su forma animaga. Luego leí un fic donde Severus es un murciélago al que Harry bautiza como "Espartaco" y me decidí por murciélago como su forma animaga. Luego decidí que si iba a ser un murciélago, iba a ser un murciélago lindo.


	19. El árbol familiar

**18.- El Árbol Familiar**

* * *

Perttu e Irina se preguntaban por Severus. Si Harry sufría por la ausencia de Severus, estos dos estaban devastados. Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos era amado por el ex-auror. Todos, excepto unos pocos, sabían que Severus había renunciado permanentemente a su trabajo como auror, lo cual era una lástima ya que había hecho un trabajo excelente el tiempo que duró en servicio, había impulsado la, en ese entonces, naciente oficina de investigadores con el uso de hombres lobo.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que Severus se había ido y que poco tenía que ver su supuesto "cansancio de ver lo mismo todos los días". Severus no era un hombre que se cansará de hacer lo correcto. Él luchaba con uñas y dientes por lo que era correcto, fuera el costo que fuera. Sin embargo, poco podían hacer si incluso Remus y Sirius que eran más cercanos a Severus no sabían dónde estaba, si ni quiera Lily Potter sabía dónde estaba.

Irina y Perttu habían empezado a verse seguido luego de la partida de Severus y luego de varios meses, haciéndose compañía ante la falta de su amante, empezaron a sentirse cómodos uno con el otro y habían empezado una tentativa relación. Contrario a lo que se decía en el ministerio, Perttu no era homosexual, sino bisexual, igual que Severus.

Ya no querían reiniciar contacto con Severus por el sexo sino porque estaban preocupados genuinamente por él. ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que se aislará del mundo y pocos lo habían vuelto a ver, pero ellos no se contaban entre esos pocos, Sirius y Remus apenas lo habían visto, como mucho, unas 3 veces en ese tiempo.

Por eso se sorprendieron cuando la "caza fortunas" más conocida de los altos círculos de los sangrepura fue directo hacia ellos en esa cafetería del callejón Diagon. Natt Prince se sentó sin ser invitada y llamó al mesero quien le tomó la orden rápidamente y luego se volteó hacia los, entre asombrados y enojados, comensales de esa mesa.

—No me miren así, estoy aquí porque sé que ustedes pueden ayudarme—.

Irina fue quien preguntó.

—¿Y en que podemos ayudarle señorita Prince? —.

Natt solo sonrió sarcásticamente—Necesito saber todo lo que conozcan sobre Severus Snape—.

Perttu e Irina se miraron con desconcierto, ¿Qué querría una Prince con su amigo?

—Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Para qué necesita saber de Severus? —Perttu era desconfiado por naturaleza, uno de los rasgos que compartía con Severus.

—Porque estamos buscándolo—Natt sabía que Severus se había "desaparecido" y recluido en la mansión, dejando que el "príncipe mestizo" fuera su único contacto con el mundo y en especial, Harry. El heredero de los Potter se había convertido en su mundo.

—Verá, señorita Prince, la verdad es que desconocemos su paradero y... —Natt cortó la conversación de Irina con un gesto.

—Eso lo sé, prometo que no es nada malo, mi padre tiene un trabajo para él y solo él puede hacerlo, y necesitamos toda la información que sepan sobre él para poder rastrearlo—.

—Si le damos información, pedimos algo a cambio—dijo Irina. Natt sabía que no iban a decir nada sin obtener algo—Queremos que nos avise cuando lo encuentre y nos diga si está bien, estamos muy preocupados por él—Natt estaba gratamente sorprendida, pensó que le pedirían dinero o un favor, pero solo querían saber que Severus estaba bien.

Natt asintió y Perttu e Irina procedieron a contarle todo lo que sabían. A Natt solo le faltaba interrogar a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Por lo que sabía, solo Perttu, Irina y esos dos podían tener información que le sirviera, los Potter estaban descartados a menos que la ahijada de su primo estuviera al corriente de la situación, pero lo veía improbable.

* * *

Silene sabía que algo estaba muy mal. Su padrino le escribía mucho, aun cuando no lo había visto en meses y pocas veces durante dos años. Ahora llevaba ya meses sin escribirle cuando antes lo hacía al menos una vez por semana. También estaba el asunto de su hermano.

Primero pensó que era bueno que el tal Tom, parecía estar cambiando, pero ahora su hermano tenía una mirada extraña. No estaba triste, era como si no "fuera él". No podía explicarlo de otra manera. Cuando empezó lo del cortejo, su hermano estaba muy enojado con sus padres, pero su padrino lo había calmado, luego de ese viaje, su hermano brillaba y estaba entusiasmado por "cortar cabezas" en su cortejo.

Pero ahora... ahora su hermano estaba "mal", de alguna forma, lo estaba.

Algo se había roto en su hermano, y Silene no entendía cómo nadie podía verlo. Había intentado hablar con Harry, pero su hermano había puesto trabas a la conversación. Y hubiera insistido más, pero sus padres le dieron una noticia que no esperaba.

Aunque ella ya había cumplido los 17, sus padres no habían hecho una fiesta de presentación para ella. Cosa que no le importo, pero ahora sus padres decían que le harían una para su cumpleaños 18, estaban a finales de febrero y su cumpleaños era a principios de mayo. Además, no entendía por qué la pospusieron hasta su cumpleaños 18.

Harry se entusiasmó con los preparativos y Silene se encontró sola con sus pensamientos. Su padrino no respondía sus cartas, solo podía hablar con Ginny y ella estaba preparándose para su compromiso con Blaise Zabini, su cortejo había sido más corto y ya había aceptado la propuesta de Blaise, así que su amiga se iba a casar. Al final, pidió consejo de Neville quien estaba siendo "cortejado" (más bien asediado) por Annelise Nikolaus, quien había espantado definitivamente a Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott, quienes ya habían iniciado una relación luego de su fracaso en el cortejo.

Annelise estaba decidida a tener si o si como esposo a Neville.

Neville le recomendó que le escribiera a Devdan, ya que su familia también estaba arreglándole un cortejo y al parecer, pronto irían a la casa de la mujer que sus padres habían elegido.

Silene le hizo caso a Neville y empezó a escribirle a Devdan quien confirmo lo que había dicho Neville. Sus padres estaban arreglándole un cortejo y estaban preparando los obsequios para agasajar a su futura prometida. Silene encontró en su amigo a alguien con quien poder hablar. Ambos estaban casi en la misma situación que Neville y Harry hace unos años.

Desde ese cortejo, las familias de magos habían reinstaurado esa tradición y ahora había fiestas de presentación y cortejos, así como compromisos pactados por toda Inglaterra. Solo ese mes, Silene había recibido al menos 3 invitaciones a fiestas de presentación, por parte de sus compañeros, instados por sus familias quienes veían en Silene una oportunidad de emparentar con la familia Potter.

A Silene todo esto le daba nauseas.

Los meses pasaron rápido y pronto se vio inmersa en los últimos preparativos de su fiesta. Le envió una invitación a Devdan para tener al menos alguien con quien hablar, ahora que Ginny estaba derramando miel (¡Qué asco!) con su prometido Blaise.

El cumpleaños número 18 de Silene llegó y la fiesta fue todo lo que esperaba, demasiado ruidosa, demasiado elegante, y demasiado aburrida. Pasó toda la noche pegada al brazo de Devdan quien se encargó de espantarle a los prospectos por petición de ella.

Harry estaba riéndose de su hermanita, diciéndole que él estaba dispuesto a "cortar cabezas" cuando le llegaran las solicitudes de cortejo. A pesar de todo, Silene se alegraba de que su hermano no perdiera completamente su "humor".

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, las lechuzas llegaron con las solicitudes, pero sus padres no las abrieron. Silene les pregunto porque, pero ellos contestaron crípticamente, sin decirle nada en concreto.

Una semana después, el misterio quedó resuelto.

Lily le dijo a Silene que se pusiera su mejor vestido ya que habían invitado a una de las familias que habían solicitado cortejo para ella. Silene bufó, pero se arregló lo mejor que pudo. James y Lily se habían puesto sus mejores ropas, y Harry había cancelado su cita con Tom para estar ese día en la cena, Harry estaba sonriendo feliz. Esa debió ser su primera señal, pero no le pasó suficiente atención.

Los elfos domésticos de la mansión anunciaron la llegada de los "invitados". Cuando Silene vio quienes eran, abrió la boca sorprendida.

Con sus ropas que usaban en palacio, estaban Narendra y Radha Singh, junto a su hijo, el príncipe heredero, Devdan Singh. Detrás de ellos, un pequeño grupo de sirvientes cargados con muchos obsequios.

Al final, Silene se recompuso y saludo con toda propiedad a la familia de Devdan y a Devdan mismo. Sus padres sonrieron felices. Su hija seguramente había conectado los puntos.

La fiesta de presentación solo había sido un mero formalismo. Los Singh, desde varios años atrás, sabían que Devdan se había enamorado de la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y tanto Narendra como Radha, apreciaban a la familia Potter, cuando vieron por fin a Silene, la aceptaron de inmediato y empezaron a planear el compromiso de su hijo.

Habían estado en conversaciones con los Potter durante el año escolar y Lily y James habían notado que a su hija no le era indiferente Devdan. Así que aceptaron cenar y dejar que los jóvenes decidieran si quería comprometerse, dejando de fuera el ritual de cortejo.

Silene estaba furiosa y a la vez, feliz y aliviada. Devdan había sido su amor secreto durante casi toda su adolescencia, pero no se permitió exteriorizarlo, ya que ella no era una noble de su nación, y supuso que Devdan terminaría comprometido con alguna princesa de la India.

Devdan se había sentido primero, protector con Silene, por ser la hermana de su amigo-casi-hermano, pero al paso de los años, se sintió genuinamente interesado en la joven. Sus padres notaron la cantidad enorme de veces que la nombraba a la menor provocación y su madre le preguntó un día que sentía en realidad por la joven.

Devdan se sinceró con su madre y le dijo todo. Que se había enamorado de Silene, pero estaba temeroso de sus deberes como príncipe, y no quería ilusionarse si al final le arrebatarían el amor por sus obligaciones.

Narendra era algo "rebelde", y había instaurado una ley que prohibía a cualquiera de los ciudadanos de su reino, el casarse por compromisos hechos por las familias, a menos que los hijos aceptaran el acuerdo. Muchos no se casaron, pero otros sí, felices con la elección de sus familias como potencial esposo/esposa.

Radha le prometió a su hijo hablar con los Potter y ambas familias se dieron cuenta que los jóvenes se correspondían.

Así que arreglaron todo para el compromiso, pero Silene aún debía hacer una fiesta de presentación y seguir el protocolo hasta cierto punto.

La cena transcurrió en paz, y Silene y Devdan se sentaron juntos a la mesa acompañados de sus familias. Al final de la noche, Silene exhibía en su mano un anillo de aguamarinas y diamantes que combinaba con sus ojos.

Harry estaba muy feliz por su hermana, y un tanto celoso, ella si había conseguido estar con la persona que amaba. Él cumpliría los 20 en unos meses y aunque su relación con Tom y con el príncipe iba bien, sabía que pronto tendría que elegir a uno de los dos, pero no iba a estar con alguien que amara loca y profundamente como Silene y Devdan se amaban.

* * *

Natt consiguió hablar por fin con el par de aurores y se sorprendió con lo que encontró, había oído sus nombres, pero no los conocía personalmente. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran dos de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido en su vida. Qué importaba que uno de ellos fuera un hombre lobo. Si tenía la oportunidad de tener algo con uno de ellos, no se iba a contener.

Tanto Remus como Sirius se preguntaban qué estaría buscando Natt Prince con ellos. Sabían que Severus había recluido en la mansión Prince para ayudar a su abuelo con los negocios familiares y había asesorado a los Singh sobre el proceso de compromiso para su ahijada. Así que no tenía sentido ver a la prima de Severus sentada frente a ellos en ese restaurante.

—Vayamos al grano ¿Qué tanto saben sobre Severus, sobre el motivo de su depresión? —.

Remus suspiró. Había sospechado que Severus estaba deprimido, y creía que era porque se había enamorado de alguien. Conocía bien esos suspiros, ya que le recordaban a James cuando Lily aun lo rechazaba. Así que la teoría de Remus es que Severus se había enamorado y había sido rechazado.

Sirius tenía una teoría diferente. Severus se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Harry, más que Neville o Devdan. Lo supo cuando le regalaron esa serpiente a Harry y este la llamó Snapy. Para Harry, Severus era muy importante. Así que cuando Harry tuvo que empezar su cortejo, salía mucho con Severus, cada que podía. Severus llegó a cancelarles citas de "sexo" a él y a Remus por escuchar los problemas "amorosos" de Harry. Luego estaba el asunto de que Lord Prince solicitó un cortejo "inusual" para su heredero y tanto él como Remus habían aceptado que era un buen plan B para Harry. Pensando que Tom Riddle jamás podría conquistar a Harry.

Y fue todo al revés, Harry conquistó al antiguo señor oscuro y lo estaba transformando en un miembro de la sociedad que podía ser útil en realidad, estaba promoviendo leyes que de verdad impactaban en el mundo mágico, incluso su madre Walburga, se sorprendió cuando Sirius dijo que, si Voldemort hubiera intentado eso antes, él no hubiera dudado en apoyarlo.

Su madre abrazó a Sirius diciendo que por fin veía algo de Black en él y estaba siendo sincera.

Luego, Severus desapareció del mapa y Harry se compenetro más con Riddle. Sabían que Severus seguía oculto como "príncipe mestizo", pero era evidente que Riddle había ganado mucho terreno. Sirius sospechaba que ya habían tenido relaciones y tenían una saludable vida sexual, pero no tenía eso con "el príncipe" por obvias razones.

Sospechaba que Severus se había "desaparecido" aún más, porque sentía que estaba fallando en mantener alejado a Riddle de Harry, y que el compromiso matrimonial era casi inminente.

Natt solo confirmó un par de cosas con esa conversación. Su primo estaba muy jodido. Se había enamorado perdidamente del joven Potter y Riddle también. Natt ya había hablado con Max y con Evan, y todo apuntaba a que el ex señor oscuro estaba muy enamorado de Harry también.

* * *

El compromiso de Silene solo puso presión en la prensa, acerca del cortejo de Harry. Hasta ahora los periódicos y revistas del corazón habían evitado hablar mucho sobre Harry y su cortejo, pero ya que acababa de cumplir los 20 un par de días atrás parecía haber empezado alguna clase de cuenta regresiva.

Le había comentado esto al príncipe, y él le dijo que no se preocupara por lo que otros pensaran, sino que decidiera por sí mismo lo que en realidad quería hacer.

Y Tom, Tom era paciente, ya había esperado bastantes años y el cortejo estaba por acabar en poco menos de un año. En cuanto Harry cumpliera los 21, él podría hacer la propuesta y sabía que, durante este año, debía asegurarse de que Harry lo eligiera. Averiguo gracias a su espía, de que Harry tenía una serpiente, así que llevó al joven a un serpentario y descubrió un pequeño detalle sobre su "futuro consorte", este hablaba pársel.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que había usado su don frente a Tom, le hizo prometer que no lo revelaría. Tom no iba a decir nada, el mismo sabía él porque era un don que debía ocultarse. Pero envió a sus "seguidores" a investigar, ya que no tenía sentido que Harry Potter, tuviera el don del pársel.

Un mes después obtuvo la respuesta gracias a Lucius Malfoy, varios inefables juraban que habían desaparecido varios rollos de pergamino donde venia parte del árbol genealógico de los Peverell, y nadie sabía dónde estaban. Los pergaminos del ministerio no eran el único registro de los Peverell.

Tom Riddle viajo unos días después a un pequeño pueblo de donde se decía, provenían los habitantes originales del valle de Godric. Casi todo mundo sabía que los Peverell habían vivido en el valle de Godric al igual que los Potter y los Dumbledore, así como Godric Gryffindor. De hecho, había un fuerte rumor de que los Potter eran descendientes de la línea de Gryffindor.

En este pueblo, había una pintura que representaba el árbol genealógico de cada familia mágica en Inglaterra, estaba hechizado para agregar las ramas que surgieran, la pintura estaba ocupando ya casi toda la habitación donde había sido hecha. Esta pintura era un secreto guardado. Los Peverell provenían de este pueblo.

Cuando era un joven estudiante, Riddle había descubierto la cámara de Salazar Slytherin. Además del basilisco, había más ahí que una serpiente gigante. Muchos libros, demasiados para leer en pocos años. Tom leyó ahí sobre este pueblo y la inusual pintura. Al parecer los Peverell habían hecho su famoso trato con la muerte en el río que estaba en los lindes del pueblo y el bosque cercano.

Luego de su trato, se habían mudado al valle de Godric, la historia difería del momento en que Antioch Peverell perdió la varita de saúco. Antioch al parecer, la había perdido ya a una edad casi madura, y fue como decía la historia, muerto mientras dormía por un ladrón. Antioch en un arranque de furia, había presumido su varita y matado al mago que contaba la historia, pero no fue poco después del trato como decía el relato.

Cadmus Peverell no había tratado de "revivir" a su prometida, sino a su esposa que había muerto al dar a luz, pero Ignotus era el único retratado fielmente en el relato.

Tom nunca había profundizado en el árbol familiar de los Peverell, solo se había interesado en el de Slytherin y había obviado al de los otros fundadores, ahora que estaba frente a la pintura que escribía las relaciones entre todo el mundo mágico inglés, pudo comprender la complejidad de las cosas.

Busco por horas hasta encontrar la rama que buscaba, Godric Gryffindor. Resultó que los Peverell eran descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, pero no todos los Peverell, Cadmus era un mago nacido de muggles huérfano que fue adoptado por los Peverell, así que solo Antioch e Ignotus tenían sangre de Godric Gryffindor.

Antioch era el ancestro de Riddle y su hija se había casado con un Gaunt, y los Gaunt eran los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Los Smith eran descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff, mientras los Lovegood eran descendientes de Rowena Ravenclaw, o más bien dicho, estaban emparentados por otra rama familiar de los Ravenclaw. Una prima de Rowena.

Revisando más a fondo el árbol, Tom encontró lo que buscaba, Myrddin Emrys mejor conocido como Merlín era ancestro directo de los Peverell. Tom recordaba que Merlín había sido famoso por haber logrado comunicarse con los animales, especialmente los reptiles y ser quien invento una forma de pársel. Se rumoreaba que, gracias a él, el pársel (o su versión de pársel) pudo ser heredado pro la sangre dando a muchas familias, la oportunidad de heredarlo a sus hijos. Al contrario de la habilidad innata de Salazar Slytherin.

Revisando más a fondo aun, descubrió un detalle inesperado sobre su "Harry", su madre, Lily Potter, no era completamente "nacida de muggles", su línea se había perdido y ella era descendiente de un squib que a su vez era descendiente de Morrigan, una druidesa tan poderosa que acababa con ejércitos enteros y la cual fue adorada pensando que se trataba de una diosa, y la bautizaron como "la diosa de la muerte y la destrucción". Los y las descendientes de Morrigan, se dispersaron por el mundo y se perdieron entre las ramas, hasta que apareció ese squib que se casó con una muggle, ahí solo quedaba una larga línea hasta el nacimiento de Lily Evans, la madre de Harry.

Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había averiguado, sabía que Harry no era solo un mago, al igual que su hermana no era una bruja del montón. Los Potter habían tenido a los dos magos más poderosos del mundo. Y ahora, la hermana de Harry iba a casarse con el heredero de un reino de magos entrenados en combate, todos ellos.

Y Tom se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba de todo lo que vio en el árbol era como proteger a Harry, ya que, si alguien sabía esta información, harían de la vida de Harry y su familia un infierno viviente.

A su hermana buscarían el modo de que no se "aliara" con un reino tan peligroso, aunque en esos momentos estuvieran en paz. Y luego el ministerio buscaría convertir a Harry en un soldado, o ese vejete de Albus pensaría en Harry como un potencial peligro, solo por estar junto a él. Como si a él le importara el poder que tuviera Harry. Tom solo quería que Harry fuera feliz.

Tom se asombró de su ultimo pensamiento.

Algo había cambiado en él. Hace tiempo que no añoraba el poder y gobernar el mundo mágico. Sus ideales habían cambiado y ahora su mayor preocupación era que Harry fuera feliz.

Se había atrapado a sí mismo, en las mañanas luego de haber tenido sexo con Harry (quien seguía siendo exclusivamente el activo, no es que Tom se quejara, ya llegaría su momento) pensando en hacerle el desayuno y sorprenderlo. Y ya lo había hecho un par de veces.

Tom trago en seco.

Sabía lo que significaba su último pensamiento.

Su plan de obtener un consorte poderoso para controlarlo había desaparecido y en su lugar, todo su plan era casarse con Harry y ser feliz con él.

Aun quería ser ministro de magia.

Aun quería hacer un cambio en el mundo mágico.

Pero ya no quería el dominio de nada. Solo quería el corazón de Harry.

Tom Riddle, conocido ex-señor oscuro, el mayor mago tenebroso luego de Grindelwald, se había enamorado de un lindo joven de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeralda, llamado Harry Potter.


	20. Si quiero

**19.- Sí, Quiero**

* * *

Riddle coloco hechizos de ocultación a diestra y siniestra alrededor de la "casa" donde estaba la pintura del árbol. Era extraño que nunca se hubieran puesto, ya que incluso los muggles podrían haber entrado. ¿Cómo es que a nadie se le ocurrió haber puesto escudos? Al menos un hechizo anti-muggles.

Tom estaba tan ocupado preocupándose por proteger la pintura de cualquiera, que no noto cuando del nombre de Harry Potter, surgieron dos tenues filigranas, una uniendo su nombre al de Harry y la otra, uniendo el nombre de Harry al de Severus Snape.

Salió de ahí y lanzó un último hechizo para evitar "visitas inesperadas".

* * *

Natt estaba preocupada por su primo Severus, quitando los días que tenía que salir "el príncipe mestizo", su primo parecía estar más muerto que vivo. Comía y dormía, nada más. Sobre todo, dormía. Pasaba casi todo el día en cama, con algunos momentos lúcidos donde hacía algo de ejercicio y comía, quizás con el fin de que "El príncipe" no luciera mal ante Harry, por mucha poción multijugos que se usará, no podía evitarse la apariencia de cansancio cuando quien la toma está agotado.

Todos los Prince pasaban por "ese" ritual. Consistía primero en ser "elegido" como un Prince, aunque nacieras en la familia, debías pasar por él. Tanto Max como ella, tenían los mismos anillos que el de Severus, excepto que el de ellos no se había llenado de piedras preciosas. Las piedras no surgían exactamente cuando uno estaba "preparado para su educación", sino cuando el destino que cada uno de ellos había elegido, empezaba a formarse.

El destino de Severus había empezado justo cuando el joven Potter entró a Hogwarts, era demasiada coincidencia que fuera seleccionado en la casa de Severus, junto con sus amigos Neville y Devdan. Su abuela Cassandra les había advertido que el destino de Severus era mucho más complicado que el que habían "decidido" ellos. Tomando en cuenta la misión de su familia, les habían parecido tareas lógicas, y sus cubiertas eran excelentes para ese fin.

Su madre había fallecido para detener una maldición que corría en la familia de su abuelo, fue el precio que pago por que su hija viviera. La maldición hacía que cada hija producida por la familia de su abuelo muriera. Había sido lanzada sobre la familia de forma que el apellido no se perdiera, pero cuando su madre la tuvo en sus brazos, según su padre, se cortó las muñecas ofreciendo su sangre como pago por la vida de ella. La antigua magia tomó su sacrificio y Natt fue la primera mujer Malfoy que nació en siglos dentro de un matrimonio legítimo.

La madre de Natt era una hija ilegítima de Abraxas Malfoy, que tuvo antes de que este se casara y tuviera un matrimonio "propio de su linaje". Su abuela que era una nacida de muggles no tenía fortuna, y aunque Abraxas no podía haberse casado con ella y hacerla una "mujer honorable", si le concedió una buena suma de dinero que su abuela hizo crecer y darle a su hija toda clase de cosas y comodidades.

Abraxas aun estando casado, no dejo de ver a su "hija". No podía darle el título de Lady Malfoy, ya que significaría su muerte. Al reconocerla como su hija legitima, la maldición se activaría. Y le advirtió que cuando creciera, se casara solo con mestizos o nacidos de muggles, ya que la maldición no permitía una heredera de un sangrepura, solo varones.

Su madre se enamoró de su padre, Ferguson Prince. Un mago sangrepura de añejo linaje.

Pensó que quizás tendría un niño varón y no tendría problemas, pero nació ella. Su madre no podía con la idea de que su hija muriera por causa de un loco sangrepura que solo pensaba en "mantener" su apellido, así que ofreció el cambio de vida-por-vida. Al hacerlo, su madre había roto la maldición que había lanzado aquel ancestro sobre los Malfoy, así que su primo Draco, tendría la oportunidad de tener hijas.

Aun así, sabiendo del sacrificio de su madre, su padre corrió el rumor de que era un viudo negro, ya que debían mantener la fachada lo más que se pudiera.

Abraxas ya había muerto hace años, y solo conoció a su nieta un par de años. Lucius ignoraba por completo su existencia y que alguna vez hubiera tenido una media hermana, y en palabras de su abuelo, era lo mejor.

Así, cuando Natt hizo su ritual para ser una Prince en toda regla, ella había elegido su tarea para poder proteger al linaje de los Malfoy, pero sobre todo para romper esas antiguas maldiciones familiares. La guerra se estaba acercando, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que su abuela obtuvo esa profecía (y de paso, escucho la del joven Potter) y adaptaron sus planes para cuidar de que Severus y el pequeño Potter cumplieran sus destinos.

Su primo Max, tenía la tarea de proteger a los nacidos de muggles, junto a su madre y padre. Fue por eso por lo que su abuelo le solicitó a Evan Rosier que se uniera a los mortífagos, para poder obtener información del señor oscuro y poder poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de nacidos de muggles posible. Calixta usaba sus "redes" para convencer y engatusar a muchos magos que no tenían malicia para resistirse a sus encantos. Literalmente. Las pociones de amor que usaba Calixta eran por mucho, mejores que la mejor Amortentia. No producían amor sino literalmente, hacían que quien fuera, quedará en las manos de Calixta. Fuera hombre o mujer. Así como encantamientos de control que harían palidecer al Lord.

Su padre Ferguson, protegía a los mestizos desde las trincheras, el depositaba "pequeñas semillas" en los pensamientos de los miembros del Wizengamot, para hacer leyes que sirvieran al mundo mágico. Todos los Prince sabían lo que le pasaría al mundo mágico sin los muggles y nacidos de muggles. Su abuela les había hablado de las consecuencias de un mundo así y empezaron a actuar para evitarlo.

Cassandra era la adivina de la familia, sin cartas de tarot ni bolas de cristal, había tenido ese don de nacimiento y sus predicciones siempre se cumplían, tarde o temprano. Mientras Maximus, su abuelo, se encargaba de que todo funcionara como debía. Protegía las fachadas de todos y cada uno de los Prince. Incluyendo a Severus, quien, sin saberlo, había elegido su fachada mucho antes de que fuera requerido por la familia.

La tarea de Severus era la más difícil de todas, y por eso su ritual había sido diferente. Severus tenía que continuar el linaje de los Prince y tomar el lugar de su abuelo. En cuanto cumpliera su tarea con el joven Potter, Severus ya tenía un destino. Y si Severus no cumplía su tarea con la familia, la magia de los Prince se extinguiría en la siguiente generación. Ellos serían los últimos magos de su familia.

Solo había una forma de romper el contrato y Natt dudaba que Severus quisiera hacerlo. Pero luego de haber hablado con los cuatro ex-amantes/amigos de su primo, quizás Severus tendería a tomar ese camino.

* * *

Severus se sentía morir cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry, el simple aroma de su cabello lo enloquecía y su autocontrol flaqueaba cada vez con más frecuencia. Sabía que Harry y Riddle ya habían intimado y la sangre le hervía de solo saber ese hecho, pero no podía reclamarle a Harry. Harry después de todo, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Y él no tenía el coraje de llevar su relación como "el príncipe" más allá del contacto platónico que tenían.

Ese día estaban paseando por el Londres muggle, Harry quería ir a una obra de teatro y "El príncipe" estaba dispuesto a complacerlo, el tiempo que pasaba al lado de Harry estaba por agotarse. Severus lo sabía. Lo sentía en su corazón. Riddle había tomado su lugar y Harry se había enamorado también de Riddle.

Severus no había estado tan "perdido" en su mundo como sus familiares creían, había estado saliendo convertido en su forma animaga y había estado espiando cada cita que habían tenido Riddle y Harry, hasta que sucedió lo de la mansión Riddle y desde ahí solo había estado espiando hasta que se ponían "cariñosos". Ya había tenido suficiente dolor para toda una vida con la primera vez que los vio.

La inminente boda de su ahijada, lo había forzado a retomar contacto con los Potter, al menos por cartas, para saber cómo iba el proceso de la unión. La boda se celebraría poco después del cumpleaños 21 de Harry. El último cumpleaños antes de que las propuestas de matrimonio pudieran hacerse.

Severus rogaba internamente que un milagro sucediera y Harry eligiera al príncipe. Lo esperaba con ansias, pero era probable que Harry eligiera a Riddle sobre el príncipe, después de todo, el príncipe era más amigo que amante. Y Harry era apasionado, necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara en cada paso.

Así que se abocó a revisar que Riddle hubiera cambiado para bien, para el bien de Harry.

Los antiguos mortífagos que habían abandonado las "filas" del ex lord oscuro, habían sido apresados durante los últimos meses, gracias a "denuncias anónimas" donde se revelaban varias "actividades ilícitas", desde compra de ingredientes de pociones ilegales hasta posesión de artefactos oscuros, algunos fueron encarcelados por crímenes que habían cometido durante su tiempo como mortífagos activos, pero de los cuales, Voldemort no sabía que habían cometido en su nombre.

Evidentemente, Tom Riddle no movió ni un dedo para liberarlos. Eso le dio esperanzas a Severus de que Harry quedaría en buenas manos.

Muchos de sus seguidores estaban cada vez más convencidos de que el nuevo enfoque era más productivo que él anterior, y estaban sumándose a su causa. Era un mundo mágico más incluyente y con más posibilidades de sobrevivir ante el creciente número de muggles. Un mundo que podía aceptar lo nuevo sin dejar de lado las tradiciones.

El mundo que Harry había creado para todos.

Gracias a sus acciones con Riddle, este había dejado de lado a Voldemort, apenas quedaban vestigios en Tom Riddle del lord oscuro que casi significó el fin del mundo mágico.

Incluso Dumbledore estaba asombrado de las leyes que estaba promoviendo Riddle en el Wizengamot. Había unos puntos completamente debatibles que habían sumido a sus miembros en grandes discusiones y eso había hecho que muchos puntos que se pensaban eran blanco o negro, de repente tuvieran tonalidades de gris.

Harry Potter había transformado a la sociedad sin haber pestañeado siquiera. Solo tuvo que ser el mismo.

Por eso Severus, a pesar de que le rompía el corazón, supo que había hecho lo correcto al alejarse del joven. Si hubieran continuado ese camino, ambos estarían juntos, pero Riddle jamás hubiera abandonado a Voldemort y el mundo mágico hubiera vuelto a la guerra.

Saber eso no lo hacía más fácil de todos modos.

* * *

Los meses que siguieron al compromiso de Silene Potter y Devdan Singh estuvieron plagados de muchas entrevistas y artículos sobre la pareja y algunas "indirectas" de la prensa sobre el futuro sentimental del mayor de los Potter, quien aún continuaba con dos pretendientes, un enigmático personaje llamado "El Príncipe Mestizo" y Lord Riddle, título que se le dio luego de haber ganado un puesto en el Wizengamot por derecho propio al convertir su apellido en uno de los más ricos de Inglaterra.

La prensa era implacable.

Harry apenas iba a cumplir los 21 en unos meses más y ya había especulaciones acerca de si era mejor una persona conocida, que tenía un pasado oscuro pero que lo estaba resarciendo y devolviendo algo de lo perdido a la sociedad con creces o si debía elegir a un pretendiente incapaz de dar la cara a quien se supone quiere como pareja para toda la vida.

Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero ahí había un punto.

Tom había sido no solo un Lord Oscuro, sino EL lord oscuro. Sus pecados eran conocidos por todos. Pero ahora, solo estaba Tom Riddle. No más Voldemort. No más mortífagos puristas de sangre. Luego de que Tom explico los conocimientos que había aprendido durante esos años, muchos magos sangrepura tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes de que tenía sentido lo de la endogamia. Eso explicaba por qué había tanta incidencia de squibs en los nacimientos y de porque había magos con menos magia en dichas familias "puras".

Los primeros en aceptarlo fueron los Malfoy, que, si bien no eran "amantes" de los muggles, estaban dispuestos a dejar que su hijo se casara con dos magos sangrepura que tenían dentro de sus árboles genealógicos a matrimonios de nacidos de muggles y mestizos. La línea de los Weasley tenía más poder que la Malfoy y eso garantizaba que sus siguientes descendientes tuvieran más fuerza mágica.

Tom Riddle parecía ser la pareja ideal para el joven Potter, una muestra de que las personas podían cambiar a mejor si se les daba a oportunidad.

Pero para Harry no era tan fácil, quería a Tom, podía decirse que incluso lo amaba, pero no era un amor abrazador. Era el mismo que sentía por el príncipe, un amor tranquilo. Amaba a Tom, le gustaba la pasión que tenían ambos en la cama, pero no sentía lo que había sentido con... él. Hace tiempo que su corazón ya no se detenía esa milésima de segundo al pensar en su nombre o en su rostro.

En sus sueños ahora estaban Tom o el príncipe. Cada uno de forma diferente.

Con Tom soñaba una casa solariega, con un niño y ambos cuidándolo. Sus padres vivían con ellos y había un jardín y un columpio donde el hijo de ambos se columpiaba en las tardes. La vida era tranquila y serena. Parecía idílico.

Con el príncipe en cambio, soñaba tierras remotas, donde él arrastraba a su amado hacia la siguiente aventura, mientras viajaban casi como gitanos, con al menos tres hijos, quienes tenían la misma curiosidad insaciable de ver el mundo, conocer, saborear lo que había más allá del horizonte.

Harry no sabía que pensar de ellos. Ambos se sentían bien, parecían correctos para él.

Harry empezó a espaciar las citas entre ambos pretendientes para tomar distancia de ellos y pensar las cosas. Pronto cumpliría los 21 y el plazo del cortejo acabaría y ellos podrían proponerle matrimonio. El problema es que le gustaban ambos para casarse.

* * *

La fiesta de 21 años de Harry Potter fue un evento íntimo. Harry solo quería celebrar con su familia y amigos... lo que significaba al menos unas 300 gentes entre sus amigos cercanos y las familias con las que su familia tenía alianzas. Su amigo Enzo Drudis, iba viento en popa con su compromiso con Viktor Krum. Resulta que Krum tenía una debilidad con la piel morena, su primer amor (platónico) había sido Devdan, pero cuando vio la forma en que veía a Silene, prefirió voltear hacia otros chicos. Enzo fue un regalo para Viktor, un guapo italiano de piel tostada y un apellido que su propia familia podía aceptar con facilidad.

Marius y Lance estaban bien, aun no se habían comprometido, pero era cuestión de tiempo, ya que, contra todo pronóstico, Neville fue quien le propuso a Annelise que se casaran. La testaruda hija de Johan Nikolaus estaba en shock, según Neville, ya que ella era quien pensaba proponérselo. Fue justo en su cumpleaños 21 de Neville el día anterior.

Johan ya sabía de los planes de Neville y había dado su bendición para ese matrimonio. Neville era un buen chico para su hija, y dado que ella tomaría el título de cabeza de familia cuando llegara su tiempo, necesitaba a alguien que le diera estabilidad a su hiperactivo carácter y Neville lo hacía.

Neville le contó a Harry que él estaba enamorado de Annelise desde los 11 años, pero no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera algo. Los años no ayudaron mucho ya que Annelise siempre parecía estar "en su propio mundo". Pero entonces llegó el cortejo y Neville quedó gratamente sorprendido con el hecho de que su amor había solicitado "cortejarlo a él".

Neville solo espero pacientemente a que se cumpliera el periodo de cortejo y entonces podría pedirle matrimonio a Annelise, pero dejo que Luna y Theo lo cortejaran para que no decayera el interés de su amada o lo sintiera muy seguro. Y Annelise que jamás creyó que el dulce Neville pudiera hacer algo así, por ende, no sospecho nada.

Tom y el príncipe se presentaron y esta vez había cierta tensión entre ellos dos y Harry se enteró pronto del porqué. Cuando la fiesta estaba por acabar, el príncipe guío a Harry hacia los jardines. En cuanto estuvieron lejos del bullicio, el príncipe, quien iba "disfrazado" de un hombre de color, se hincó y sacó una caja de terciopelo con un anillo. Un anillo en forma de serpiente con los ojos verdes y "mordiendo" a la vez que "sostenía con la cola" un diamante solitario.

Harry no sabía qué decir, así que el príncipe le dijo que lo pensará y el esperaría pacientemente su respuesta, sellando esa promesa con un suave beso, apenas un roce sobre sus labios. Harry sintió un cosquilleo, algo se removió en su interior, pero no supo interpretarlo.

La fiesta terminó y Tom le dijo a Harry que salieran al día siguiente, Harry aceptó.

Al día siguiente, Tom llevó a Harry a un picnic, un claro en medio de un bosque que tenía fama de tener hadas por todos lados. Ahí, Tom hizo exactamente lo mismo que el príncipe la noche anterior, se hinco y le propuso matrimonio con un anillo cuajado de diamantes y esmeraldas, cubiertos por una fina "red" de oro blanco.

De la misma forma que con el príncipe, Harry no supo que contestar y Tom le pidió que lo pensará, ya que el esperaba pasar el resto de su vida juntos y hacerlo muy feliz. Harry quería decirle que sí, pero algo se lo impedía, quería decir que sí porque su mente decía que era la mejor opción, pero Harry sentía, muy dentro de sí, que un matrimonio debía ser como el de sus padres, que no concebían la vida, sin la existencia del otro, esa clase de amor que no había sentido en su vida (al menos, no con el príncipe o Tom).

Le prometió a Tom que lo pensaría.

Harry pasó cerca de una semana evaluando pros y contras de cada uno de sus pretendientes, con Tom tenía la seguridad de conocer su peor cara, ya que las fechorías de Voldemort eran legendarias, pero también conocía la cara amable de Tom y lo mucho que había cambiado en estos años. Ahora era una persona que podía considerarse confiable e íntegra, o todo lo íntegra que pudiera pensarse.

El príncipe por otro lado, no había presentado su rostro real, era amable, atento, escuchaba a Harry y compartía sus alegrías y tristeza, desde la trinchera. Harry se sentía querido por el príncipe, pero de alguna forma, pensaba y pensaba que ese "no mostrarse" podía ser porque el príncipe no era alguien "confiable" y quería ocultar ese hecho. Por su mente no paso que Tom Riddle pudiera ser capaz de infligir daño al príncipe (y que había sido una estrategia en pausa, solo por si acaso, de parte de Tom un par de años atrás), así que no relaciono el secretismo de la identidad del príncipe con ese hecho, solo con una desconfianza hacia quien, en teoría, iba a compartir su vida.

Fue eso lo que definió su decisión.

Al día siguiente, fue hasta la mansión Riddle y en cuanto Tom abrió la puerta, Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y le dijo "Sí, quiero".


	21. Harry desaparece

**20.- Harry Desaparece**

* * *

Tom y Harry habían ido el mismo día que Harry aceptó el compromiso, a casa de los Potter y anunciaron su futura boda a sus padres y hermana. Harry les dijo que quería a Neville como padrino, ya que había sido su amigo de toda la vida, mientras Tom escogió como su "padrino" a Bellatrix Lestrange, la ex-mortífaga había sido una constante en su vida desde antes de abandonar a "Voldemort" e incluso cuando cambió radicalmente sus ideas, Bellatrix lo apoyo incondicionalmente, era su mejor amiga y la quería junto a él en su día más feliz.

Ese mismo día, Silene y sus padres, les escribieron a sus amigos, incluyendo a Severus quien luego de leer la carta de su ahijada, y aun sabiendo que ese era el resultado más probable, sintió su corazón romperse en fragmentos tan pequeños como la arena, un corazón que ya se había desgarrado infinidad de veces desde que se había exiliado de la vida de Harry.

Esta vez no fue el salón de duelo quien sufrió el dolor de Severus sino sus propias habitaciones: destruyó su cama, las paredes fueron rajadas con sus propias manos, las cortinas incendiadas, los muebles destruidos uno a uno con una de las tantas espadas que estaban exhibidas en las paredes de la mansión. Severus no estaba usando magia esta vez, toda la devastación que hizo, la hizo con sus propias manos, había demasiado dolor dentro de él para que la magia lo ayudará a sacarlo de su sistema. Hacer esto con sus propias fuerzas estaba lentamente cansándolo y haciendo que el dolor disminuyera un poco, apenas lo necesario para que Severus tomara conciencia de la situación.

Había perdido a Harry.

En cuanto el closet quedó reducido a astillas, Severus cayó de rodillas en medio de sus habitaciones y se permitió llorar. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había llorado desde que se alejó de Harry, ni la última vez que la comida le supo a algo diferente a ceniza. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo despierto más allá de unas cuantas horas, ni la última vez que siquiera había hecho pociones, hechizos, cualquier cosa que no fuera solo "fingir ser el príncipe". Toda su existencia se había reducido a Harry, a salir con él, a velar por él y su seguridad, por su felicidad... y él ya no estaba dentro de esa felicidad.

Se estaba consumiendo rápidamente en una espiral de tristeza y dolor, y lo peor del asunto, es que no estaba dispuesto a salir de ella. Había algo extrañamente reconfortante en sentir ese dolor, como si al menos tuviera ese vínculo con Harry. Lo amaba tanto, dolía amarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no imaginaba su vida sin ese amor que estaba llevándolo directo hacia una muerte prematura.

Natt, que había estado preocupada por su primo, fue, nuevamente, la primera en encontrarlo. No dijo palabra, solo se arrodillo frente a su primo y lo abrazo consoladoramente, su relación familiar no había avanzado mucho, pero Natt sabía que eso se debía mayormente a mantener sus fachadas hasta que Severus pudiera ser considerado un Prince, pero eso no evitaba que lo amaran.

Severus fue quedándose lentamente dormido y cayó en el abrazo de su prima, quien sintió su corazón desgarrarse por su primo. Nadie debería sentirse así, y estaba segura de que su abuelo pronto le entregaría los papeles con los posibles "prospectos" de matrimonio. Tenía que hacerlo. Sin Severus, los Prince perderían su magia. Pero ahora, Natt entregaría toda su magia sin con ello su primo volvía a vivir, porque lo que estaba en sus brazos, era solo una cáscara vacía cuya alma apenas se sostenía por un fino hilo.

Natt lanzo un reparo hacia la cama de Severus y lo acostó ahí. Luego se dedicó a reparar las habitaciones de su primo y partió en busca de la única persona que amaba a Severus tanto como para hacer algo muy peligroso y radical.

* * *

Silene sabía que algo estaba mal en esa relación entre Tom y Harry. Sabía que Tom amaba a su hermano, había señales que era imposibles de ignorar, sobre todo lo mucho que había cambiado Tom por su hermano, eran cambios demasiado radicales para ser fingidos. Tom adoraba a su hermano, pero de alguna forma, no se sentía correcto. No sabía exactamente que era, pero no podía imaginarse a Harry casado con Tom.

No había tratado al príncipe, el príncipe sólo trataba con Harry y sus padres, Sirius y Remus no quisieron decirle a Silene sobre el príncipe, solo le habían dicho que era un mago excepcional y que era capaz de proteger a Harry con su propia vida de ser necesario. Pero algo más, algo que pudiera usar para adivinar su identidad, no fue dicho.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando recibió una carta con el sello de los Prince, un fénix negro debajo de una corona. Una carta donde Natt Prince solicitaba hablar con ella sobre "El príncipe mestizo".

¿Qué tenían que ver los Prince con "el príncipe"? ¿Y por qué quería verla Natt Prince, conocida "dama de sociedad"?

Todas sus dudas quedarían resueltas cuando acepto verse con la dama al día siguiente en un restaurante del mundo muggle.

Cuando Silene llegó al restaurante, aviso al hostess sobre la reserva hecha a nombre de Natt Prince, el individuo vestido elegantemente, la guió hasta una mesa privada y vio a una de las mujeres más bellas que hubiera visto en su vida, ahora entendía mejor por qué se decía de ella que tenía el encanto de las hadas.

Tenía el cabello negro, pero con un extraño brillo dorado, la piel parecía hecha de mármol, pero contrario a la palidez esperada, tenía un tinte rosado en las mejillas y los labios que le daban una apariencia casi sobrenatural, los ojos azules como zafiros donde parecía bullir algo parecido al acero, tenían un brillo juguetón de quien se sabe atractivo, y todo eso en un torneado cuerpo de mujer que incluso ella, siendo completamente heterosexual, no pudo dejar de admirar y pensar que no le importaría tener una "experiencia" lésbica si la otra mujer era esa belleza que la había citado.

—Siéntese señorita Potter, puede pedir lo que le plazca, yo invito, y felicidades por su reciente compromiso—.

—Gracias señorita Prince—Silene se sentó frente a la mujer y el camarero se acercó a tomar sus bebidas al tiempo que les entregaba sus menús. Aun cuando Silene era rica y estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con los precios del lugar. Aun así, guardo la compostura y escogió un platillo que carne con verduras y arroz que sonaba muy bien, recordaba haberlo probado en Italia, o al menos el nombre le sonaba familiar en ese aspecto.

Luego de que ambas mujeres pidieron sus platillos al mesero, Natt empezó a hablar.

—Señorita Potter, ¿quisiera saber que tanto conocimiento tiene sobre el pretendiente de su hermano llamado "El príncipe mestizo"? —.

—Eso es fácil, ningún conocimiento fuera de su existencia—.

—Uhmm, ya veo. Quisiera entonces que me contestara algunas preguntas acerca de su padrino, el ex-auror Severus Snape, ¿Podría hacerlo? —.

—Podría... si usted me dijera cuál es su interés en mi padrino, y dependiendo de su respuesta sabré si debo seguir hablando con usted—.

Natt suspiro complacida, la joven quería a Severus tanto como ella.

—Su padrino es mi primo, la madre de Severus era mi difunta tía, Eileen Prince. Se caso con un muggle que se llamaba Tobías Snape, también difunto. Hace poco mi abuelo, Maximus Prince decidió que, de todos sus nietos, él era el único digno de llevar el título de Lord Prince—.

—Disculpe, pero eso no me resuelve nada, no me dice cuál es su motivación para saber algo sobre Severus excepto que es pariente suyo—.

—Severus ha estado viviendo en la mansión Prince desde hace unos años. Nunca le preguntamos por qué decidió vivir en la mansión cuando había estado tan renuente de hacerlo desde que el abuelo le dijo sobre su condición como heredero del apellido. Últimamente ha estado, extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera y no tengo mucha información. Había tenido algo de depresión hace un tiempo e investigue con algunos de sus amigos de forma discreta y tengo una teoría, pero necesito más información de la que podrían proporcionarme sus antiguos amigos—.

—¿Está diciéndome que mi padrino tiene depresión? —.

—No solo eso, sino que está evolucionando rápidamente en crónica y temó por su salud. Está afectándole en un nivel físico y tengo una leve idea de que lo está causando—.

Silene sopeso las palabras de Natt Prince, se veía genuinamente preocupada por Severus, aunque Silene no era una Slytherin por nada, sabía que Natt no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad, pero quizás podría averiguarla si le daba algo de lo que quería.

—Bien, haga sus preguntas—.

El mesero llegó con sus platos y apenas se fue, Natt soltó la primera pregunta.

—¿Ha pasado algo en los últimos días? ¿Algún cambio en su familia? Sé que Severus ha estado pendiente del cortejo de su hermano y sé que está preocupado por su hermano señorita—.

—Primero que nada, puedes llamarme Silene, creo que tantos "señorita esto, señorita lo otro" es perturbador, no hay nadie aquí para juzgarnos si nuestros modales son menos que perfectos. En segunda, lo único que ha pasado es que mi hermano se comprometió con Tom Riddle, aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, así que el cortejo se ha acabado. Mi hermano pronto tendrá que escribir la carta de rechazo al príncipe—.

Natt suspiro derrotada. Era eso por lo que Severus estaba tan roto. Harry había aceptado unir su vida a Tom Riddle.

—Silene, ¿notaste si hubo algún cambio en la relación de Severus y Harry estos años, además de que Severus se volvió un ermitaño? —.

Silene pensó y pensó, rápidamente, evaluando a su hermano y su padrino, ellos siempre habían sido muy cercanos emocionalmente entre ellos. Harry encontraba estimulante la mente de Severus, inteligente, pragmático y con un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, Harry siempre se sintió cómodo con Severus de un modo que ni Neville, Devdan, Sirius, Remus, Peter o su propio padre James podía sentirse. Ella y su madre no contaban porque Harry tenía cosas que no podía decirles por ser terreno exclusivo de "los hombres".

Silene analizo cada cosa que recordaba de ellos, y por fin encontró algo inusual en esa relación. Justo después del viaje que hicieron después del cumpleaños 17 de Harry, algo había cambiado, algo tan sutil que casi nadie se dio cuenta, ella lo noto porque conocía cada gesto de ambos hombres. Su padrino miraba más a Harry, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo, ¿O no era orgullo? No, si era orgullo, pero también había algo más, esperanza, ternura, cariño, protección. Y Harry regresaba esa mirada de reojo cuando la capturaba. Era la misma mirada que... ¡Oh Merlín!

El cubierto de Silene cayó haciendo ruido mientras ella trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. Natt la miró sabiendo que ella había llegado a sus propias conclusiones y con suerte serían las mismas que ella.

Silene estaba conectando muchas cosas que paso por alto, Harry le había dicho que ya había logrado tener sexo con alguien, que no se preocupara por su inocencia, pero Harry en su cumpleaños 17 aún tenía esa "aura" de inocencia, que solo tienen aquellos que no han tenido nada, pero después del viaje tenía algo, esa "aura" se había perdido y había algo más entre ellos, una electricidad sutil pero aun así palpable. Harry había tenido sexo con Severus. Harry y Severus, ellos... Harry se había entregado a Severus. Conociendo a su hermano, era probable que lo hubiera acorralado con algún retorcido punto de vista "demasiado lógico".

Y si Silene estaba en lo correcto, Severus no había podido negarse, así que entonces, Severus planeo las cosas para que Harry tuviera una primera vez especial. Su padrino no era demostrativo, pero tenía una forma de hacer sentir especiales a las personas. Silene había visto la "relación" extraña que guardaba con sus "tíos" Sirius y Remus, se parecía un poco a esas miradas que tenían él y Harry, pero las que había con su hermano eran diferentes, profundas, había un anhelo insatisfecho ahí. Deseo y amor. Silene lo sabía porque era la misma mirada que ella le daba a Devdan y él a ella. Excepto porque ellos, no habían tenido sexo.

—¡Oh Merlín! —Silene se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el llanto que asomaba en su rostro. Sólo había una razón ahora para que Severus se aislara del mundo como lo hizo, y poco tenía que ver con cualquier excusa que él hubiera dado en el pasado. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de su hermano y por lo que sabía de su hermano, Harry lo amaba con la misma intensidad, aunque ahorita sintiera algo por Tom, y en algún momento por el príncipe.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Natt preocupada por la reacción de la joven Potter. Fuera lo que fuera que había pensado, o recordado, debía ser algo grave.

La voz de Natt hizo que Silene se forzará a recomponerse para comunicarle sus hallazgos, pero primero debía obtener una promesa de la socialité de los Prince.

—Se qué le pasa a mi padrino, y se la causa también, creo saber dónde empezó todo. Pero debo pedirle que prometa que no usara esta información para su beneficio y que me ayudara a solucionarlo—.

—Lo prometo—.

Silene respiro profundamente.

—Creo, que todo empezó un mes antes del cumpleaños 17 de Harry, Harry había estado extraño por semanas y algo les dijo a mis padres, luego me enteré de que les reclamo sobre el cortejo, que tuvieron a bien ocultarle, él se molestó y huyó a casa de Severus. Regreso al día siguiente más calmado y dijo que aceptaba el cortejo, pero que desde ese momento tenían que incluirlo en los preparativos y eso. Otra condición que puso fue que Severus le prometió un viaje de un mes para que se tranquilizara antes de que empezara el cortejo en regla—.

—...Luego de ese viaje, Harry tenía algo diferente, pero no lo relacione hasta ahora. Creo que mi hermano convenció de alguna forma a Severus de que fuera "su primera vez". Yo... como que le espante a sus prospectos durante la escuela. Pensé, que mi hermano merecía a alguien especial en su vida, y que sus elecciones de pareja no estaban ni cerca de lo que él necesitaba—.

—...Cuando me enteré del cortejo, me quería morir, ya que mi hermano iba a llegar virgen "como un sacrificio" o algo así para sus prospectos, y le dije a Harry que lo sentía mucho, pero él me tranquilizó diciendo que no me preocupara, que él ya había tenido sexo, pero yo sabía que no era así. Luego de ese viaje, era evidente que ya no lo era. Se sentía más seguro de sí mismo, si pudiera describirlo, diría que se sabía atractivo—.

—...Pero Harry no era el único, mi padrino se veía más protector hacia Harry, era como si algo lo atrajera hacia mi hermano. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ellos dos habían pasado ese mes juntos y que su relación se transformó en una de afecto a una de amor, y creo que fue mucho amor. No veo otra razón por la cual mi padrino esté tan deprimido. Severus se fue de la vida de Harry y la mía, luego de la fiesta de Navidad en el castillo de la familia Nikolaus, cuando Harry aún tenía 17. Sé que algo pasó, pero no me imaginaba que tuviera que ver con Harry—.

—...No creo que sea un afecto surgido de "ese mes". Harry y Severus siempre tuvieron una relación especial. Harry confiaba más en Severus que en cualquier otra persona, y Severus siempre lo trato como un adulto, le decía la verdad, aunque doliera. Harry incluso bautizó a su serpiente mascota como Snapy. Creo, que muy en el fondo, Harry siempre se sintió atraído por Severus, sus mentes son muy afines, y que cuando se vio acorralado por el cortejo, aprovechó la situación para obtener algo del hombre que siempre había estado en su mente, es decir, Severus—.

—...¡Oh Merlín! Y yo le escribí anoche para decirle sobre el compromiso de Harry, debe estar sintiéndose terrible—.

Natt estaba impresionada, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Su abuelo parecía estar hecho un manojo de nervios luego de haberle dicho a su primo sobre que él había enviado una solicitud a su nombre para cortejar a Harry. La necesidad de crear al "príncipe", su depresión rayando con algo parecido al beso del dementor, esos arranques de violencia destructiva hacia objetos inanimados (léase muebles, armaduras, etc.), y, sobre todo, las ganas de morir.

—Creo que coincido contigo. Debo decir que sabía que mi primo estaba enamorado de tu hermano, pero no tenía idea de cuándo había empezado todo. Y debo decirte algo más, pero debes prometer que no dirás nada—.

—Lo prometo—.

—Severus es el príncipe mestizo—.

—¡Oh Merlín! —.

—Mi abuelo había enviado una solicitud de cortejo a tus padres, como Lord Prince puede hacer eso a nombre de cualquiera de sus descendientes, más en el caso de Severus, por ser el heredero. Severus estallo en furia cuando se enteró, al menos eso dijo el abuelo. Como no sabían si Riddle aún era peligroso, Severus ideo un plan para disfrazarse como alguien más, de forma que Riddle no pudiera rastrearlo, por eso ocupa el nombre del "príncipe" en español. Severus tiene una poción multijugos que tiene un efecto de 12 horas y ha estado usando distintos "cabellos muggles" para fingir—.

Silene se quedó callada un momento, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar, pensó en Tom Riddle y su hermano, esa unión se sentía "forzada", como si Harry quisiera convencerse de que Tom era el ideal para él. Silene siempre sintió una preferencia inusual por el príncipe, le parecía más adecuado para su hermano. Pero ahora, pensando en su amado padrino y su hermano, al pensar en ellos dos juntos, en que se unieran como pareja, su corazón se calentó con ese pensamiento. Sintió en algún punto de su mente, como si una cuerda se estirara hacia ella, un sonido como de campana, inundando sus pensamientos. Pensar en ellos dos se sentía tan correcto, que ellos fueran pareja era lo correcto.

—¿Cómo los juntamos? Haré lo que sea necesario—.

Natt sonrió, Silene sabía lo mismo que ella, esos dos debían estar juntos. Así que procedió a contarle su plan a su nueva cómplice.

* * *

Lo que había ido a hacer ese día tendría que haber sido fácil, se decía a sí mismo Harry, intentando convencerse de que no había destruido el alma de alguien, de que él no había hecho tanto daño en un corazón como el que él había sentido hace un tiempo.

Pero no fue así.

Había citado al príncipe en uno de sus lugares favoritos, era una especie de mirador cerca de Hogsmeade, se podía ver el castillo y el pueblo, pero al ser parte de una montaña, y no de una formación hecha por el hombre, casi nadie sabía de su ubicación. Harry había llevado al príncipe ahí en una de sus primeras citas, hace tiempo.

Harry estaba nervioso y no se atrevía a ver al príncipe de frente.

—Vas a terminar conmigo—No era una pregunta, sino una declaración de hechos. Harry pudo notar el dolor detrás de esas palabras.

El príncipe había decidido usar un disfraz dolorosamente familiar. Era como una versión muy joven de Severus. Se parecía a las fotos que había visto de él en el álbum de su madre, excepto que el príncipe lucía más delgado que el Severus joven.

—Yo... lo siento. Acepte la propuesta de Tom. No me malentiendas, me agradas, me gustas mucho, pero ni siquiera sé cómo eres en realidad, siempre te disfrazas como alguien más, y eso me hace pensar que no confías en mí—.

—Esta es mi apariencia real Harry, o, mejor dicho, alguna vez lo fue—.

Esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba Harry, el príncipe se parecía entonces a Severus. Lo que hubiera dado por que Severus fuera el príncipe, pero no, eran personas diferentes, las similitudes eran físicas nada más.

—Yo… lo siento, de verdad—.

—No te preocupes Harry, estás en tu derecho de buscar tu felicidad. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso—.

El príncipe estaba por irse, pero Harry lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

—Yo... no sé qué decirte, puedo ver que sufres—.

—Estaré bien si tú lo estas, verte feliz es todo lo que quiero—El príncipe abrazo a Harry, un momento después se separó ligeramente de él—Harry, ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —.

—Si—.

—Permíteme besarte, una vez más, nada más—.

Harry suspiro, pensó que le pediría algo diferente. Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando el familiar contacto de labios cerrados y de segundos de duración.

Esta vez no.

El príncipe posó sus labios sobre los de Harry en un gesto lleno de pasión y deseo. Harry se sorprendió gratamente. Había algo ahí, una llama poderosa, que barría sus inhibiciones, era deseo puro, en la forma de un húmedo beso. Sus lenguas se encontraban como si hubieran estado esperándose mutuamente, sus cuerpos encajaban uno contra el otro y pronto, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, deseando profundizar el contacto.

Se separaron con las mejillas encendidas.

—...Adiós mi dulce Harry. Te amo. Por favor, se feliz—.

Esta vez, Harry no detuvo al príncipe. Una lagrima asomo a sus ojos y corrió por su mejilla antes de caer al suelo, a esa le siguieron otras y otras. Harry se sentía terrible, como si le hubieran arrancado parte de su corazón. Lloró y lloró, como nunca había podido hacerlo, eran las primeras lagrimas que derramaba en su vida y no podía hacer que pararan.

Toda su vida, el llanto lo había eludido. Ahora lloraba por el amor que alguien más le había prodigado y el cual, él no pudo corresponder, y que hubiera deseado poder hacerlo. Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Había perdido a su primer amor sin saber por qué, y había perdido al segundo por no poder confiar. Solo le quedaba Tom, pero, aunque lo amaba (al menos un tipo de amor más tranquilo y mesurado), no sentía por él lo que el príncipe había despertado con ese único beso.

Harry no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando con él, pero si sabía una cosa, había destruido el corazón del príncipe mestizo. Él había roto un corazón en pedazos, justo como a él se lo habían hecho.

Lloró otro tanto más y cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se apareció al frente de Hogsmeade. Necesitaba un trago y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas. Tomaría algo fuerte, una botella de whiskey de fuego, o dos, o tres. Y quizás se quedaría a dormir en el pueblo. Harry iba pensando en eso, cuando sintió un hechizo golpeándolo y cayó inconsciente.

Unas ominosas figuras se acercaron al joven y tomándolo de la ropa, se desaparecieron con él.


	22. ¿Vendetta?

**21.- ¿Vendetta?**

* * *

Harry despertó en una cama desconocida. No estaba seguro de donde demonios estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado con el príncipe, haber terminado con él, sentirse fatal por haberlo hecho y que se dirigía hacia Las Tres Escobas para embriagarse hasta perder el sentido... pero perdió el sentido mucho antes de haber llegado a la taberna.

La cama era cómoda, al menos. Sábanas de algodón muy suaves, finas, quizás de 1000 hilos por lo menos. Eso le decía dos cosas a Harry, quien lo noqueó y secuestro (porque lo del secuestro era evidente), no quería matar a Harry, al menos por el momento, y se preocupaba por su integridad física.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y palpo el mueble a su derecha buscando sus anteojos, no usaba los de contacto a menos que fuera necesario, los encontró rápidamente y el mundo volvió a ser un lugar definido.

La habitación donde lo tenían era hermosa, con muebles de caoba, el colchón de su cama era excesivamente cómodo, pero no tenía magia en su composición, así que debía ser muggle y de excesiva calidad. Toda la habitación derrochaba "dinero" y comodidad. Eso le decía a Harry que el dinero no era el objetivo del secuestro.

Sudó frío y reviso rápidamente su cuerpo.

No, al parecer la violación tampoco estaba dentro de los objetivos de su secuestro. Su parte trasera se sentía tan normal como siempre y no tenía señales de violencia física en su cuerpo.

Lo único es que su varita no estaba por ningún lado. Intento desaparecerse, pero sintió como si una pared de acero se lo impidiera. La habitación tenía barreras anti-aparición excesivamente buenas. Eso era una indicación de que quien lo secuestro había sido un mago, o magos, y que al menos uno de ellos, si es que era un grupo, era muy poderoso.

Harry se levantó de la cama hacia la puerta de la habitación y noto que no estaba cerrada con llave, salió al pasillo y empezó a recorrer la casa. El estilo de la habitación solo era un reflejo de la casa, toda ella se notaba cara, así que debía pertenecer a alguien rico. Había una mezcla interesante de protecciones muggles y mágicas. Era imposible salir de la casa.

Un gruñido alertó a Harry de que estaba hambriento, así que se dirigió a la cocina, su captor o captores, seguramente habían previsto esta situación y debería haber comida en la cocina. Fue hasta el refrigerador y encontró que estaba repleto de todo tipo de alimentos, Harry tomó varias cosas y calentó todo en el microondas. Agradecía a las deidades y todos los magos que sus padres le enseñaran a usar artilugios muggles.

La casa tenía todo tipo de entretenciones, tenía una biblioteca bastante decente con una mezcla de libros mágicos y muggles, ninguno de ellos con información sobre como romper barreras mágicas o muggles, para su desgracia. Había un televisor y un estéreo en una habitación aislada de magia. En otra habitación, había una pequeña sala de cine con un proyector y varias películas que podían verse, por fortuna era un proyector mágico y alguien había tenido la cortesía de poner hechizos sobre los carretes de las películas para que pudiera usarse.

Había otra habitación con varios juegos de mesa y una mesa de billar, una sala de boliche. Salió de la casa, al jardín interior y noto una cancha de basquetbol. Harry se trepo como pudo a la canasta y pudo ver que la casa estaba rodeada de acres y acres de bosque, por un lado, y el mar por el otro. Aun escapando de la casa, había kilómetros enteros de distancia con la civilización. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía en el mismo país.

Bufando por lo bajo, Harry bajó de la canasta y regreso a la casa, dispuesto a matar el tiempo. Sus captores tenían que presentarse en algún momento.

Tomo un libro de la biblioteca, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se dispuso a leer. No es que tuviera mucho que hacer en ese momento.

* * *

En la casa de los Potter, había tensión en el ambiente, y mucha preocupación. Harry no había llegado a la mansión y James decidió hablar con Riddle por flu, esperando que su hijo estuviera con su prometido y rezando por no encontrarlos en alguna situación "comprometedora". Pero no, en la sala de la mansión Riddle solo estaba Tom y una serpiente enorme que debía ser la tal Nagini que había comentado Harry alguna vez.

—Señor Riddle, ¿Harry no está con usted? —James esperaba que estuviera ahí, al menos en la cocina o en el baño.

—No, ¿Pasó algo? —.

—No ha llegado a la mansión—.

Las alarmas de Tom se dispararon y dijo—Voy para allá—James se retiró de la chimenea y pronto, las llamas fueron atravesadas por Tom quien sacudiéndose la ceniza prontamente, empezó a preguntar sobre Harry.

—...Fue a ver al príncipe. Harry dijo que lo mejor era que su rechazo fuera en persona, que el príncipe merecía esa cortesía. Pero eso fue hace horas y Harry no ha llegado, nos dijo que estaría cerca de Hogsmeade, y ya mandamos a buscarlo ahí, pero nadie parece haberlo visto—.

—¿Y ya le preguntaron al príncipe? Quizás pudo hacerle daño—.

—El príncipe primero se arrancaría la piel que herir uno solo de los cabellos de Harry—.

—Señor Potter, no es que no confié en su criterio, pero no conoce al príncipe en realidad—.

—Señor Riddle, Tom, conozco al príncipe más de lo que crees, y sé que a pesar de que ha sido rechazado por Harry, el solo desea que mi hijo sea feliz, jamás haría nada que dañara a Harry. El mismo nos escribió diciendo que era muy probable que usted fuera el elegido y que aceptáramos las decisiones de nuestro hijo—.

Tom estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que su "competencia" pudiera albergar sentimientos tan grandes por Harry, pero si estaba tan enamorado, James Potter tenía razón, el príncipe primero se arrancaba la piel que permitir que Harry sufriera algún daño. Lo sabía por qué el mismo se sentía así respecto a Harry. Algo más debió haber pasado.

Lily Potter estaba haciendo té en la cocina, para calmar sus nervios, mientras su casa se llenaba con la presencia de sus amigos, Sirius, Remus y Peter habían movilizado a los aurores y fueron a Hogsmeade, donde encontraron señales de un "cuerpo caído" en la entrada del pueblo. En el suelo del lugar, estaba un colguije, una baratija de cuero que se compran por decenas en el mundo muggle.

Sirius dijo que Harry jamás se separaba de esa cosa, nadie sabía por qué. En el momento que los aurores invadían la propiedad de los Potter, llego Silene acompañada por su prometido, quien había sido avisado por James mediante el flu. Devdan había ido a Inglaterra para pasar unos días para dejar las cosas listas para su boda y el hospedaje de su familia. Había quedado con Silene para cenar y en eso estaban cuando recibió el mensaje de James.

Alastor Moody, actual jefe de los aurores, se encargó personalmente del caso, mientras Albus Dumbledore contactaba con algunos "viejos amigos" para ver si sabían algo sobre magos oscuros o antiguos seguidores enojados de Tom, había una enorme posibilidad de que el objetivo de la desaparición de Harry, fuera dañar al "nuevo Tom".

James llamó al final a Severus.

No quería hacerlo. Había notado que el hombre se había encariñado con Harry, y él, que no era el más brillante, podía darse cuenta de que su afecto era más profundo del que aparentaba. Tenía esa mirada... la misma que él le daba a Lily. Cuando se dio cuenta, se enojó. Pensando que Severus era demasiado grande para Harry, pero el hombre jamás avanzó con su hijo, se limitó a darle confianza y un espacio seguro para desahogarse. Y su hijo parecía corresponder a esos sentimientos, y, aun así, eligió a Tom. Solo podía imaginar el dolor que esa decisión le había causado a su amigo.

Tuvo varios años para aceptar que Severus Snape, su antiguo némesis y posterior amigo, a quien le debía la oportunidad que Lily le dio y por la cual, ahora estaban casados y con dos hijos, estaba enamorado profundamente de su hijo. No era tan despistado como todos creían, se imaginaba que el exilio autoimpuesto de Severus, tenía que ver con Harry. Así que no quería darle al hombre, malas noticias sobre Harry, pero llegó el punto en que Severus merecía saberlo.

Severus atravesó el flu viéndose como la mierda. Estaba ojeroso y con los ojos rojos, había estado llorando.

—Deberías usar un glamour, Severus—.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres James? —El tono de Severus indicaba que no estaba de humor para los rodeos.

—Se trata de Harry, desde que lo viste, no ha llegado. Ya casi son las 6 de la mañana y no aparece, llamamos a los aurores, incluso Dumbledore ha estado viendo a sus "conexiones" para ver si no era algún mortífago, pero nadie parece saber nada. Investigaron en Hogsmeade, y encontraron una especie de colguije de cuero...—.

James no necesito decir más. La cara de Severus palideció aún más si es que eso era posible y se aplicó rápidamente un glamour.

—¿Tienes poción revitalizante? La necesitare—.

James le lanzó un vial y Severus la atrapo, quitándole el corcho rápidamente y bebiéndola hasta el fondo. En cuanto la poción hizo efecto, Severus empezó a ordenarle a su amigo.

—...Reúne a los miembros de tus alianzas, si es un secuestro no debemos dejar piedra sin voltear, hay que buscar incluso en otros países. Albus está en lo correcto, podría ser algún mortífago. Piensa en si tienes algún enemigo, puede que el objetivo sea dañarlos a ustedes, así como cualquier percance que haya podido suceder en el Wizengamot. También está la posibilidad de que quien esté detrás de esto, busque que alguno de ustedes o Riddle, invoque la vendetta para terminar el compromiso, algunas personas podrían no estar de acuerdo con esta unión y buscar algún modo de invalidarla—.

James no había pensado en ninguna de esas posibilidades, así que se fue para hacer lo que Severus le había dicho. Mientras tanto, Severus fue a Hogsmeade para indagar la zona donde Harry había desaparecido.

* * *

En la mansión Riddle, Tom había convocado a todos sus seguidores, algunos, incluso, empezaba a considerarlos amigos, sobre todo a tres de ellos, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. La última, sobre todo, era su carta más fuerte para encontrar a su prometido.

Les comento la situación a todos y los despacho a buscar noticias, algún indicio en los bajos fondos o en la parte "no tan conocida" de la alta sociedad sangrepura. Tom sabía que había mercados de blancas, magos dispuestos a pagar por obtener algún miembro de renombre, normalmente como esclavos sexuales, y Tom temblaba al pensar que su tierno prometido pudiera estar sufriendo algo así.

Si llegaban a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, el mago que hubiera hecho eso, lo iba a pagar caro. Hace tiempo que no permitía las torturas, pero seguramente Bellatrix aun recordaba muy bien sus viejas costumbres y métodos.

A los tres que consideraba más cercanos, les dio misiones diferentes. Lucius era quien podía averiguar si había alguna "venta" dentro de los sangrepura, Regulus era experto sacando información discreta del ministerio, mientras Bellatrix conocía a todas las damas de sociedad y ellas mejor que nadie, sabían los secretos sucios de sus maridos.

—Vayan, encuéntrenlo por favor, y cuando encuentren al culpable o culpables, traiganlos con vida, quiero ver cuando sufran—.

Los tres se inclinaron ante su señor y se desaparecieron de la mansión. Tom estaba preocupado, rezaba porque su Harry estuviera a salvo, que sus secuestradores no le hubieran hecho ningún daño.

* * *

Severus llegó a la zona donde había desaparecido Harry. Los aurores no se entrenaban para reconocer firmas mágicas porque pocos magos podían hacerlo, pero Severus si lo había hecho. De hecho, si hubieran enviado primero a Remus en vez de otros aurores, el lobo en él hubiera podido olfatear la magia residual y quizás, seguir a los perpetradores. Porque Severus sintió tres firmas mágicas, una de ellas era Harry.

Estuvo cerca de una hora, sintiendo la energía que quedaba y en cuanto tuvo la impresión de las firmas, montó en cólera. Reconocía las firmas, una de ellas era similar a la de Harry, la otra, era similar a la suya, pero nunca había sentido esa cantidad de poder en ella.

Su ahijada y su prima habían desaparecido a Harry, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Aun furioso, Severus desapareció de ahí con rumbo a la mansión Prince, rezando por encontrar a su prima y por tener suficiente autocontrol para no maldecirla.

* * *

Natt Prince se ocultó tras su sillón cuando la ominosa figura de Severus se apareció en medio de su habitación.

—TU, ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿DONDE LO TIENES? —.

—N-no sé de qué e-estás hablando Severus—.

—No me mientas Natt, estoy a un paso de maldecirte—.

Natt suspiro, esperaba que hubieran tardado más en averiguarlo.

—Lo tengo en una de mis casas, la familia no sabe que la tengo, está a salvo, le deje muchas cosas para matar el tiempo y comida suficiente, no le he tocado ni un cabello. El hechizo con que lo dormí debía hacerlo dormir al menos unas 8 horas, pero solo eso—.

—Quisiera saber, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió involucrar a la hermana de Harry? ¡Mi ahijada! ¿Estás loca? —.

—¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡TU ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA! ¡VAMOS A PERDER NUESTRA MAGIA! ¡INCLUYENDOTE! —.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—Se supone que nadie debía decirte... cuando aceptaste hacer el rito para saber si eras el heredero de los Prince, te vinculaste mágicamente con un ritual. Debías ser entrenado por el actual Lord Prince, y luego debías casarte con la persona elegida por tu corazón o si no, el Lord Prince debía escogerte a alguien. Como no se te conocía ninguna pareja, el abuelo eligió a Harry por todas las alianzas que había hecho su familia, parecía perfecto para ti—.

—...Después, el abuelo supo algo sobre ustedes y dijo que nunca antes se habían dado las dos condiciones, tu habías elegido a Harry y Lord Prince lo había elegido para ti, al mismo tiempo. Eso hacía que el ritual cambiará las condiciones. Si no te casas con Harry, perderemos la magia de los Prince, si te casas con alguien más, conservaremos la magia, pero tú nunca podrás sentirte feliz nuevamente. El abuelo ha estado buscando nuevos consortes para ti, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Se que, si no estás con Harry, no sobrevivirás. Por eso pensé en hacer que ustedes huyeran y se casaran—.

—Natt... esa no es una solución—.

—¿Por qué no Severus? Lo amas, no me digas que no... —.

—No importa si yo lo amo, él no me ama a mí. Ama a Tom, y si eso no fuera suficiente, estas poniendo en peligro a su familia. Tom podría pensar que es una estrategia de su familia para impedir la boda y podría invocar la vendetta del cortejo, ¿Lo habías pensado? —.

—¿Qué ritual ocuparon para el cortejo? —.

—El italiano—.

—¿Están locos? Ese es el peor, prácticamente autoriza la aniquilación de una familia por la afrenta—.

—La idea era poder ocuparla contra Riddle, pero dado que quien desapareció es Harry, es Tom quien puede invocarla—.

—Yo... yo pensé que era un cortejo inglés—.

—Natt, sé que estabas tratando de ayudar, pero Harry debe regresar a su casa y yo... bueno, me casare si es preciso, de todos modos, no soy feliz y no creo volver a serlo—.

Natt suspiro, había una forma de evitar que Severus siguiera sufriendo y que no tuviera que terminar el ritual.

—Severus, conozco un modo de que evites el ritual para convertirte en Lord Prince, pero requiere un gran sacrificio—.

—Si tienes una opción, estoy dispuesto a oírla—.

—Debes romper tu vínculo con Harry, hay una poción que puede hacer que todo sentimiento sobre alguien particular desaparezca de tu mente, las memorias sobre esa persona seran borradas y en general, no te sentirás cómodo cerca de ella. Al desaparecer el vínculo con Harry, el contrato mágico del Lord Prince queda anulado y serías libre de hacer lo que gustes con tu vida. Tendrías que desaparecer de la vida de los Potter o podrías terminar odiándolos—.

—¿Ustedes conservarían su magia? —Natt asintió—Entonces lo haré. De todos modos, no esperaba vivir mucho, quizás así, pueda vivir libre, ya no tengo mucho por lo que luchar—.

—Lo siento tanto Severus—.

—Tranquila, ahora, ¿Cómo sacamos a Harry sin que se entere? —.

Natt llevo a su primo hacia su casa y llamo a una elfina quien se apareció frente a ellos.

—Daisy, necesito que deposites una poción para dormir sin sueños en algo de beber para el invitado, pero él no debe notar tu presencia—.

La elfina asintió y regresó minutos después diciendo que lo había hecho.

—...Ahora solo debemos esperar unos minutos, levantare las protecciones y podrás llevártelo—.

—Natt, empieza a hacer la poción, si es tan complicada como dices, estoy seguro de que tardará al menos un mes en estar lista—.

Natt asintió y levantó las protecciones. Cuando Severus entro a la sala, Harry estaba dormido en el sofá con sus anteojos torcidos. Se veía tan tranquilo. Severus empezó a paladear la solución que Natt le estaba ofreciendo, la posibilidad de dejar de amar a Harry, y quizás, poder tener una vida lejos. Amaba a Harry, pero estar cerca de él le dolía y no quería saber cómo se sentiría cuando se anunciará la boda. Quizás usar esa poción era lo mejor.

Cargo a Harry en sus brazos y se concentró en aparecerse en la mansión Potter.

* * *

—¡HARRY! —Lily Potter gritó en cuanto Severus apareció en su sala, llevando a su hijo en brazos y aparentemente sin daños. Y Severus acostó al joven en un sillón y procedió a dar una explicación plausible.

—Lo encontré en una casa muggle-mágica, al parecer, el secuestro no tenía sentido. Rastreé la firma mágica de Harry, que era la más fuerte de las que sentí y pude dar con una ubicación aproximada, la casa estaba rodeada de bosque y de un lado de la casa, había mar. Esperé a que saliera alguien de la casa, y levantó las barreras un segundo, que aproveché para colarme en la casa. Le había dado poción para dormir sin sueños. Le hice un escaneo rápido a Harry, y fuera de un hechizo para dormirlo y la poción, no le ha hecho nada más—.

—...No pude ver a su secuestrador, llevaba una especie de mascara, y su firma mágica era difusa. Me concentre mejor en sacar a Harry de ahí, tarde un poco en romper las barreras y desaparecernos, pero solo pude levantar una de las protecciones y salir de la casa. Alcance a ver de reojo como llegaba quien fuera que sea, y lanzaba un _Fidelio_ sobre la casa, supongo que se hizo a sí mismo el guardián secreto. En cuanto estuvimos a salvo, me aparecí aquí—.

—Así que, si queremos ir a la propiedad, te sería imposible rastrearla—James quería ver muerto a quien secuestro a su hijo.

—Así es, pude rastrear a Harry, y al aparecerme, pensé en él, no en una ubicación. Así que a menos que el secuestrador se presente y confiese, no puedo hacer más. Al menos, encontré a Harry. Deberían avisarles a todos que está a salvo—.

—Si, haremos eso. Gracias Sev—Lily estaba aliviada de ver a su hijo en casa.

—No hay nada que agradecer, me tengo que ir Lily, estoy cansado, use mucha magia para rescatarlo—.

Severus se fue de ahí por la chimenea, dejando a su corazón en esa casa. La poción era su última oportunidad.

* * *

Unas horas después, Tom Riddle estaba en la sala de los Potter, esperando a que su prometido recobrara la conciencia. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Tom frente a él, pasándole sus anteojos.

—Hola Tom, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿También te secuestraron? —.

—No Harry, estás en tu casa. Severus Snape te rescato—.

—¿Severus? —.

—Sí, al parecer, es capaz de sentir las firmas mágicas y uso eso para rastrearte, te rescato de una casa que tenía protecciones muggles y mágicas, logro colarse en un descuido de tu secuestrador y te saco de ahí. Por desgracia, el individuo lanzo un _Fidelio_ sobre la casa y no podemos localizar la casa donde estuviste. ¿Te hizo algo? —.

—No, ni siquiera lo vi, incluso había comida y libros en la casa. Revise mi cuerpo y no tengo nada, solo me quitaron mi varita—.

—Eso es lo de menos amor mío, siempre podemos comprarte otra, pero solo hay un tú. Ahora estas a salvo, ¿Tienes hambre? Tu mamá dejo unos sándwiches por si despertabas antes—.

—Sándwiches suena bien—.

Tom ayudo a Harry a levantarse y lo llevó a la cocina. Ya con un sándwich en su plato y un vaso de jugo, Harry estaba pensando en cómo fue encontrado. No dudaba de que Severus era capaz de encontrarlo, pero pensaba que el hombre había perdido el afecto por él, quizás solo se debía a que era el hijo de sus amigos, pero había muchas preguntas rondado su cabeza.

Ese día, Tom se quedó a dormir en la mansión y se durmió abrazando a su novio, para convencerse que de verdad estaba de vuelta en sus brazos. Harry, sin embargo, no durmió un ápice. Severus Snape había salido de su vida hace años, y aparece de pronto para rescatarlo como un caballero andante y él ni siquiera estaba consciente para verlo.

Al día siguiente, Tom le dijo a Harry que debían anunciar su boda a la prensa, y este estuvo de acuerdo. En primera plana, en la edición vespertina, estaba el anuncio de la boda del siglo.

En una mansión alejada de todos, Severus se permitía llorar una vez más, sabiendo que Tom también había movido cielo y tierra buscando a Harry. Su amor estaría en buenas manos, aunque no estuviera con él. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Natt terminara la maldita poción. Aunque él podía casarse con alguien más para proteger a su familia, estaba de acuerdo con su prima en que sería infeliz, y quien se casara con él, no merecía un marido a medias. La poción era su mejor opción.


	23. La traición de Peter

**22.- La Traición De Peter**

* * *

La boda de Devdan y Silene paso primero que todo. Severus asistió brevemente a la ceremonia, pero se fue en cuanto esta terminó. Silene no le reclamo, a sabiendas de lo que estaba sufriendo su padrino. James también lo entendió, pero Harry no. Estaba molesto con el hombre. No era algo racional y él lo sabía. El hombre lo había rescatado, pero Harry solo se sentía molesto por eso.

¿Quién se creía él para buscarlo? ¡Él no tenía cabida en su vida! ¡No tenía derecho a sentir nada por él!

Harry estaba furioso, pero no sabía bien por qué.

Después de su secuestro, o lo que fuera esa situación, hubo una investigación de los aurores, pero no pudieron localizar la dichosa casa. Como bien había dicho Severus, si se lanzó un _Fidelio_ , podían estar justo en medio de la casa y no la verían. De la forma que fuera, Harry había salido ileso, si acaso solo durmió bastantes horas y sintió algo de miedo, pero hasta ahí. No hubo carta pidiendo rescate, ni intentaron abusar de él. No estaba claro el motivo tras su secuestro, así que el caso se selló como "sin resultados" y se llevó al archivo.

Incluso los seguidores de Tom no pudieron encontrar nada que pudiera usarse para averiguar la identidad del o los perpetradores. Buscaron por todos lados algún pedazo de información, pero incluso sus seguidores de Tom tuvieron que aceptar que era un callejón sin salida y que lo mejor que podía hacer era agradecer que Harry regresara sin daño alguno.

Tom llegó incluso al grado de sospechar de los amigos de Harry, pero lo descarto rápidamente. El único que parecía "molesto" de alguna forma era Severus Snape, así que decidió concentrar sus fuerzas en averiguar porque estaba molesto, y todo parecía tener que ver con Harry.

Decidió usar a Wormtail para esa tarea, dado que su trabajo de Pettigrew ahora consistía en ser su secretario personal, nadie preguntaría sobre sus ausencias.

* * *

Wormtail se transformó en rata justo cuando Severus dejaba la ceremonia de su ahijada, y alcanzó a aferrarse con sus pequeñas patitas a la túnica de Severus un segundo antes de que se desapareciera. Al instante, se sintió transportado a un lugar muy distinto de los jardines de la mansión Potter y aterrizaba dentro de otro jardín, un tanto más lúgubre de lo que hubiera esperado.

En ese jardín, no parecía haber habido mano humana en décadas, la hiedra cubría la piedra inclementemente y la fuente, aunque tenía agua clara, no parecía haber tenido mantenimiento y el musgo y los lirios cubrían el agua y la piedra aledaña a ella.

Era el cuadro de una mansión abandonada.

La rata siguió al mago hasta una habitación semi-destrozada y lo observó tumbarse y dormir sin haberse cambiado siquiera. Los elfos domésticos habían dejado una bandeja con comida, que Severus ni siquiera toco. Pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y Severus no hacía amago de quitarselas.

Todo Severus era un cuadro desolador.

Peter se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando. El siempre vio a Severus como un mago poderoso y muy peligroso, alguien fuerte y duro como una roca. El mago que estaba tendido en esa cama no se parecía ni a la sombra de Severus. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con el hombre y por primera vez, Peter se alegró de que su forma animaga pudiera pasar tan desapercibida.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas desde la boda de Silene y ya era la víspera de la boda de Tom y Harry. La prensa había sido invitada, pero solo unos cuantos reporteros y fotógrafos. Ni Tom ni Harry querían que su boda se convirtiera en un circo mediático, pero sabían que mantener a la prensa lejos era imposible.

Harry estaba nervioso. En menos de un día, estaría casado con Tom. Sabía que era la mejor decisión, Tom lo amaba mucho y lo protegería, y él protegería a Tom, eran compatibles, el sexo era bueno y tenían puntos en común ahora, así como diferencias, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así de... incompleto?

Respetando la tradición, Harry estaba a solas y lejos de Tom, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Silene iba a llegar hasta el día siguiente y sus padres habían ido a cenar con sus amigos de toda la vida. Harry pensó en Severus y sentía rabia, así que alejo sus pensamientos y se concentró en abrir la puerta para ver a su visitante.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí en su cuarto. La mujer ciertamente había sido muy hermosa en su juventud. Seguía siéndolo, pero su belleza tenía una especie de velo por la edad. Harry supuso que la viudez la había avejentado a ese extremo. Hizo pasar a su visitante y le ofreció una bebida.

—No gracias, señor Potter. Solo vengo a repasar algunos puntos de la ceremonia con usted—.

—Por favor, señora Lestrange, no me llame señor Potter, usted es la mejor amiga de Tom, preferiría si se refiere a mi como Harry a secas—.

—Disculpe que no pueda hacerlo señor Potter. Mi educación me lo impide—.

Harry se preguntó si era imaginación suya o parecía que Bellatrix quería estrangularlo ahí mismo.

—Disculpe, será como usted se sienta más cómoda—.

Los puntos que Bellatrix tenía que tratar con él fueron resueltos pronto, pero Harry la detuvo un momento.

—Señora Lestrange, yo... quisiera saber algo sobre Tom. Él... bueno... ¿Se enamoro antes? —.

Bellatrix parpadeo sorprendida, ciertamente pensó que Riddle ya habría tratado ese tema con su prometido.

—No señor Potter, él tuvo algunos... encaprichamientos, pero jamás se había enamorado antes—.

—Yo... gracias—Harry soltó a la mujer que ahora veía a Harry con un velado odio.

Estaba por retirarse, pero se volteó hacia Harry.

—Señor Potter, ¿sabe usted que el color favorito del señor Riddle es el verde? Si no es así, le sugiero lo memorice. Le fascina el chocolate con leche porque de niño no pudo probar muchos dulces y el chocolate fue el primer dulce que probó en su vida. Quiere hijos, al menos dos, y quiere ser un buen padre, ya que el suyo lo abandonó a él y a su madre a su suerte. Le gustan las serpientes, pero también quiere un perro. No le gustan los días lluviosos, pero le fascina saltar en los charcos de agua. Tiene muchos defectos, pero es un hombre excepcional y sus virtudes equilibran sus fallas de carácter. Le ruego encarecidamente, que lo haga feliz. Porque si llego a verlo infeliz por su causa, yo misma lo perseguiré y la muerte será una bendición comparado a lo que puedo hacerle—.

Luego de decir eso, Bellatrix salió de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Harry por la vehemencia con que Bellatrix hablaba de su prometido.

* * *

Wormtail estaba incómodo, no por la posición en que dormía, como rata estaba acostumbrado a los lugares estrechos, no por la falta de comida, los elfos solían dejar la bandeja de comida para Severus y este apenas notaba que la comida desaparecía entre sus fauces de ratita. No. Lo que incomodaba a Wormtail era el propio Severus.

Como Peter Pettigrew, llegó a visitar un par de veces en su vida, las celdas de Azkaban y una de esas veces fue requerido como testigo para la pena máxima en el mundo mágico, el beso del dementor. El individuo que fue besado se veía en mejor estado que Severus, era evidente que lo que aquejaba al mago era peor que perder el alma.

Y lo peor del caso es que Peter sabía la causa de ese mal, tuvo que saberlo luego de tantas noches llenas de llanto y desesperación, de observar al hombre consumirse en vida, de murmurar entre sueño un nombre... no había que ser un genio para saber que el hombre estaba sufriendo porque Harry Potter iba a casarse con su señor.

Y ahora Peter no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, Severus fue el único "merodeador" que jamás lo considero menos, lo trataba igual que a los otros, y le guardaba respeto a sus habilidades, aunque no fueran tan "vistosas" como las de los otros. Cuando falló en sus pruebas para auror, Severus fue quien le dijo que quizás sus talentos eran más útiles tras un escritorio y fue donde averiguo sobre el espionaje, un lugar donde la fuerza es innecesaria, la astucia es el máximo talento y él lo tenía de sobra, desde su apariencia "inofensiva" como mago, hasta su forma animaga "tan común".

Cuando traicionó la confianza de los Potter hace tantos años, Peter nunca sintió culpa o remordimiento, incluso pensaba en cómo hacer pagar las humillaciones que el creyó vivir de parte de Sirius y Remus. Pero jamás pensó en vengarse de Severus, y ahora, él tenía la clave para resolver este asunto, para llevarle de vuelta con su amor, pero requería traicionar una vez más, pero esta vez al Lord.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La clave para que Harry volviera con Severus estaba ahí al alcance de sus manitas, solo tenía que ir sigilosamente y agarrar la prueba.

Unos pasos le advirtieron a Peter que alguien se acercaba y se volvió a esconder.

—Honestamente Severus, esto es un chiquero—.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿La tienes? —.

—Esta lista, solo debe reposar unas 12 horas y podrás usarla—.

—¿Cuál es el truco? No pareces muy segura de esto—.

—Debes recordar cada momento que tuvieron juntos, principalmente lugares y situaciones significativas, ya sabes, primer beso y esas cosas—.

—Entiendo, tengo que ir ahí y recordar todo antes de beber la poción ¿Cierto? —.

—Si, es lo mejor. Una vez que la bebas, no podrás volver a sentir amor o compasión o piedad o ningún sentimiento positivo hacia Harry Potter, y por el resto de ellos, sentirás cierta "molestia", sería mejor que te fueras de Inglaterra—.

—Ya lo había pensado, me iré a vivir a América, creo que un océano de distancia podría ayudar—.

—De verdad que lo siento Severus, si pudiera... —.

—Para tu disculpa Natt, yo solo me metí en esto, pude haberme negado, pude haber frenado a tiempo, pero me deje llevar y solo yo tengo la culpa. No te sientas culpable, está en mi protegerlos a ustedes, aunque no nos hayamos conocido mucho, siguen siendo mi familia y voy a cuidarlos—.

—Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido Severus—.

Severus sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Es fácil serlo cuando ya no hay nada que temer—.

—Hasta mañana Severus, te traeré la poción mañana temprano—.

Natt Prince salió de la habitación y Peter salió de su escondite también, espero a que Severus se durmiera y entonces se decidió. Se transformó en mago, y abrió con cuidado la carta que había escrito Severus para ser abierta a su muerte.

Cada palabra escrita ahí era un testimonio del costo que el hombre había pagado por todos. Severus Snape estaba sacrificándose por todo el mundo mágico, y, sobre todo, por Harry. Porque el hombre estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que aquel joven fuera feliz.

Peter supo lo que debía hacer y le rezo a todos los dioses y magos que conocía, para que una vez que Bellatrix terminara de torturarlo, le dieran una muerte rápida, pero no podía permitir que Harry se casara sin saber lo que Severus estaba haciendo por él, por todos.

Tomó la carta y se marchó convertido en rata, hasta que salió de las protecciones de la mansión, estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin pudo aparecerse lejos y llegó a los preparativos de la boda.

* * *

—¡Ven acá maldito traidor! —La de varita de Bellatrix expulsaba maldición tras maldición luego de que escucho a Peter Pettigrew intentando colarse hasta los aposentos de Harry. Se veía nervioso y entro en su mente, alcanzó a ver una carta donde parecía que Severus Snape estaba declarando su amor hacia el joven Potter. Eso podía hacer enfurecer a su señor y evitar la boda.

Una parte de ella, quería hacerlo y que se jodiera la maldita boda. Pero otra parte de ella no podía soportar la idea de que su señor sufriera ni un poco. Así que era esa la razón de que, en ese momento, estuviera persiguiendo a una rata que llevaba una carta en el hocico, mientras intentaba llegar a una habitación en particular.

Afortunadamente, Bellatrix había insonorizado la habitación del joven Potter de forma que era imposible que oyera nada del desastre que estaba sucediendo en el pasillo, pero eso no evitó que un muy enojado Tom Riddle saliera y petrificara a la rata.

—Bella, mi querida amiga, solo tenías que apuntar un buen _Petrificus_ en vez de todo este ruido—.

—La rata, la rata es un traidor... esa carta, debe destruirla mi señor, por favor, destrúyala, quémela—.

Bellatrix se veía más loca que de costumbre y genuinamente asustada. De todo el tiempo que conocía a Bellatrix, Tom jamás la vio asustada, esa carta debía ser algo importante y ¡Por Merlín! La iba a leer, pero necesitaba que Bellatrix se calmará.

—Tranquila Bella, la quemare, ¿Podrías reparar el pasillo por mí? No quiero que Harry se enoje por quemar su papel tapiz—.

—Si mi señor, estará listo de inmediato. No olvide que la ceremonia es en media hora mi señor, debe estar listo para entonces—.

—Lo estaré Bella, me llevaré a la rata para darle un escarmiento—.

—No olvide insonorizar la habitación—.

Tom dejó a Bella reparando el pasillo y él fue hacia su "recamara" para leer la misiva que, con tanto afán, Bellatrix trataba de destruir, incluyendo al "mensajero" en forma de rata.

Con cuidado, retiró la carta de la boca del roedor, no iba a despetrificar a Pettigrew hasta saber qué decía la carta y porque estaba tan decidido a que Harry la leyera.

Conforme sus ojos iban leyendo la carta, el rostro de Tom paso del asombro a la ira, y rápidamente al asombro de nuevo, hasta llegar a la tristeza y luego, una expresión indescifrable.

— _¡Finite Incantatem!_ —Tom despetrificó a la rata—Wormtail, quiero hablar contigo ¡Ahora! —.

Peter se transformó en mago para enfrentar a su señor.

—Mi Lord—.

—Déjate de tonterías Peter, ya no soy Lord Voldemort. Pero quisiera saber por qué creíste que debías entregar esta carta a Harry, si es evidente que debía ser abierta a la muerte de Severus Snape, ¿Acaso falleció el hombre? —.

—La muerte en estos momentos sería un bálsamo para sus heridas, lo que el hombre está sufriendo no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo—.

—¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decidir decirle esto a Harry? ¡A mi prometido! —.

Peter ni siquiera noto que su magia estaba descontrolándose por la ira.

—¡UN POBRE MUCHACHO OFRECIDO COMO CERDO AL MATADERO! ¡UN MUCHACHO CUYOS PADRES NO PUDIERON DEFENDER! ¡TODO POR ESA MALDITA PROFECÍA! —Peter esperó un momento y respiro antes de continuar, era ahora o nunca—¡Merlín! Como desearía nunca haberla oído, desearía jamás haberme unido a tus seguidores. Severus es mejor hombre de lo que alguna vez podré ser, de lo que alguna vez tu podrás ser. Él está sacrificándose por Harry, por todos, incluso por ti. ¿Leíste esa parte? ¡Desea que seas malditamente feliz con quien es su alma gemela! —.

—...Prefiero condenarme en el infierno que permitir una injusticia así... Mátame si quieres, pero yo no podía vivir sabiendo que ni siquiera intente hacerle saber a Harry el sacrificio que está haciendo el hombre. No podría... —Peter se derrumbó en un sillón que tenía Tom en la recamara. Era la primera vez que Tom veía valor en quien fuera años atrás un traidor útil en sus filas. Ahora veía a un hombre determinado a morir si era necesario para hacer lo que era correcto.

—No te mataré, pero tampoco puedes decirle a Harry sobre esta carta. Severus pone explícitamente en ella, que solo debía ser abierta hasta su muerte—.

Peter se rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿No es así? Temes que si Harry lee la carta, se dé cuenta de que a quien ama es a Severus, ¿Por qué no lo dejas que la lea? Si después de eso, decide seguir contigo, sabrás que nadie los va a separar, si no, tendrás que elegir seguir con esto o dejarlo libre—.

—Si no lo tengo junto a mí, podría regresar—.

—No lo hará, Voldemort no va a regresar, has hecho muchos cambios, Rodolphus te entrego esa capacidad de cambiar al ofrecer su alma por ti, ¿Crees que tu voluntad es tan débil que sin el muchacho "él" volverá? —.

Tom miró de nuevo a Peter, el hombre había estado vigilando a Severus por semanas, si alguien sabia el nivel de devastación, era él. Y se arriesgó a traer la carta que, en teoría, nadie vería sino hasta décadas después, ¿Sería el capaz de entregársela a Harry y confiar en que Harry lo amaba a él más que a nadie?

—Retírate de mí vista—.

Peter sabía que debía irse, decidió referirse a Tom como antes, esperando que al usar su "formato" anterior, viera las cosas—Por favor, mi señor, por favor. Escuche a su conciencia, usted y yo lo sabemos, esto no es correcto—.

Peter se levantó del sillón y fue hacia una habitación para cambiarse, el resto de la familia no debía sospechar nada, y era mejor que no lo hicieran, mantendría la pantomima confiando en que Tom haría lo correcto, al menos, tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

* * *

—¡No está! —.

—¿Qué no está Severus? —.

—La carta, te la iba a dar hoy—.

—¿Qué tenía la carta? —.

—Todo, quería que se la entregaras a Harry a mi muerte. Yo... no podía irme sin dejar vacía mi alma. Escribí todo en esa carta, excepto la identidad de los "secuestradores", pero todo lo demás está ahí. No quería que Harry creyera por la eternidad que no lo ame—.

—¿Ya buscaste bien? —.

—Si, yo... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mordidas en mi pan? —.

Severus noto pequeñas mordidas en su pan que los elfos siempre le dejaban en la bandeja. El nunca tocaba el pan, apenas tomaba algo de té y un poco del alimento más blando que encontrara, y estas marcas le parecían familiares...

—...Peter... Peter estuvo aquí—.

—¿Pettigrew? ¿Cómo? —.

—Él es un animago Natt. Una rata, mejor dicho. Él debió seguirme ocultándose en mi túnica durante la boda de Silene, fue la última vez que lo vi—.

—¿Quieres decir que ha estado aquí todas estas semanas? —.

—Sí, y eso quiere decir que es posible que él se haya llevado mi carta—.

—Debes irte, ahora—.

Natt abrió la red flu para Severus y le tendió un traslador internacional con las coordenadas que le había dado su primo, un colguije de cuero.

—...Úsalo una vez que estés fuera del alcance de la red de informantes, la flu te llevara a nuestra propiedad más alejada y desde ahí, puedes desaparecer, no demores y en cuanto llegues al último punto, bebe la poción. Y no regreses, vive, por favor—.

—Gracias prima, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido mejor—.

—Adiós Severus—Natt arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea al tiempo que murmuraba la dirección de la propiedad, Severus tomó su maleta, su varita y el vial de poción que le había entregado Natt, dio una última mirada a su familiar y entro en las llamas que lo llevarían a desconectarse para siempre del mundo como lo conocía.

* * *

Tom observaba a su prometido y futuro esposo en escasos momentos mientras oían lo que el enviado del ministerio decía. Su prometido miraba discretamente hacia los asistentes y un destello de decepción cruzó su mirada. Una tristeza infinita en apenas un milisegundo.

El juez había llegado a la parte crucial del enlace.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo, y permanecer junto a él por la eternidad? —.

Tom miró una vez más a su prometido y vio lo que Peter había visto, dolor. Harry sentía dolor. Deseaba que alguien más estuviera ahí.

—No, no lo acepto—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando inquisidoramente a Tom.

—¿Qué? —.

—Ven conmigo Harry, tienes que ver algo, si después de eso, aun quieres casarte conmigo, volveremos y diré que sí. Pero necesito saber tu respuesta a lo que te mostraré—.

Tirando de Harry, lo arrastró hacia una habitación y selló la habitación con varios hechizos de silencio y cerradura. Hizo que Harry se sentará y le tendió la carta.

—Lee esto y si después de hacerlo, aun quieres casarte, me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero si no, te liberare de tu compromiso conmigo. Adelante—.

Harry empezó a leer la carta, sin saber que tanto iban a cambiar las cosas en unas horas.


	24. La carta

**23.- La Carta**

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _A mi amado Harry_

 _Seguramente cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, tendrás un hijo o dos, quizás incluso nietos. Espero sean tan bellos como tú, aunque Tom también es guapo (no le digas que dije eso)._

 _Si estas leyendo esto, es que mi tiempo en esta tierra terminó._

 _No te sientas triste por mi fallecimiento, eso quiere decir que al menos tú, tuviste una vida maravillosa. Estoy seguro de que Tom ha sido un buen esposo y que te ama tanto como lo hago yo._

 _He querido dejarte esta carta, como testimonio de todo aquello que callé en su momento, y decirte que te amo. Nunca deje de hacerlo. Bueno, quizás después de la poción que tomaré para poder olvidarme del amor que siento por ti. Aunque sé que, en el fondo, me será imposible olvidarme de ti. Estoy haciendo esto por mi familia._

 _Mi abuelo, se llama _(o llamaba, posiblemente haya muerto ya)_ Maximus Prince, poco después de que tus padres se fueran a ese viaje por el mundo, llevándote con ellos, mi abuelo me mandó llamar y conocí al resto de mi familia. Mi abuelo tenía que escoger a uno de sus descendientes como su sucesor. Uso un ritual extraño y resultó que yo era el elegido por la magia de la familia._

 _No tenía idea de que, al elegirme, tendría ciertas responsabilidades a costa de que, si no las cumplía, la magia desaparecería en mi familia._

 _Pasaron años hasta que mi abuelo empezó a entrenarme en mis deberes como un Lord, desde modales hasta política, pasando por defensa personal y esgrima, todas cosas que un mago de sangrepura, debía saber desde niño. Había otra condición que yo desconocía, debía cumplir._

 _Como sabrás, estaba abocado a ayudarte a ti y Neville a que estuvieran preparados para enfrentar el cortejo, así que enviaba a tus padres los nombres de familias que podían aliarse a ustedes. Como ya te había dicho, todo era con la intención de que ustedes tuvieran una oportunidad._

 _Cuando llegaste a mi casa antes de tu cumpleaños 17, yo no sabía todo lo que me ibas a provocar en un futuro. Acepte ese trato, porque deseaba compensarte por lo que ibas a enfrentar porque los adultos les fallamos y una absurda profecía marcó el fin de tu seguridad._

 _Quería que sintieras que tú eras especial, porque de verdad lo eras. Nunca había conocido a alguien que me entendiera tan bien como tú lo hacías, desde niño me sorprendía tu curiosidad insaciable por el mundo, tu forma de ver las cosas, esos matices que tu podías observar con facilidad... simplemente me agradabas._

 _Pero luego de ese primer beso que tuvimos, sentí que caía en un pozo profundo de placer y belleza. En cuanto mis labios tocaron los tuyos, sentí como si algo dentro de mí se conectara al universo. Me sentí más feliz que nunca en mi vida._

 _Cada roce de nuestros cuerpos me llevaba más y más lejos de mi cordura, y no hice ni un solo intento de resistirme, me tenías subyugado. Verte perder la cabeza cada que te llevaba al orgasmo era más de lo que podía soportar, simplemente mi mente ya no era mía._

 _Cuando por fin estuvimos juntos, sentirme dentro de ti, fue demasiado. Algo dentro de mi cambio, lo supe en cuanto llegue al clímax dentro de ti, supe que jamás podría volver a estar con nadie que no fueras tú. Me había enamorado de ti desde ese primer beso, quizás desde mucho antes._

 _Cada vez que hicimos el amor (porque eso fue para mí cada uno de nuestros encuentros), estaba más y más convencido de que te amaba, pero no lo sabía definir. Mi mente se resistió a creerlo._

 _Cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, y tuvimos que tomar caminos separados, me enteré de que mi abuelo había enviado una solicitud de cortejo. Al parecer, al ser Lord Prince, podía hacerlo sin mi consentimiento._

 _No te mentiré, me enfurecí, ¿Quién se creía él para tomar esas decisiones? Pero luego vi que era una oportunidad para seguir cerca de ti, pero tuve que fingir ser alguien más para protegerme de Tom, me convertí en el príncipe mestizo, aun no confiaba en que Voldemort se hubiera alejado de Tom Riddle por completo._

 _Fueron tiempos muy duros para mí, sobre todo porque a veces salíamos como amigos y me contabas de tus pretendientes, saber que otros labios habían tocado los tuyos, hacían que mi sangre hirviera, pero ¿Cómo podía reclamarte? Tenías el derecho a buscar a alguien más._

 _Entonces sucedió lo de navidad, y aquí, tengo que pedirte que me perdones amor mío. Habías bebido. Te lleve a tu habitación y tú, simplemente me dijiste que me querías, que deseabas estar conmigo, solo conmigo. Y yo, fui débil, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y deseos por ti._

 _Volvimos a hacer el amor._

 _Mientras estabas en mis brazos, pensé en todo lo que podía enfrentar por ti, y solo había una cosa que no podía soportar... que tu sufrieras por ese amor. Pensé en lo que podría hacernos Tom si me elegías, pensé en tus padres siendo perseguidos, en el mundo mágico sumido de nueva cuenta en una guerra, y en medio de todo, tu, sufriendo porque la gente te culparía, Tom querría matarte. Al menos eso pensaba en esa época, y quizás no estaba tan errado, ya no puedo saberlo._

 _Hice algo que aún no puedo perdonarme, te borre la memoria. Borré esa noche de tu mente, y quise borrar ese mes de tu memoria, pero no pude. No podía hacerte aún más daño del que me vería obligado a hacerte. Necesitaba romperte el corazón para que le dieras una oportunidad real a Tom Riddle._

 _Y decidí seguir con la pantomima del príncipe para vigilar a Tom._

 _Con el pasar de los años, vi los cambios en Tom, y vi que él en serio de había enamorado de ti. Pero eso no evito el dolor cuando te vi con él, teniendo lo mismo que habíamos compartido. Vi la primera vez que ustedes hicieron el amor. Tenía que asegurarme de que él te trataría con respeto y delicadeza, que tendría presente tus necesidades, y a pesar del dolor, pude ver que Tom lo haría._

 _Mi corazón se desgarro ese día, pero de alguna forma, me sentí más tranquilo._

 _Aun así, dentro de mí, esperaba que el príncipe pudiera ser el elegido de tu corazón._

 _Te preguntaras porque jamás quise avanzar más como el príncipe. Eso se debió a que temía que pudieras sentir mi presencia debajo del disfraz, si me reconocías, podías enojarte y entonces ya no hubiera podido verte, ni siquiera como amigo._

 _El día que terminaste conmigo, yo sentí que podía soportarlo, pero no pude, necesitaba probar tus labios una vez más, solo una, sin más disfraz que una poción rejuvenecedora. Quería que vieras la persona que alguna vez fui._

 _Ese beso fue demasiado para mí. Ya no tenía mi alma, esa te pertenecía por entero a ti. Luego vino lo de tu secuestro, averigüe de una forma que no puedo decirte, quien había sido tu secuestrador, y lo convencí de decirme tu ubicación. No lo odies, intentó darnos la oportunidad de huir juntos, pero le hice ver que eso no sería posible._

 _En el remoto caso de que hubieras aceptado, Tom podía haber invocado una vendetta por la afrenta y tu familia hubiera sido aniquilada. ¿Cómo podíamos ser felices sabiendo el costo de esa felicidad? Está de más decirte que nos hubiera destruido algo así._

 _Por más que me doliera, tenía que dejarte ir. Y te devolví a tu casa, sabiendo que sería la última vez que te tendría entre mis brazos._

 _Fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, el simple aroma de tu pelo, hacía flaquear mi determinación._

 _Entonces me entere del precio de mi rol como sucesor de la familia Prince, si no me casaba contigo, mi familia perdería toda su magia. Si me casaba con alguien más, mi familia tendría su magia, pero yo sería incapaz de sentir amor, y no podía condenar a alguien a tener un esposo a medias, alguien incapaz de amar. Mi familia me presento una última opción, y aquí es donde me siento cobarde._

 _Existe una poción capaz de hacerme olvidarte, y la tomare. Tengo que ir a los lugares que compartimos, tener los recuerdos justo arriba de la mente. En cuanto termine, beberé la poción y mi vinculo contigo se romperá, dejándome libre de cualquier sentimiento de afecto que tenga por ti y los tuyos._

 _Es por eso por lo que me voy. O, mejor dicho, me fui. Cuando estés leyendo esto, habrán pasado décadas de mi exilio autoimpuesto y deseo tu perdón más que nada. He tenido que hacer esto para proteger a mi familia, tuve que romper tu corazón para darte la oportunidad de estar seguro y feliz, y estoy sacrificando mi alma, para que el mundo mágico deje de exigirte que resuelvas sus problemas._

 _Sabía_ _que una vez que Tom estuviera contigo, el mundo mágico estaría en paz, y deje instrucciones a mi familia para hacer que jamás volvieran a exigirte que resolvieras nada del mundo que puso tal peso sobre tus hombros._

 _Adiós amor mío. Nunca olvides cuanto te amo, y cuanto te amé._

 _Severus._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Harry estaba temblando al terminar de leer la carta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¡Y en el día de nuestra boda! Y a todo esto ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —.

—Peter. Noté que estabas molesto con Severus durante la boda de tu hermana y pensé en averiguar qué era lo que tenía tan molesto a Severus y a ti, pero Peter descubrió lo que le sucedía a Severus y vio cuando escribió esta carta. Peter la trajo porque él está convencido de que no es justo que Severus haga este sacrificio sin que tú lo sepas, que es tu derecho saber lo que pasó en realidad entre ustedes y decidir teniendo toda la información—.

—¿Peter trajo esto? —.

—Incluso me enfrento, me dijo que podía matarlo si yo así lo decidía pero que, aun así, tenía que intentarlo—.

—Nunca pensé que Peter fuera tan... valiente—.

—Ni yo—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde nos deja esto? —.

Tom sabía que Harry ya había decidido, estaba dándole a él la oportunidad de decidir y casarse, porque sabía que él, Tom Riddle, lo amaba profundamente. Pero Tom no podía hacerlo, no podía enlazarse a alguien que amaba a otra persona, un amor tan profundo que, si continuaba a su lado, solo lo haría infeliz. Él amaba a Harry tanto, que no podía hacerle eso.

—Te lo dije Harry, es tu decisión. Si deseas continuar la boda, lo haremos, si deseas ir con él, hazlo. No dejes que nada te impida ser feliz. Severus tiene razón, esa maldita profecía te arrebato tanto, y el mundo mágico puso demasiado peso en tus hombros. Yo, te prometo por mi magia y mi vida, que no iniciare una guerra, que Tom Riddle seguirá existiendo y Voldemort jamás volverá, que lo que tú has hecho conmigo, cambiarme en un hombre de bien, permanecerá—.

—Yo... gracias. Tom, te amo, de verdad que lo hago, pero yo... no puedo, no puedo dejar que él se olvide de mí. Yo nunca pude olvidarlo, estaba furioso con él, porque me salvó, porque rescato cuando yo pensaba que estaba olvidándolo. No puedo dejarlo ir—.

Tom beso a Harry en los labios, un último y casto beso de despedida.

—Por favor Harry, se feliz—.

—Gracias Tom—.

—¿Sabes dónde buscarlo? —.

—Sí, se dónde encontrarlo—.

—Apúrate, según lo que entendí, la poción la va a beber hoy mismo—.

Harry se dirigió al flu, para ir hacia la estación de flu internacional, sabia a donde dirigir sus pasos. Antes de irse, volteo hacia Tom.

—Tom... Bellatrix... ella... creo que siente algo por ti—.

Tom sonrió, incluso ahora, Harry se preocupaba por él.

—Lo tomare en cuenta, ahora, vete, date prisa—.

—Adiós Tom—.

Las llamas se tornaron verdes y Harry dijo "Ministerio de magia". Tendría que apurarse hacia la red flu internacional para alcanzar a Severus.

* * *

Agra era tal cual la recordaba, una ciudad llena de bullicio y belleza. Harry llegó directo al hotel donde pasaron esa primera noche juntos, corrió hacia la habitación, pero Severus no estaba ahí. Pero si estaban sus cosas. La ropa estaba regada por toda la cama. No había pistas acerca de dónde estaría Severus... al menos hasta que la vio.

Ahí, en medio de todas las cosas regadas, estaba una foto enmarcada, una foto que Harry sabía que Severus no debería tener.

En la foto aparecían ellos dos, trepados en un camello, Severus lo estaba abrazando por detrás y Harry volteo a verlo, sus ojos se conectaban amorosamente y de fondo, estaba el primer monumento que vieron en Agra. Harry supo entonces dónde buscar a Severus.

* * *

Severus había planeado tomarse la poción en su habitación, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo ahí. Quiso ir primero al lugar donde sus ojos se encontraron con los de su alma gemela. Los camelleros seguían ofreciendo los viajes aún cerca del anochecer y el Taj Mahal estaba iluminado desde abajo. El rojizo horizonte daba una luz hermosa sobre el mármol.

Sostenía el vial de poción en sus manos, incapaz de quitar el corcho y acabar de una buena vez con todo esto. Ya había ido a Venecia y sentido en la ciudad, la presencia invisible de esos días al lado de Harry, cuando se sumergía en la fantasía de que eran una pareja. Era todo tan sencillo, solo ellos dos.

Estambul y sus mercados, los colores, y los recuerdos de sus sesiones de caricias, donde sus manos memorizaron el contorno del cuerpo de Harry. La brevedad de su cintura en su mano, el gemido cadencioso del joven a su toque. Luego Praga, y los días en que las caricias se tornaron en fuego, cuando el abismo parecía cada vez más cercano y más anhelado.

Hasta llegar a Agra y esa noche en que se unieron por completo.

Por más que lo pensaba, le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Simplemente no podía. Beber esa poción significaba traicionar esos recuerdos.

Ya había decidido hacer algo más radical para librar a su familia del contrato mágico cuando Severus sintió un hechizo rozarle.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —.

La botella de poción cayó de sus manos y se rompió en pedazos, haciendo que un mes y poco más de trabajo se fuera a la basura.

Severus se congeló, conocía esa voz perfectamente.

—...¡TU! ¡COBARDE! ¡BASTARDO! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A BORRARME LA MEMORIA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIDIR POR MI? ¡CONTÉSTAME! —.

El menudo cuerpo de Harry impacto contra el pecho de Severus, mientras lo golpeaba "furiosamente" y lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. ¿Harry estaba llorando? ¡Harry nunca lloraba!

—Harry, cálmate por favor—.

—No me calmo ¡No me digas que me calme! Pensabas olvidarte de mí, pensabas borrarme ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies? —.

—No te odio—.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Severus? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? —.

—Yo quería... quería que estuvieras a salvo—.

—Te odio—Harry empezó a golpear nuevamente a Severus... al menos intentaba golpearlo—Te odio, te odio, te odio... ¡Te amo! Maldito miserable… yo… te amo, te amo tanto, tanto. Te amo Severus, te amo…—.

Severus abrazo a Harry y lo apretó contra su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su ropa. Lentamente, Harry se desplomó en sus brazos y Severus busco un lugar para aparecerse hacia el hotel, llevando a Harry en sus brazos a pesar del esfuerzo que le significaba, como la preciosa carga que era.

* * *

Harry despertó una hora después de su estallido emocional. Severus lo miraba con amor puro. Harry sonrió levemente, Severus lo amaba, aunque fuera un bastardo.

—¿Por qué Severus? —.

Severus suspiró—Supongo que Peter logró llevarte la carta. Voy a matar a esa rata. Se supone que debías leerla cuando yo muriera—.

—Por eso eres un bastardo—.

—Harry, yo... —.

—Cállate. Pensabas dejarme creer por años que la única persona que he amado con toda mi alma, no me amaba. Pensabas dejarme vivir una vida al lado de alguien que no me completaba solo por temor. ¿Cómo pensaste que podía ser feliz sin ti? —.

—Harry, solo quería que estuvieras a salvo, sin ti, no tenía sentido la vida y yo, aunque me costara mi alma, quería que estuvieras a salvo. Riddle tenía a todo el mundo en un hilo, y si hubieras huido conmigo, hubieran capturado a tu familia, a tu hermana, a Sirius, Remus, todos tus amigos. La guerra los hubiera consumido y tu Harry, te hubieras odiado por eso, por no haberte sacrificado por ellos. Yo no podía permitir que tu vivieras algo así. Así que tome tu lugar, y fui yo quien sacrificó su alma—.

Harry levantó su mano para acariciar ese rostro que amaba tanto, aunque ahora parecía como si no hubiera comido bien en días.

—Te amo—.

—Lo sé, pero debes volver Harry—.

—Tom me rechazo. Rompió el compromiso—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Él fue quien me dio la carta. Parece que Peter fue interceptado antes por él y él fue quien leyó la carta, Peter lo enfrentó y Tom me mostró la carta, para que pudiera decidir libremente. Prometió por su magia que Voldemort jamás regresaría, solo quedaría Tom—.

—Te libero de la carga de cuidar del mundo mágico—.

—Así es—.

—De verdad te ama—.

—Igual que tú, pero yo solo te puedo amar a ti. A él lo amo, pero no igual que a ti, es un amor más tranquilo. Amarte a ti es más parecido a caerse de un abismo y confiar que estarás ahí abajo para atraparme, es fuego, no se describirlo. Estar lejos de ti, me estaba devorando por dentro, pero no deje que nadie lo viera, había tanto en juego. No eras el único que se estaba consumiendo—.

—Perdón Harry, jamás quise hacerte daño—.

—Lo sé—.

Severus se recostó al lado de Harry y así, uno al lado del otro, se quedaron dormidos. El mundo podía esperar, en ese momento, solo existían ellos dos.


	25. Cassandra regresa

**24.- Cassandra Regresa**

* * *

Harry se despertó hasta el día siguiente, había seguido a Severus hasta Agra, y evitado que cometiera una estupidez. Bueno, una estupidez más grande que las que ya había cometido. A su lado, dormía un cansado Severus Snape, haciendo a Harry pensar desde cuando no había estado durmiendo bien Severus. Su cuerpo era más delgado de lo que recordaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre que veía al príncipe, este se veía algo cansado y un poco más delgado.

Eso quería decir que Severus se había estado consumiendo por años. Al menos no había dejado de comer completamente. Harry se acercó más a Severus y se acurruco junto a él. Eso hizo que Severus gruñera un poco entre sueños y abrazara a Harry como un osito. La calidez que sintió Harry no podía compararse con nada conocido... se sentía en su hogar.

Horas después, Severus se despertó y vio que en sus brazos se encontraba Harry, acurrucado. Lo apretó un poco más, temeroso de que todo lo que había pasado en las horas pasadas, fuera un sueño, pero el joven que estaba en sus brazos se sentía demasiado real y su corazón dolía y estaba rebosante de alegría al mismo tiempo. Tenía que ser verdad, Harry y él por fin podían estar juntos.

Las traicioneras lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, esta vez eran de alegría, ya nada los iba a separar. No importaba si James y Lily se negaban, no importaba si Sirius o Remus se oponían, sabía que al menos tenía unos cuantos aliados, empezando por su ahijada y hermana de Harry, Silene. Natt estaba del lado de ellos y Peter, la gran sorpresa, había enfrentado a un ex-señor oscuro por ellos. No estaban solos.

Un suspiro que no pudo contener despertó al joven.

—¿Sev? —.

—Shh, aquí estoy Harry, no me voy a ir a ningún lado—.

—Estas muy delgado—.

—Solo un poco—.

—Pidamos algo para comer, tienes que recuperarte—.

Severus suspiró, Harry tenía en su rostro esa mirada de determinación que conocía bien.

—Está bien—.

Harry pidió un pequeño servicio de comida, ya que estaba seguro de que Severus no soportaría mucho alimento, se veía bastante delgado, pero aún no estaba en los huesos. Eso acortaría el tiempo de recuperación. El hombre era fuerte y Harry daba gracias a todos los magos por eso.

En menos de una hora, Harry estaba alimentando a Severus, quien protestó primero, pero Harry no estaba para aguantar "niñerías", y Severus tuvo que ceder. Harry lo estaba tratando con delicadeza, como si Severus fuera a romperse.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Harry sugirió un relajante baño, fue y lleno la tina poniendo un poco de aceite aromático y burbujas de lavanda para relajar el cuerpo de Severus. Harry quería cuidarlo. Harry llevo a Severus hasta el baño y luego de quitarse la ropa, ambos se sumergieron en la tina.

—El agua esta deliciosa—Severus se sentía en la gloria, estaba tranquilo y sereno como no había podido estarlo en años—Gracias—.

—No tienes que agradecer nada Severus, quiero cuidarte. Has estado abusando mucho de tu resistencia. Debes recuperarte amor—Harry se acercó más a Severus y se recargo en su pecho ligeramente—Te amo, te he extrañado—Los labios de Harry temblaban con expectación. Aunque sabía que Severus era el príncipe, hacía años que no besaba a Severus, pero su cuerpo recordaba todo. Con cuidado, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Severus y fue apenas un roce, pero suficiente para despertar todas esas sensaciones que solo habían esperado aletargadas todo ese tiempo.

Severus volvió a sentir esa conexión, ese "algo" que se estiraba en su interior, como si una cuerda lo uniera de vuelta al universo, no había otra forma de describirlo, excepto que esta vez, estaba consciente de lo que lo provocaba. Lentamente, sus labios fueron tomando conciencia de los otros, reconociendo la suavidad anhelada, la calidez que prodigaban.

Harry profundizó el beso y sus lenguas se reencontraron, jugando una con la otra, en una sensual danza, como si sus bocas estuvieran haciendo el amor. Severus casi podía jurar que el calor que desprendían podía poner a hervir el agua de la tina.

Se separaron con cuidado, ninguno deseando hacerlo, pero sabiendo que era necesario y que más adelante, volverían a encontrarse. Harry suspiro y oculto su rostro en el cuello de su amante, Severus era eso, su amante, su novio, su prometido (por qué Harry no iba a dejarlo ir, nunca), su todo. Severus pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y dejó que este se acurrucara a su costado mientras su otra mano acariciaba los contornos largamente añorados de su anatomía.

Harry era hermoso. Lo había sido desde siempre, cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez, a Severus le fascino la pequeña curva que había en la cintura de Harry, su mano se amoldaba perfecto a ella, como si Harry hubiera nacido para él. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfecto en cada aspecto, aun recordaba como parecían encajar como piezas de un rompecabezas al hacer el amor.

Severus aún estaba débil para hacerlo, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a hacerlo. Mientras tanto, se conformaba con sentir el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos y poder oler su perfecto aroma, aquel que le devolvía la paz que tanto había anhelado.

Harry por su parte, se sentía completo por fin. Severus era la pieza que faltaba en su corazón. Le había dicho la verdad a Severus, sin él, nunca hubiera podido ser feliz. Le sorprendía lo iluso que había sido al creer que podía tener una vida plena con Tom, y pensaba en lo irónico del asunto del príncipe. Pensándolo detenidamente, era muy evidente su nombre, solo que los Prince no eran una familia que uno pudiera ubicar rápidamente.

El príncipe fue la única persona, después de Severus, que logro hacer que su corazón se detuviese.

En retrospectiva, eso debió darle una pista, pero nada de eso importaba ya. Estaban juntos... aunque quizás debía avisarles a sus padres donde estaba. Estaba seguro de que Tom les había dicho que fue tras Severus y aún no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su familia. Y su padrino, y Remus. Al menos contaba con el apoyo de Peter, ya era algo. Tenía que recordar enviarle algo en agradecimiento.

—Harry, creo que deberíamos salir y secarnos—.

—¿Por qué? Así estoy cómodo—.

—El agua esta fría—.

—Podemos lanzarle un hechizo calentador—.

—Y ya parecemos pasitas, no quiero que me confundan con Albus—.

—Está bien—.

Harry ayudó a Severus a salir de la tina y le pasó una toalla al tiempo que tomaba otra para él. Ya secos, se vistieron y descansaron un rato más. En la noche, Harry envió una carta a sus padres, avisandoles donde estaban y que había encontrado a Severus. Les dijo que cuando regresaran, les explicaría todo.

Pasaron tres días más antes de que Severus se hubiera recuperado. Harry lo hizo dormir bien a base de poción para dormir, otras tantas pociones nutritivas, y un par más de pociones para sanar, por si acaso. Al final del tercer día, Severus estaba muy recuperado y volvía a verse como Harry lo recordaba, excepto por uno que otro cabello blanco, pero que, en opinión de Harry, lo hacían ver aún más guapo que antes. Severus solo bufaba divertido por el entusiasmo de Harry.

Al cuarto día, estaban abrazados en la cama, Harry recargado en el pecho de Severus, mientras este pasaba sus manos por el revuelto cabello de su amante. ¡Como amaba hacer eso!

—¿Severus? —.

—¿Sí? —.

—Yo... bueno... —.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —.

—Yo quiero... —Harry empezó a ruborizarse.

Severus sonrió divertido, sabía lo que Harry quería, él mismo había estado deseándolo fervientemente, pero necesitaba recuperar energías antes de poder hacerlo. Ahora ya estaba mucho mejor y definitivamente tenía energías para esto.

—¿Quieres que haga esto? —Severus acercó a Harry hacia él y lo besó intensamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry despertara al deseo. Se recostó contra el montón de almohadas que Harry insistía en usar y puso a Harry encima suyo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el tan añorado cuerpo y encontraron esa añorada curva en donde se asentaban perfecto.

Harry soltó un gemido mientras sus labios eran devorados por Severus. Sintió como si una cuerda conectara su alma al universo entero, entendió lo que quería decir Severus en esa carta. Sentirse por fin completo y parte del mundo. Era feliz. Y su hogar era junto a Severus.

Ni siquiera noto cuando la parte superior de su pijama le fue quitada, solo podía sentir que su piel ardía bajo el toque de Severus, quien recorría una y otra vez su piel con sus manos. La boca de Severus se separó de la suya y fue hacia su cuello, arrancándole gemidos cada que chupaba. Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban hiperactivas. Ni siquiera le saco la parte superior de su pijama a Severus, Harry simplemente la arrancó y boto lejos. Su pecho sintió el de Severus, el contacto piel con piel llevo una corriente de electricidad a todo su cuerpo.

—¡Merlín, Severus! ¡Por favor! —.

Los pantalones de ambos salieron volando rápidamente. Por fortuna, ninguno gustaba de usar ropa interior al dormir. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron rápidamente. Harry por fin pudo deleitarse con el cuerpo de Severus, acaricio desde los hombros hasta la cintura, había extrañado el calor de esa piel.

Severus llevó sus labios hacia los pezones de Harry y chupo lenta y sensualmente uno de ellos, dejando que su lengua jugara con el sensible punto y arrancando grititos de su amante. Harry se dejaba hacer dócilmente, mientras sentía como su erección iba tomando terreno y la de Severus empezaba a presionar contra su abdomen.

Con torpeza, llevo su mano hacia el buró y saco del cajón un frasco de lubricante que había enviado a comprar con los botones del hotel era una suerte que fueran discretos y no hicieran preguntas.

Puso el frasco en manos de Severus y sin perder tiempo, mientras seguía llevando al éxtasis a Harry, Severus embadurno sus dedos en el líquido algo gelatinoso y los llevó hacia esa gloriosa entrada. Harry siseó un poco cuando sintió el frío contacto del dedo de Severus en su interior, pero la sorpresa dio paso prontamente al placer cuando la punta de ese dedo toco cierto punto que lograba desconectar su mente.

Otro dedo de unió al primero y empezaron una suave embestida en su interior, llevando al joven a convertirse en una masa temblorosa que se limitaba a sentir los corrientazos de electricidad que aquellos dedos le prodigaban. Cuando el tercer dedo se unió a los otros, las embestidas eran todo menos suaves. Firmes, poderosas, dando siempre en aquel punto. Su miembro reaccionaba dolorosamente y Harry intentaba sentir más profundamente aquellos dedos.

Severus retiró sus dedos y puso un poco del lubricante en su mano, llenando su miembro con él. Llevó la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada de Harry y presiono un poco. Harry fue quien empezó a empalarse lentamente. Separo un poco a Severus y dirigió su cabeza de forma que viera cuando su miembro lo penetraba.

La visión de su miembro siendo devorado por el interior de su amante, lo tenía absorto. Harry se colocó a horcajadas poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de Severus, de modo que el miembro de Severus se veía claramente cuando entraba en él. Severus gimió un poco cuando fue tragado por entero, en el interior de aquella estrecha cavidad.

Era justo como lo recordaba, tan estrecho, tan apretado, la presión en su miembro era deliciosa.

Harry empezó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, lentamente, dejando que el miembro de Severus tocará todos los puntos posibles. Severus estaba enloqueciendo de placer. Harry se levantó un poco y se dejó caer enseguida, y empezó un ritmo constante, dejándole a Severus la tarea de solo disfrutar.

Llevo sus manos a esa estrecha cintura y las dejo ahí, sintiendo los movimientos de Harry sobre su miembro, sintiendo como esas cálidas paredes se estrechaban cada vez más y más, apretándole, haciéndole sentir aún más estrecha esa cavidad, más duro, era sublime.

Ambos estaban ruborizados por la pasión y en un momento, el calor y la electricidad que habían estado acumulándose, estalló y llenó cada poro de sus cuerpos con el placer. El orgasmo vino acompañado de un fuerte jadeo de ambos. Las caderas de Severus se elevaron involuntariamente, soltando dentro de Harry toda su semilla, llenándolo por completo, sintiéndose tan íntimamente ligado a su amante como nada podía hacerlo.

Harry sintió su orgasmo como si miles de chispas inundaran su interior y casi podía oír el latido del corazón de Severus. El sentido de pertenencia le llegó como una epifanía, Severus era suyo, y él era de Severus. El conocimiento de esto lo llenaba de dicha, mientras recuperaba su aliento, sintiendo aún los espasmos del miembro de Severus en su interior.

La cuerda que sentía cuando besaba a Severus, ahora se sentía ligada a él, por completo y por la mirada que le prodigaba Severus, Harry supo que él sentía lo mismo. Estaban unidos de todas las formas posibles.

—Harry, cásate conmigo—Le dijo Severus apenas recobro la capacidad de hablar que le había quitado el clímax.

Harry aún no se bajaba de encima de Severus y no había soltado aquel delicioso miembro dentro suyo.

—Sí, con una condición—.

—¿Cuál? —.

—Regrésame mi memoria—.

Severus sonrió mientras alcanzaba su varita de debajo de una almohada y con un movimiento, una luz azulada salió de su varita y se conectó a la mente del joven. En la mente de Harry, pasaron escenas donde hablaba con Severus, lo tentaba y luego Severus simplemente se rindió ante él, ante sus deseos. Pudo ver cómo habían hecho el amor esa noche y revivió las sensaciones que experimento.

Cuando terminó de recuperar su memoria, le dio un zape a Severus.

—¿Por qué me golpeas? —.

—¿Cómo pudiste borrarme una memoria tan maravillosa? —.

—Está bien, me lo merezco—.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así Severus, estamos juntos en esto y debemos tomar las decisiones juntos ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo—.

Harry se separó de Severus, dejando libre su miembro y gimiendo un poco al sentir el vacío. Harry se acurruco contra Severus y suspiro mientras con una de sus manos trazaba figuras sobre el pecho de su amante.

—Te amo Severus, si quiero casarme contigo—.

—Gracias Harry, me has hecho muy feliz—.

—Espero que seas valiente—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Sirius, es más probable que mi papá lo tome con más tranquilidad, y Silene te asesinara—.

Severus solo se rió de la inocencia de Harry, Silene no iba a decir nada en contra, pero Harry ignoraba eso. Se quedaron dormidos un rato después.

* * *

Horas después y luego de haber cenado como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida, Harry se encontraba acostado contra las muchas almohadas de la cama, mientras la boca ansiosa de Severus chupaba cada punto de placer de su cuerpo. Severus acariciaba y apretaba cada curva, cada redondez, sintiendo esa deliciosa carne bajo sus manos.

En un punto, mordió con cuidado en la cadera de Harry antes de empezar a saborear el miembro del joven.

Harry pasaba las manos por el cabello del hombre, revolviéndolo, gimiendo ante el húmedo contacto de aquella boca sobre su sensible miembro, elevaba sus caderas intentando profundizar dentro de aquella cálida y húmeda boca que estaba arrancándole la cordura.

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el clímax, Severus separo su boca de su miembro y Harry gimió con disgusto.

Severus se rió ante la impaciencia de su amante y poniendo las piernas de Harry, una a cada lado, volvió a lubricar aquel dulce anillo de músculos y luego lubrico su miembro. Harry sintió como su interior era nuevamente llenado por Severus. Cada vez se sentía como la primera, quizás la única diferencia era que como habían hecho el amor antes, no fue necesario prepararle esta vez.

Su interior acogía gustoso aquel miembro y lo apretaba tan fuerte que Harry podía sentir cada milímetro de él.

Cuando Severus empezó a embestir, podía sentir el vaivén, la forma en que sus venas se llenaban de sangre y lo ponían duro, cuando rozaban con sus paredes, esa forma de llenarlo e invadirlo. Harry cruzó sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Severus y se abrazó al hombre para sentirlo aún más cerca.

—¡Más duro Severus! —.

Severus aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas y el sonido de chapoteo se hizo presente, sus caderas golpeaban aquellas mejillas redondas de su trasero. Los jadeos eran audibles, probablemente en todo el piso del hotel donde estaban, y los gritos de placer eran una sinfonía para sus oídos.

Sus embestidas empezaron a ser erráticas, conforme las paredes de Harry lo estrechaban más y más. Llevo una de sus manos hacia el palpitante miembro del joven y empezó a masturbarlo con firmeza.

La suma de las sensaciones fue demasiado para Harry y sintió su orgasmo golpear con inclemencia mientras su semen caía sobre su pecho y el de Severus. Fue tal el placer, que, de sus labios, sonó un grito ahogado antes de que su mente se desconectara por un segundo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Severus se vacío completamente, por segunda vez ese día, dentro de Harry. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control por lo intenso del clímax que acababa de sentir.

Salió con cuidado de Harry y se acomodó al lado, para besarlo y abrazarlo con ternura.

Llevaban ya cuatro días lejos de todo y todos, y sabían que pronto tendrían que enfrentar al mundo. Pero en esos momentos, no había lugar para nada más que ellos, para ponerse al día. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar. El mundo y sus habitantes tendrían que esperar a los amantes.

* * *

La lechuza que había enviado Harry llegó dos días después de que salió. Entró a la mansión Potter justo cuando empezaba a morir la tarde. Silene fue quien recibió el mensaje y le dio algo de comer a la pobre lechuza.

Leyó el mensaje y no pudo menos que sonreír. Ella y Devdan habían decidido permanecer en la mansión luego de que la boda se canceló, esperando tener noticias de su hermano. Como pudo, Silene le explico, omitiendo bastantes detalles, que Harry se había enamorado de Severus años atrás y que Severus le correspondía, pero no habían podido estar juntos.

Tom solo dijo eso y que no podía casarse con alguien que amaba a otra persona.

La prensa acusaba a Harry de todo tipo de cosas, tratando de dilucidar por qué razón, Tom Riddle cancelaría su propia boda. Sin embargo, para disgusto de la prensa, Tom no soltó nada, y les dijo que respetarán la privacidad de ambos.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Noticias de Harry? —Silene miró a su esposo, pensando en que Harry tenía toda la razón en abandonar todo y a todos por ir tras Severus, ella haría lo mismo por Devdan.

—Sí, encontró a Severus, dice que está algo débil porque no había comido ni dormido bien quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, así que permanecerán en Agra hasta que Severus se recupere—.

—¿Ese es el hotel donde se hospedan? —Dijo Devdan, luego de ver el sello de la carta—Es muy bueno, tiene una parte mágica y el personal te puede proveer de casi cualquier cosa que imagines—.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —.

—No pienses mal amor, mi padre nos hospedo ahí una vez hace un par de años en un viaje diplomático—.

—Está bien—.

Devdan siguió a su esposa hasta la cocina, donde sus suegros aguardaban noticias de su hijo mayor. Lily puso el grito en el cielo, mientras James solo suspiraba en muda aceptación.

Los siguientes en enterarse, luego de que Silene logró que su madre se calmará, fueron Sirius y Remus, quienes estaban a medio camino entre el enojo y la alegría. Silene sabía que había algo entre esos dos y su padrino, pero al parecer, ambos sabían que Severus nunca les iba a corresponder. Solo no esperaban que Harry, de todas las personas, fuera quien Severus había elegido.

Ya en la privacidad de su habitación, Devdan le confesó algo a Silene. Harry se había sentido atraído por Severus en un punto de su adolescencia, poco antes de que Draco lo acorralara y frustrara las ideas románticas de Harry sobre el primer beso.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? —.

—Prometí no hacerlo, pero ahora no tiene mayor importancia. Harry se sentía confundido porque le gustaba Cho, y luego sintió esa infatuación por Ginny, y en algún punto, pensó que Blaise tenía un "trasero redondo y jugosito"—En ese punto, Silene rompió a reír—Ya sé, ya sé. El asunto es, que poco antes de esa "encerrona" de Draco, Harry me contó que había tenido un sueño "húmedo" con respecto a Severus. Ya sabes, esa voz y el porte misterioso. Según él, fue el mejor sueño erótico que había tenido hasta ese momento. No quiso decirle nada a Neville porque no sabía si era o no algo que le gustara, todavía no definía sus gustos—.

—Así que me estás diciendo que quizás Harry desde el principio se había enamorado de Severus ¿Correcto? —.

—Sí—.

—Concuerdo contigo. Creo que Harry ya sentía algo por él y las cosas solo se precipitaron por otras causas—.

—Al menos, ahora están juntos—.

—Sí, y parece que ambos están felices—.

Devdan abrazo a su esposa mientras se deslizaban hacia el sueño.

—...¿Sabes? Quizás deberíamos ir planeando su boda. Dudo que Harry o Severus dejen pasar tiempo para casarse—.

—Veré que puedo hacer—.

—Gracias, eres el mejor mi amor—.

—Lo sé—.

La pareja se durmió mientras los Potter mayores discutían sobre la pareja y Remus y Sirius bebían hasta perder el sentido. No porque no quisieran la felicidad de Severus, sino porque habían perdido al mejor amante que hubieran tenido en su vida, y Harry no podía tener una mejor pareja que él. ¡Maldito suertudo! Pensaron al tomar el décimo trago.

* * *

En la mansión Prince, estaba en curso una reunión familiar, Calixta y Evan Rosier iban acompañados de su hijo Max y Ferguson Prince, iba acompañado de su hija Natt. Maximus Prince, actual Lord Prince estaba presidiendo la mesa donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo.

—¿Qué estamos esperando abuelo? —Max nunca había visto a su abuelo tan... feliz.

—Su abuela terminó su tarea, regresa a casa—.

Cassandra Prince tenía décadas que no pisaba la mansión. Cuando su abuelo la veía, era él quien tenía que desplazarse hasta donde su abuela estaba "oculta". La figura imponente de Cassandra, incluso más que la del abuelo Prince, entro en ese momento al comedor.

Una mujer alta y de cabello rojo oscuro (con algunos mechones grises y blancos, salpicando el rojo) entro con gran porte, su rostro apenas evidenciaba los poco más de 80 años que tenía. Si sus hijos y nietos no supieran quién era, hubieran pensado que a su comedor había entrado una reina. Toda ella irradiaba poder.

Su marido se levantó y le tendió la mano, para que su esposa se sentara a su lado.

—Gracias Maximus, tan galante como siempre—La voz musical de su esposa no había sonado en la mansión hace tiempo, los viejos artefactos mágicos volvieron a la vida, y las piedras de la mansión se iluminaron ante el retorno de su ama.

—Te hemos extrañado amor mío. Si estás aquí, es porque Severus casi termina su tarea ¿Verdad? —.

—Esperen un momento, ¿Cuál es la tarea de Severus? Pensé que él debía tomar tu lugar abuelo—Natt Prince estaba sorprendida. Por lo que sabía, el ritual marcaba el inicio del nuevo Lord Prince.

—Esa es "parte" de su tarea querida, la otra parte le corresponde a su pareja, Harry—.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —Natt estaba empezando a enojarse con sus abuelos. Severus había sufrido lo indecible con aquel amor.

—Cariño, tranquilízate—La voz de Cassandra no admitía réplicas—No eres la única que sufrió viendo a Severus consumirse. El ritual de Lord Prince exige sacrificio, Severus ha demostrado que a él no le importan ni los títulos ni el dinero, su motivación es el amor, y eso es lo que necesita el nuevo Lord Prince. Una capacidad de sacrificio por amor. Severus casi acaba su tarea, pero Harry Potter ha acabado con la suya—.

—No lo entiendo... —.

—Lord Voldemort ha "muerto". Hace unos días, la marca oscura desapareció de los brazos de sus antiguos mortífagos, apenas estarán notando su falta a gran escala, quizás mañana saldrá en El Profeta—.

—Acaso el señor Riddle...—.

—Claro que no querida, de hecho, lo he invitado hoy a cenar. Debería estar llegando en una hora más o menos—.

—Abuela, no estoy entendiendo las cosas—.

—Querida, Tom Riddle fue quien rompió el compromiso. Lo hizo por amor a Harry. Lord Voldemort jamás hubiera hecho algo así. En cuanto Tom puso la felicidad de otro sobre la propia, Voldemort dejó de existir y el peligro para el mundo mágico terminó. Ahora Harry y Severus están juntos, gracias a tu intervención y la de Peter Pettigrew. Todo ese dolor era necesario Natt—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la tarea que aún no se ha completado? —Preguntó Max, pendiente del intercambio entre su prima y su abuela.

—Eso se los diré en cuanto llegue nuestro invitado—Una elfina se apareció diciendo que Lord Riddle acababa de llegar—Parece que es la hora—.

Tom Riddle fue llevado por la elfina hasta el comedor de los Prince, Tom jamás había visto a la familia Prince, había escuchado de ellos, pero jamás había tratado con ninguno. Maximus Prince era famoso por ser un jugador empedernido y algo "borracho", pero el hombre que estaba ahí no tenía ni un ápice de esa "fama" en su cuerpo, sino que su presencia era la de un Lord sangrepura con mucho poder. Cassandra Prince tenía un porte regio, contrario a los rumores de su "liviandad" de carácter.

Reconoció a Evan de sus seguidores, pero Calixta, a quien describían como una suripanta, básicamente, no tenía ese aire que tienen las mujeres de ese tipo. Incluso su hijo Maximus II, no tenía el ceño "de un idiota", como algunos de sus seguidores habían comentado. Ferguson y Natt Prince, seguramente no eran lo que aparentaban si el resto de sus familiares era evidente que habían estado usando una fachada.

—Bienvenido a la mansión Prince, Lord Riddle—.

—Gracias por la invitación Lady Prince—.

Tom se sentó a la mesa, intrigado sobre qué asunto tenía que tratar la familia de Severus Snape con él.


	26. Renacimiento

**25.- Renacimiento**

* * *

Tom Riddle se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, sentado a la mesa de la familia de su rival de amores, Severus Snape, próximamente Prince. Pero en su papel de Lord que tan duramente había conseguido, no podía despreciar una invitación con el sello de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, si no es que la más poderosa.

Cassandra Prince le parecía vagamente familiar, pero no sabía de qué exactamente.

—Lord Riddle, estoy segura de que tiene muchas preguntas, pero primero que todo, debo agradecerle por haber hecho lo correcto. Gracias a usted, el mundo mágico puede respirar en paz, y más importante que eso, la magia volverá a fluir—.

—Lady Prince, no estoy seguro de entender lo que usted quiere decir—.

—Le explicare todo. Queridos míos, por favor, a partir de aquí guarden silencio hasta que termine de relatar las cosas, ¿De acuerdo? —.

Los miembros de la familia Prince asintieron, incluso Maximus que parecía saber de qué iba a hablar su esposa. Tom Riddle espero pacientemente a que la mujer empezara a hablar.

—...Como todos ustedes saben, incluyéndolo Lord Riddle, existe un árbol, o, mejor dicho, una pintura de un árbol, donde están los nombres de todo mago o bruja del reino unido. Cada nación tiene su propio árbol, pero todos tienen la misma raíz. Una pareja que trajo la magia al mundo. Dos seres que cuando se unieron, hicieron que la magia fluyera y surgieran los niños mágicos, y con el correr de los años, existiera el mundo mágico—.

—...El poder de tal unión era tanto, que la magia fue concedida también a aquellos que habían nacido sin ella, así surgieron los nacidos de muggles. Ya que sus cuerpos no podían dirigir la magia, la habilidad paso a sus hijos. Los magos sangrepura originales eran los hijos de aquella pareja y se mezclaron con los hijos de los muggles que habían adquirido magia. La sangre mágica de estos mestizos fueron el origen de todos nosotros—.

—...Muchos magos prefirieron mezclarse con los muggles, renovando así el lazo que unía a ambos mundos y haciendo que la magia fluyera y se renovara, mientras otros prefirieron a aquellos que poseían magia de nacimiento, dando lugar a magias específicas, los dones con que algunas familias fueron bendecidas—.

—...Podría decirse que ese fue nuestro génesis, el big-bang de nuestro mundo como lo conocemos... pero al igual que con los muggles, la maldad y la estupidez no desaparecieron con el nacimiento de la magia. Muchos magos fueron estúpidos, por decir lo menos, y empezaron a buscar el modo de "purificar" sus poderes, considerando a los muggles indignos del regalo de la magia, sin recordar que ellos mismos habían surgido de muggles. Empezaron a casarse entre ellos y produjeron "errores" en los nacimientos. Empezó la locura y los problemas en las familias—.

—...La pareja que había dado vida a la magia, se horrorizo con lo que había pasado con su regalo y trato de reparar el daño, pero fue imposible, ellos ya habían dado todo lo que tenían al mundo, tendrían que esperar nuevamente a encontrarse en su siguiente vida para reparar el daño, y les pidieron a sus hijos que cuando reencarnaran, los ayudaran a estar juntos nuevamente—.

—...Así surgieron los Prince, ya que la pareja original, que no tenía apellido por ser de origen humilde, habían estado cerca de la realeza, y decidieron usar la palabra Prince (príncipe) para dirigirse a cada uno de sus hijos. Ellos eran los reyes de la magia, y sus hijos, los príncipes, aunque nadie más que ellos supieran de su existencia. La pareja finalmente falleció un día, y sus hijos se encargaron de rastrear su siguiente encarnación, y sus descendientes los encontraron siglos más tarde, en dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts: Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff—.

—...Sus descendientes solo necesitaban que ambas mujeres estuvieran juntas, y casi lo lograron, pero entonces sucedió la pelea entre los cuatro fundadores, y la pareja jamás pudo formarse. Tampoco podían usar ningún hechizo o poción para unirlas, ya que su amor debía ser entregado libremente. Los Prince tuvieron que esperar otro tanto de tiempo hasta que llego Merlín y la corte del rey Arturo—.

—...Nuevamente, los Prince fracasaron. Merlín, que era uno de los descendientes Prince, equivoco a quienes debía unir. Confundió a uno de sus ancestros con Arturo y lo unió a Ginevra, pero Ginevra debía estar con Lancelot. Aunque se amaron y consumaron su amor, no podían estar juntos y el asunto derivo en tragedia. Nuevamente, la pareja fue separada por las circunstancias—.

—...Cada vez que reencarnaban, se separaban, y ningún Prince pudo reunirlos. Así que mientras encontraban a la pareja, los Prince tomaron el juramento de proteger la magia, por eso tuvieron que hacer un sacrificio, ya que nadie debía sospechar de ellos. Esa es la razón de nuestras fachadas, para poder movernos en libertad y proteger a los muchos magos que existían. Hay muchos Prince en el mundo, aunque con otros apellidos ahora. Nuestra familia es de las pocas que aún conserva el apellido—.

—...Como sea. Hace unos años, 43 para ser exactos, tuve una visión. Mi familia proviene de la línea de Cassandra de Troya, la pitonisa. El don ha pasado de generación en generación. Vi a una de mis hijas, dando a luz a uno de los miembros de la pareja original, pero a cambio de un gran dolor. No pude ver por qué, así que me concentré en ti Calixta, dado que Eileen ya estaba prometida con Rodolphus Lestrange. Jamás pensamos que Rodolphus estuviera interesado en nadie más, hasta que rompió el compromiso cuando conoció a la familia Black y sus tres hijas. Bella apenas era una niña, pero fue suficiente para que Rodolphus cancelara el compromiso y eso hizo que Eileen huyera al mundo muggle para evitar el escarnio público—.

—...Lo demás ustedes lo saben, Eileen se enamoró de Tobías Snape y tuvo a Severus apenas unos meses después de casarse, Eileen todavía no cumplía ni los 20 y apenas se mantuvo en pie hasta que Severus cumplió los 17 y falleció. Tobías murió de una "supuesta borrachera", y Severus se concentró en sus amigos y en su carrera, así como en una maestría de pociones. La magia de Severus apenas estaba mostrándose—.

—...Fue entonces que recibí otra visión, el segundo miembro de la pareja original iba a reencarnar, pero también vi que tendría una misión difícil. Una sombra oscura amenazaba la magia y él tendría que evitarlo. Tenía dos caminos frente a él, y en uno, Severus moriría, y en el otro, viviría un gran dolor. Fue por eso por lo que "Sybill" tuvo que dar aquella profecía—Al decir esto, por un breve instante, la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes que le daban apariencia de insecto apareció en frente de ellos, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por la matriarca Prince.

—...Mi hermana tuvo una hija llamada Sybill, pero esta se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Le pedí poder usar su nombre, ya que nadie sabía que ella estaba en América y usando varios hechizos, tomé otra apariencia. Tome el lugar de la "pitonisa" Sybill Trelawney y le di a Albus Dumbledore y a aquel mortífago, la profecía que se refería al joven Harry, también había puesto un hechizo de compulsión en Severus para que fuera a ese bar especifico, y unir sus caminos—.

—...He vigilado desde las sombras en la torre de adivinación de Hogwarts, influyendo en las ideas de Dumbledore, y cuando el joven Harry empezó a asistir a Hogwarts, influí en varios alumnos y maestros para protegerlo. Severus se había convertido en una constante en su vida. La magia del joven Potter era poderosa, ya que su linaje tiene varias de las líneas de magia más potentes que existen, procedía del propio Godric, Merlín mismo (lo que le daba sangre de los Prince) y Morrigan. No hay magos más poderosos en el mundo que Severus y Harry—.

—...El ritual de Lord Prince, solo exige encontrar a tu alma gemela. Nada más. Cuando su abuelo vio el anillo de Severus aquella ocasión, supo que Harry era el elegido del corazón de Severus y que los zafiros no hubieran surgido sin amor entre ellos. La pareja original se había encontrado, pero no esperábamos la tenacidad de Lord Riddle, ni la testarudez de esos dos. Fue una suerte que la terquedad fuera un rasgo de nuestra familia, ya que Natt y cierta Potter, ayudaron mucho a que esos dos se dejaran de idioteces. Tampoco esperábamos la ayuda involuntaria de Peter Pettigrew, sus acciones han limpiado su traición original y ahora es libre, ya no tiene deudas—.

—...Por eso es por lo que usted, Lord Riddle, ahora puede estar tranquilo. La familia Prince le debe su eterna gratitud. Usted ha ayudado a que la magia repare los daños que el mundo mágico ha sufrido por causa de la estupidez de unos cuantos—.

—Lady Prince... yo... no creo entenderlo aún—.

—Sígueme Tom, será más fácil de entender si lo ves—Cassandra se levantó de la mesa y le indico a Tom que la acompañara, la familia siguió a la matriarca quien se dirigía al centro de la mansión, donde había una cúpula a la que solo sus abuelos habían entrado.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Cassandra abrió las puertas y la cúpula se desvaneció, dejando ver un enorme árbol, cuyas ramas, tronco, hojas, todo él, estaba iluminado con luz dorada y plateada, como si la salvia corriera como sangre dentro de él.

—El árbol que visitaste Tom, permíteme tutearte, es solo un reflejo de este. La pareja original lo creo con sus últimos resquicios de magia para ayudarnos a los Prince. Cada nación tiene su árbol y es custodiado por un Prince, sea o no que use el apellido. Este árbol podrías cortarlo, talarlo, quemarlo y no le pasaría nada, pero esas líneas que vez, representan el flujo de magia en el mundo, específicamente, en el Reino Unido. Las líneas habían estado débiles y a punto de romperse, la magia estaba a punto de desaparecer... pero ayer, ayer estas luces empezaron a fluir desde la base del árbol... la magia está fluyendo de nuevo—.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —.

—Significa que Harry y Severus han aceptado que se aman, y si no me he equivocado en mis visiones, que es lo más seguro, deberíamos estar viendo un fuerte resplandor en cualquier momento—.

Como si Cassandra lo hubiera conjurado, un fuerte resplandor dorado ilumino el árbol desde adentro y por unos segundos, no había luz más fuerte que la del árbol y tan pronto como llego, desapareció, pero ahora el árbol y esas líneas plateadas y doradas brillaban con inusitada fuerza, rivalizando con las luces del firmamento. El árbol tenía el brillo de las estrellas.

—Abuela, ¿Acaso eso era...? —Su abuela asintió silenciosamente. Max pensó por mucho tiempo que aquello era un cuento, las leyendas de su familia, ¿Acaso eran ciertas? ¿Podía haber pasado en verdad? Eso parecía ¡Y él había sido uno de los afortunados en verlo!

Natt y su padre soltaron unas lágrimas de alegría, creyeron que el día de ver el resplandor jamás llegaría, mientras Calixta abrazaba a su esposo, diciéndole que eran libres. Maximus solo tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso, reverenciando el momento.

—¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios ha pasado aquí? —Tom intuía que ese resplandor y el árbol tenían un significado más profundo que el de solo dar testimonio de cada mago o bruja nacido en Inglaterra.

—Mi querido Tom, acabas de presenciar el renacimiento de la magia en el mundo—Cassandra le sonreía sinceramente al anonadado Tom.

—¿Estas bromeando? —.

—Claro que no, usa un hechizo común, prueba con el muro de piedra y un _Wingardium Leviosa_ —.

Algo renuente, Tom saco su varita y exclamo _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ , apuntando a un derruido muro de piedra en el jardín. Cuando el muro se levantó como si estuviera hecho de nubes, Tom soltó un nada masculino chillido haciendo reír a Cassandra.

—¿P-pero qué...? ¡Qué demonios! Se que tengo más magia que el mago promedio, incluso diría que poderoso, pero esto es "demasiada" magia—.

—Tom cariño, ese es tu nivel real de magia. Cuando esos dos por fin se reunieron como debía ser, la magia volvió a fluir como la primera vez. Hemos esperado siglos enteros, generaciones de nosotros, para ver este día. Somos libres de nuestro juramento, y debemos pasar el cuidado de la pareja original a otro. Y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú, ya que pronto estarás a cargo del mundo mágico en Inglaterra—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Sabemos qué quieres ser ministro de magia, podemos hacer realidad tu sueño. Ahora que tus planes son para mejorar el mundo y que has aprendido la responsabilidad del poder. Ahora que has aprendido a sacrificarte por la felicidad de otros, estás listo. Serás el mejor ministro de magia que haya existido nunca. Lo sabemos. Yo lo sé, porque esa era una de mis visiones para ti, si hubieras optado por el otro camino, estarías muerto desde hace 4 años—.

—No lo entiendo—.

—Lord Riddle, mi esposa está diciéndole que la familia Prince le ofrece su alianza para su campaña política. Mi hijo Ferguson me ha asegurado que Fudge desea retirarse a principios del año siguiente, y hay pocos magos que podrían con el cargo. Usted mi amigo, es el indicado... ahora lo es. Y con nuestra ayuda, su elección está asegurada. Usted será el próximo ministro de magia—Maximus miró a Tom con cariño, Tom Riddle era un hombre que podía con el poder. Luego de todo el camino que recorrió y ya con su alma completa y sus emociones en el lugar correcto, tenía todo el potencial para hacer lo mejor para el mundo mágico y los muggles.

Su esposa Cassandra lo había visto en sus visiones, un mundo donde el futuro era brillante y prometedor, donde la magia volvía a fluir libremente. Pronto, los efectos del renacimiento de la magia iban a tomar los titulares de los periódicos en todo el mundo.

—¿A qué se refieren con ser "el protector"? —.

—El poder de nuestra familia reside en que nuestra tarea es proteger la magia y a la pareja original, tus tareas en esta vida se limitaran a proteger el mundo, ya que Harry y Severus pueden cuidarse solos, pero tus descendientes tendrán la tarea de buscarlos en sus reencarnaciones si la magia vuelve a menguar—.

Tom pensó un poco en todo lo que le habían dicho los Prince. No es como si tuviera elección, si ellos decían que él era el sucesor de sus tareas, es porque la magia ya lo había elegido, además de que, si entendía bien entre líneas, los Prince le ayudarían a enfrentar sus tareas mientras vivieran, y procurarían que fuera el ministro de magia, una posición donde podía hacer cambios radicales y llevar al futuro al mundo mágico, ya que tenían años de rezago frente a los muggles. Y esa era otra cosa, había llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de llegar a un acuerdo con los muggles, no podían seguir en las sombras.

Al final, la decisión era clara.

—¿Dónde firmo? —.

Cassandra sonrió.

—Yo, Cassandra Prince, matriarca de la familia y depositaria de la tarea de salvaguardar la magia de nuestro mundo, ofrezco mi alianza a Tom Marvolo Riddle, para educarlo como el sucesor de nuestra misión y ayudarlo en su camino, por el tiempo que dure mi vida y por qué mi familia actual le brinde su ayuda por su tiempo mortal—.

Cuando Cassandra terminó de recitar esa promesa, en la muñeca de Tom apareció un símbolo de un fénix negro con una corona.

—¿Por qué un fénix negro? —.

—Por qué el primer fénix era negro, fue creado por la pareja original, sus descendientes de ese primer fénix tomaron el color del fuego con el correr de los siglos, la corona es porque ahora perteneces a la realeza mágica, tu nivel de magia es apenas inferior al de la pareja original. Además, creo que ahora Ebony te pertenece—.

De las sombras, se desprendió un fragmento de las mismas. Un ave de plumaje negro y brillante extendió sus alas y fue a posarse ante Tom inclinando su cabeza, frente a su nuevo protegido.

—...Él es Ebony, un fénix negro, ahora es tu familiar y te ayudara cuando lo requieras. Tiene cerca de 2000 años de antigüedad—.

El fénix gorjeo y fue a posarse en el hombro de Tom, quien estaba extasiado frente a todo.

—Yo, no sé qué decir—.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es tu destino cambiar el mundo. Ahora esa es tu tarea, y la nuestra es ayudarte, pero gracias a ti, somos libres de nuestro juramento y podemos salir de las sombras. Natt, querida, quizás quieras retirarte, ahorita necesitaran a alguien que los ayude a llegar hasta su casa—Natt sonrió feliz y corrió hacia la salida—Calixta, puedes retirarte, tú y tú marido seguramente querrán estar a solas esta noche y Max, hay un nuevo restaurante de carne cerca del Caldero Chorreante que tu amigo seguramente va a disfrutar—Los aludidos se retiraron, Tom no sabía que había dicho Cassandra, pero evidentemente sus familiares sí.

Frente a aquel árbol, solo quedaban Max, Cassandra y Tom, el viento soplaba suavemente y las hojas del árbol tenían escritos los nombres de los magos y brujas, pero acercándose, Tom vio que también estaban los nombres de otras criaturas: hombres lobo, hadas, duendes, etc., etc.

—¿Qué es el árbol? —.

—Cuando nuestros ancestros lo crearon, era solo un reflejo de la magia, una especie de termómetro. Luego las ramas empezaron a surgir y nos enteramos de que había más. Uno por cada nación. Si lo cortas, simplemente crecerá otro, esta alimentado con la misma magia per se. Es el mapa de todo ser vivo que tenga al menos una chispa de magia. Si ves bien, ahora los nombres de los Squib, brillan con la misma intensidad que los magos. La magia está reparando el daño que se le infligió. Los squibs dejarán de existir, y en su lugar, se volverán magos. Los hombres lobo ya no dependerán de la luna llena para transformarse, podrán hacerlo a voluntad y conservando su mente, como había sido originalmente. Estas viendo la forma que la magia ha tomado para mostrarse al mundo—Max miraba hacia el árbol que, durante generaciones, su familia uso para saber si estaban cumpliendo su tarea de proteger la magia del mundo.

—Vamos Tom, debes estar hambriento. Podemos pedirte lo que gustes con nuestra elfina, y mientras pensamos en tu campaña política. ¿Qué opinas? —.

Tom asintió y siguió a Cassandra junto a su marido hacia el comedor de nueva cuenta. Tom no sabía bien a bien cuando su suerte había cambiado, de pronto estaba solo y sin ganas de hacer ninguno de sus planes porque Harry estaba con otro, y al momento siguiente, la familia de su rival le decía que el sería el siguiente ministro de magia y de que fuera de Harry y Severus, él era el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra, no sabía si del mundo. No iba a cometer de nuevo el error de creerse el mejor del mundo.

Mientras comía al lado de los patriarcas de la familia Prince, Tom pensó en lo rápido que cambian las cosas en solo una semana. Había pasado ese tiempo desde que él rompiera el compromiso y Harry fuera tras Severus.

Cassandra y Maximus solo pensaban que el mundo mágico iba a recibir noticias muy impresionantes en un par de meses y vaya que iba a ser la noticia del siglo.


	27. Saradaar

**26.- Saradaar**

* * *

Harry y Severus decidieron validar su unión antes de regresar a Inglaterra, solo por si acaso. Para que sus padres no pudieran poner objeciones, además estaba el asunto de que la prensa intentaría poner presión sobre Harry, probablemente habría habladurías sobre ellos dos luego de que Tom rompiera el compromiso justo durante la boda, y si se sabía que había sido por causa de Severus y que, además, no se habían casado aún... mejor ir ya con un anillo en la mano.

Severus se había llevado el anillo de los Prince como recuerdo de su familia. No lo había visto bien desde hace tiempo, así que se sorprendió cuando vio que el fénix del anillo estaba cuajado de zafiros, piedras tan azules y oscuras como jamás las había visto. Se puso el anillo, y sintió como una parte de si despertaba de un letargo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Mientras admiraba el anillo, otro idéntico apareció y Severus salto de la sorpresa al observar al gemelo del anillo que le había dado su abuelo.

—¿Qué es eso Sev? —Harry salía de bañarse luego de una deliciosa sesión de sexo. Severus ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hecho el amor, en todas las partes posibles de su habitación.

—Es el anillo que me dio mi abuelo cuando me nombro el sucesor del apellido Prince—.

—¿Dos anillos? —.

—Supongo que uno de ellos te pertenece, después de todo, vas a ser mi esposo—Severus le tendió el anillo que había surgido "de la nada", y Harry se lo puso. El anillo en efecto le pertenecía, apenas tocó su mano, Harry sintió como si algo dentro de él, despertara. Y al ponerlo en su dedo, sintió como la verdad de lo que había dicho Severus inundaba su mente.

Los anillos les pertenecían. Eran sus anillos como esposos.

—¿Qué te dijeron los del hotel? —Harry le había dicho a Severus que pidiera ayuda al personal de hotel para organizar una sencilla ceremonia de enlace.

—Pueden tener todo listo dentro de dos días—.

—¿No puede ser antes? —.

—Al parecer, si queremos estar solo nosotros, el mago que oficie el enlace y el personal que prepare la ceremonia, sí. Los magos que hacen este tipo de enlaces son escasos, pueden conseguir un mago de su ministerio más fácilmente, pero requeriríamos testigos y, además, luego validarlo en nuestro ministerio, mientras el mago que van a conseguir tiene autoridad para oficiar estos enlaces de forma universal. Es muy raro que acepte, pero según el encargado, dijo que logró convencerlo y llegará aquí en dos días—.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos esperar dos días, solo habrá pasado una semana desde que me fui. ¿Qué más da un par de días más? —.

—Pequeña serpiente—.

—Bastardo miserable—.

—Mocoso insolente—.

—TU mocoso insolente—.

Severus agarro a Harry de la cintura y acarició la piel expuesta de su amado que se asomaba de la bata de baño. Llevaban 5 días aislados del mundo en esa habitación. Era hora de al menos, salir a comprar su ropa para su boda, ya habría tiempo de organizar una boda fastuosa para deleite de sus amigos y familiares cuando las aguas se calmarán. Mientras, ambos querían poder decir que se pertenecían mutuamente, con todas las de la ley.

Dándole un beso a su amado, Severus le indico que era hora de comenzar su día.

Se vistieron y partieron a ver algunas tiendas para comprar su "ajuar" nupcial. Así de cursi como se oía. Severus y Harry esperaban encontrar algo adecuado, ya que el personal del hotel les dijo que organizarían una boda sencilla y un poco parecida a la tradicional, que les gustaría muchísimo.

Fueron a un bazar, pero no encontraban algo adecuado hasta que un anciano les pregunto que buscaban. Severus le explico, y mirándolos de arriba abajo les preguntó si estaban juntos-juntos. Como ambos se ruborizaron, el anciano se echó a reír.

—No sean evidentes, en el mundo muggle no es bien visto una pareja como ustedes, pero para fortuna de ustedes soy mago, así que acompáñenme, creo saber dónde pueden encontrar lo que buscan—.

Severus estaba algo renuente, pero el anciano se sentía confiable, no había otra manera de describirlo. Aun así, tanto él como Harry llevaban listas las varitas.

El anciano iba caminando entre los puestos del bazar hasta sacarlos hacia una calle aledaña y vieron varias casas donde había telas de colores y con estampados y bordados exquisitos. Siguieron al anciano hasta una casa que, si no hubiera sido por que el anciano la señalo, jamás la habrían visto.

El anciano tocó tres veces a la puerta y una mujer de cabello negro y nariz aguileña les abrió la puerta.

—Abuelo, ya era hora de que llegaras, la comida ya está lista, ¿Quiénes son estos? —.

—Invitados míos, van a casarse querida—.

—¿Los trajiste del bazar? —.

—Ahí los conocí, no encuentran su ajuar de bodas—.

—Ya, no me digas más. Pasen, creo que podemos arreglar esa situación, pero primero preséntense y coman algo, la familia está en el comedor abuelo—.

El anciano los guió hasta un cuarto bastante grande, la fachada de la casa era pequeña, pero el interior era enorme. Le recordaba un poco a sus habitaciones en la mansión Prince a Severus, excepto por la decoración y los múltiples mosaicos que adornaban las paredes. El comedor estaba saliendo de aquel cuarto y era un patio donde una mesa enorme estaba ya ocupada por varias personas.

—Disculpen que no les haya dicho mi nombre antes, me llamo Chandraraj, Chandraraj Saradaar, y ellos son mi familia. La joven que nos recibió es mi nieta Rajni, es costurera para varios Marajás y algunos Jeques, ella normalmente hace trabajos para los muggles, pero también ha hecho trabajos mágicos. Después de comer, puede tomarles medidas y tendrán listos dos ajuares en una hora, quizás menos—Les dijo el anciano.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Severus Snape y mi prometido se llama Harry Potter. No sabe cómo le agradecemos nos brinde ayuda—Severus estaba agradecido, ya que de verdad no tenía idea de que podían usar.

El anciano levantó su mano indicando que no era nada—Relájense, después de todo, somos familia—.

Severus se sorprendió—¿Disculpe? —.

—Tu anillo, eres parte de la familia. Es el mismo símbolo de mi familia—El anciano levantó su mano y Severus vio el mismo anillo que el llevaba en su mano y ahora Harry también.

—¿Son Prince? —.

—¿De qué nación son? —.

—Inglaterra—.

—Supongo que es lógico que se llamen Prince, Prince quiere decir príncipe en inglés, igual que Saradaar en hindi. Abuelo, deja de avergonzar a los primos—Rajni interrumpió en ese momento mientras llevaba varias ollas de barro con guisos levitando hacia la mesa y varios de los miembros de la familia iban acomodándolos.

—Prometan que nos invitaran a su boda, hace tiempo que no vamos a una buena fiesta—Chandraraj tomo una especie de pan plano y empezó a comer del plato que uno de los muchos niños que estaban ahí, le sirvió. Era evidente que él era el equivalente del abuelo Maximus en esta latitud.

Otros niños, les pusieron un plato lleno de comida frente a ellos, y Harry empezó a comer, ya que le habían servido su favorito, curry muy picante. Chandraraj se rió cuando vio la cara de deleite de su futuro nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Parece que tu prometido tiene estomago de acero, solo tres de mi familia pueden comer eso sin derretirse sus entrañas—Chandraraj estaba muy divertido con las reacciones de Severus al enterarse que había más de sus familiares en el mundo, era evidente que su patriarca no lo había entrenado en ese conocimiento aun, quizás esperaba a que consolidara su unión. Severus había elegido bien. La magia fluía amorosamente entre ellos, tejiendo hilos desde sus corazones.

Era evidente que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

—No tengo idea de cómo aguanta eso, pero yo prefiero este rico guisado de lentejas—Los niños habían elegido bien los guisos para Severus.

La comida paso en una exhalación entre las presentaciones familiares con nombres que no creía ser capaz de recordar y Harry jugando con los niños. Por un momento, Severus se permitió imaginar a Harry jugando con sus hijos. Era un cuadro hermoso.

Rajni los apuró a terminar sus postres para tomar sus medidas y fabricarles un ajuar apropiado. Severus y Harry habían decidido que definitivamente los invitarían a su boda. Luego harían otra en Inglaterra y les avisarían con tiempo para que asistieran también a esa. Eran una familia muy divertida y ruidosa, a Harry le recordaban a los Drudis y los Weasley.

Luego de que les tomó las medidas, envió a ambos a tomar un poco de té con los demás, para que se conocieran mejor. Severus encontró más narices ganchudas, ojos negros y cabellos negros como ébano, pero también cabellos rojos como fuego u oscuros como sangre, cabellos color chocolate o canela, ojos verdes, cafés o azules, incluso había un niño de ojos grises y piel morena. Su familia era diversa y enorme. Chandraraj le explico que había una familia "Prince" en cada nación y que cuando regresaran a Inglaterra, seguramente su abuelo le explicaría todo.

Severus confió en las palabras de su pariente.

Poco antes de la hora, Rajni entro con los trajes para su boda, eran hermosos y los representaban perfectamente. Incluso las bufandas eran hermosas. El de Severus era violeta oscuro con bordados en plata y algunos detalles en rojo, un fénix bordado en un costado, el símbolo de su familia. El de Harry era rojo con bordados en oro y el mismo fénix, pero en el lado contrario.

—¿Por qué el mío es rojo? —Harry estaba intrigado por la elección de color.

—El rojo es el color que usa la novia en una boda de nuestra nación. Es el color de la realeza y simboliza riqueza y grandeza sin igual—Explicó Rajni mientras Harry se ruborizaba hasta el nacimiento de su cabello, ya que Rajni pensaba que él era el sumiso. Bueno, lo era la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no tenían por qué saberlo.

—¿Y el violeta? —Severus ahora estaba intrigado.

—Es símbolo de la creatividad, la activación, la vitalidad y exuberancia—Rajni estaba complacida de que ambos hombres estuvieran interesados en el simbolismo de los colores, la mayoría de sus clientes solo se limitaba a pagar y decir que "estaban bien".

—Gracias, ¿Cuánto te debemos? —.

—Nada, son nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes. Casi nunca conocemos a nuestros familiares de otros países. Ustedes nos han regalado su presencia y eso es suficiente—.

—Gracias, ¿Vendrán a nuestra boda? —Rajni sonrió, Severus se veía feliz con la perspectiva y su prometido se veía igual de ansioso.

—No nos la perderíamos por nada—.

Severus le dio la dirección del hotel a Chandraraj y Rajni, indicándoles la fecha, la hora y que buscaran al encargado mágico del hotel, que él los guiaría al lugar de la ceremonia, ya que ellos aún no sabían dónde la harían los encargados. Luego de varias bendiciones por reencontrarse, los dejaron partir y Harry les hizo prometer que le darían la receta de ese curry, ya que era el mejor que había probado en su vida. Severus suspiró, pensando que debería inventar una poción "blinda-estómagos" si Harry iba a cocinar.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, su concierge les aviso que los preparativos de la ceremonia estaban listos y que el lugar sería en uno de los jardines principales, Severus les aviso que siempre si tendrían invitados y su concierge les garantizo que tendrían todo listo. Severus y Harry suspiraron, en dos días más, estarían casados.

* * *

Dos días pasaron rápidamente, y Severus y Harry habían sido separados en salones diferentes para que no se vieran hasta la ceremonia. Cada uno tuvo su propia ayuda en la familia Saradaar, quienes fueron avisados por el personal de hotel en cuanto arribaron al mismo. era evidente que la familia conocía el ritual de bodas. Chandraraj se encargó de Severus y Rajni de Harry.

De alguna forma, el personal había conseguido un hermoso caballo negro de piel muy lustrosa y lo habían engalanado, le dijeron a Severus que él debía llegar a su boda, montado en él. Les habían proporcionado a la multitud de primos (que Severus desconocía que tenía en la India) varios instrumentos musicales (como tambores y otros que no reconocía), y bandejas con arroz y pétalos de flores

Mientras a Harry, le pintaban las manos y los pies con Henna. Rajni le dijo que normalmente se hacía un día antes, pero como el no profesaba sus creencias, podían doblar un poco las reglas. Cuando habían terminado, Rajni le dio su apreciación.

—Estas hermoso—.

—Claro, los Potter somos hermosos—Harry volteó, ya que esa voz la reconocería donde fuera—¿Te casas y no invitas a tu hermana y tu cuñado? Harry, Harry, Harry, si no fuera porque mis suegros son bastante chismosos y tienen espías por todos lados... —Harry levantó una ceja como lo hacía Severus—Bueno, le dije a Devdan que les dijera a mis suegros que te echaran un ojo. Por Merlín, Harry, estas radiante. Severus es un hombre afortunado—.

—Hola, supongo que tú eres su hermana, me llamó Rajni, soy prima de Severus, no sé en qué grado—Rajni le tendió la mano a Silene.

—Silene Singh, de soltera Potter—.

—¿Eres la nueva princesa de los Rajput? —.

—Vaya, conoces a mi esposo—.

—Yo diseñe su traje de bodas—.

—Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, el pobre quería usar una túnica inglesa y simplemente no le queda. Y me encanto lo que hiciste con mi vestido rojo—.

—Silene, no usaste nada rojo, el vestido era blanco...—.

—Debajo del vestido blanco, llevaba uno rojo Harry. Para Devdan era importante y no me costaba nada complacerlo, unos cuantos hechizos refrescantes y estaría cómoda aún con una colcha roja—.

Las dos mujeres se dedicaron a terminar de arreglar el cabello de Harry, mientras Silene le decía a su hermano que sus padres, Devdan, Neville y su prometida, Sirius, Remus y Peter, y sus suegros, estarían en la boda. Harry no sabía si estar feliz o mejor huir por traslador internacional a las vegas.

—Tranquilízate Harry, mamá ya aceptó que Severus es tu pareja ideal, y papá lo aceptó inmediatamente, fue extraño, creo que sospechaba algo entre ustedes. Sirius y Remus tardaron un poco más en aceptarlo, pero al final, decidieron que tu felicidad y la de Severus valía la pena. Devdan está feliz por ti al igual que mis suegros, quienes les dan su bendición y parece que el que él marajá de los Rajput lo haga, es cosa seria. Neville dijo que espera que siga siendo tu padrino al igual que mi esposo. aunque creo que Devdan puede ser el de Severus si él quiere—.

Harry respiró más tranquilo con lo que le había dicho Silene y empezó a sentir mariposas al pensar que su familia y amigos más queridos, estarían con él para compartir su felicidad.

* * *

Harry estaba en un salón acompañado de sus padres, su hermana y cuñado, su padrino y su tío de corazón, Remus, y Neville y su prometida Annelise. Al parecer, debían esperar ahí a que Severus llegará con su familia, había un balcón para que pudieran ver cuando llegara.

Harry casi se cae de espaldas ante el desfile lleno de colores y música de tambores que iba pasando frente a su balcón. Encabezándolo iba Severus en su traje de bodas, montando un hermoso corcel. Severus parecía todo un príncipe, Harry suspiró pensando que era todo suyo aquel hombre tan sensual. Todavía no se casaban y ya estaba anhelando la noche de bodas. No es que no hubieran practicado lo suficiente esa parte específica de la boda.

Cuando el desfile terminó de pasar y Severus desmonto, lo hicieron pasar junto a sus parientes más "cercanos", que eran Chandraraj y Rajni en este caso. Severus palideció cuando vio que al lado de su amado estaban sus suegros. Harry solo se quedó sin aliento al ver a su futuro esposo. Le habían trenzado su cabello y el traje se le veía excelso. Olía a canela y té y exudaba un aura de felicidad embriagante.

—Los Singh nos avisaron que ustedes dos pensaban casarse, ¿Y no nos invitaron Severus? —Lily le sonreía maliciosamente. James parecía ¿Feliz? Severus nunca pensó que fuera justamente James quien aceptara más rápido su relación y Silene se veía claramente feliz de verlos juntos. Sirius y Remus no tanto, pero se veían resignados. Severus tomó aire y procedió a seguir a sus familiares.

Chandraraj y Rajni saludaron a los parientes de "la novia" y les pintaron con un polvo rojo, un lunar en la frente a los amigos y familiares de Harry e hicieron que los padres de Harry les pintaran uno a ellos. Luego de esto, el personal guió al grupo hasta una imagen de un dios-elefante (les dijeron que se llamaba Ganesh), para que oraran por la bendición para la pareja.

Luego de ahí, llevaron a Harry y Severus al frente de la comitiva y salieron todos al jardín donde se llevaría la ceremonia.

Habían puesto una especie de "tejado" con flores, que les dijeron era el "altar" donde se casarían. Los sentaron y les dieron una bebida hecha con yogur y miel, algo especiada, diciéndoles que era una bebida de celebración. Rajni le pasó a Harry una guirnalda de flores y le dijo que tenía que colocársela a Severus en el cuello, y Chandraraj hizo lo mismo con Severus, haciendo que él hombre le pusiera la guirnalda a Harry. Rajni les susurro, que simbolizaba que se aceptaban uno al otro. Y les dijo que tenían que decir un voto, que les susurro quedamente para que pudieran decirlo.

—Comunicamos a todos los presentes que nos aceptamos el uno al otro voluntaria y amablemente. Nuestros corazones están unidos como el agua—Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Chandraraj le dijo a James que ahora él tenía que poner agua "bendita" sobre la mano de su hijo y luego juntarla con la de Severus, en señal de que entregaba a su hijo a Severus. Rajni luego ató la bufanda de Severus con la de Harry, señalando que estaban por unirse. Chandraraj mientras, le susurro a James lo que tenía que decir.

—Mi hijo a aceptado a Severus y espera que su familia lo acepte—.

Entonces el mago que presidiría el enlace se apareció frente a una caja donde convocó un fuego y empezó a recitar diversas oraciones. Cuando el fuego alcanzó su punto máximo, el mago les pidió a Severus y Harry que se pusieran los anillos, Severus deslizó el anillo de su familia en la mano de Harry (se los habían quitado antes de la ceremonia) diciendo—Tomo tu mano en nombre del espíritu de Dharma; somos ahora esposos—y Harry puso el suyo en la mano de Severus, repitiendo el voto.

Luego de eso, los hicieron subirse juntos a una roca, y dar siete vueltas alrededor del fuego que había convocado el mago. Cuando dieron la última vuelta, el mago recito algo que no entendieron y de la varita del mago surgió un hilo de plata que unió las manos de Severus y Harry, desapareciendo luego de unos instantes. El fuego se apagó inmediatamente y el mago sonrió.

—Ustedes fueron creados el uno para el otro, jamás pensé llegar a ver este día—No agrego más. Y procedió a felicitarlos por su unión y les dijo que, a partir de ese día, en cualquier nación estaba un certificado validando su matrimonio. Se despidió de ambos y se desapareció.

Chandraraj anunció alegremente a la nueva pareja de esposos—Les presentó a los esposos Snape-Potter—Los muchos primos de Severus y la familia y amigos de Harry aplaudieron desde sus asientos y el personal los guió hacia la recepción. Según Rajni, en teoría, la recepción debía ser en la casa de Severus y Harry debía patear una especie de olla llena de arroz, pero dado que ellos no eran tradicionales, podían omitirse esos pequeños detalles.

La fiesta fue enorme, ya que a pesar de que los invitados de Harry apenas eran 9, los familiares hindús de Severus eran poco más de 100. Habían invitado a toda la familia, y muchos de ellos se inclinaban ante Narendra y Radha. Harry no se imaginaba el alcance de estar emparentado con la realeza de esa nación. Había varias mesas con montones y montones de regalos, muchos de la familia de Severus y muchos otros, cortesía de los súbditos del reino Rajput, ya que luego de que Narendra se enterara de la boda y avisara a la familia de su nuera, él mismo anunció a sus súbditos la boda entre Severus y Harry. Así que muchos de ellos, enviaron regalos.

—Sev, lamento que no haya podido asistir tu familia, quiero decir, a tu familia en Inglaterra—.

—Amor, no te preocupes, no es como que hayamos invitado a tu familia, ellos llegaron solos. Es probable que el abuelo no se haya enterado, pero cuando regresemos, haremos una fiesta solo para los que faltaron—.

Severus y Harry disfrutaron la recepción, aunque Peter tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Sirius y Remus a una habitación, porque ya llevaban varios tragos de champagne. Rajni les dijo que podían escabullirse y Silene solo le guiño el ojo a Harry haciéndolo ruborizar.

—Vamos Harry, creo que nos están diciendo que nos vayamos a "la noche de bodas"—.

—Voy a matar a mi hermanita—.

—Vamos Harry, perdónale la vida—.

—Está bien, pero salgamos de aquí antes de que nos detengan—.

Harry y Severus se escabulleron y un encargado del hotel, les dijo que su habitación había sido movida a otro piso y les dio sus nuevas llaves.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación no podían creer lo que veían. ¿En serio ese enorme lugar era la suite nupcial?

* * *

La habitación parecía sacada de algún cuento, la cama era enorme y tenía muchas almohadas bordadas y de colores, encima de la misma había varios frascos que eran evidentemente lubricantes, lo que hizo ruborizar a Harry y sonreír a Severus, múltiples telas colgaban del techo dándole una iluminación tenue y sensual. Un poco más lejos, se veía una especie de alberca donde alrededor de la misma había platos con fruta, champagne y dulces.

Severus tomo un frasco de la cama y guió a su esposo hacia la alberca, el agua estaba tibia y deliciosa. Dejo el lubricante en la orilla y procedió a desnudarse lentamente frente a Harry quien estaba empezando a salivar viendo el cuerpo de su esposo.

Severus se metió al agua e invitó a Harry a acompañarlo. Harry quedó desnudo en menos de 3 segundos y se metió al agua junto a su esposo. A pesar de que habían prácticamente pasado los últimos días teniendo sexo casi todo el día, había algo diferente en esta ocasión. Un deseo de disfrutar cada segundo, por el resto de su vida. Incluso parecía como si la magia misma los conectara a un nivel aún más profundo.

Severus tomó los labios de su esposo de forma dulce, saboreando cada instante, cada milímetro de cálida piel. Harry suspiro al contacto. Abrazo a Severus uniendo el resto de su cuerpo a su esposo, el contacto de sus pieles envió electricidad a cada poro, haciéndolos gemir.

Las manos de Severus recorrieron la espalda de Harry, esa suave piel como lo enloquecía. Bajo sus labios hacia el cuello de su esposo, chupando levemente la piel y dejando marcas rojas. Mientras sus labios se deleitaban en su cuello, las manos de Severus se entretenían en el miembro y uno de los pezones de su esposo. Harry estaba jadeando con las atenciones, acariciando febrilmente la espalda de Severus, y luego revolviendo el cabello de su esposo.

—Harry, mi Harry—La voz de Severus sonaba estrangulada y ansiosa.

—Severus, te deseo—Harry se abrazó más al cuerpo de Severus y este llevo sus manos hacia el redondo trasero y lo levantó hacia él, acercando más el joven cuerpo hacia él. Sus ojos se conectaron unos instantes antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse con sensualidad.

Los gemidos de placer eran ahogados por la comunión de sus lenguas y labios, la calidez que percibían solo enervaba las sensaciones de su piel, Harry se frotaba contra su esposo haciendo que sus miembros se encontraran y frotaran uno contra el otro.

Severus ayudaba a Harry a subir y bajar para que pudiera frotarse a gusto contra él. La sensación de complicidad era sublime. Severus sacó a Harry del agua y lo sentó en la orilla, tomó el lubricante y lo deslizó hábilmente en la entrada de Harry, dejando sus dedos dentro y regresando a su esposo a la cálida agua.

—Tómame Severus... te necesito... quiero sentirte dentro—Harry casi gimoteaba cuando Severus cambio sus dedos por su miembro, y sintió el miembro de su esposo llenándolo, deslizándose sedosamente en su interior. Subió sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de Severus y Severus colocó sus manos sobre el trasero de Harry para sostenerlo mientras empezaba sus embestidas.

Harry pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Severus y se abrazó a su esposo, sintiendo como era sostenido por él, como se introducía una y otra vez en su interior, la forma en que cuidaba de él, casi reverencial. Capturó la mirada llena de amor de Severus y besando esos deliciosos labios, llegó a mordisquear el labio inferior.

Severus fue llenando a Harry de besos y empezó a mordisquear el cuello y hombros de Harry, mientras subía el ritmo de las embestidas.

—...S-Severus, t-te amo, t-te amo mucho ¡Ahh! —Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo mientras este se deleitaba dejando "marcas de amor" en cada parte que alcanzaba su boca.

Severus empezó a subir y bajar a Harry mientras sus caderas empezaban a embestir más fuerte, haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se moviera haciendo ruido.

—H-Harry, ¡Oh Merlín! H-Harry—La voz ronca de deseo, apenas podía hilar pocas palabras, en la mente de Severus solo había un pensamiento, embestir a su esposo hasta la saciedad.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Severus! —Harry estaba desconectado del mundo, en ese momento todo lo que existía eran él y Severus, y ese delicioso miembro que embestía inclemente dentro de él—¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡Más! —Harry se abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo.

Severus subía y bajaba más rápido el cuerpo de Harry sobre su miembro y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. El cálido interior de Harry estaba empezando a estrecharse fuertemente, y cada vez más constante. En un punto, las embestidas de Severus ya eran erráticas.

—H-Harry, y-ya no aguanto, voy a... —Por toda respuesta, Harry beso a Severus ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de su amado, y pudo sentir los gemidos de Severus cuando se vació dentro de él. Los espasmos del palpitante miembro arrojando semen dentro de él, hicieron que su propio miembro se liberara y Harry sintió como si en el universo, solo existieran ellos dos, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y solo podía sentir a Severus, su cuerpo, su piel, su miembro dentro de él, su semilla llenándolo por completo. Harry suspiro de felicidad dentro del beso que aún sostenían.

Se separaron para recuperar algo de aire. Severus temblaba ligeramente mientras recuperaba la totalidad de sus sentidos. Había algo diferente en este encuentro, había sido mucho más de lo que habían experimentado hasta ese momento. El placer había entrado profundamente en su piel, debajo de ella, llenando todo su cuerpo. Se había sentido más que conectado a su esposo, como si se hubiera fundido con su alma.

—Te amo Harry, soy tuyo por la eternidad—.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi príncipe mestizo, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma—.

Estaban tan absortos uno en el otro, que no notaron el brillo dorado que rodeaba su unión ni cuando el mismo brillo se disipo hacia el exterior.

* * *

Cada árbol custodiado por la familia Prince, en cada nación, brillo con un resplandor cegador y cuando acabó, cada árbol brillaba como las estrellas, indicando que la magia antigua, la que había formado su mundo, había regresado al mundo. Los Prince de todo el planeta, eran libres de su juramento.

Chandraraj y Rajni, observaban el brillo del árbol mientras sonreían. Chandraraj sabía en cuanto los vio, que la pareja que habían esperado durante generaciones, finalmente se había encontrado y completado su unión.

—Abuelo, ¿Crees que sepan lo que le espera al mundo gracias a ellos? —Rajni observó a su abuelo reír quedamente.

—Lo dudo cariño, pero vaya que se enteraran cuando llegue el momento—.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** he sacado los detalles de una boda hindú de Internet, pero evidentemente no he usado todos los elementos de la misma. Me pareció que era una boda diferente y muy linda por todos los simbolismos que ocupan.

 **Chandraraj:** "El rey de la luna" en hindi.

 **Rajni:** "Noche" en hindi


	28. Reparación de daños - 1: Lazos

**27.- Reparación De Daños - Paso 1: Lazos**

* * *

 *****Lo que sigue casi-casi es PWP (Porn Without Plot). Pero como en Legalmente Rubia, y en palabras de Elle Woods, "Tengo un punto, lo prometo". El capítulo es largo, muy largo y está lleno de suculencias, por momentos es casi porno (o definitivamente porno, pos' total), pero está sentando la base de los últimos capítulos (depende de mí musa) y el epílogo, ya que muchas de las parejas que van a leer, son ejemplos de las consecuencias de que la "profecía" de Cassandra y los Prince se cumpliera, y toda esta bacanal tiene que ver con el resurgimiento de la magia.*****

* * *

 ** _La India, Madrugada, Poco Después De La Boda De Severus Y Harry..._**

Natt llegó al hotel donde estaban hospedados Severus y Harry, usando el traslador que le había enviado Silene, pero no había podido asistir a la boda de su primo, ya que aún debían terminar su tarea con Lord Riddle y entregarle su misión como nuevo protector de la magia.

Ahora se encontraba buscando la habitación donde habían ido a dormir su par de "cachorritos". Alcanzo a ver cuándo Peter Pettigrew salía de una habitación meneando la cabeza y suspirando cansinamente. Espero hasta que Peter estuvo fuera de su vista y quitó los hechizos de protección que había puesto Peter y entró a la habitación.

El par estaba borracho, ahogados de borrachos, mejor dicho. La pérdida de Severus les había afectado mucho, pero Natt sabía que nada tenía que ver con el amor. Era imposible no amar a cualquiera de esos dos, una vez que habían tenido sexo con ellos. Era una de esas particularidades que da el tener la magia dentro de tu sangre por derecho.

Era imposible que esos dos no resintieran la falta de Severus, Perttu e Irina lo llevaron mejor porque cuando se vieron sin Severus, voltearon el uno al otro y se reconocieron como compañeros de vida (aunque en ese momento no fueran conscientes de ello), eso ayudaba a anular el efecto mágico de cualquiera de los miembros de la pareja original en una persona. Pero ellos no podían saberlo.

Desde que vio a esos dos, sintió algo diferente. Ella había tenido algunos amantes ocasionales, muchas veces como parte de su fachada y otras por cumplir su tarea. Tarea de la que era libre ahora. Sirius le parecía un adonis con ese cabello oscuro y el estilo "rebelde sin causa" y sabía que tenía una moto, mientras Remus tenía un rostro dulce, pero Natt podía sentir la oscuridad del lobo dentro de él y era una magia sensual y salvaje, cargada de erotismo, el lobo buscaba una presa que "comer".

A Natt le gustaban mucho los dos, y estaba segura de que su compañero de vida era alguno de ellos. Solo tenía que cumplir un "requisito" más, para saberlo.

Lanzo un _Aguamenti_ a cada uno para despertarlos.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Sirius se despertó molesto, evidentemente, mientras Remus se quitaba el agua del rostro sacudiéndose como un perro (en su caso, lobo).

Natt les puso un vial con poción para la resaca en su mano a cada uno.

—Tomen, lo necesitaran. Les quitara la borrachera—.

—¿Señorita Prince? ¿Qué hace aquí? La boda es en el salón, supongo que vino a saludar a su primo y extender sus felicitaciones—Remus siempre era el más amable de los dos, ya que Sirius gruñía mientras tomaba la poción, así que Remus se encargó de los modales.

—Llegue tarde y el resto de mi familia no pudo venir, teníamos un compromiso desde hace años y no podíamos eludirlo—.

—Sí, sí, sí. Gracias por la poción, ya puedes irte—.

—¡Sirius! Se amable, la señorita nos trajo algo para que no amanezcamos peor que un _Inferius_ —.

—No se preocupe señor Lupin, de hecho, venia con una propuesta de negocios. O, mejor dicho, venía a pedirles sus servicios—.

—¿Qué clase de servicios muñeca? Somos aurores y a menos que trafiques artefactos oscuros o sepas de algo mago oscuro o delito, no veo cómo te podamos ayudar—Sirius borracho era insoportable, Sirius sobrio, daban ganas de matarlo cuando andaba de mal humor, pero Natt no se amedrentaba fácilmente, le gustaban mucho los retos.

—¿Saben algo sobre los compañeros de vida? —Remus miró a Natt entendiendo rápidamente a lo que se refería, todo hombre lobo sabía sobre eso, pero Sirius no, a pesar de haber sido educado en las costumbres de los sangrepura.

—No entiendo que quieres decir preciosa—.

—Sirius, eres un idiota. La señorita Prince dice que uno de nosotros es su compañero de vida y nos lo está diciendo a ambos porque no sabe cuál de los dos es ¿Me equivoco? —.

—No, para nada, Remus. Supongo que debería tutearlos, ya que uno de ustedes es mi compañero—.

Sirius aún no terminaba de entender las cosas, pero Remus decidió "simplificarlo" para su amigo.

—Sirius, un compañero de vida, es tu pareja en esta vida, es quien debe estar contigo en esta encarnación. Si es que crees en la reencarnación. El asunto es que todo hombre lobo espera encontrar ese compañero porque la magia que hace que nos transformemos en "el lobo", se tranquiliza, ¿Entiendes? Si solo eres un mago, hace que tu descendencia tenga mucha más magia de la que tendrán sus padres juntos. Y la pareja incrementa sus poderes para protegerse mutuamente, se aman y entregan el uno al otro, pero no en el nivel que lo harían las almas gemelas. Las almas gemelas son extremadamente raras y solo se encuentran pocas veces en sus reencarnaciones ¿Comprendes por qué está aquí la señorita? —.

—No...—Remus estaba por golpear a su amigo—No totalmente Rem, dices que uno de nosotros es, digamos, su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos ¿Correcto? Pero no estás diciéndome como lo va a identificar—.

Remus se sonrojo, esa era la parte escabrosa. Las citas y los besos no ayudaban en estos casos, solo una cosa podía identificar a un compañero de vida... y para su fortuna, la señorita Prince se el adelanto.

—Sexo, Sirius, tengo que tener sexo con ambos, aunque puede que no tenga que hacerlo con los dos, si el primero es quien es mi compañero de vida—.

—¿Quieres hacer un trio con nosotros? ¿Te conto algo Severus? —.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Su vida sexual anterior no me importa, seria hipócrita de mi parte exigir la exclusividad en algo que solo es para saber cuál de ustedes es mi futuro esposo, solo estoy diciendo que debo confirmar cual de ustedes dos es. El que no lo sea, lo ayudare a encontrar a su posible compañero de vida, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles—.

—¿Qué dices Rem? —.

Remus estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sentando en la orilla de la cama. Severus había sido el mejor amante que habían tenido Sirius y él. alguna vez sintió que Sirius podía ser su compañero de vida, pero algo no terminaba de estar en el lugar adecuado. Cuando Severus se les unió, parecía casi correcto, quizás fuera porque Natt Prince, prima de Severus, era su compañera de vida. ¿Acaso no valía la pena arriesgarse? Si no era él, al menos Sirius habría encontrado a su compañera, y ella lo ayudaría a encontrar al suyo o suya.

Remus se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la beldad que era Natt Prince. Decir que la mujer no le parecía atractiva era ser un vil mentiroso, poseía esa belleza que solo la había visto en las hadas y las veelas. Con su mano, acaricio suavemente los contornos de aquel rostro tan agraciado, le gustaban sus ojos azules, que parecían fríos y crueles, pero en ese momento poseían fuego y el acero dentro de ellos, parecía hacerse líquido y se arremolinaba, lanzando destellos de deseo hacia él, por él.

El roce de labios fue intenso, apenas se habían tocado y parecía que aquel contacto lanzaba chispas. Remus abrió aquellos rosados labios delicadamente, dejando que su lengua saboreara el contorno de su boca antes de probar el sabor de la mujer. Su lobo se revolcaba de gusto. Si hubiera una imagen que definiera la sensación sería un lobo corriendo en noches de luna llena.

Sirius ya se había levantado de la cama y se había acomodado en un sillón y observaba a la pareja besarse. Primero fingió indiferencia, pero el calor que despedían no paraba de llamar poderosamente su atención.

Remus empezó a desnudar a Natt y ya había liberado sus pechos, cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Cuando los tocó, casi se asombró de que fueran cálidos, cuando aquella piel parecía haber sido cincelada en mármol fino. Un par de cálidos montículos hipersensibles, que cuando Remus los tocaba hacían suspirar a su amante.

Se atrevió a más y bajo sus labios hacia uno de los rosados pezones, arrancando un gemido largo y profundo de la mujer. Remus aprovecho para terminar su tarea de dejar libre de ropa la totalidad de su cuerpo mientras ponía duros como piedras aquellas pequeñas protuberancias rosadas.

Natt tampoco desaprovecho el tiempo y en una distracción de Remus, simplemente hizo un poco de magia sin varita y dejo totalmente desnudo al licántropo. En cuanto sintió su piel libre de las ataduras de la ropa, Remus cargo a Natt en sus brazos y la aventó a la cama, de forma juguetona y empezó a subirse en ella como un "lobo acechando a su presa". Natt miraba a Remus sorprendida... y muy excitada.

Remus empezó a besar el cuello y hombros de Natt, mientras esta recorría la piel de su espalda y bajaba hacia el trasero, a veces recorriendo de forma traviesa hacia la entrepierna del licántropo.

Sirius que estaba viendo todo, empezaba a excitarse más y su miembro empezó a "quejarse" de la falta de atención. Se abrió el pantalón y saco su miembro, empezando a tocarse mientras la pareja seguía en lo suyo.

Remus volvió a atacar los pechos de su amante y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la mujer, sintiendo en los dedos la lubricación natural, separo su cabeza de aquellos pechos y mirando fijamente a Natt, llevo aquellos dedos llenos de humedad a su boca y los chupo con deleite. Natt estaba complacida. Remus era estupendo como amante.

En cuanto dejo "limpios" sus dedos, Remus bajo su cara hacia el monte de venus y encontró aquel punto que sabía llevaría a su amante al paraíso. Dando pequeños besos empezó a preparar la gran escena y de pronto, empezó a chupar con algo de fuerza, pasando su lengua por todas las terminaciones nerviosas que podía. Los pequeños gritos y jadeos, los gemidos y los movimientos involuntarios de las extremidades de Natt, solo avivaban el deseo del lobo, quien le exigía a Remus tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Dejando aquel cálido lugar, Remus se incorporó un poco, y alineando su erección a la entrada de Natt, empezó a penetrarla sintiendo el calor de aquella cavidad y como sus cuerpos se acercaban hasta estar pegados íntimamente.

Remus, ciertamente, hace tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, pero de lo que recordaba, ninguna de sus amantes, se acercaba ni una milésima a lo que sentía en ese momento. Era cálido y húmedo, las paredes se contraían a voluntad de su amante, haciendo que cuando él embestía, el interior de la mujer lo estrechaba, dándole la bienvenida.

Sirius estaba empezando a enloquecer, o al menos, eso pensaba. No era mojigato, pero definitivamente no era un voyerista, él era de los que participaba activamente, y, sin embargo, le gustaba la sensación de observar a esos dos teniendo sexo. Definitivamente ya había cruzado muchas líneas.

En un momento dado, Natt empujo a Remus y lo hizo caer sobre la cama, dejándola a ella encima. Remus se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero luego se recompuso y sonrió. Ahora era ella quien tenía el control.

Sus caderas se movían una contra la otra, haciendo que las embestidas fueran rítmicas y sensuales, el miembro de Remus se deslizaba sedosamente en el interior de Natt.

Pero ella no estaba segura de que faltaba. Remus definitivamente se sentía "casi" el correcto. Remus estaba pensando lo mismo y en un instante, lo supo.

—Sirius, únetenos—Natt se asombró por la simple y obvia respuesta. No era un compañero, eran dos compañeros.

Sirius no tardo en quedar desnudo y su erección se levanta orgullosa hacia la pareja. Acomodándose detrás de Natt, Sirius llevo una de sus manos hacia la entrada de ella y dejo que su humedad lubricara sus dedos y empezó a preparar ese rosado anillo de músculos que aún no estaba siendo atendido con propiedad.

Remus sujeto las caderas de Natt mientras bajaba un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas, dándole a Sirius tiempo para introducirse él.

Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos después, mientras entraban y salían de su interior, Natt pensaba en lo grandioso que se sentía todo. Remus la llenaba perfecto por el frente, y sentía deseos de averiguar cómo se encargaría Sirius de su posterior.

Sirius saco sus dedos y alineo su miembro hacia aquel sensible anillo, empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Un grito de sorpresa de parte de Natt, solo hizo que Remus redoblara sus esfuerzos por mantener el ritmo y su erección bajo control.

Sirius empezó a besar aquel blanco cuello y llevo sus manos hacia los pezones de Natt, sus dedos apretaban los pezones mientras el resto de su mano masajeaba la carne llena de sensibilidad.

Cuando Natt jadeo de placer, Sirius termino de penetrarla, y entonces Remus empezó a sincronizar sus embestidas con las de su amigo. La sensación de ser tomada por ambos al mismo tiempo estaba llenando la mente de Natt de puro placer, todo a su alrededor empezaba a nublarse y solo quedaba espacio para aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

Sus jadeos y gemidos eran éxtasis puro para ambos hombres, que hace tiempo no se sentían tan conectados, tan íntimos con nadie. Esta mujer, esta mujer que básicamente se había colado a su habitación, estaba siendo la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

Sirius pensó que amaba a Remus, y de alguna forma, sabía que amaba a Natt, o al menos, la amaría, lo supo al sentirse dentro de ella. Casi podía verlos a los tres en una casa, viviendo juntos y teniendo una vida familiar. Remus estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse ecuánime. Su lobo interior estaba aullando de placer, si en ese momento hubiera luna llena, se hubiera transformado inmediatamente.

El miembro de Remus empezaba a crecer y su cuerpo se "semi-transformo", no mucho, apenas lo suficiente para indicar la presencia del lobo, el lobo de Remus, estaba reclamando a Natt y Sirius como sus compañeros de vida. Empezó a embestir ferozmente a Natt mientras Sirius se descoloco ante aquella imagen "casi animal" de su amigo, y ver como reclamaba a su amante como su pareja era excitante, salvaje. Y más cuando el lobo en Remus, lo miro y le tomo del brazo mientras seguía embistiendo a Natt, diciéndole que él, el lobo, los quería a los dos.

El orgasmo los golpeo e hizo aullar a Remus, tanto él como el lobo, se sentían completos y en paz. Chorros de semen llenaron el cálido interior de Natt, mientras Sirius sentía como su miembro se vaciaba en el canal posterior, y aun así, era estrechado por el orgasmo violento que Natt había sentido, al grado de enterrarle sus uñas al sostenerse de la cadera de Sirius cuando llegó al clímax.

Sirius se separó con cuidado y dejo que Natt se bajara de Remus quien poco a poco, retomaba su apariencia usual. En segundos, el Remus de siempre estaba frente a ellos, lánguido por lo que acababa de acontecer. Los tres tardaron un rato en poder hablar.

—¿Los dos? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que somos los dos? —Sirius había entendido todo luego de lo que había pasado.

Natt solo asintió, aun recuperando el aliento. Por toda respuesta para Remus, quien la veía interrogante, lo besó y luego besó a Sirius.

Unos minutos después, Sirius empezó a acariciar a sus ahora, compañeros de vida, y repitieron lo anterior intercambiando lugares. Sirius penetraba la lubricada entrada de Natt mientras Remus se encargaba de su esfínter delicadamente. No era un acuerdo tan común en el mundo mágico, pero existían casos como los de ellos.

Natt tenía mucha magia, y su vínculo requería un mago poderoso, pero ellos dos cubrían perfectamente ese requerimiento, y, sobre todo, Remus complementaba su carácter fogoso y salvaje con uno más moderado (aunque el lobo dentro de Remus era fuego), mientras Sirius sería un excelente compañero de aventuras, ya que tenía un carácter rebelde e independiente, características que también poseía ella. Y con el añadido de que ambos hombres sabían complacerla.

Luego de que sintieran el placer explotar en sus cuerpos por segunda vez esa noche, cayeron rendidos. Un par de hechizos de limpieza y se acomodó en medio de ambos hombres. Ella abrazo a Remus, y Sirius la abrazó a ella. Y así, se quedaron dormidos en esa cálida noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Oíste eso? —Silene y Devdan ya se habían retirado a su habitación cuando el aullido de un lobo se escuchó.

—Duérmete cariño, igual y Remus decidió dar un paseo, o Sirius esta tan borracho que se transformó en perro y está aullándole a la luna —.

Por toda respuesta, Silene le dio un almohadazo.

—...Está bien, ya me desperté—.

—Payaso—.

—Amor, ¿Qué te preocupa? —Devdan sabía que cuando su esposa no podía dormir era que estaba preocupada.

—Los vi muy tristes, ¿Crees que se recuperen? —.

—Seguro que sí, hay muchos peces en el mar, pero no puedes pedirles que finjan y sonrían, no es sano—.

Silene se acurruco en los brazos de su esposo. Pasado mañana, regresarían a su palacio. A su hogar.

—Lo se amor—.

Devdan estaba pasando sus manos sobre los brazos de su esposa, y se sintió algo "travieso".

—¿Qué opinas de intentar hacer un bebé? —Devdan alzó las cejas de forma divertida, haciendo reír a Silene.

—Estamos de ánimo ¿Verdad? —.

—Tú dirás—.

Un pequeño beso, un beso más profundo, y en un rato, la habitación de los príncipes había subido la temperatura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Estoy seguro de que oí un aullido, debería salir a investigar—.

—James, regresa a la cama, no creo que sea Remus, quizás Sirius decidió salir a pasear como perro y está aullándole a la luna—.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es Remus? —Lily a veces se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado de alguien tan... despistado como James.

—Hasta donde sé, y sé mucho, la luna llena es una condición ineludible para la transformación de un hombre lobo, James—James Potter se ruborizo de vergüenza y Lily recordó porque se había enamorado de James en primer lugar. Era adorable.

—Perdona cariño, es que él y Sirius se veían muy decaídos—.

—Estarán bien tesoro, son fuertes, y si tengo que elegir entre su felicidad y la de Harry, siempre elegiré a Harry, por mucho que quiera a esos dos—.

James beso a su esposa, se acostó y estaba por dormirse, pero Prongs tenía ganas de correr, o algo así.

—¿Lily? —.

—Mhhm—Lily Potter estaba empezando a adormilarse.

Intentando despertar a su esposa, James toco la piel del cuello de Lily, se sentía tan tersa, y las memorias de su primer beso acudieron a su mente. Sus labios empezaban a sentirse secos y se los lamio en un intento de hidratarlos, pero algo dentro de sí le decía, que solo los labios de su esposa podían calmar esa sed.

Beso la parte del cuello de Lily, justo esa curva donde empiezan los hombros y llevó sus manos por debajo del camisón de su esposa, acariciando ese vientre que le había dado las dos más grandes alegrías de su vida después de el "sí acepto" de Lily.

Lily se volteó hacia James y besó a su esposo, recordando esa primera noche en que estuvo con James, los profesores pensaron que se había perdido en el bosque prohibido, pero no, había seguido a James cuando noto que se escabullía fuera del castillo y vio cuando se transformó en Prongs, lo vio saltando y corriendo sin Sirius, Remus o Peter alrededor. Era un ciervo magnifico.

Prongs la vio y se acercó temeroso hacia Lily, quien solo se limitó a acariciar al ciervo. Aunque ya eran pareja, no había compartido aún ese detalle de información con ella. La insto a que subiera a su lomo y cuando Lily lo hizo, cabalgo con ella hasta un claro donde anidaban las hadas y los arboles parecían cuajados de luces navideñas. Lily se bajó del lomo de Prongs y admiro el lugar. James se había vuelto a transformar, pero con la limitante de estar desnudo, ya que aún no sabía cómo transformarse con ropa. Cuando Lily volteo hacia él, se tapó sus partes pudorosamente.

Lily se acercó a él sonriendo y le quito las manos de ahí —Me gustas más así que con los cuernos, aunque eres un ciervo muy lindo—Y besó a James, así como estaba desnudo y pronto, ambos yacían desnudos en el pasto, unidos por las caderas y rompiendo el silencio de la noche con una sinfonía de gemidos.

Mientras ambos recordaban esa noche, repetían la escena, pero esta vez sobre sabanas de algodón, en una mullida cama. Prongs correteaba feliz en el interior de James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter iba decidido a asaltar las fuentes de la recepción, seguro que aún debía haber algo del banquete de la boda, pero cuando llegó vio algo inusual. A la entrada del salón de la recepción había una ratita de color canela con un lunar blanco en forma de media luna, como la sonrisa del gato Cheshire. La ratita iba hacia algún lado y él se vio impelido a seguirla.

La pequeña ratita era tan rápida que Peter se transformó en su forma animal y persiguió a su similar. Pronto vio a donde se dirigía la ratita canela. Las cocinas del hotel en toda su gloria y esplendor, y estaban solas.

Mientras Peter admiraba las cocinas, la ratita se trepo hábilmente por un trapeador hasta la mesa y de ahí salto con presteza a una mesa donde había varios quesos de diversos tipos. La pequeña ratita iba olfateando por aquí y allá hasta que encontró un queso en especial.

En vez de morderlo, salto de la mesa y se transformó en humano durante la caída, cayendo grácilmente sobre sus dos piernas.

—Mhhm, mi favorito, y los meseros te ocultaron antes de que pudiera comer un poco de ti, belleza—.

Peter convertido en rata, vio a una mujer de largo cabello negro, peinado en una trenza que llegaba más debajo de su trasero, y ojos verde-oscuro, la piel del tono de la canela y en su hombro descubierto, donde el sari no la tapaba (a propósito), estaba un lindo lunar en forma de media luna. Peter se preguntó por qué cuando se transformaba no conservaba el color negro del lunar...eso y que se veía tan sexy con él.

La mujer estaba arrancando pequeños trozos del queso y hacia sonidos de satisfacción que harían ruborizar incluso a Sirius y Remus y eso que él sabía de sus "gustos especiales en la cama", no de primera mano, sino porque borrachos soltaban todos los detalles, todos.

Peter no pudo más, tenía que saciar su curiosidad respecto al lunar, y se transformó, haciendo que la mujer soltara un chillido cuando se encontró con otra persona surgida de la nada.

—Disculpa, no quise asustarte, iba hacia el salón de la boda Snape-Potter, quería ver si quedaba algo de comer y entonces, te vi, bueno, tu forma animaga quiero decir y yo, me preguntaba si tu... bueno... ¿Por qué el lunar es blanco? ¡Oh Merlín! Soy pésimo con esto. ¿Podemos empezar otra vez? —.

La mujer empezó a reírse por la forma en que Peter se retorcía las manos y se ruborizaba. Era apenas más alto que ella y tenía un aspecto "gordito", pero el rubor le quedaba adorable en opinión de la mujer.

—Tranquilízate, come un poco de queso. Suelo usar mi forma animaga para "buscar" comida. En mi casa comemos mucho en el día, pero en la noche no, y a veces me da hambre en la madrugada, así que me escabullo a la cocina convertida en ratita, el lunar ignoro porque se vuelve blanco, pero no le doy importancia, ¿Quieres un poco de queso? Si no te gusta, podemos asaltar la alacena y buscamos algo—.

Peter soltó el aire que apenas era consciente de estar conteniendo y acepto el trozo de queso que la mujer le extendía.

—Gracias, me llamo Peter, Peter Pettigrew. ¿Estabas en la boda? —.

—Sí, soy prima de Severus, ignoro en qué grado. Me llamo Priya, Priya Saradaar—.

Luego de eso, compartieron aquel queso cuyo nombre, Peter desconocía y platicando con Priya, la encontró fascinante, tenían muchos gustos en común. Y Peter se preguntó si acaso... nunca se imaginó encontrar a alguien para él. Quizás su suerte estaba cambiando, si tan solo hiciera uso de su supuesto valor Gryffindor... bueno, ¡Al carajo! Ya había enfrentado a un señor oscuro, bueno., ex-señor oscuro, y salido vivo, bien podía tomar la iniciativa una vez en su vida.

Se levanto de la silla donde estaba y tomo a Priya en sus brazos, besándola y siendo gratamente sorprendido con el hecho de que ella parecía estar correspondiéndole. Se separaron y vio algo extraño en los ojos de la mujer.

—Y-yo... lo siento... lamento si... —Un dedo paro su diatriba.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía? La mía tiene jacuzzi—.

—La tuya—.

Peter soltó a Priya y vio que ella iba por un bote de helado.

—Algo me dice que muy dentro de ti, hay un hombre dispuesto a experimentar y tengo una idea para este helado—.

Peter alzo la ceja bastante complacido con la imaginación de aquella chica. Definitivamente tenían que llegar a su habitación. Salieron discretamente de la cocina y atravesaron un pasillo que daba hacia otro que iba directo a los jardines. Ahí, vieron a una pareja que estaba haciendo justamente lo que ellos querían hacer pronto.

Peter metió el bote de helado en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Le puse un hechizo extensor—Le susurro a Priya, y transformándose en rata, empezó a correr por el pasillo evitando a la pareja, Priya lo imitó y también se transformó en rata, y cuando alcanzo a Peter, se preguntó por qué se detuvo.

Peter conocía a la pareja, y hasta ahora, habían sido una pareja clásica y moderada. Neville tenía a su prometida Annelise contra uno de los muros sin ventanas de aquel corredor. Los alfeizares eran abiertos para poder observar los jardines y la pareja los estaba ocupando para tener soporte.

Annelise tenía sus piernas enlazadas por detrás de la espalda de Neville, quien tenía a su prometida sentada sobre un alfeizar y presionándola contra el muro del lado, las embestidas constantes de la cintura de Neville contra la joven no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que estaban haciendo.

Y los gemidos de satisfacción que emitían, hacían que cualquier duda que hubiera, fuera disipada.

Ambas "ratitas" decidieron que las bodas ponen a la gente algo "sensibles" a los estímulos, y ellos pensaban aprovecharlos con helado y un jacuzzi, así que dejaron a los amantes seguir con sus actividades lúdicas y corrieron hasta el siguiente corredor que era donde estaba el cuarto de Priya.

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto En Inglaterra..._**

Lucius Malfoy estaba buscando como desesperado a su esposa en su enorme mansión, ¿Para qué demonios hicieron la mansión tan enorme sus ancestros? ¿Qué querían a sus esposas lejos de ellos? Mañana mismo movía la habitación personal de su esposa a una más cerca, o mejor, mudaba las cosas de su esposa a su habitación y se acabó. Eso funcionaria mejor. Al menos eso iba pensando Lucius, cuando encontró a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba saliendo de su habitación en ese momento y llamaba a una elfina, puesto que sus habitaciones tenían varias protecciones y los elfos no podían aparecerse ahí sin atravesar primero la puerta de la misma y siendo invitados a entrar por su ama.

La elfina se apareció con una bandeja con un vaso de agua, otro vaso con hielos, y una botella de agua mineral y un par de bocadillos "por si el ama tenía un poco de hambre". Narcissa agradeció a la elfina y levitando su bandeja, entro de nuevo en su habitación.

Desde que el lord, mejor dicho, Tom Riddle les había comentado los beneficios de un elfo domestico feliz (influenciado fuertemente por las ideas radicales de su ex-prometido Harry Potter), los Malfoy habían tenido que modificar su trato para con los elfos y Lucius tuvo que aceptar renuentemente que los elfos habían mejorado en la calidad de su servicio, que ya de por si era bueno antes, pero sin el agregado de la tortura, los elfos tendían a hacer las cosas a la perfección.

La casa estaba reluciente, los jardines muy cuidados, los caballos alimentados, cepillados y felices, incluyendo a los voladores, y la comida era ahora insuperable. Era tan buena que ninguno de los Malfoy recordaba la última vez que se sintieron tentados a salir a comer.

Alejando por un momento esos pensamientos, Lucius toco a la puerta de Narcissa y esta le abrió.

—Lucius, ¿Qué se ofrece tan tarde?, son casi las 10 de la noche—.

—No puedo dormir—.

—¿Quieres pasar y platicamos un poco? —.

Lucius entró al cuarto de su esposa y le robo uno de los bocadillos que le había traído la elfina. Pasaron un rato agradable conversando como no lo habían hecho en años. Ambos preocupados por su único hijo y pensando en cómo se iba a enfrentar a dos, DOS, maridos. Y Narcissa se rio diciendo que su dragón iba a empezar un harem.

—¿Te imaginas Lucius? Un harem—.

—No puedo imaginármelo—.

—¿No te hubiera gustado tener un harem? —.

—No, soy hombre de una sola mujer—.

La mirada seria de Lucius hizo que su mujer se ruborizara. Cuando le avisaron de su matrimonio arreglado, estaba exultante de alegría, ya que Lucius siempre le había gustado y el que fuera a convertirse en su marido era su máximo de felicidad. Cuando nació Draco, pensó que nada podía redondear su felicidad, entonces se enteró de que tendría una hija, pero la pequeña no sobrevivió el 6 mes de embarazo y Lucius, quien siempre había creído que aquella maldición era un cuento, tuvo que decírsela a Narcissa.

Su esposa estaba devastada, ya que ella de verdad quería una niña. Su sueño había sido tener muchos hijos, niños y niñas. Se consoló pensando que al menos podría tener muchos niños, pero la suerte la golpeó directo a la cara y le arrebato ese sueño con un hechizo que salió mal y la dejo incapacitada para tener hijos.

Solo tendría a Draco.

Ahora su sueño había cambiado y en su futuro, se veían muchos nietos, aunque tuvieran que ser con "madres sustitutas". Draco también soñaba con una familia grande, y afortunadamente, los Weasley y Prewett eran famosos por su fecundidad.

En todos esos golpes del destino, Lucius jamás la abandono ni se buscó una amante. Eso le decía más a Narcissa que todas las joyas y regalos costosos del mundo. Su marido la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Ahora que ya estaban cerca de los 50 años, su esposo apenas exhibía canas, aunque quizás se debiera a que su cabello rubio era muy claro, tenía algunas arrugas, pero lo hacían ver distinguido y conservaba su buen cuerpo gracias a mucho ejercicio y montar a caballo al menos tres veces por semana.

Quizás era la noche, o que, a la luz de las velas, su esposo se veía hermoso, o quizás era ese brillo de lujuria que asomaba a los ojos grises, pero Narcissa se sentía con ánimos de recordar algunas cosas de su matrimonio... como su noche de bodas.

Lucius se dejó llevar dócilmente por su esposa hasta la cama, y no salieron de ahí hasta el mediodía y solo para pedir algo de comer a los elfos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba en la mansión, Draco había salido a cenar con sus pretendientes, no, prometidos... era tan raro pensar en eso.

Draco había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio de los gemelos Weasley. Ambos tenían un negocio de bromas que había sido un éxito rotundo en el callejón Diagon y habían comprado una casa en una zona alejada de muggles y magos "por lo delicado de sus experimentos", habían dicho. Draco aún no la conocía.

Luego de cenar, Fred y George invitaron a su futuro esposo a conocer la que sería su casa luego del matrimonio.

La verdad de las cosas, Draco no imaginaba una casa como esa. Era preciosa, la casa de sus sueños era grande y espaciosa, pero no era una enorme mansión donde tenía que recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno solo para ir de su cuarto a desayunar.

La casa había sido equipada con una enorme biblioteca, que, según los gemelos, era solo para él. Habían notado que leía mucho mientras estaban en Hogwarts y querían darle un espacio "solo para él". Draco se sintió conmovido por ese detalle. El resto de la casa estaba decorado con excelente buen gusto.

—Zabini nos ayudó a decorarlo, Madame Zabini quiero decir—Dijo Fred mostrándole a Draco algunas esculturas y pinturas.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una especie de departamento, o al menos eso le pareció a Draco. Había una sala al principio, y más adelante se veía una cama enorme adoselada, donde caían desde los pilares varias sedas carísimas, y él era un Malfoy, sabía de telas caras. La cama era como para 6 personas, y había una puerta que daba a un baño donde había una tina como la del baño de prefectos y todos los demás implementos de un baño tradicional.

También había un enorme vestidor en caoba y Draco vio que había un enorme espacio, donde una placa decía "Draco Weasley-Malfoy". Sus futuros esposos habían pensado en todo. Era suficiente para todo su enorme guardarropa.

—¿Te gusta nuestra habitación? —George se acercó a Draco y lo abrazo, mientras este digería todo.

—¿Quieres decir que aquí dormiremos los tres? —.

La risa de ambos gemelos era muy musical, o quizás solo era la imaginación de Draco.

—Dormir... —Empezó Fred.

—O hacer otras... cosas—Terminó George lanzando una mirada "muy apreciativa" hacia Draco, haciéndolo ruborizar.

George le dio un largo beso a Draco y este sintió que sus rodillas temblaban ¿Desde cuándo sentía ese calor en el cuerpo? Hasta ahora, los besos que había recibido de ellos eran tiernos, pero no habían despertado ese "calor" en él. La boca de George seguía saqueando la suya, mientras las manos de Fred recorrían su cuerpo frotando, acariciando y apretando sus contornos y arrancándole suspiros.

George se separó de Draco y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que estarían más cómodos en la cama y Fred tomo una de las manos de Draco y George la otra, y lo llevaron hacia esa cama que ahora se sentía sensual y atractiva, invitadora.

Ambos gemelos eran poderosos mágicamente hablando. Habían perfeccionado muchas habilidades sin varita y no verbales, así que la ropa de los tres fue desvanecida y acomodada sin que Draco se diera cuenta que ahora los tres estaban desnudos sobre aquella enorme cama.

Fred procedió a ocuparse de los hombros y pecho de Draco mientras George se encargaba de la parte sur, y Draco sintió cuando su miembro era masajeado con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez. Su erección iba ganando firmeza mientras las diestras boca y manos de Fred lo excitaban con sensaciones que no había sentido antes.

Draco seguía siendo virgen. Sus supuestas aventuras sexuales habían sido más un chisme que nada, ya que Draco siempre había deseado que fuera Harry quien tomara su virginidad, y él la de Harry, pero cuando no se dio, claudico con el asunto de tener pareja... hasta que su padre acepto el cortejo de los dos Weasley.

Al principio no pensó que eso fuera a funcionar, pero habían sido muy pacientes con él, y le llevaban a cenar, al teatro y le cumplían casi cualquier capricho. Se sentía adorado por ambos. Pero, aun así, no había sido todo miel sobre hojuelas, también habían tenido peleas, pero las resolvían fácilmente y en general, había cambiado mucho su carácter al tratar con los gemelos. Ahora estaba en paz con el hecho de que Harry no lo eligiera y estaba feliz por eso, tenía dos novios insuperables, DOS.

George lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando llevo su miembro a su boca y empezó a succionarlo con avidez. Fred saqueo su boca y entre ambos estaban llevándolo a la locura.

Con un sencillo hechizo lubricante, George empezó a preparar a Draco, pensaban aguardar hasta la boda en unos meses, pero... se sentían impelidos hacia Draco, era más fuerte que ellos y no podían aguantar más. Necesitaban sentirlo.

Al contacto con el lubricante, Draco se sorprendió, pero cuando el primer dedo lo penetró, se asustó. Fred consiente de esto, se dedicó a relajarlo y decirle palabras de amor a su dragón. Un segundo dedo entró y Draco estaba un poco menos nervioso sabiendo que George lo estaba preparando a consciencia. Cuando el tercer dedo entro, George empezó a embestir para que Draco se acostumbrara al grosor y al movimiento.

Los gemidos que salían de los labios del rubio solo hacían que las erecciones de los pelirrojos empezarán a doler.

—Draco, ¿Quieres que sea Fred o que sea yo quien te tome primero? —Draco pensó que casi se jugarían en un volado su virginidad, pero una vez más, se alegró de haberse equivocado con ellos. Le estaban dando a elegir. Fred incluso había parado sus caricias para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

—Tú me has preparado con suavidad, creo que deberías ser tú, pero también quiero sentir a Fred pronto—George asintió y le dio una mirada a Fred, que inmediatamente volvió a "distraer" apropiadamente a Draco, mientras su hermano colocaba su erección en la entrada de Draco y presiono.

Un tenue gemido de dolor fue ahogado por el beso de Fred, quien escucho a su gemelo mascullar —¿Eras virgen? ¡Oh Merlín! Está muy apretado—.

George se contuvo y logro empujar lentamente, mientras Fred profundizaba sus caricias con los labios, apretaba los pezones de Draco hasta que estuvieron sensibles al contacto y empezó a repartir besos en sus costados mientras una de sus manos masajeaba la erección del rubio.

Draco se sentía amado como nunca. George empezó un suave vaivén luego de que estuviera quieto hasta que él se acostumbrara a su miembro, y Fred se dedicaba a brindarle placer con sus caricias. Los dos concentrados solo en él. Draco suspiro de gozo.

George empezó a acelerar las embestidas hasta que no pudo más y se vacío dentro de Draco. Entonces salió de él y tomo el lugar de Fred en la cama, para dejarle a su gemelo que probara el paraíso.

La erección de Fred era, si se puede, algo más grande que la de su hermano, aunque ambos estaban bien dotados, cortesía de la genética Weasley. La ventaja de Fred es que Draco ya estaba preparado, así que cuando George estaba excitando a Draco, él se introdujo en aquella apretada cavidad.

Sabía que acababa de dejar de ser virgen, pero aún estaba muy estrecho, y tan cálido. Soltó un gemido de estrangulado placer y empezó a embestir a Draco quien aún no lograba llegar al clímax, pero eso era porque todo esto lo estaba superando.

En realidad, Draco ya había tenido pequeños orgasmos, pero no alcanzaba aquel que le permitiría la liberación de su semen. Todo esto era tan excitante que su cuerpo se resistía a que acabara.

George en un momento, volvió a atacar la erección de su dragón y tragándolo por completo empezó a chuparlo, a succionarlo con fuerza mientras su mano masajeaba sus testículos y la otra estrujaba cada parte carnosa que encontraba.

Draco estaba empezando a sentir como si su sangre fuera fuego líquido y Fred sintió como las paredes de Draco se estrechaban deliciosamente a su miembro, los espasmos eran cada vez más frecuentes y sus respiraciones eran erráticas, las de los tres. El fuego se concentró en su vientre y Draco exploto en la boca de George mientras Fred se dejaba ir en aquel cálido interior. Cuando acabo se separó de Draco, desplomándose al lado, mientras George se acomodaba al lado contrario terminando de tragar la dulce semilla de su rubio.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras virgen? —Preguntó George intrigado.

—Y-yo no quería que se decepcionaran —Draco estaba avergonzado y quería ocultar su rostro, pero Fred le impidió que volteara hacia las almohadas.

—Nunca nos decepcionaríamos de ti Draco, eres nuestro novio y eres hermoso, y nos has dado un regalo único, tu inocencia ahora es nuestra y la atesoraremos, te lo prometemos—Fred sello esa promesa con un beso y George también.

Draco estaba feliz, pero había algo más que le intrigaba.

—Fred, George, me preguntaba si... —.

—¿Sí? —Pregunto George intrigado con que quería Draco.

—Es posible que ustedes...ya saben... ¿Se puede "juntos-juntos"? —Fred y George entendieron a qué se refería Draco.

—Es posible, sí. ¿Quieres probar? —Fred esperaba que pasaran años luego de la boda para que Draco quisiera algo así, así que se alegraba de que Draco tuviera curiosidad. Cuando miro a Draco, este estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

George volvió a trabajar el cuerpo de Draco y repartió caricias y besos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Fred se masturbaba, levantando su erección y se tumbó de espaldas contra el colchón y las almohadas, y con cuidado, ambos acomodaron a Draco encima de Fred.

Un nuevo hechizo lubricante y un poco de trabajo con los dedos de George y Fred alineo su miembro de nueva cuenta en aquella entrada y presiono hasta que su miembro fue tragado hasta la base. Se quedó quieto esperando la señal de George para moverse.

Aunque Fred no moviera sus caderas, seguía besando el cuello y hombros de Draco mientras masturbaba al rubio y George empezó a acercarse a la entrada de Draco, llevando su erección encima de la de su hermano y con cuidado, presiono.

Draco sintió dolor, de verdad. Pero una vez que George termino de penetrarlo, le parecía casi imposible que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar a ambos hombres y entonces, sucedió.

Fred y George empezaron a moverse al mismo tiempo y la presión de ambos miembros, hinchados hasta el límite, estirándolo, entrando y saliendo de él con firmeza, era enloquecedor. Y por si no fuera poco, la mano de Fred lo masturbaba ahora furiosamente mientras su boca mordisqueaba sus hombros y George lo besaba mientras ponía duros sus pezones.

Estaba siendo excitado, por toda su dermis y poseído al mismo tiempo. No había una sola de sus terminaciones nerviosas que no estuviera siendo excitada y complacida.

Draco tenía una mano en el hombro de George y la otra en la cadera de Fred. Cuando llegó al clímax, soltó un grito casi inhumano y apretó con tal fuerza que sus uñas dejaron marcas en sus dos amantes. El cuerpo del rubio se desplomo cuando su miembro dejo de soltar semen y se desmayó sobre el cuerpo lánguido de Fred.

Los dos hombres, salieron con cuidado de su amado rubio y lo acomodaron con delicadeza en la cama. Unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza y se acurrucaron al lado de Draco, flanqueándolo, de forma que fuera protegido por ambos, ya que así lo amaban los dos. Era un ser precioso que debía ser protegido.

Draco había sido su sueño por muchos años, y el cortejo fue la oportunidad de que Draco los conociera. Nunca pensaron que algún día iban a poder casarse con él, pero ya estaban a unos meses. Pensaron que tendrían sexo hasta la noche de bodas, pero ya había sucedido esa noche. Pensaron también que encontrarían a un experimentado Draco, pero esa noche había sido su primera vez y esa inocencia les pertenecía a ambos ahora. No importaba que hubiera sido George quien entrara primero. Si fueran celosos entre ellos, esa relación no funcionaria, y Draco no merecía menos que lo mejor, y ellos eran lo mejor.

El sueño fue introduciéndose lentamente en ellos y se quedaron abrazando al rubio quien, entre sueños, se acomodó aún más, sintiéndose completo y en paz. Había encontrado su hogar en aquel par. Y el mundo podía irse al carajo con sus chismes, él era feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regulus Black tenía una pareja... inusual. Al menos inusual para muchos magos, pero es que a él le gustaba el hombre...mejor dicho, medio hombre. Habían salido a cenar a ese nuevo restaurante que un mago mestizo había puesto cerca del Caldero Chorreante y obligo a su "novio" a que usara ropa "ajustada".

Lo cual no le gustaba mucho a su novio, pero como Regulus se lo comía con la mirada, lo complacía en lo que podía. A veces agradecía al mojigato de Remus (ya que, en el ministerio, pocos sabían de los "gustos" de Remus, todos creían que era mojigato) el haber sido tan buen auror y que ahora él tenía un trabajo "honorable" y podía ser visto del brazo de Regulus sin provocar "demasiados" chismes.

Por él se podían ir directo al infierno todos los chismosos, mientras Regulus lo quisiera con él.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Regulus sonrió complacido por la cara de sorpresa de su novio. Su novio estaba feliz con la elección, "The Hunter & Butcher House. All is meat in every single dish" decía el letrero.

—Me sorprende tu elección Reg, es simplemente genial, sabes lo que me gusta la carne—.

—Lo se Grey, por eso pensé que te gustaría, y puedes pedir incluso "medio crudo" tu filete, ya que hay platillos donde la carne debe tener algo de sangre—.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo? —Fenrir Greyback estaba mirando con ojos de cachorrito a Regulus Black. Era increíble que hubiera caído enamorado y nada menos que de un casi Black.

—Sí, pero me gusta oírte decirlo—.

Habían mantenido su romance en secreto ya que a pesar de las reformas que Tom Riddle había tratado de impulsar, aún había muchos miembros del Wizengamot renuentes, y aunque las parejas hombre lobo-mago no estaban prohibidas, no eran muy bien vistas entre los magos de sangrepura y Regulus temía la reacción de sus padres y sobre todo de su madre. Su padre Orión quizás fuera más fácil de convencer.

Fenrir había demostrado ser un excelente investigador y rastreador de fugitivos. Contrario a muchos hombres lobo, Fenrir había abrazado a su lobo interior y podía controlar un poco sus transformaciones sin la poción Wolfsbane (conocida vulgarmente como Matalobos). Ese poco de control, le permitía a Fenrir conservar sus instintos de lobo cuando estaba transformado en humano y algunas características como el pelaje largo y el cuerpo musculoso.

Regulus babeaba cada que Fenrir aceptaba ponerse esas camisas y suéteres entallados y muchas mujeres se lamentaban en voz alta de las evidentes preferencias de aquel "pedazo de hombre".

Mientras comían sus filetes, Regulus pidió bien cocido mientras Greyback pidió ese tal "sashimi de buey", Fenrir olfateo un aroma familiar, ya que habían compartido algunas borracheras juntos.

—Rabastan está aquí—.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —.

En ese momento, en el campo visual de Regulus apareció Rabastan Lestrange acompañado de un hombre de cabello negro que por momentos parecía rojo sangre y ojos de un gris azuloso, bastante atractivo. Regulus lo reconoció como uno de los Prince, debía ser nieto del actual Lord Prince, ya que su hermano le contó a Reg sobre Severus y su condición de heredero y sucesor de Lord Prince y le hablo sobre que Severus tenía otro primo además de Natt.

Por la cara de Rabastan, llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos, pero era evidente que quería estar en otro lugar con el hombre, un lugar mucho más privado.

—...No sabía que Rabastan estuviera saliendo con alguien—.

—Ni yo, aunque su elección es bastante buena—.

—¡Oye! Que estoy aquí enfrente—.

—Solo estoy apreciando que es atractivo, pero tú eres hermoso Reggie—.

Regulus odiaba cuando le decía Reggie, pero lo dejaba pasar, solo si se trataba de Fenrir. La pareja afortunadamente no los vio, o al menos eso parecía, y en cuanto terminaron de comer, pagaron y se fueron de ahí.

La noche estaba clara y la luna creciente brillaba en el cielo, aún faltaba poco más de una semana para la luna llena, pero Fenrir reconoció el impulso de su lobo surgir. Iba caminando al lado de Regulus y el exquisito hombre que iba a su lado, se ruborizaba cada que volteaba a verlo.

Siempre decían las personas que Regulus parecía una versión joven y sin barba de Sirius, pero Fenrir no podía ver donde estaban esas similitudes. Regulus conservaba un aire de inocencia del que Sirius carecía, se ruborizaba con facilidad y tenía una tendencia a morderse un labio cuando estaba nervioso.

A pesar de que ya llevaban meses saliendo, aún no habían dado "ese" paso. Habían tenido algunas sesiones de besuqueo intenso, caricias fuertes, y bastante masturbación conjunta y en un par de ocasiones le había dado sexo oral a Reg, muy buen sexo oral, pero hasta ahora, Fenrir se había negado a avanzar más allá.

Como él había aceptado a su lobo, la copula era algo "diferente" en su caso. Mientras el resto de los hombres lobo tenía sexo regular con sus parejas, excepto los días de luna llena, Fenrir conservaba una característica lobuna que podía ser muy dolorosa para Reg, y hasta donde sabía, el hombre seguía siendo virgen y no quería que su primera vez fuera menos que placentera.

No es que Regulus no hubiera querido tener sexo, sino que las circunstancias se lo habían impedido, se había unido a los mortífagos y cuando el Lord cambio de "parecer", fue arrastrado por aquel plan de la Orden y la profecía. No había tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie, hasta apenas ese año, cuando se topó con Fenrir regresando de una misión.

El hombre lobo tenía la ropa destruida y alcanzo a ver aquella deliciosa musculatura y el aire salvaje del hombre que además presentaba rasguños. Fenrir le sonrió sarcásticamente y se fue de ahí directo a dar su informe, incluso antes de ir a San Mungo o mínimo a la enfermería del cuartel. Regulus agradeció en silencio a su padre que necesitaba que fuera a recoger un par de papeles y lo mando a él en vez de aún mensajero.

Fenrir se lo empezó a topar "por casualidad" cuando Reg iba al callejón Diagon o por más papeles de su padre y empezaron a citarse a escondidas, iban sobre todo al mundo muggle y al departamento de Fenrir, quien lo había comprado luego de se hizo bastante bueno como investigador, pero como cazador de fugitivos logro muchos méritos entre los aurores quienes empezaron a "obviar" cierta parte de su vida, para disgusto de Remus, quien aún no le perdonaba el haberlo mordido de niño.

Reg estaba avergonzado de que Fenrir se enterara de que era virgen y cuando tuvieran intimidad, se decepcionara de él. No tenía manera de saber que Fenrir ya lo sabía, su "olfato" se lo había indicado.

Sin embargo, para consuelo de los dos, esa situación estaba por cambiar. Algo en el aire estaba cambiando, había un halo de magia en la noche, poniendo los sentidos en alerta y exacerbando las sensaciones. Fenrir enlazo su mano con la de Reg, y Reg salto por la chispa de electricidad que sintió cuando el lobo toco su mano.

El hipersensible olfato de Fenrir sintió el cambio en el aroma de Reg, deseo. Tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y Regulus simplemente se derritió como mantequilla entre aquellos brazos. Sentía miedo y a la vez, quería hacerlo. No quería seguir siendo virgen, quería que Fenrir fuera el primero. Y Fenrir pensó que si algún día decidían casarse no podía seguir evitando el sexo, lo que sucedía con su miembro era parte de lo que él era, y Regulus tendría que aceptarlo así. Al menos eso esperaba.

—Te deseo Reg—.

—Yo también Grey—.

—No podemos ir a mi casa, mis padres están hoy ahí—.

—Y yo como que rompí mi cama en una trasformación y el sillón no es muy cómodo—.

—¿A dónde vamos entonces? —.

No se habían dado cuenta que habían caminado tanto que se habían alejado mucho del caldero chorreante y en cambio habían ido a dar a una calle cuajada de bares. Al fondo de la calle, había un hotel. Ninguno lo pensó mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de los negocios que había a su alrededor cuando vieron la salvación a su dilema a unos metros de distancia.

Entraron al hotel, muggle, y pidieron una habitación. El encargado había visto muchas parejas gay en su trabajo, pero era la primera vez que veía a un hombre que le hacía replantearse su sexualidad, o, mejor dicho, dos. Fenrir le parecía un completo activo, mientras Regulus un completo pasivo, y le daban ganas de meterse en los pantalones de ambos. Les sugirió una habitación en el último piso.

No se habían dado cuenta en su prisa, que el hotel era especializado precisamente en sexo casual, todas las habitaciones tenían implementos para el puro y llano disfrute sexual.

Fue por eso por lo que cuando vieron la habitación, Regulus sintió más miedo mientras Fenrir pensaba que esas tiras de cuero, definitivamente iba a ser instaladas en su recamara del departamento, una vez que consiguiera una cama más resistente.

Afortunadamente, el deseo de sentir a Fenrir dentro era más que su miedo y pronto ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama. Regulus se deleitaba en la visión del cuerpo desnudo y musculoso de su novio, destilando hombría por todos los poros. Cada línea que tocaba de su vientre le parecía estar tocando a un gladiador romano, Fenrir era una oda a la testosterona.

Mientras, Fenrir veía al hombre que lo traía de cabeza, el siempre considero enlazarse con una mujer, hasta que conoció a Reg. No era exactamente "delicado", pero tenía esa elegancia y discreción, un porte regio, era delgado, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente, y se sentía tan pequeño en sus brazos, y eso le fascinaba a Fenrir quien se vio a si mismo tratando con delicadeza y cuidado a alguien, por primera vez en su vida.

Reg sintió la boca de Fenrir en su miembro, la caricia era más ruda que lo que recordaba de sus encuentros anteriores y le fascinaba. Fenrir siempre lo trataba con delicadeza, pero él no era tan frágil como aparentaba. Tuvo a Sirius-hago-bromas-pesadas-a-todo-mundo Black como hermano. Su cuerpo era resistente, podía aguantar lo que a Fenrir se le ocurriera.

Reg quiso corresponder la atención y Fenrir quiso evitarlo, pero Reg no lo dejo y vio en toda su gloria y esplendor cuando el miembro de Fenrir empezó a hincharse en cierta parte. Contrario al asco o miedo que Fenrir creyó que Regulus sentiría, su novio estaba fascinado y empezó a chuparlo de forma golosa.

Fenrir se desconectó del mundo y solo se concentró en sentir aquella boca sobre su miembro, hasta que su lobo exigió que se dejara de juegos y reclamara a su pareja.

—Reg, para—Regulus separo su boca de aquel miembro con renuencia, como si le hubieran quitado su dulce favorito.

—¿Qué pasa...? —Por toda respuesta, Fenrir lo coloco rápidamente en cuatro y empezó a lamer su entrada dejando que su lengua lubricara alrededor y el interior. Las sensaciones que recibía hacían que el miembro de Regulus se hinchara aún más y estaba empezando a ser doloroso, pero de alguna forma, ese dolor le gustaba.

Luego, para agregar más sensaciones a las que ya lo estaban enloqueciendo, uno de los gruesos dedos de Fenrir entro en su esfínter, haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa, la saliva que había repartido Fenrir en su entrada, ayudo mucho a que aquel dedo se deslizara en su interior y pronto se vio a si mismo moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir más profundamente aquel dedo.

Fenrir agrego más dedos, uno a uno, hasta que fueron cuatro y entraban y salían deforma firme y constante del interior de Regulus. En un momento, Fenrir saco todos ellos. Volteo levemente y vio que el miembro de su novio seguía erguido, pero había perdido aquella protuberancia.

—No te preocupes, volverá—Y diciéndole esto, Fenrir alineo su miembro y tomando de las caderas a Reg, empezó a penetrarlo con cuidado. Regulus aguanto sus gemidos hasta que sintió que aquel delicioso miembro no llegaría más lejos, podía sentir los enormes testículos de su novio, golpeando contra sus muslos.

—Muévete Grey—.

No necesito más, Fenrir empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos y Regulus podía sentir que aquel miembro lo llenaba y tocaba cada punto de su interior, lo sentía tan justo mientras Fenrir se sentía desfallecer de lo apretado que estaba.

Fenrir acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas y Regulus tenía problemas para mantenerse en esa posición, los embates eran poderosos y movían la cama con mucho ruido. Entonces lo sintió. Aquella protuberancia empezó a crecer y Reg podía sentirla, estiraba aún más su ya de por si distendido recto y cada embiste lo sentía aún más profundo, golpeando su próstata y rozando sus paredes de forma brutal... estaba más allá de lo sublime su excitación.

Entonces Reg vio las correas de cuero que colgaba de la pared hacia la cama y alcanzo un par de ellas, y las enredo en sus brazos y con su ayuda, logro levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh carajo! Reg, esto se siente delicioso—.

Al subir su cuerpo, Regulus había cambiado el ángulo de penetración y ahora Fenrir estaba embistiéndolo casi como un animal y él lo sentía aún más grande de lo que ya era. La mente de Reg era incapaz de hilar siquiera más de dos silabas seguidas y solo podía jadear. Jadear, gemir, gritar y apretar más aquellas correas que le permitían mantenerse en pie, ya que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina.

Sentía sus huesos molerse, la piel ardía y parecía estar a punto de la combustión espontánea. Casi esperaba estar en llamas en ese momento. sintiendo aquel delicioso miembro hinchado que ya no podía salir de él, haciendo que Fenrir tuviera que moverse contra él, intentando llegar más profundo.

Las embestidas eran más cortas, pero más rápido. El ritmo estaba enloqueciéndolos a ambos. El sudor de sus cuerpos ya estaba en un punto en que escurría hacia las sabanas. Fenrir sintió como las paredes de Reg empezaban a apretarlo violentamente, y llevo una de sus manos al olvidado miembro de su novio... no, su pareja, su compañero de vida.

El lobo en él lo reconoció como tal y el mundo entero podía intentarlo si quería, pero nadie iba a separarlo de su pareja, solo sobre su cadáver.

Reg agarro más fuerte las correas mientras la mano de Fenrir tomaba su miembro y empezaba a masturbarlo. Con esfuerzo, abrió las piernas hasta donde pudo y empezó a moverse aún más hacia atrás, cuando Fenrir lo embestía, profundizando al máximo las penetraciones, y dejando que aquella protuberancia entrara aún más profundo en él. ¡Merlín! Hasta podía sentir las venas cuando palpitaba la sangre en él.

La mano que tenía libre Fenrir, la aferro a la cadera de Reg, unas cuantas embestidas más y su miembro empezó a palpitar, soltando su semen dentro de Reg, con fuerza, llenándolo por completo, y dejando que el placer invadiera sus sentidos. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero estaba satisfecho, muy satisfecho. Espero hasta que su miembro perdiera la protuberancia y salió con cuidado de aquel estrecho canal.

Reg soltó las correas y se dejó caer en los brazos de Fenrir, quien había pasado su brazo debajo de su estómago. Ahora su novio estaba besando con ternura su espalda y su maltratado (pero deliciosamente maltratado) trasero, y lo ayudaba a acostarse contra el colchón, y empujando las sabanas húmedas en el proceso.

—Me dejaste lleno de tu leche—Le dijo Fenrir mostrándole su mano perlada con su semen y haciendo que Reg se ruborizara y luego, con parsimonia, empezó a lamer el blanco líquido para asombro y deleite de Reg.

—Y tú me has metido todo ese "monstruo" por el culo—Dijo riendo Reg, quien empezaba a relajarse, era ridículo sentirse cohibido luego de que tuvo aquel enorme miembro y el participo muy activamente.

—Pero te gusto—.

—Sí... mucho—Un beso calló al lobo y dejo que Reg disfrutara un poco de caricias postcoitales.

Mientras acariciaba a su pareja, Fenrir pensó que lo que estaba por decir era lo correcto, él ya había reconocido a Reg como suyo, esperaba que Reg pensará lo mismo con él.

—Reggie... Cásate conmigo—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Me oíste perfectamente, cásate conmigo—.

—¿Por qué? —Reg intuía algo, había sentido como si una cuerda lo hubiera atado a Fenrir mientras estaban unidos, alguna vez oyó hablar de los compañeros de vida, pero pensó que se trataban de cuentos. Ojalá fueran ciertos.

—Eres mío, mi compañero. Cuando estaba dentro de ti, lo sentí, y el lobo lo sintió también. Eres mi pareja, mi compañero hasta la muerte. Cásate conmigo—.

Reg se colocó encima de Fenrir a horcajadas y empezó a mover su trasero hacia aquel miembro, despertándolo nuevamente. Vio a Fenrir a los ojos mientras con su mano, dirigía aquel miembro hacia su interior de nueva cuenta.

—Sí quiero—Y Reg empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en aquel mástil de carne mientras Fenrir sonreía al ver que su compañero era insaciable y empezó a mover sus caderas para complacer a su pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rabastan diviso a sus ex-compañeros mortífagos en el restaurante, porque, aunque Fenrir no hubiera sido marcado, lo era. Aunque desde que la marca había desaparecido hace unos días ya no había manera de saber quién había sido mortífago y quién no. Tuvo que enviar lechuzas a medio mundo para saber que él no había sido un caso particular, y otra lechuza a su cuñada para asegurarse que Lord Riddle seguía vivo y que la desaparición no tenía que ver con su muerte o algo así.

Aún no había nada anunciado en el profeta, pero seguramente pronto lo habría. Pero él, si alguien intentaba decir de él que era mortífago, podía levantar su brazo y fingir que nunca fue marcado. En fin, ignoraría a esos dos que a todas vistas estaban en una cita romántica, igual que él estaba con Max.

Saber que Max Rosier, el nieto del actual Lord Prince estaba interesado en él fue un shock, ya que hasta donde sabían, el hombre se dedicaba a andar de cama en cama y de mesa en mesa de juego. El típico playboy.

Pero no todo era lo que parecia.

Max fue insistente en obtener una cita con él y lo atajaba luego de las reuniones del Wizengamot. Cuando Rodolphus "tuvo ese accidente" y falleció, él se convirtió en el nuevo Lord Lestrange, y por eso mismo, le parecía raro que alguien como Max Rosier se fijara en él. Por muy "inútil" que fuera Max, era un Prince y un Rosier, un sangrepura de renombre, más que su apellido.

Al final, Max obtuvo un sí de Rabastan y fue una excelente cita en palabras de Rabastan. Max lo llevo a un museo donde exhibían instrumentos de tortura muggles y Rabastan estaba fascinado. Hacía años que no veía nada relacionado ni remotamente a la tortura. Había perdido su gusto por la sangre (casi, había gente que parecía pedir a gritos una buena sesión con el látigo), pero una de las cosas que no le disgustaban tanto de los muggles era esa predilección e imaginación de torcer ideas geniales en ideas para infligir dolor, en eso no se diferenciaban mucho de los magos.

Luego de esa cita, siguieron muchas otras y Rabastan empezó a relajarse con el tenaz Max y se dio cuenta de que el "Max playboy inútil" solo era una fachada. Para que, quien sabe. Pero el verdadero Max era muy diferente.

Para empezar, poca gente permaneció al lado de Rabastan luego de que el Lord firmo la paz, no importaba que hubiera sido "perdonado" por sus crímenes. Muchas de sus antiguas alianzas se desvanecieron y quedo con apenas las suficientes para mantener su lugar en el Wizengamot y conservar el título de Lord.

Varias citas después, algunas en la comodidad de su mansión, que su padre tuvo la "gentileza" de heredarle su propia mansión y dejar a su hermano y cuñada en otra, donde comprobó que Max sabía perfectamente complacerlo en la cama.

Podía decirse que eran una pareja, y empezaba a pensar que podía imaginarse casado con Max Rosier. No por los títulos que lo precedían, sino porque en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía.

Un pie desnudo empezó a acariciar su miembro sobre su pantalón, sacándolo de su concentración. Max estaba masajeando sensualmente su miembro debajo de la mesa, ¡Y el muy ladino ni siquiera parecía estar preocupado de que alguien los viera!

Era perverso. Deliciosamente perverso.

Rabastan pidió la cuenta y dejo de sentir aquel hábil pie sobre su delicada anatomía. Cuando la mesera llegó, Rabastan puso 200 libras en la mesa.

—Quédese con el cambio—Le dijo a la conmocionada mesera y jalo hacia afuera del local a su novio, para que se hacia el tonto si eso es lo que era Max.

Ya en la calle y buscando donde desaparecerse le dijo a Max al oído.

—...Que te quede claro, llevaras mi apellido y nos casamos en 3 meses para darte tiempo a pensar en tus invitados. No te estoy preguntando si quieres, vas a ser mío. Ahora, vayamos a mi mansión que tengo que "castigarte" apropiadamente por tu comportamiento lascivo en el restaurante.

Max sonrió feliz, nunca hubiera dicho que no a la propuesta que llevaba esperando desde que vio a Rabastan en el Wizengamot. Se abrazo al mago y se desaparecieron hacia la mansión, donde horas después y mientras Max sentía el miembro de su prometido hasta el fondo, aquella cuerda invisible que Max sabía que existía, la sintió atarse hacia Rabastan, indicándole a Max, que no había fallado al pensar que Rabastan era su compañero de vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Calixta y Evan Rosier estaban sobre su cama de matrimonio, luego de que se pusieran "al día" respecto a sus necesidades maritales. Con todo el estrés de que Severus casi hubiera perdido la razón por perder a Harry y luego de meses de temer lo peor con el compromiso del joven y Tom Riddle, bueno, tenía bastante tiempo que no tenían un momento a solas.

Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que pasaría en los meses por venir, por eso es por lo que Cassandra los había invitado a retirarse de la mansión. La magia clamaría por lo que le pertenecía por derecho y ellos debían estar en algún lugar cómodo y seguro donde reforzar su vínculo.

La magia estaba reparando los errores de los magos y estaba empezando inmediatamente, y ellos solo debían sentarse a disfrutar el espectáculo. Eso y a tener otra sesión de maravilloso sexo.

* * *

 ** _De Vuelta En La India, Día Siguiente A La Boda..._**

—¡Vindaloo! —Harry vio que el mesero le servía su curry quema-estómagos favorito mientras le llevaba a cada invitado al desayuno cualquier platillo que pidieran.

Severus aún no entendía cómo podía comer esa cosa sin llorar o sacar humo de las orejas como si hubiera tomado poción pimentónica. Severus vio que por las caras de estúpida felicidad de sus amigos y familiares que muchos de ellos habían tenido una "buena noche", pero no de sueño. ¿Incluso Peter y una de sus primas?

Dolía reconocerlo, pero se veían bien juntos.

En cuanto a cabo el desayuno, su familia de la India se retiró ahora si por completo del hotel y le hicieron prometer a Severus que los visitarían pronto. Severus les dijo que estaría todavía una semana ahí. Cuando despertaron luego de su "noche de bodas", Harry y él hablaron sobre lo que iban a hacer.

A pesar de que estaban muy felices de que los Potter y sus amigos aceptaran su relación, aún no se sentían preparados de volver a Inglaterra y enfrentar el feroz acoso de la prensa. Además de que habían estado tanto tiempo lejos que querían estar un rato más a solas. Así que Severus le propuso repetir "cierto" viaje, pero quedándose al menos dos semanas en cada destino.

Harry acepto encantado.

Los Potter y compañía se fueron casi al mediodía, mientras Silene y los Singh partieron como a la 1 rumbo a su reino. De nueva cuenta, Harry y Severus estaban solos. Pidieron que les enviaran su comida a la habitación y continuaron amándose todo el día.

Salieron a pasear hasta el tercer día y visitaron primero el Taj Mahal, y buscaron a un camellero para tomarse una nueva foto donde llevaban un letrero que decía "Recién casados". Pensaban ponerla en la sala de su casa., una vez que compraran una, Severus se propuso poner manos a la obra en cuanto llegaran al hotel para que hubiera una casa a la cual llegar una vez que regresaran a Inglaterra.

También compraron cosas en el bazar, alfombras, telas, lámparas y decoraciones, incluso un mueble decorado con cuentas que Harry encontró interesante. Todo fue enviado al hotel, y posteriormente enviado a una bodega que Severus rento mientras tanto. Benditos mensajes vía "plumas de fénix", eran caros, pero efectivos.

Dos días antes de irse, Severus recibió un mensaje de su abuelo.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Querido Severus_

 _Lamentamos habernos perdido la boda, tu cuñada nos envió un traslador, pero no pudimos llegar y aunque Natt logro ir más tarde, tuvo que regresar antes del amanecer. Felicitaciones por tu boda._

 _Aún está el asunto de mi sucesión y tu nombramiento como nuevo Lord Prince, además de muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte. Sin embargo, todo eso puede esperar. Tu abuela está ansiosa por conocer a tu esposo, pero sabe que necesitan tiempo para ustedes._

 _Sobre la casa que quieres comprar, y no me preguntes como me entere, no tienes que preocuparte, ya que, al nombrarte heredero, también tienes derecho a una propiedad, así que tienes una casa a donde llevar a tu flamante esposo. Procuraremos que sus cosas estén ahí cuando ustedes regresen._

 _Disfruten de su luna de miel y esperamos verlos, pero no muy pronto._

 _Abrazos de tu abuelo, Maximus._

 _Pd: tu abuela Cassandra, dice que le compres algunos dulces de donde sea que vayan de viaje. Y que pases a saludar a nuestra familia en la India, nos alegra que los hayas conocido._

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—¿Lord Prince? —Harry sonrió a su esposo—Te queda mejor el apellido Prince que Snape—.

—¿Acaso no le gusta mi apellido señor Snape-Potter? —Severus agarro de la cintura a su esposo mientras besaba su cuello arrancando suspiros de él.

—Así te apellidaras McDonald, Fox, O'Brady, o cualquier otro apellido, me gustaría solo porque es tuyo Severus, pero Prince te define. Eres mi príncipe, mi príncipe mestizo, mi Severus—Harry enterró el rostro en el cuello de Severus y se abrazó a él. aún sentía esa necesidad de estar pegado a él. Era más fuerte que todo, no sabía por qué le sucedía eso, pero tampoco es como si le importará.

—Buena respuesta. Supongo que puedo tomar ese apellido, si Natt se casa, el apellido se perderá, y no sé si mi primo Maximus tomara el lugar de Lord Prince, ya que también es el único hijo de Lord Rosier—.

—Severus Prince y Harry Prince-Potter, me gusta cómo suena—Dijo Harry besando a su esposo.

Ese día, Severus envió una respuesta a su abuelo diciéndole que tardarían un par de meses en regresar a Inglaterra. El último día de su estancia en la India, visitaron a los Saradaar quienes tenían una vasija llena de semillas en la puerta y le dijeron a Harry que lo pateara con el pie derecho.

—Ya que aún no irán a su casa, puedes hacer este rito aquí. Nuestra casa siempre los recibirá con los brazos abiertos—Le dijo Chandraraj y Harry pensó que no le costaba nada el complacerlos, finalmente, se había casado con algunas de sus tradiciones.

Luego de que pateo aquella vasija, la familia los hizo pasar de nuevo al comedor, pero esta vez estaban en el lugar de honor y eran bendecidos por todos los miembros de la familia. Habían decorado el lugar con muchas guías de flores. Las mujeres y algunos de los hombres estaban cocinando ahí mismo mientras los niños se dedicaban a llevarles bandejas con dulces y fruta.

—Quisimos que tuvieran la recepción que debieron tener cuando los conocimos, es nuestra tradición como familia organizar una fiesta en honor de nuestros parientes nuevos, y Harry ahora es parte de la familia—Harry se ruborizo por tanta atención, pero se relajó rápidamente. Rajni le deslizo una hoja que tenía la receta del Vindaloo, su receta familiar y Harry se sintió feliz de ser aceptado por ellos.

Pasaron una tarde agradable en compañía de aquella familia multitudinaria. Tuvieron que prometer mil veces que volverían de visita en el futuro y que, si hacían una fiesta en Inglaterra para celebrar la boda, serían avisados y se les mandarían suficientes trasladores para todos.

Priya se les acerco y les pregunto si podían enviarle una carta a Peter, ya que el servicio ahí era algo lento, Severus le dijo que fuera con el encargado del hotel, que le dejaría pagados varios envíos con plumas de fénix. Priya le agradeció profusamente a Severus.

Regresaron al hotel y empacaron todo, Severus dejo pagados varios envíos con plumas de fénix para Priya y se dirigieron a uno de los jardines para viajar por traslador. Ya habían avisado a su hotel en Venecia que llegarían en breve.

* * *

 ** _Inglaterra, 2 Semanas Luego De La Visita A Los Prince..._**

Tom estaba en su sala, repasando algunas de las ideas para su campaña política, que le había dado Cassandra. La mujer tenía instinto depredador para la política. Nagini (quien había sido adoptada mientras Tom estaba cortejando a Harry) estaba cerca de la chimenea, así que ella fue la primera "victima" del mal humor de la mujer que salió del fuego.

Afortunadamente, la serpiente sabía deslizarse rápido y se escondió en algún lugar de la sala.

—¡TU! ¡SERPIENTE RASTRERA! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! —Tom apenas esquivo el maleficio que se cobró su sillón, el cual quedó reducido a cenizas.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en su sala, con la varita en alto, apuntándole directamente.

—¿Se puede saber que te ocurre Bella? —Tom no entendía nada, la mujer prácticamente besaba el suelo que él pisaba. ¿Qué había hecho o no hecho para que la mujer quisiera convertirlo en polvo?

—¡Te atreviste a cambiar mi puesto! Se lo diste a alguien más. Y, por si fuera poco, te atreves a estarme buscando un marido. ¡Yo no necesito un marido! ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? —.

—Le prometí a Rodolphus que buscaría hacerte feliz—Dijo Tom casi tímidamente, esperando calmar a la furiosa mujer.

—¿Y crees que un marido me hará feliz? ¡Vaya que eres más estúpido de lo que pensé! _¡Crucio!_ —.

El mundo estaba de cabeza si Bellatrix le mandaba un _Crucio_ a Tom Riddle, a quien ella consideraba su señor. De hecho, Tom notó que ella no le había dicho "mi señor", sino que directamente paso a atacarlo y a referirse a él de forma personal.

Tom esquivo la maldición y con un movimiento de su mano (había estado practicando en la mansión Prince con sus nuevos poderes), inmovilizo a Bellatrix y la ato a uno de los sillones. De forma cómoda para ella, a pesar de que le lanzo una imperdonable, no quería lastimarla.

—Bella, por favor, contrólate. Dime que hice para que estés enojada conmigo—.

—¡Me cambiaste! Dijiste que me dejarías ayudarte con tu campaña política. Fudge en efecto anuncio su retiro como me dijiste y yo iba a venir con un montón de ideas para tu campaña, incluso pensé en usar a Nagini para algunas fiestas benéficas, pero cuando estaba escribiendo mis ideas en ese café del callejón Diagon, me encontré con mi cuñado y me pregunto qué hacía, le dije lo de mis ideas y me dijo que no me entusiasmará ya que con lo de mi nuevo esposo no tendría tiempo, además de que TÚ ya tenías un asesor, o mejor dicho, asesora—.

—...Rabastan nunca me mentiría con algo así de delicado, pero pensé que igual y se había equivocado hasta que investigue y me enteré de que estabas siendo asesorado por Lady Prince, de todas las familias posibles, ¡Los Prince! ¿Acaso eres un maldito masoquista? Es la familia de tu rival de amores y vas y les pides ayuda ¿Qué está mal contigo? Luego me enteré de que eras tú quien quería casarme con alguien, según porque me veías "muy sola y triste". ¿Qué carajos te importa cómo me veo? ¡Tú nunca me ves! Mejor di que te quieres deshacer de mí, sería más honesto—.

Bellatrix estaba llorando quedamente al terminar de soltar todo lo que traía encima. Tom jamás pensó que buscando hacer feliz a Bella ella pensara que él se había cansado de su presencia, cuando era todo lo contrario. De alguna forma extraña, aún antes de todo este asunto de la profecía, el cortejo, Harry y ahora su nueva misión en la vida, Bella estaba ahí con él, cuando aún no era Lord Voldemort, cuando empezó la guerra, y muchas situaciones donde ella siempre estuvo junto a él, incluso cancelo citas con su esposo para ayudarle con sus planes.

Rodolphus le dijo que Bella no lo amaba, no realmente. Y él sabía, Tom sabía perfectamente que Bella estaba enamorada de él, y nunca había tenido el valor de enfrentarla y decirle que él no la amaba, ya que la quería sinceramente como amiga, aún antes de hacer aquel rito para reparar su alma.

—Bella, yo no te amo—.

—Lo sé—.

—Quiero decir, sé que no te amo ahora, te quiero, ¿Eso te bastaría? —.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

Tom había pensado una y otra vez en que tenía que buscar un consorte o una esposa, ya que la imagen de hombre casado ayudaba mucho en las campañas, pero ninguna noble le gustaba en realidad, y los hombres, bueno, ninguno estaba siquiera cerca de poder con su carácter, pero luego pensó en Bella. Y la descarto cuando recordó que él le estaba buscando un marido desde hace meses, pero ninguno le parecía adecuado para ella.

Ese día, Nagini le dijo que estaba haciéndose el tonto a propósito, ya que la mujer que siempre lo visitaba tenía claras intenciones de aparearse con él y que ella (Nagini) creía que podrían tener crías muy bonitas juntos.

Tom se rió por las ideas de su mascota. Pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la serpiente se deslizo indignada hacia la chimenea, se enroscó y remato su plática con algo que se le quedo en la cabeza.

—Solo soy un animal, pero los animales sabemos quién es nuestra pareja por las puras feromonas, y las de ella siempre se dirigen a ti, y las que tú sueltas solo las capta ella. Yo solo digo—Y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el fuego.

Apenas había pasado un par de horas de su plática con la serpiente y ahí estaba el tema principal sentado y atado en un sillón de la sala.

—Digo mi querida amiga, que deberíamos casarnos. Rabastan está en lo cierto, te buscaba un esposo, pero ninguno de los posibles candidatos es siquiera digno de tocar tu zapato. Y yo necesito una esposa. Tú eres perfecta para mí, y no digo que te amo, ni que te amare con locura... o quien sabe. Hace tiempo que ya no estoy seguro de nada y la vida cambia de un día para otro. Así que, ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Te casas conmigo? —.

Bella estaba más lucida que nunca, su mente pareció descorrer un velo y entonces contesto a su futuro esposo.

—Si, me caso contigo. Pero no sabía que era tradición de tu familia el atar a un sillón a tu prometida—Tom rió con ganas. Quizás no era el matrimonio que había soñado, pero funcionarían juntos.

Libero a Bella y esta se paró frente a él.

—Deberíamos besarnos—.

—Creo que sería adecuado—.

Tom se acercó a Bella quien estaba algo tímida para la furia que había demostrado apenas unos instantes atrás, pero luego del primer beso, ambos sintieron algo diferente en el interior. Sintieron como si una cuerda se liberara de sus corazones y los uniera.

Bella pensó que, si iban a estar casados, y sin importar que demonios era esa sensación de estar atada a Tom (y no pensaba contradecirla, la sensación de pertenecerle a él era fabulosa), quizás debían probar otros puntos de la vida conyugal y tiro de Tom hacia la mullida alfombra. Bella prefería tener suficiente espacio para moverse y el sillón no era adecuado.

Nagini salió de su escondite y vio con gusto como aquellos humanos por fin se dejaban de tonterías y se apareaban como se debía, aunque parecía ser que la hembra que eligió su humano era algo ruidosa, pero parecía que a su humano eso le gustaba más. En fin, el otro humano que antes se apareaba con Tom solía gritar también.

La serpiente salió de la casa, ya que había visto a un lindo pitón albino que se había escapado de una casa donde lo maltrataron y ella lo guió hacia el estanque que había en el jardín. A Nagini le gustaba aquel macho y pensaba que sus bebés se verían muy lindos si ellos se emparejaban.

* * *

 ** _Venecia, Estambul, Praga Y Bali..._**

Ajenos a los acontecimientos en su nación, Severus y Harry llegaron a Venecia, al hotel donde habían tenido su primera sesión de besos. Aparecieron justo en el Lobby, ya que, en esos años, el hotel que antes había sido completamente muggle, ahora tenía una sección mágica.

Severus había reservado la suite nupcial. La habitación no era tan grande como la de Agra, pero ciertamente no era pequeña, esta tenía un enorme balcón con macetas llenas de flores. No tenía tina, pero si una regadera con cristales en vez de un cancel (Harry empezó a pensar en posibilidades) y la cama se veía amplia. Había bandejas con dulces y frutas en una mesa cercana a la misma y la cama estaba decorada con pétalos de flores y un cartel que decía: "Felicitaciones a los recién casado".

—Es preciosa—.

—Pensé que te gustaría algo romántico—.

—¿Quieres desacomodar la cama? —Harry estaba de ánimos, pero Severus lo contuvo.

—Hay tiempo Harry, antes quisiera que diéramos un paseo—.

A regañadientes, Harry siguió a Severus y se dio cuenta que iban hacia el balcón, al final del mismo, había una escalera. Tenían un embarcadero privado y los estaba esperando una góndola. Severus ayudo a Harry a sentarse en la embarcación y esta vez, contrario a la anterior, Severus beso apasionadamente a Harry sin importarle si alguien los veía o no. Harry se sentía feliz.

—¿Sabes Harry? Cuando estuvimos aquí la primera vez, me permití imaginar que paseábamos como cualquier pareja, que, de alguna forma, estábamos juntos de verdad. Nunca pensé que fuera a hacerse realidad—.

—Yo imaginaba lo mismo Sev. Me sentía muy a gusto contigo y cuando me besaste, simplemente el mundo dejo de existir, para mí, solo existieron tú y tus labios—.

—Bueno, ahora son tuyos, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? —.

—Besarlos todos los días de mi vida—.

Severus tomo los labios de su esposo y sin dejar de besarlo, le indico al gondolero que podía ponerse a cantar y dejar de verlos como si estuviera muy feliz por eso.

Pasearon por los canales hasta que llegaron a una plaza y desembarcaron diciéndole al gondolero que los esperara ahí, ya que lo habían contratado por todo el día.

La Piazza era como cualquier otra, pero para Harry y Severus representaba mucho más. Ambos se habían comportado como tontos y negaron mucho tiempo lo que en realidad sentían, pero ahora podían pasear como cualquier pareja, porque eran una pareja como cualquier otra. Tomaron café, comieron pizza y pastas por montones y compraron dulces para Cassandra y otros para Silene, algunas chucherías para sus suegros y algunas otras tantas para los amigos. Harry y Severus redujeron las compras discretamente y regresaron con el gondolero quien los llevo de vuelta al hotel.

Harry ya había desembarcado y subido a la habitación mientras Severus le daba una propina al gondolero. Antes de irse, el bigotudo hombre le dijo: **"Sono lieto di vederli insieme, è sempre bello vedere una coppia veramente innamorata*"** y sin más, se subió a su góndola y se fue cantando "Oh Sole Mio".

Severus cayó en la cuenta de que era el mismo gondolero que los había llevado en su primer beso al atardecer, mientras él cantaba sus canciones y sus labios y los de su esposo se unían por primera vez. A Harry le iba a encantar saber eso.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, entre los paseos, las compras y todos los besos que compartían. Severus quería recordar esas sesiones de besos lentos y pausados, con la diferencia de que estas sesiones terminaban con ellos unidos por las caderas y temblando de éxtasis. Eso y que las bandejas con dulces y fruta morían apenas eran traídas a la habitación. Harry y Severus tenían un hambre voraz con tanta actividad sexual.

Por alguna razón, Harry quería ser el pasivo. Una vez Severus le ofreció estar arriba, pero Harry se negó, y Severus simplemente lo olvido y se dedicó a empalar contra el colchón a su esposo. Se oía tan bien poder decir eso. No hubo un solo lugar, que no fuera ocupado, de la habitación. Incluso los sillones habían tenido un uso muy interesante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estambul los recibió con una habitación estilo "Las mil y una noches". Severus había procurado pagar la suite nupcial, así que Harry esperaba una habitación grande, pero esto era demasiado.

Era el doble de grande que la de Agra y definitivamente más cercana a un palacete que a una habitación, incluso tenía un jardín interior. La habitación por completo era él último piso del hotel, y este no era mágico. Llegaron por traslador al baño de la recepción y fingieron llegar de la calle.

La habitación, o, mejor dicho, habitaciones, estaban decoradas con telas cuajadas de hilos de oro y plata, haciendo caprichosos bordados. Había alfombras por todas partes, y la cama era redonda y tenía muchos cojines con esos mismos bordados caprichosos.

El jardín interior, tenía una fuente y un columpio, así como varias bancas con almohadas para pasar ahí la tarde. Incluso la sala de estar tenía esos cojines y telas por todos lados.

Y para varias, las bandejas con fruta y dulces. Harry no se quejaba, tenía mucha hambre desde que se casó, quizás era por todo ese "ejercicio".

Los del hotel, les recomendaron no mostrar afecto en público, ya que la mayoría de los pobladores profesaban la fe musulmana y el contacto físico de forma sexual, incluso los besos, no eran bien vistos y menos los de parejas del mismo sexo.

Así que las veces que salieron de la habitación a pasear, se limitaban a ser "amables" entre ellos, pero apenas llegaban a la habitación, se arrancaban la ropa y no paraban hasta quedar satisfecho. El servicio a la habitación del hotel jamás había estado tan feliz con unos clientes como lo estaban con ellos, ya que pedían casi un buffet al menos dos veces al día.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, y antes de irse, recibieron un mensaje de Cassandra, agradeciendo los dulces de Venecia y de Estambul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Praga fue testigo del hambre atroz de Harry y Severus. Por fortuna, había mucha oferta culinaria en la ciudad y prácticamente visitaron cada restaurante en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Severus también consiguió un paseo en barco y vieron la ciudad desde el rio al anochecer. El barco tenía un restaurante dentro, así que cenaron a la luz de las velas, y hubiera sido muy romántico si no se contaba el hecho de que habían pedido la mitad del menú, cada uno.

Pasearon por toda la ciudad, visitaron varios castillos y museos, compraron dulces y pasteles que hechizaron con discreción y mandaron hacia Inglaterra.

Pero en la habitación del hotel, que esta vez era bastante estándar si no fuera por cierto mueble que descubrieron rápidamente para que era, una especie de sillón que no era usado para "sentarse". La etiqueta decía "para ayudar en las posiciones". Y decidieron comprar uno para su casa, había resultado ser muy útil.

Ya llevaban más de un mes fuera de Inglaterra y en una semana serían dos meses. Harry no extrañaba ni un poco su tierra, y Severus tampoco.

Como habían decidido aislarse del mundo mágico (no literalmente), no se enteraron de que Cornelius Fudge se había retirado, la prensa se cebaba con la noticia de que Tom Riddle se había comprometido con la viuda de Rodolphus Lestrange, que Fenrir Greyback se había enfrentado a Walburga Black al pedirle la mano de su hijo Regulus y que, a regañadientes, el compromiso de había llevado a cabo.

Tampoco se enteraron de las noticias de que Natt Prince acababa de comprometerse con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mientras Fred y George Weasley hacían el gran anuncio de su inminente boda con Draco Malfoy y anunciaban también que tomarían el apellido Prewett para evitar que se perdiera, cosa que hizo a su madre muy feliz, ya que recordaba a sus hermanos Fabian y Gideon, y pensó que nadie mejor que sus gemelos para revivir el apellido.

De igual manera, ignoraron que Rabastan Lestrange había solicitado la mano del último Prince sin casarse, Maximus Rosier. Y para sorpresa del mundo mágico, Evan Rosier acepto el compromiso de su hijo.

La prensa había escrito "El amor está en el aire" y El Profeta tuvo que hacer una edición especial de "sociales" ya que había muchas bodas, compromisos y anuncios de cortejos en toda Inglaterra, como no se había visto nunca.

Pero Severus y Harry no sabían nada de esto. Ellos simplemente estaban de luna de miel y el mundo mágico no podía importarles menos. El tiempo de partir hacia su último destino llego y pensaban aprovechare cada segundo que tuvieran en Bali.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bali tenía muchas cosas interesantes, había lugares para bucear, ruinas por explorar, playas hermosas que visitar. Pero Harry y Severus solo querían pasar las siguientes dos semanas en soledad. Bali era especial en muchas formas porque era el lugar donde tuvieron su "último encuentro" ese hermoso mes.

Habían hecho el amor en la playa, y habían estado por completo aislados del mundo y sus habitantes. Solo ellos dos y eso querían.

EL personal del hotel fue advertido de no interrumpir a menos que fuera necesario, como cuando pidieran servicio a la habitación o hubiera que limpiar el bungalow. También fueron avisados de que eran una pareja recién casada, así que la habitación, o, mejor dicho, casa, fue decorada con infinidad de flores y cosas que inspiraban sensualidad, como aceites para masajes y velas.

Apenas quedaron solos, Severus llevó a Harry hacia la cama y lo dejo desnudo en segundos mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con Severus.

La ventana estaba abierta y se podía oír el sonido del mar, no había nadie más que ellos en ese momento, así que se besaron con pasión y necesidad. Sus cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro mientras sus lenguas se reconocían.

Severus se colocó frente a Harry y tomo sus miembros erectos juntos, para masturbarlos. Harry había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso, ya que tenía un tiempo que no hacían eso. Severus paro cuando sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, y aún había más que quería hacer con su esposo.

Harry empezaba a frustrarse hasta que sintió como Severus iba dejando un camino de besos y mordiscos desde sus orejas hasta su vientre, mordiendo y chupando todos los puntos correctos. Entonces sintió como una almohada era colocada debajo de sus caderas y elevo las mismas para ayudar a su esposo en su tarea.

Severus alcanzo el lubricante que había llevado con él y puso bastante dentro del interior de Harry y lubrico bien su miembro.

Harry pensó sobre él porque había puesto Severus había usado tanto lubricante, pero fue distraído cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos, agarro sus piernas y las separo, alineando su miembro en aquella entrada y penetrándolo de un solo movimiento.

Se sintió en la gloria. Severus estaba dentro de él, quien sabe por cual vez, no era necesario contarlas, nunca eran suficientes, quería sentir ese miembro dentro de si todo el tiempo, pero esta vez era un tanto diferente.

Apenas entro en su esposo, Severus separo las piernas de Harry, pero las mantuvo en alto y abrió de piernas a su esposo hasta donde fuera cómodo para él. La distancia que había entre sus caderas y el trasero de Harry era milimétrico.

Cada que embestía, sus testículos golpeaban aquellas deliciosas protuberancias poniendo rojas aquellas nalgas mientras su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo y Harry sintió la diferencia.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Puta madre! ¡Te siento hasta el fondo! —.

—Ese lenguaje...—.

—Si paras me divorcio—.

—Entonces debería darte lo que quieres—.

Severus sostuvo más en alto las piernas de Harry y se acercó aún más a él y acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas. Harry se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama mientras se retorcía. Una de sus manos la llevo a su miembro mientras Severus observaba como se frotaba con fiereza, mientras la otra, acariciaba sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros.

—¡Más Severus! ¡Más por favor! ¡Lléname! —.

Severus se concentraba en seguir embistiendo a Harry, pero el mismo tenía problemas para conservar la cordura. Cuando vio la posición en el libro que habían conseguido hace cuatro años, se prometió a si mismo que algún día, si Harry y él estaban juntos otra vez, la usaría para cogérselo hasta las amígdalas, ya que prometía una penetración profunda.

Pero el libro no decía nada sobre como el activo se sentía morir con cada vez que entraba y era estrechado rítmicamente por el pasivo. Harry se arqueaba cada tanto, en señal de que pronto explotaría o estaría en llamas, lo que pasara primero.

Seguía masturbándose, pero la mano que estaba usando en sus pezones, alcanzo una de las de Severus, quien sostenía sus piernas y la toco, mientras veía con amor y deseo al hombre que estaba metiéndole su pene hasta las entrañas. Harry estaba seguro de que, si fuera aún más grande, ya hubiera llegado hasta su garganta.

—...¡Más duro! ¡Por favor Severus! ¡Por favor! ¡Rómpeme! —.

Harry nunca usaba lenguaje como ese. Para Severus fue demasiado. Acelero el ritmo hasta que el sonido de su pene golpeando el trasero de Harry fue casi como si un animal estuviera en celo y se derramo dentro con un grito inhumano mientras Harry gemía al ser poseído así, tan crudamente y a la vez sensual. El salvajismo de las penetraciones era algo tan primitivo que Harry sabía que le iba a doler su culo por días. Rezó porque Severus tuviera ungüento entre su equipaje, o al menos, hubiera forma de conseguirlo.

Su esposo soltó sus piernas y salió de él con cuidado, gimiendo al hacerlo, y se tumbó al lado de Harry mientras recuperaba su respiración y de paso su cordura. Un sonrojado y satisfecho Harry lo miraba con devoción.

—¿Te lastime? —Pregunto preocupado Severus, ya que nunca pensó que la posición sería así de... intensa.

—Un poco, pero nada que no se arregle con algo de ungüento, ¿Trajiste un poco verdad? —.

—Compre un poco, sí. No te preocupes—.

Harry empezó a mover sus piernas que hasta ese momento empezaron a hormiguear por haber estado inmóviles mientras estaban "entretenidos". Severus acariciaba los brazos de Harry y lo acerco hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¡Merlín! Eso fue intenso, podía sentir cada milímetro de ti Harry, estaba tan dentro y era tan apretado...—.

—Se a que te refieres, jamás me sentí tan lleno de ti. Fue algo... no se describirlo. Podía sentirte por completo, solo faltaban tus pelotas, ¿Sabes? —.

—Debió gustarte mucho, ya que nunca habías ocupado ese lenguaje "sucio" —.

—¿Te gustó? —.

—Es diferente... y sí, me excito—.

—Así que si te digo algo como "rómpeme el culo" o "cógeme hasta las amígdalas", ¿Eso te excitaría? —.

—S-sí—Severus estaba empezando a calentarse nuevamente.

—Entonces Severus... quiero que me la metas hasta que me rompas el culo, bien y bonito. Quiero que me la metas en la boca hasta que explotes en ella. Luego quiero que me claves contra el colchón hasta que mis nalgas se pongan rojas de ser golpeadas con tus bolas. Y luego quiero que me pongas contra la pared y me abras de piernas hasta saciarte dentro de mi—.

Severus estaba como en shock y Harry temió haber llevado lo del "lenguaje sucio" muy lejos.

—...¿Severus? —.

Por toda respuesta, Severus puso a Harry de espaldas a él y lo presiono contra el colchón, aprisionándolo.

—...¿Sev? ¿Qué estas...? ¡Oh!—.

Severus se había vuelto a introducir en Harry, penetrándolo rudamente contra el colchón, inmovilizándolo en el proceso, mientras era "clavado" contra ese colchón. Harry se sentía morir de placer. Severus se salió antes de venirse y levanto a su esposo y lo apoyo contra la pared y volvió a penetrarlo, ahora ambos de pie.

Severus puso una mano sobre la frente de Harry para evitar que se hiciera daño mientras lo embestía, y en un punto, lo volteo y cargo en sus brazos, haciendo que Harry quedara totalmente a su merced, estaba siendo sostenido por completo por los brazos de su esposo y este seguía embistiéndolo como un animal.

—¡Eres mío! ¡Mio! —.

Severus acerco a Harry y le dejo una enorme marca en el cuello indicando que era suyo. La succión había sido dolorosa, pero eso aumento todas las sensaciones del encuentro.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mhhm! ¡M-Más! —.

Las embestidas de Severus empezaron a ser erráticas y sintió como llenaba a Harry por segunda vez.

—¡Harry! —.

A Harry le complació enormemente que Severus gritara su nombre en el clímax, él estaba demasiado obnubilado como para emitir algo más que gemidos.

Severus llevó cargando a Harry hasta el baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia mientras se acomodaba para limpiar a su esposo.

—Y-yo, lo siento, me deje llevar—.

—Fue delicioso ¡Gracias amor! —.

Harry besó a Severus para ahuyentar sus temores. Había sido un sexo grandioso, más que grandioso, sublime en todos los sentidos. Severus decidió que, si Harry lo había disfrutado, estaba bien. Él también había disfrutado como loco ese encuentro, y era mejor no darle vueltas. Cuando se terminaron de bañar y vistieron, pidieron algo para comer. Seguían con un hambre de lobo feroz.

Los días corrieron rápido y ya casi estaban por regresar a Inglaterra, pero aprovecharon cada día y cada rincón que tuvieron disponible para hacer el amor, en todas las formas que se les ocurrieron. Si habían usado algo más que las sabanas para cubrirse durante esas dos semanas, había sido quizás una o dos ocasiones, por mucho.

* * *

La onda expansiva de la magia, que era lo que estaba haciendo que los magos se comportaran como adolescentes hormonales, no se había limitado a la India, que era donde habían estado ubicados Severus y Harry, ni a Inglaterra donde estaba la familia de Severus, sino que se extendió hasta cada latitud donde hubiera un mago.

Los Prince depositarios de la tarea de proteger a su familia y sus secretos, los patriarcas de cada familia conocían bien sus efectos, ya que era la última leyenda pasada de generación en generación. La magia buscaba las formas de reparar los daños que el mundo había sufrido, y empezaría creando, renovando y reparando los lazos entre los individuos depositarios de la magia.

Pero, aunque sabían de los efectos, no podían revelarlos. Nadie les creería si hablaran sobre los enormes cambios y sorpresas que le esperaban al mundo.

Miles, millones de personas, estaban en ese momento buscando un beso, un abrazo y algo más con personas que amaban en secreto y no se habían atrevido a hablar, otros que seguían amándose y no habían tenido el valor de perdonarse, personas que jamás consideraron que podrían ser siquiera amigos y de pronto, se daban cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y los efectos durarían un año al menos antes de desaparecer. Los lazos del mundo mágico estaban volviendo y con ellos, la magia se fortalecía con cada uno de estos.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** No estoy poniendo los horarios de Inglaterra a la ligera, mientras Harry y Severus se casaron y tuvieron su noche de bodas, y los demás le dieron "vuelo a la hilacha", en la India eran entre las 12 de la noche y las 3 de la mañana en cada situación de cada pareja.

La diferencia horaria entre Reino Unido y la India es que la India esta adelantada 5 horas y media, es decir, mientras en la India era de madrugada, en Inglaterra apenas estaba terminando el día.

Por si no lo habían notado, Nagini no era un Horrocrux en el canon hasta que Voldy la encontró y eso fue después de que Harry lo "venció" de bebé. Así que, en el fic, es una serpiente adoptada por Tom, y nada más. Es una mascota mimada como cualquier otra.

 **Priya:** Quiere decir Amada y algunos lo traducen como Amor.

 ***Estoy feliz de verlos juntos, siempre es bueno ver a una pareja realmente enamorada*** Según el Google Translate.


	29. Reparación de daños - 2: Sangre

**28.- Reparación De Daños - Paso 2: Sangre**

* * *

Harry y Severus regresaron a Inglaterra con un traslador. Habían enviado todo su equipaje antes y en teoría, debían llegar a su nueva casa. Pero Severus se encontró con que el traslador los había enviado a la mansión Prince. A un jardín que Severus no reconocía, al menos hasta que noto la fuente donde iba a leer a veces y vio que la cúpula que solía estar ahí, no estaba, y en su lugar había un árbol frondoso que se extendía y cuya salvia parecía brillar.

Frente a aquel extraño árbol estaba su familia.

—Hola Severus, Harry. Bienvenidos a su casa—.

La mujer que los saludo, Severus jamás la había visto, pero viendo el amor con que los estaba mirando, debía ser su abuela.

—¿Abuela Cassandra? —.

—Severus, has crecido tanto. No sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado para ti mientras crecías—Cassandra abrazo a su nieto que era casi la viva imagen de su hija, si no fuera por su altura, Eileen era algo más baja que su hijo—Y tú eres el joven Potter, bienvenido a la familia querido, me alegra mucho verlos casados—Cassandra abrazo a Harry quien se ruborizo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto.

—Abuela, no es que no me agrade conocerte, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pensé que iríamos a nuestra casa—Las caras de Maximus y Cassandra se iluminaron.

—Cariño, ESTA es SU casa. Cuando aceptaste convertirte en Lord Prince, la mansión pasó automáticamente a ser tuya. Solo debes decir en voz alta que tomas el título y la casa se adecuara a tus necesidades—.

Harry le tomo la mano a Severus y asintió hacia él, dándole ánimos. Severus suspiró, después de todo, él ya había aceptado ser el sucesor de Maximus.

—Primero quiero saber lo que no me han dicho. Hable con nuestra familia en la India y su patriarca me dijo que me explicarías todo, abuelo—.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos y pidamos algo de té, tardaremos un rato—.

Buscaron una banca en el jardín y en cuanto un elfo trajo el servicio de té, Maximus y Cassandra, ayudados por sus hijos y nietos, les explicaron a Severus y Harry, todo. Desde la historia de su familia, hasta el origen del misterioso árbol brillante. Al final, terminaron explicando que su nuevo protector era nada menos que Tom Riddle y que este había aceptado la tarea.

—Entonces si entiendo bien, Severus y yo somos algo así como almas gemelas—Pregunto Harry.

—No solo almas gemelas, LAS ALMAS GEMELAS. Ustedes, siglos atrás, surgieron de los muggles y se amaron con tanta fuerza que algo dentro de ustedes cambio y la magia surgió en el mundo y se desperdigo en él. La magia se nutre de ustedes, de su amor, y del amor que hay en el mundo. Cuando el mundo empezó a olvidar la razón de que la magia existiera y se aboco a la "pureza" de su linaje, la magia empezó a morir, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Ustedes se reencontraron y regreso... y con mucha fuerza, así que eso quiere decir que ustedes de verdad se aman con la misma intensidad que cuando nacieron la primera vez—Cassandra observaba feliz como Harry se ruborizaba cuando oyó esto.

—¿Por qué el fénix negro? —Severus tenía esa duda desde que vio el escudo, entendía el apellido, Prince, pero no por qué el fénix era en si negro.

—Por qué el primer fénix fue negro—Contesto Maximus sin inmutarse.

—Me refiero a por que es de color negro—Especifico Severus.

—¡Ah! Eso. Bueno, el primer fénix surgió del manto de la noche. La magia que manejaban los primeros magos era tal que los elementos se inclinaban ante ellos y la noche se sometió a su voluntad cuando pidieron un guardián para su familia. Dice la leyenda, que el cielo nocturno dejo que un fragmento de sí mismo cayera a la tierra y tomando el brillo de las estrellas formo el plumaje negro brillante del fénix. El fénix de fuego que ustedes conocen surgió siglos después a partir del fénix original—.

—¿Y le dieron uno a Riddle? —Severus aún no podía creer que Tom Riddle hubiera aceptado cuidar a su familia, o, mejor dicho, a su futura familia con Harry y a él mismo.

—Ustedes también tendrán uno propio, pero aún no alcanza la madurez. Se llama Umbra y aun es un polluelo, pero no tardará mucho en estar listo, sean pacientes—.

—Yo, aun no entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Cómo hasta ahora logramos encontrarnos? Digo, Sev y yo—.

—Harry, las cosas son como son. Nosotros como familia intentamos juntarlos en cada reencarnación, pero de una u otra forma jamás pudimos hacer que estuvieran juntos, no realmente. A pesar del dolor que todo esto representó para ustedes, al final, todo salió bien. Ustedes están juntos, Riddle ha encontrado su camino y los errores del mundo mágico están siendo reparados—.

—Esa es otra cosa, Lady Prince...—.

—Dime abuela—.

—Está bien, abuela, eso es otra cosa. No nos han explicado muy bien como la magia va a reparar los errores—.

—Eso primo, se debe a que la magia que ustedes hicieron renacer, o resurgir, como quieran llamarle, es tan fuerte y pura como fue desde el inicio, el árbol es muestra de ello, es un reflejo del mundo mágico, cada hoja y rama representa a los seres mágicos, no solo los magos. La magia ha encontrado las fallas y empezó a reparar todo. Tarde en entenderlo, pero ahora lo sé. ¿Qué tanto saben sobre lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico los últimos dos meses? —.

—La verdad Natt, nada. Nos aislamos de todo—Contesto Severus con sinceridad.

—Bien, pues el mundo mágico, esta vuelto loco, con todos los matrimonios y cortejos que surgieron. Incluso Tom se ha comprometido con la viuda de Rodolphus Lestrange, una jugada inteligente, se le ve feliz con ella. Yo misma me he prometió con dos personas que ustedes conocen, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Regulus Black ha anunciado su compromiso con Fenrir Greyback y Rabastan Lestrange se ha comprometido con el primo Max—.

—No entiendo...—.

—La magia está creando, renovando y reparando los lazos entre los magos, está ayudándoles a encontrar a sus compañeros de vida. Algunos no van a encontrarlo ya sea porque ha fallecido o porque aún no nace, pero el efluvio de magia va a durar al menos un año. Lo siguiente que va a reparar es la sangre, y lo último, sabemos que se llama reconciliación, pero todos ignoramos de que se trata—.

—Ha sido mucha información para un día queridos, deberían ir a descansar. Sus habitaciones ya están listas, uno de los elfos les llevara sus alimentos, y si no les molesta nuestra presencia, podemos quedarnos unos días más con ustedes para resolver sus dudas ¿Qué opinan? —Les dijo Cassandra, ya que efectivamente, Harry parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Severus también lo vio.

—Si, será lo mejor abuela. Harry, ¿No te sientes bien? —Severus estaba algo preocupado por la palidez de Harry.

—Si, es solo que tengo mucha hambre—.

Severus suspiro aliviado.

—Vamos a nuestras habitaciones y pedimos a los elfos que te traigan de ese curry quema-estómagos ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Me gustaría—Dijo Harry lanzando un sonoro bostezo. Severus lo cargo en sus brazos y siguió a su abuela hasta una puerta enorme.

—Las habitaciones de Lord Prince y su pareja. No te preocupes querido, no es la misma que usamos tu abuelo y yo—.

—Aun pienso en como pudiste engañar a Albus, ese hombre parece siempre saber lo que ocurre en su castillo—.

—Albus no es infalible y llevo años en este trabajo. Albus solo ha protegido "cierta clase de magia", no toda la magia, eso es lo que lo hace falible—.

La puerta se abrió y Severus sonrió complacido. A Harry iba a gustarle esto. Lo deposito en la cama, ya que se había dormido y llamó a los elfos para que prepararan comida como para un ejército. Su abuela se quedó un momento viendo a Harry con interés.

—Severus ¿Desde cuándo empezó su hambre? —.

—Al día siguiente de la boda, pero yo también he estado con mucha hambre ¿Por qué? —.

—Quizás su nuevo nivel de magia los esté agotando. Me gustaría que los revisara un medimago—.

—Está bien, pero no hoy, quizás mañana. Ha sido un día agotador abuela—.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Severus, hasta mañana—.

Cassandra tenía que confirmar si el segundo efluvio reparador había comenzado, aunque ya sabía que lo que pasaba con Harry, lo supo desde que el árbol recupero su apariencia original.

* * *

—¿Crees que ya lo sepan? —Maximus estaba hablando con su esposa sobre la palidez de Harry y esa hambre atroz que padecían ambos.

—No lo creo, pero es posible que la magia este exigiéndoles mucha energía, el segundo efluvio debe estar comenzando. He recibido mensajes de Sybill diciendo que el primo Jonathan ha detectado muchos "cambios" en varios magos, tanto hombres como mujeres. Jonathan no quiere enviarnos ningún mensaje hasta confirmar. Pero el primer efluvio ya fue confirmado en Estados Unidos, los matrimonios y cortejos subieron como espuma—.

—Chandraraj dijo que luego de que Severus y Harry se fueran, recibieron múltiples informes de sus familiares diciendo de las inminentes bodas y uniones que habían tardado años en consolidarse de pronto tuvieron carta libre de los padres para realizarse, pasando por alto cosas como la dote y esas tonterías—.

—¿Recuerdas a los Pema? Nos enviaron un informe de que varios monjes han renunciado a sus votos luego de que se les presento una visión para unirse a una persona específica y han partido en su búsqueda—.

—Así que los árboles han empezado a reformar sus ramas—.

—Por eso han estado exigiendo tanta magia, los lazos se están consolidando, incluso ese lazo inconcluso entre Tom y Harry ha terminado de definirse, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Severus cuando le digamos, pero ese enlace ya no está en sus manos ni las nuestras—.

—Aunque no quieran, el destino se va a encargar de unir esos apellidos—.

* * *

Harry despertó casi a la medianoche y su estómago gruñendo. Severus estaba acurrucado a su lado. En cuanto se incorporó, vio que ya no estaba en el jardín, alcanzo a oír a Cassandra decir algo sobre su habitación, así que supuso que estaba en ella.

— _Lumos_ —La voz de Harry sonaba pastosa por apenas estar despertando. Dese hace meses Severus y él habían descubierto que ya no necesitaban usar sus varitas, apenas un movimiento de sus manos, una palabra o incluso el pensar en un hechizo y este sucedía. Aun así, siguieron usando las varitas para "aparentar", no era bueno que alguien supiera su verdadero potencial. Al menos alguien que no conocieran y en quien confiaran.

Harry se paró de la cama y pudo ver la habitación. Parecía que hubieran tomado cada detalle de lo que había amado del mundo y lo pusieran en un solo lugar para él.

La cama era justamente como la de Agra, cómoda y fresca, más adelante, había una sala como la de Venecia, y un servicio de té como el que había visto una vez en marruecos. En el balcón había hiedra enredada con rosas trepadoras que había visto en México. Al pie de su cama, una alfombra persa como la que había en el hotel en Estambul y había varias cosas más, muchas de ellas, y en medio de todo eso, habían puesto sus cosas, las que habían comprado en su "Luna de miel".

Su habitación no era una habitación exactamente, sino una serie de habitaciones, Harry recorrió cada una de ellas, la biblioteca, el salón de visitas, el jardín interior con lirios y varias hadas que habían hecho sus nidos en los pequeños setos. Y había un cuarto vacío. Eso fue lo que más le intrigo, pero se encogió de hombros, ya habría tiempo de investigar después, ahora tenía que atender a su estómago.

Cuando regreso a "la habitación de la cama", vio que había un servicio casi como de buffet, se sirvió de todo al menos dos veces. Severus seguía durmiendo, así que Harry, luego de comer, siguió explorando, ahora del lado contrario de "sus habitaciones". El baño era justo lo que él quería, tenía esos hermosos mosaicos que había visto una vez en un mural y la tina era bastante grande como para que Severus y él pudieran bañarse juntos y quizás otras cosas. A un costado de la tina, había un espacio con un sillón acolchado y un hechizo repelente de agua. Eso era raro.

—¿Harry? —Severus acababa de despertar.

—Voy, estoy viendo nuestras habitaciones—Harry regresó al cuarto con Severus quien estaba acercándose a las bandejas con comida.

—Veo que los elfos toman las ordenes muy literal—.

—Por mi está bien, tenía mucha hambre—.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —.

—Sí, creo que solo necesitaba descansar—.

—¿Qué opinas de nuestras habitaciones? —.

—Me gustan, pero no entiendo cómo pudieron saber nuestros gustos. Parece haber sido construida como una mezcla de ambos—Severus empezó a reírse—¿Qué? —.

—Es que eso es exactamente—Harry levanto una ceja en respuesta—Cualquier habitación asignada a un Prince se convierte en lo adecuado para él. Cuando me refugie aquí, mis habitaciones tenían una sala de duelo enorme y una biblioteca igual de enorme, y el mejor laboratorio de pociones que he visto en mi vida—.

—Así que es casi como la sala de los menesteres—.

—¿Sala de los menesteres? —.

—En Hogwarts, es una habitación que te da lo que necesites, menos comida. La usaba mucho cuando Draco se "enamoro" de mí y tenía que evitar la sala común, no siempre estaban por ahí Silene, Neville o Devdan—.

—Ven acá—Severus atrajo a Harry y lo besó—Necesitaba eso—Harry sonrió—Si, supongo que es algo parecido. Por cierto, la abuela dice que quizás nuestra hambre es por el incremento de magia, y tiene algo de sentido. Estamos adaptándonos a estos niveles, pensé que se debía al enlace ya que suele haber cierto incremento de magia cuando dos magos se casan, pero lo que dijo la abuela tiene más sentido. Aun así, quiere que nos vea un medimago, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? —.

—Supongo que no nos hará daño, igual y nos receta alguna poción mientras esto se estabiliza. Mientras, aprovechemos que podemos comer sin engordar—.

El pequeño buffet no sobrevivió.

* * *

—¡Buaaaa! —Severus se levantó sobresaltado ¿Harry estaba llorando?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien Harry? —.

—No, no estoy bien—Unas lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de Harry mientras estaba a medio vestir.

—¿Qué sucede? —.

—Mi ropa no me queda—.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—Mi pantalón no me queda, ese que compre hecho a medida en Venecia, ¿Sabes qué significa? ¡Qué engorde! Se suponía que podía comer sin engordar—.

Severus respiro tranquilo, solo se trataba de eso.

—Harry, tranquilo, eso solo quiere decir que nuestra magia se está estabilizando. Pronto se nos quitara esa hambre y podremos volver a comer como "personas" y no como si hubiéramos pasado semanas en alta mar—.

—¡Pero estoy gordo! —.

Severus toco las caderas de Harry y noto que efectivamente había cierta redondez en ellas, pero a sus ojos, se veía delicioso y tan mordisqueable.

—Bueno, podemos hacer algo de ejercicio para que bajes esa "gordura", aunque creo que te ves tan apetecible—Severus puso sus labios sobre aquellas caderas y empezó a lamerlas y mordisquearlas distrayendo a Harry de su berrinche y poniéndolo contra la cama para un poco de ejercicio.

Cuando terminaron sus "ejercicios matutinos", ya estaba un desayuno de varios tiempos servido en aquella sala que estaba haciendo las veces de comedor para ellos.

—¿Sabes Sev? Quizás deberíamos tener un desayunador o una terraza—.

—Si la quieres, seguro en unas horas aparece por aquí, mientras, vamos a comer—.

—Vaya, estos elfos son buenos, me pusieron muchos platillos saludables. Seguro oyeron que me siento gordo—Severus rió por lo bajo, era mejor no contradecir a su esposo.

* * *

El medimago llego después de la comida a la mansión Prince. El pobre estaba francamente anonadado, había estado recibiendo caso tras caso en su consultorio y por lo que decían sus compañeros, ellos mismos no sabían a qué se debía todo esto. Primero fue esa ola de "matrimonios, cortejos y compromisos", donde muchos magos y brujas fueron a revisar su salud antes de casarse.

Ahora estaba este asunto de la desaparición de los defectos congénitos de muchas familias. El caso más sonado entre la comunidad médica-mágica era el de la familia Black y la desaparición de los rastros de locura en sus miembros. Ningún medimago o medibruja lograba comprenderlo. Por si eso fuera poco, la casi completa desaparición de la licantropía, al menos en lo referente a las transformaciones, desde los hombres lobo que trabajaban como investigadores o cazadores para el ministerio hasta el "lobo de a pie", todos ellos empezaron a controlar al "lobo interior" y aunque no habían dejado de ser hombres lobo, ya podían controlar a voluntad las transformaciones y conservaban su mente racional.

Nadie se lo explicaba, pero habían mantenido estas noticias fuera de la prensa. Y ahora esto. Caso tras caso desde hace una semana, incluso San Mungo tuvo que llamar expertos para ver si tan solo era posible. Si no se equivocaba, era posible que los Prince fueran el siguiente caso.

—Señor Johnson, bienvenido. Estábamos esperándolo—.

—Lady Prince, un placer, ¿A quiénes debo revisar? —.

—A mi nieto Maximus, a mi nieta Natt y mi nieto Severus y su esposo—.

—¿Cuatro personas? ¿Acaso teme un brote de gripe de dragón? —.

—No, nada de eso, sospecho algo sobre mi nieta, ya que recientemente se comprometió con dos caballeros, y mi nieto se ha sentido algo "indispuesto", y referente al nuevo matrimonio en la familia, ambos han tenido un hambre fuera de lo normal, y el esposo de mi nieto ha tenido algo de palidez y sueño frecuente—.

—Ya veo, creo que empezaremos con su nieta, ¿Le parece? —.

—Claro que sí, acompáñeme—.

Ferguson recibió muy bien las noticias del medimago cuando termino de revisar a Natt y ella estaba segura de que Sirius y Remus iban a estar felices.

Calixta y Evan estaban empezando a hacer planes sobre unas compras a cierto fabricante de muebles sobre diseño cuando el medimago les entrego el pergamino con el diagnóstico sobre Max y les dio indicaciones para mejorar su condición. Max pensó que tenía que avisar inmediatamente a Rabastan, esto lo iba a enloquecer de alegría.

Entonces fue el turno de Severus y Harry.

—Queridos, él es el señor Johnson, viene a revisarlos—Harry estaba adormilado en el sillón con un panquecito a medio comer mientras Severus tomaba un té y se relajaba.

—Bienvenido señor Johnson, mi nombre es Severus Snape, futuro Lord Prince, y él bello durmiente en el sillón es mi esposo, Harry Snape-Potter—Cassandra aprovecho para salir de la habitación, estaba segura de que las noticias para esos dos iban a ser impactantes.

El medimago reconoció al joven, pero ante todo era un profesional, no era de su incumbencia si el joven había sido plantado en el altar y luego se había casado en poco tiempo.

—Un placer, ¿Le parece si comienzo con usted? —.

—En lo absoluto—.

El medimago lanzó varios hechizos y fue redactando sus descubrimientos en un pergamino, al final le entrego los resultados a Severus.

—Usted solo tiene un gasto de magia muy grande, parece que tuvo un incremento muy fuerte en su núcleo y su cuerpo está adaptándose, pero parece estar a punto de estabilizarse, solo procure descansar, hacer algo de ejercicio ligero y coma lo que su cuerpo le pida, pronto debería parar esa hambre. Ahora veamos a su esposo—.

Johnson lanzo varios hechizos y tal como esperaba, el resultado era el mismo que en los otros casos, esperaba que estos reaccionaran tan bien como habían hecho los demás.

—Señor Snape, ¿Alguna vez pensó en ser padre? —.

—¿Perdón? —.

—Su esposo, Harry, esta embarazado de dos meses y medio aproximadamente—.

—¿Qué yo estoy qué? —Harry había empezado a despertarse y alcanzo a escuchar eso último.

—Señor Snape-Potter, buenas tardes. Como le decía a su esposo, mis análisis indican que usted está embarazado. Los síntomas concuerdan y el hechizo revelador ha mostrado que usted está embarazado. Dos meses y medio más o menos, y debo decirle que son gemelos—.

—¿GEMELOS? —Dijeron Harry y Severus al mismo tiempo. Severus se había acercado a Harry y lo abrazo de forma protectora.

—Si, gemelos—.

—Discúlpeme, pero ¿Cómo es posible? No hay una poción que permita el embarazo masculino, ni hechizos, ni nada. ¿Cómo es que estoy embarazado? —.

—Verán, desde hace una semana me pregunto lo mismo. Toda la comunidad médica se lo está preguntando. No es solo aquí en Inglaterra, tengo amigos en otros países y están teniendo los mismos casos. No es solo el embarazo masculino, sino en parejas que habían sido maldecidas. Tuve una paciente que tuvo esterilidad por años, afortunadamente ya había tenido un hijo, pero ella siempre quiso una niña. Fue a mi consultorio y mis análisis indicaron justamente eso, que estaba embarazada de una niña. Normalmente no podemos saber esos datos hasta más adelante, pero el hechizo revelador está siendo muy efectivo en los casos de embarazos atípicos—.

—...Sus primos, ambos, están embarazados. Su prima tiene un hijo de cada una de sus parejas, mientras su primo tiene un solo hijo varón dentro suyo. En el caso de su prima no debería haber sido posible más que con uno, ya que una de sus parejas es un hombre lobo y la concepción es "imposible" a menos que ella comparta el rasgo de licantropía. Pero ella no es la única, tuve otro paciente, varón, que acaba de enterarse que tendrá gemelos de su pareja, quien es un hombre lobo—.

—...En general, parejas que no deberían poder concebir, lo están haciendo, no solo se trata de hombres, sino de licántropos, y otras criaturas mágicas. Tuve ya dos embarazos veelas en dos pacientes ¡Por Merlín! No tenemos idea de que haremos en unos meses cuando lleguen a terminó estos embarazos—.

Johnson había tenido que dar esta explicación, mitad información mitad catarsis a muchos de sus pacientes. Todos habían aceptado el diagnostico después de esto. Y no se equivocó con esos dos. En cuanto a cabo, Severus miro a Harry y luego bajo la mirada hacia el vientre de su esposo.

Tenía sentido cuando se pensaba, Harry había sentido mucha más hambre que él, había tenido esos letargos, había "engordado" del área de las caderas y había empezado a estar sensible.

—Vamos a tener bebés—Harry rompió el silencio mirando a Severus con infinito amor.

—¿Podría dejarnos a solas, señor Johnson? —.

—Por supuesto—.

Johnson ya conocía la rutina, aun antes de estos casos inusuales. La pareja se dedicaba a dos cosas, a tener sexo y a acariciar el vientre de su pareja.

* * *

—James, no seas ridículo, el medimago dijo que iba a estar bien, solo debo comer sano y tomar pociones nutritivas, nada más. Igual que con Harry y Silene—.

—Pero Lily, vamos a tener un mini-prongs ¡Otra vez! —.

—Lo sé cariño, pero no por eso debes tratarme como si fuera un cuerno de Erumpent—.

James suspiro. Estaba emocionado y aterrado a partes iguales, igual que cuando venían Harry y Silene en camino.

—Lo siento amor, es solo que jamás creí que tuviéramos otro bebé—James beso el aun plano vientre de su esposa.

—De hecho, yo creí que ya había pasado mi edad para poder embarazarme, ves que lo intentamos unos años más luego de Silene—.

—No importa como haya sido, lo importante es que viene en camino y seguro sus hermanos van a adorar a Prongs Jr.—.

—No vamos a llamar al pequeño Prongs, James. Escoge otro nombre—.

—Yo digo que se llame Paddy—Sirius entro por la chimenea en esos momentos.

—¿Qué quieres Sirius? —Pregunto Lily.

—Avisarles si quieren ser padrinos de nuestros hijos—Remus entro en esos momentos.

—¿De qué están hablando? —James estaba tan perdido.

—Natt nos envió un mensaje, por cierto, Harry llego ayer, seguro pronto se comunica con ustedes, se instalaron en la mansión Prince. En fin, Natt nos envió un mensaje con esas plumas de fénix, y bueno, léanlo por ustedes mismos—Sirius les tendió el pergamino donde estaban los resultados del medimago.

—¿Los dos? ¿Está embarazada de los dos? —Lily no podía creerlo. Sabía que había limitantes para los hombres lobo—Pero Remus...—.

—Lo sé Lily, pero no es imposible. El hermano de Sirius, bueno... esta embarazado de Fenrir—.

—¿QUÉ? —Dijeron James y Lily al unísono.

—Pero él es...—Empezó James.

—Hombre, lo sé. Pero el medimago nos dijo que esto no está siendo tan inusual como creíamos, parece que hay más casos, mujeres que habían sido maldecidas y quedaron estériles, parejas ya grandes, mínimo, más de 80 años y están esperando su primer hijo, parejas de hombres o mujeres que son completamente homosexuales y no han tenido contacto con nadie del género opuesto... Ahora no sé qué debo comprarle a Reggie, había pensado en un bozal para su prometido, pero mi madre ya se me adelanto con eso. ¿Un peluche de lobo para el pequeño? —Sirius había aceptado muy bien el hecho de que su hermano se había enamorado de un hombre lobo. Fenrir había estado alrededor de Reggie como si fuera un perro faldero, señal de que su hermano era quien controlaba a aquel enorme y "feroz" hombre lobo.

Remus tuvo que hacer las paces con Fenrir luego de que supo que Reg ya estaba comprometido con él y dado que el mismo iba a enlazarse con Sirius y Natt, bueno, eso convertía a Fenrir en su familia también. Walburga fue quien más se opuso, pero al final la convencieron de que convenía tener un lobo tan "respetado" como Fenrir.

Pero cuando supo que ella misma estaba embarazada, tuvo que contenerse de decir nada sobre el embarazo de Regulus.

James se recuperó más rápido de la sorpresa—Bueno, pues claro que aceptamos ser sus padrinos, si ustedes son los padrinos de nuestro mini-prongs—.

—Aceptamos—Dijeron ambos hombres.

Luego de que un elfo (contratado para que Lily tuviera ayuda durante su embarazo) sirviera algo de comer, Sirius les dijo que iba a tener una hermana, ya que su madre estaba embarazada, por increíble que parezca. Remus les contó que Neville casi se desmaya cuando su suegro llegó desde Dinamarca para pedir su cabeza por no esperar hasta la noche de bodas, y que su prometida le dijo a su padre que se dejara de bromas. Al parecer, Johan solo pensaba darle un susto, porque estaba muy feliz de que iba a ser abuelo. Por partida doble. Su hijo Marius estaba esperando un hijo de su prometido inglés, Cedric.

—Me preguntó que estará pasando. Digo, son increíbles noticias, pero es extraño—Dijo Lily—Además, eso quiere decir que la población mágica va a incrementarse muchísimo el siguiente año—.

—Pero eso son buenas noticias Lily, por años nos han dicho que la población mágica estaba descendiendo drásticamente y promovía esos matrimonios "arreglados". Luego de lo de Harry, promovieron los cortejos que eran menos traumáticos y fueron más efectivos. Luego vino esta ola de enlaces y ahora esto—Dijo Sirius empezando a preguntarse si esas leyendas que decía su abuela quizás eran ciertas. Todo sangrepura las había oído a menos una vez.

James estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Padfoot, ¿No será que...? —.

—Estoy pensando justamente eso Prongs—.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Pregunto Remus intrigado.

—Bueno, todo mago sangrepura ha escuchado varias leyendas sobre que un día la magia iba a reparar el daño de nuestro mundo, que todo era cuestión de tiempo—Dijo James, sabiendo que cada vez era más real el asunto. Las leyendas eran reales.

—¿Reparar el daño? —Lily jamás había oído esas leyendas por obvias razones y James jamás se las había contado.

—Verás Lily, hay una leyenda que dice que la magia surgió de dos amantes que venían de las estrellas y cuando se unieron en la tierra, la fuerza de ese amor se dispersó por la tierra y la magia surgió. Pero nosotros fuimos egoístas y la magia nos castigó empezando a menguar y solo los amantes que trajeron la magia, podían devolverla al mundo y reparar el daño que habíamos hecho—Sirius jamás había puesto mucha atención a las viejas leyendas y cada vez estaban más en desuso entre los magos. De hecho, era posible que su madre las desconociera, ya que la abuela hablaba más con él y con Reg.

—¿No creerás que...? —empezó Remus, pero Sirius lo atajo.

—No Rem, no creo que "vinieran de las estrellas". La mayoría de las leyendas las escribieron muggles y evidentemente no podían comprender lo que veían, pero mi abuela solía decir que la magia se repararía sola, que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Mi madre decía que la abuela estaba loca, pero cuando hablaba de esa leyenda, su mente siempre estaba clara. Quizás la magia en verdad está reparando el daño. ¿Ve las parejas que se han formado? Parejas homosexuales, parejas de a tres como nosotros y Draco con los Weasley, parejas de magos y hombres lobo, veelas, gigantes, selkies... algo grande está pasando, pero parece ser bueno para nuestro mundo—.

Mientas meditaban lo que había dicho Sirius, un fénix negro apareció frente a ellos y deposito una carta en el regazo de James y desapareció en una llama negra. Inmediatamente, otro fénix, pero este rojo, deposito otra carta en el regazo de Lily y también desapareció.

—¿De quién son? —Pregunto Remus con interés mientras sus amigos abrían las cartas.

—Silene, nos avisa que vamos a ser abuelos, los Singh están muy felices, ya que serán abuelos y padres, Radha está esperando una niña—.

—Harry...—Sirius y Remus contuvieron el aliento—Nos invita a todos a visitarlo en la mansión y nos ha enviado la dirección del flu. También nos dice que vamos a ser abuelos, de gemelos. Está esperando gemelos de Severus, tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo—.

Todos hicieron cálculos rápidamente y vieron que los embarazos coincidían con la boda de Harry y Severus. ¿Acaso sería por eso todo este asunto? La chimenea sonó en ese momento y Peter salió rodando de ella.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir un anillo de bodas?, ¡Pero ya! Priya me escribió y está embarazada de dos meses y medio, y no puedo permitir que mi hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio—.

* * *

Fue una semana después cuando la visita de los Potter se llevó a cabo en la mansión. La visita de los Potter y sus amigos y familiares fue todo lo normal que se pudo. Ya que también fueron invitados los Malfoy, los Black y Riddle y su prometida, así como Rabastan Lestrange.

Durante la comida, Harry y Severus se enteraron de todos los embarazos que había. No se había limitado a sus amigos y familiares. Draco Malfoy estaba esperando dos bebés, uno de Fred y uno de George. Narcissa Malfoy estaba esperando una niña. Walburga también, y ella siempre había querido una niña. Los Malfoy llegaron a la mansión por invitación expresa de Natt Prince quien había decidido que era hora de decirle a su tío quien era ella.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Lucius acepto este parentesco. Natt supuso que sabiendo que su esposa podía volver a tener hijos y que sus hijas no iban a morir por aquella maldición que ya había sido rota, el hombre estaba más receptivo a cualquier información que le presentaran.

Walburga luego de ver que Natt no solo era una Prince sino también una Malfoy, dejo de quejarse sobre el inusual arreglo de bodas, o quizás tuviera que ver con que el embarazo le había sentado bien.

Regulus estaba siendo mimado por un Fenrir increíblemente atento y solicito con él. Estaba embelesado viendo la suave curva que Reg estaba empezando a presentar. Igual que Remus la curva del vientre de Natt, sabiendo que tendría una familia.

Tom estaba feliz viendo que iba a ser padre, no importaba que sus planes no se hubieran realizado como había previsto. Bella estaba recuperando su "mente" y estaba esperando su bebé, una niña. Tom había sido invitado por Harry, a regañadientes de Severus, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Harry y gruñirle a Tom. Tom suspiró, no esperaba que se llevaran bien de inmediato, así que tardaría en tenerle confianza.

Rabastan no lo demostraba, pero estaba emocionado. Max acepto llamarle al pequeño (ya que ellos esperaban un niño), Rodolphus como su hermano.

Y Peter estaba siendo acorralado por Maximus quien le mando una "amenaza de muerte" de parte de Chandraraj, urgiéndolo a casarse con Priya, aunque Priya había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no se preocupara, se casarían cuando ellos sintieran que era correcto. Peter no necesitaba una amenaza de muerte, el embarazo solo adelanto sus planes ya que pensaba pedírselo en Navidad cuando fuera a quedarse unos días allá. El problema era que aún no había comprado el anillo, solo eso.

Harry y Severus también se enteraron sobre el asunto de la licantropía, y como estaban desapareciendo varios defectos familiares.

Sangre. Su abuela les había dicho que la magia repararía la sangre.

La magia estaba borrando los problemas que adquirieron las familias con la endogamia. La magia estaba borrando los peores problemas de las criaturas, sobre todo aquellas que tenían contacto directo con los magos.

Y, sobre todo, la magia estaba ayudando a aumentar la población mágica.

Todos estos bebés que venían en camino tenían en común que no habían sido engredados en una situación normal, todos ellos habían sido producto de un efluvio mágico capaz de enlazar a los magos a su verdadero destino. Todos ellos estaban reparando los lazos que los magos habían roto entre ellos por causas como el origen de su nacimiento o sus condiciones como la licantropía o herencia de criaturas mágicas.

Cada bebé estaba ayudando al mundo mágico a reparar el daño, ya que no habría más familias que tuvieran la llamada "sangrepura", no después de que se publicarían los verdaderos árboles genealógicos. Una idea maravillosa ofrecida por Tom, como plataforma de su campaña política.


	30. Reparación de daños - 3: Reconciliación

**29.- Reparación De Daños - Paso 3: Reconciliación**

* * *

La última leyenda que circulaba entre los patriarcas de las diferentes familias Prince era el momento de la reconciliación. El momento en que la magia terminaría su trabajo y una nueva era para la magia y el mundo en general en donde las cosas volverían a su cauce, quizás más lento, quizás más rápido, pero todo regresaría al cauce del que nunca debió salir.

Severus Snape oía la última instrucción que recibiría de su abuelo, el patriarca de su familia, y de su abuela, la matriarca de la familia, antes de unirse al clan. La reconciliación era la última tarea de la magia y dependía por entero de los magos y los muggles, o, mejor dicho, de que ambos mundos pudieran volver a coexistir como antes de la gran separación.

Cassandra le contó de los griegos y sus dioses, de los templos en Roma, de los faraones en Egipto y los sacerdotes de cada dios, los druidas y las druidesas, de cómo la magia había convivido con los muggles durante siglos sin que hubiera problemas. Hasta el momento en que unos humanos quisieron imponerse a otros.

Le contó de cómo los seres humanos siempre habían estado en conflicto, siempre había un grupo queriendo gobernar a otros, pero jamás se habían metido con la magia de los pueblos, hasta que a una persona se le ocurrió eliminar la magia de los pueblos conquistados.

También le hablo sobre cómo se perdieron muchos hechizos, pociones, adelantos enormes en magia, alquimia y hechicería. Se retraso a la magia y con ello también el desarrollo de los muggles. Y al final, al empezar la persecución, los magos se replegaron y separaron sus mundos, negando así también la oportunidad de volver a encontrar la comunión entre ellos mismos y empezando a menguar la magia al impedir el flujo de la magia en la tierra.

—Por eso es por lo que Tom es importante, es el ejemplo de cómo un mago puede cambiar su parecer ante las ideas de pureza de sangre y demás idioteces, ¿No es así? —Severus empezaba a entender algunas cosas sobre los años anteriores.

—Así es cariño. Cuando tuve esas visiones sobre ti y tu esposo, nunca pensé que también encontraríamos al nuevo guardián de la magia, y al protector de su familia. Mi don no siempre es preciso, muchas veces solo me da pistas, por eso es por lo que la adivinación como materia es una idiotez, o tienes el don o no lo tienes y somos pocos los que lo tenemos—.

—Abuelo, ¿Qué somos? Quiero decir, Harry y yo, o, mejor dicho, ¿Qué eran la pareja original? —Era una pregunta que no había tenido respuesta para Severus. Había encontrado muchas referencias a "la pareja", pero todas los ubicaban como "venidos de las estrellas", "creados por dios", o "surgiendo de alguna otra deidad", o "hijos de un elemento". Entonces no le resolvían nada.

—Humanos—.

—¿Humanos? —.

—Severus, la magia empezó con dos humanos que aprendieron a escuchar. La magia existía desde siempre, surgió con el mundo, pero solo ellos dos escucharon el rumor de la magia y cuando unieron sus almas y cuerpos, el sonido de la magia fue fuerte y claro para ellos dos. Entonces se vieron capaces de transformar la materia, de convocar al fuego, de poder arrancar las estrellas del firmamento, podían haber destruido el mundo, pero había tanto amor en ellos que querían que el mundo fuera algo mejor, algo bello y empezaron a crear criaturas como las hadas y los unicornios. Pero seguían siendo simples humanos. Muggles que aprendieron más que los otros muggles—.

—¿Ellos? —Maximus rió porque aún no hubiera hecho la conexión.

—La pareja que empezó todo, eran dos hombres Severus. Sus reencarnaciones han variado y a veces han sido dos mujeres o un hombre y una mujer. Pero fueron primero dos hombres. Aunque a nivel de su alma, no existe el género—.

Severus estaba digiriendo la información que le dio su abuelo. Estaban en el jardín del árbol y Harry estaba con sus primos Natt y Max, hablando sobre los nombres de bebé que les gustarían. Harry sabía que ese momento era solo de Severus y sus abuelos. Además, Severus seguro le diría todo en su habitación.

Maximus y Cassandra ya habían hablado con Severus sobre su ceremonia de sucesión. Los patriarcas de cada familia Prince irían a la mansión a presentar sus respetos a Severus cuando su abuelo le legara el título. Así había sido para Maximus y era la tradición de su familia. Como Harry ahora era su esposo, debía presentarse junto a él para recibir también un título como Lord, aunque en su caso, sería validado únicamente en calidad de consorte.

Harry quería darle a su futuro hermanito, la posibilidad de convertirse en Lord Potter. El no necesitaba un título, tenía a Severus y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba, eso y a sus pequeños que venían en camino.

Había pasado un mes desde la reunión con sus padres y amigos, y unos cuantos anexos. Regulus Black había estado bastante seguido en la mansión, ya que Fenrir fue requerido por Tom como "embajador de los hombres lobo", de forma hipotética. Estaba preguntándole a Fenrir que cosas podrían mejorar para los hombres lobo y como podrían hacerlo.

Tom quería obtener un representante de cada criatura mágica que tuviera inteligencia y magia además de una mente consciente y control sobre su naturaleza, para integrarse como parte del Wizengamot. Su otra idea era quitar a los magos mayores de 40 años de sus puestos y que sus hijos o parientes más cercanos que hubieran demostrado habilidad, ingenio o hubieran hecho aportes significativos a la educación mágica o invenciones, tomaran sus puestos.

Según Tom, una de las razones por las cuales el mundo mágico avanzaba un paso y retrocedía tres era por que la mayor parte del tribunal estaba integrado por magos "demasiado adultos". Empezando por Albus Dumbledore, quien, a pesar de ser un mago excepcional, tenía demasiados puestos, era el jefe del Wizengamot, director de Hogwarts y jefe supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Mucho trabajo y un solo Albus. Lo mejor era que alguien tomara dos de esos puestos.

Harry prefirió omitir el hecho de que Tom, aunque aparentara apenas 40 años, ya hubiera cumplido los 72.

Tom tenía muchas ideas y encontró en su esposa (por qué en vista del embarazo prefirió casarse cuanto antes y tuvieron una boda muy sencilla) una gran estratega de campaña que aunado a la ayuda de Cassandra y Maximus, estaba formando una formidable campaña. Era casi un hecho que el sería el siguiente ministro de magia.

Severus optó por continuar con su experimentación en pociones como trabajo de planta. Hace años que no había habido un avance significativo en ese campo y Harry estaba haciendo planes sobre algo que aún no compartía ni con Severus ni con nadie—En cuanto lo acabe les diré—decía siempre que alguien le preguntaba sobre su "trabajo".

Estaban preparándose para celebrar Yule, idea de Harry, ya que la abuela Cassandra le había dicho aún más sobre el simbolismo de las fiestas que se celebraban antes de que se empezaran a celebrar Halloween y Navidad. Harry no veía la necesidad de celebrar o una u otra cuando podían celebrarse ambas fiestas, las nuevas y las viejas. Cassandra le dijo que era una idea preciosa.

Harry convenció a sus padres de celebrar Yule e invitar a los Singh a participar y no solo a Silene y Devdan quienes ya habían celebrado algunos años antes mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts. La familia Black y la familia Malfoy aceptaron y Walburga, Narcissa y Lucius se ofrecieron a ayudar en los preparativos. Rabastan Lestrange tenía años que no celebraba Yule así que fue convencido por Max. Remus y Fenrir tuvieron que ser instruidos, pero ya que todos los demás iban a participar, aceptaron.

Tom y Bella le pidieron a Harry poder usar esa idea como parte de la campaña, una mezcla de las viejas tradiciones con una vista al futuro. Harry pensó que era perfecto para ganar votos, así que les dijo que por supuesto. Severus aún le gruñía a Tom cuando estaba cerca de Harry y Tom pensó que estaba exagerando un poco.

Tom a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse sobre él y su pasado, había amado a Harry casi tanto como Severus y jamás haría algo para dañarlo, y hacerle siquiera una insinuación de algo más que una amistad definitivamente entraba en esa categoría. Además, él se sentía unido a Bella.

Mientras los Prince lo instruían, le contaron las leyendas acerca de lo que pasaba una vez que la pareja original se unía y tenía sentido que ahora estuviera con Bella, ella había sentido ese tirón mucho antes que él, eso era todo. Desde que estuvieron juntos, sintió esa cuerda unirse a Bella y lo supo. Ella era quien debía acompañarlo en esa vida, y no iba a destruir la familia que siempre anhelo por un "tal vez" que nunca iba a llegar.

* * *

Cuando llegó el día de Yule, Maximus fue quien selecciono el árbol seco que quemarían y entre todos tallaron las runas para simbolizar el renacimiento y el sol. Mientras Maximus como Patriarca que aún era, convocaba el fuego para quemarlo, todos supieron cuál era el talento particular de Maximus.

—¿No les había dicho que podía controlar los elementos? Me disculpo amigos míos—No es como si le hubieran preguntado al patriarca Prince sobre su magia, todos sabían que debía ser poderoso, pero no a qué nivel. Severus y Harry se miraron y se preguntaron hasta donde llegaría su propio nivel de magia y que tanto podían estirar sus límites.

Harry y todos los que estaba esperando un bebé, fueron exonerados de realizar el ayuno, pero participaron durante las meditaciones, Cassandra y Walburga hablaban sobre como Yule era un momento para el perdón, y para la liberación de aquellos sentimientos negativos. Un tiempo para analizarse a sí mismo, también sugirieron algunos rituales para atraer amor y paz que varias parejas accedieron a hacer.

Algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts habían sido invitados por Cassandra quien se divirtió de lo lindo viendo las expresiones atribuladas de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall quienes siempre habían pensado que Sybill Trelawney era un "fraude" como vidente. Pomona Sprout y Filius Flitwick estaban muy divertidos viendo el sonrojo de sus compañeros al encontrarse con la noticia de que Cassandra Prince, conocida vidente dentro de los altos círculos de los sangrepura, había sido la maestra de adivinación. Bueno, solo el de McGonagall porque Albus estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que no hubiera notado a Cassandra disfrazada de Sybill.

La casa había sido decorada con muérdago y había guirnaldas del mismo por toda la mansión y sus jardines. Durante las meditaciones alrededor del tronco quemado, Severus pensó que quizás debía enterrar el hacha de guerra con Tom. Después de todo, el mismo había visto que Tom había estado dispuesto a todo por proteger a Harry, incluso había abandonado sus planes de "conquista mundial", ahora se concentraba en hacer "un mundo mejor" para su hija y todos aquellos niños que estaban por nacer.

Harry casi podía ver el proceso mental de Severus formarse en su cabeza, pero no iba a insistir, el perdón entre esos dos debía surgir sin presiones externas.

Cuando acabo de quemarse aquel tronco, llegó la entrega de regalos y Harry se sorprendió cuando se esposo entrego un paquete en manos de Tom. Severus solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Harry. Tom abrió su obsequio y vio que era un lindo trajecito de bebé de color rosa con una serpiente de coral (algo antropomorfizada) con tutú bordada en forma de escudo.

—Pensé que se vería bien en tu bebé—Fue toda la respuesta que dio Severus ante el rostro interrogante de Tom y Bella Riddle. Harry se limitó a besarlo y abrazarlo mientras le decía "gracias".

Remus había hecho las paces con Fenrir por Regulus, pero no había pensado en perdonar sinceramente a Fenrir por haberle mordido cuando era niño. Sin embargo, mientras meditaba pensaba en su vida como hombre lobo cuando niño. Su padre no había sido honesto con él cuando le dijo que aquella pelea, solo había sido una pelea común. No, el padre de Remus había ofendido profundamente a Fenrir al decirle que monstruos como el no debían existir y que sus padres habían cometido un error al haberlo dejado vivir.

Fenrir decidió dejar que su ira hablara por él y decidió escarmentar a su padre, así que mordió a su único hijo, Remus. Su padre tuvo que comerse sus palabras y ver por qué los padres de Fenrir no pudieron "matar" a su propio hijo. Cuando sus padres murieron a manos de aldeanos muggles furiosos, pensando que ellos eran igual que Fenrir, Fenrir nunca quiso saber más de los muggles y se refugió en el mundo mágico pensando que ahí estaría a salvo y se topó con toda la discriminación hacia los suyos. Fue cuando Fenrir abrazo a su lobo y decidió ponerse en paz consigo mismo para poder sobrevivir.

Fenrir no había tenido la vida más fácil que él. Remus al menos tuvo amigos, y Fenrir no tuvo a nadie hasta que llego Voldemort, y este le ofreció un mejor trato para los suyos y fue cuando formo parte de una "manada" y dejo que su furia y resentimiento se liberaran ¿Por qué debería proteger al mundo que le dio la espalda?

Regulus había hablado con Remus sobre la vida de Fenrir, ya que estaba seguro de que Remus desconocía todos esos detalles, y pensaba que Fenrir solo era un salvaje porque le gustaba, pero no era del todo cierto. Aunque a Fenrir sí que le gustaba su parte lobuna.

Remus tuvo que entender muchas cosas, él también había traumatizado a alguien y, aun así, lo habían perdonado y hasta se habían convertido en amigos y luego en amantes para volver a ser amigos ¿Acaso él no podía poner sus diferencias de lado y ver lo que, si tenían en común, empezando por los Black?

Remus tomo uno de los obsequios y lo puso en manos de Fenrir quien abrió el regalo con parsimonia. Era una correa de perro.

—Para que Regulus te ponga una plaquita—Le dijo socarronamente Remus a Fenrir. Fenrir solo se hecho a reír y le tendió su regalo. Remus lo abrió y se encontró con una botella de champú muggle.

—Champú anti-pulgas, no creo que quieras que tus lindos prometidos se infesten con tus parásitos—Remus se puso rojo, pero no pudo replicar. No era el inicio soñado, pero al menos estaban intentando tener algún tipo de relación amigable. Regulus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices que decían que, en un futuro, quizás podrían ser amigos si soportaban tan malas bromas.

Lucius le regalo a Natt un álbum de fotos de su familia, mostrándole una donde estaba Abraxas junto con él y Draco—Para que conozcas a tu otra familia—Dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy. Natt estaba conmovida, había soñado mucho el momento en que su familia por fin estaría completa y pensó que quizás nunca vería ese día. Cuanto se alegró de estar equivocada.

Draco y los gemelos, ahora Prewett, habían traído muchos regalos para todos, ya que ignoraban que podía gustarles, optaron por varios tipos de dulces desde lo muy dulce hasta lo apenas dulce. Su madre (quien estaba esperando otra niña, ¿Qué sus padres no podían estar sin sexo una noche? Bueno no, ellos tenían sexo a diario con su dragón y al menos un par de veces al día) había enviado esos "infames" suéteres tejidos, pero fueron recibidos con alegría por los asistentes.

Todos los asistentes parecían muy satisfechos y sorprendidos con sus regalos, sobre todo Albus quien abrazo a Severus agradeciéndole profusamente su poción. Harry miró a Severus inquisitivamente y sin palabras, le indico con un estudiado movimiento de ceja que le diría luego en sus habitaciones.

Cassandra y Maximus invitaron a todos a celebrar navidad y aceptaron gustosos. LA fiesta de navidad fue menos intensa que Yule, pero fue más divertida, Yule era un momento para la reflexión, Navidad era para celebrar el amor de la familia.

Los elfos se lucieron con el banquete de Navidad, el árbol había sido trasplantado con magia a la sala principal de la mansión, ya que los Prince eran enemigos de cortar un árbol vivo.

La celebración fue aun así, bastante amena y lo único discordante era la presencia de dos magos desconocidos... hasta que Severus le dijo que el pelirrojo era Albus. La poción que le había regalado en Yule era una poción rejuvenecedora que con ayuda de Cassandra y Maximus dejaba un efecto permanente sin necesidad de algún ritual de sangre.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en voz baja Harry a su esposo.

—El mago a su lado, lo conoció hace poco en la CIM, en una reunión. Era un escriba nuevo, está a punto de convertirse en historiador mágico, pero trabaja como escriba para ganarse algunos galeones mientras tanto. Albus quedo deslumbrado, pero no veía como acercarse. No fue necesario, él solito se presentó ante Albus y le invito un trago, han estado saliendo por espacio de 4 meses, pero aún no han tenido sexo. Albus sintió el cambio de magia cuando fue nuestra boda y no quiere que su hijo, porque está seguro de que su novio va a quedar embarazado, tenga un padre que podría ser su tatarabuelo. Todo esto lo sé por Cassandra y Poppy Pomfrey, siempre me llevé bien con ella y decidí ayudar un poco a Albus. Todos merecemos ser felices ¿No crees? —.

—¿Sabes que eres un hombre excepcional? ¿Y qué te amo mucho? —.

—Si, pero me gusta que me lo digas—Un beso calló esa conversación.

Albus Dumbledore anuncio su retiro como director de Hogwarts, como jefe de la CIM y jefe del Wizengamot cuando terminaron las vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts, volviendo a su vieja pasión de Transformaciones, y su sueño olvidado de escribir un libro más "ameno" para la educación.

Tenía suficiente dinero en sus cámaras de Gringotts como para no trabajar el resto de su "nueva" vida y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tener una familia y habiendo encontrado a su compañero de vida, no le importaba dejar aquellos cargos en manos más dispuestas a darles el tiempo que en realidad necesitaban.

Solo se quedó su puesto en el Wizengamot, ya que, durante la fiesta de Navidad, escucho algunas de las ideas que tenía Tom para el mundo mágico si llegaba a ser ministro de magia, y estaba dispuesto a secundarlo en el Wizengamot. Por una vez en la vida, Albus Dumbledore se alegró mucho de haberse equivocado con Tom, el hombre de verdad había cambiado.

* * *

La sucesión de Maximus y el título de Severus como Lord Prince quedo fijada para después del cumpleaños de Severus. Así que el cumpleaños de Severus fue celebrado de forma discreta. Severus y Harry habían hablado y decidieron que Maximus y Cassandra siguieran viviendo con ellos en la mansión.

Natt, Sirius y Remus irían a vivir a la casa que Natt tenía en el bosque (Severus tuvo que decirle quienes habían sido sus "secuestradoras", pero Harry no se molestó con ellas, no mucho al menos), ya que había mucho terreno para que Remus corriera en sus transformaciones (si decidía transformarse en el lobo) y para que Sirius corriera, ya que como Padfoot le gustaba saltar, correr y revolcarse en la tierra. La boda de estos, quedo fijada para principios de febrero.

Max ya se había casado con Rabastan y ahora vivía en la mansión Lestrange, Bella le había devuelto la casa de Rodolphus, pero Rabastan no la acepto, le dijo misteriosamente que quizás en un futuro sería útil para otros y Bella no pudo indagar más, ya que estaba más entretenida adecuando una habitación de la mansión Riddle para su hija.

Severus y Harry querían que los abuelos vivieran con ellos por lo que restaba de sus vidas mortales, incluso invitaron a los Potter, pero se negaron, ya que James quería que su hermanito de Harry y Silene viviera en la mansión Potter como ellos habían hecho.

De los demás, Draco ya se había casado con los gemelos Prewett en vista de que no querían que sus hijos nacieran fuera del matrimonio, así que se había mudado de la mansión Malfoy a su casa hace semanas. Fenrir compro un terreno "inmarcable" de 5 hectáreas en Escocia y estaba construyendo una casa solariega a gusto de su futuro esposo (ellos habían decidido casarse a finales de enero).

Peter, quien tenía una casa algo grande para una persona, pero suficiente para una familia pequeña, la había estado redecorando con algunos detalles de la India para hacer sentir más a gusto a Priya, ya que su boda sería unos días después de la ceremonia de Severus.

Las elecciones para Ministro de Magia estaban por finalizar a mediados de enero, pero el triunfo de Tom era inminente. Apoyado por la familia Prince, luego por las familias que tenían alianza con los Potter, y finalmente por las familias Black y Malfoy, la elección era un mero requisito.

Tom se prometió cambiar el sistema de votación en un futuro, era ridículo que los magos sin un título no pudieran votar. Sería una de las primeras cosas que presentaría ante el Wizengamot cuando fuera ministro, un sistema de votación donde no importara el titulo sino solo poseer magia e incluir a las demás criaturas mágicas en las votaciones.

Tom estaba decidido a abrir las puertas que los magos habían cerrado hace mucho. Se lo debía a todos los niños que merecían un mundo mejor que el que vivieron sus padres.

* * *

A la ceremonia de sucesión solo podían asistir los Prince, fuera por sangre o fuera por matrimonio. Harry iba a asistir, al igual que Rabastan, pero Sirius, Remus y Peter no, ya que aún no habían validado su unión. La ceremonia exigía que cada patriarca y matriarca de cada familia de cada país, asistiera a la ceremonia, al igual que el sucesor que hubieran elegido, si es que este ya había sido elegido.

La ceremonia se hizo alrededor del árbol por la noche, Severus tenía que ir completamente de negro confundiéndose con las sombras mientras cada Prince observaba cuando se acercaba a sus abuelos.

Cassandra y Maximus estaban felices de ver a su nieto tomar el título.

—Yo, Cassandra Prince, reconozco a Severus Snape como el legítimo sucesor de nuestro nombre y te otorgo mi bendición—.

—Yo, Maximus Prince, reconozco a Severus Snape como el legítimo sucesor de nuestro nombre y te otorgo mi bendición—Puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Severus y luego llevo sus manos a las de Severus—Ahora eres el nuevo Lord Prince, Severus Prince. Te otorgamos la magia de nuestro linaje a ti y a tu esposo, reconociéndolos a ambos y bendiciendo su unión, y a su descendencia—Maximus soltó a Severus y se unió a sus parientes que rodeaban a la pareja.

La magia envolvió a Harry quien se había acercado a Severus y luego envolvió a Severus, mientras el árbol parecía mover sus hojas con aquel rito. Cuando acabo, los parientes Prince se acercaron a felicitar a Severus y Harry, nuevos patriarcas de la familia Prince.

* * *

Aprovechando que la familia Prince estaba reunida, se había fijado la boda de Priya con Peter un par de días después de la ceremonia de Severus, así que la mansión se engalano para la unión. Priya había aceptado un "misterioso" trabajo en Londres, de modo que se mudaría con Peter justo ese día. Chandraraj y Rajni, respectivos patriarca y sucesora de su familia, estaban felices de que Priya hubiera encontrado su compañero de vida. Rajni aún no lo encontraba, pero estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras las bodas de la familia Prince y los amigos de la misma sucedían, en todo el mundo, los ministerios de magia se enfrentaban a una sucesión enorme de bodas, había filas enteras de magos esperando por enlazarse y muchos magos tuvieron que ser entrenados en estos menesteres para poder cubrir la demanda que había de ceremonias de enlace. El amigo que había presidido la boda de Severus y Harry salió de su retiro autoimpuesto (había hecho una excepción con Severus y Harry) y llamo a sus discípulos que Vivian bajo el cuidado de la familia Pema en el Tíbet. Los Pema tenían una alianza vieja con los Prince y sabían que debían ayudar.

Cada boda, cada enlace que se estaba llevando a cabo, hacía que la magia circulara nuevamente y sin que el mundo se diera cuenta, la naturaleza empezó a reparar lentamente el daño que se había hecho, tardarían décadas y siglos para que se recuperara, pero lo haría, al final de todo.

* * *

Tom Riddle gano la elección y al final del mes, seria investido como Ministro de Magia (era marzo). Para principios de abril, presento varias propuestas ante el Wizengamot empezando con cambiar el tribunal y darles un merecido retiro a magos cuya edad les impedía ver las ventajas de que ciertas leyes fueran derogadas.

Para sorpresa de muchos del tribunal, Albus secundo la moción al igual que el nuevo Lord Prince, Severus, y al final por Orión Black quien quería que Sirius tomara su lugar en el Wizengamot y no podía por que debía tener "cierta" edad (125 años) para retirarse, y el apenas había entrado a sus 73 años.

La moción paso luego de que más de la mitad del tribunal voto a favor. Varios de sus miembros en verdad querían retirarse, pero hasta ahora, nadie había sugerido siquiera cambiar las leyes.

Abril fue el mes más prolífico que hubiera tenido el Wizengamot ante hacer nuevas leyes. Mayo puso una pausa en las sesiones del tribunal cuando empezaron los nacimientos, justo después de Beltane.

Cassandra y Maximus presidian la rueda de ese año, ya que sería su último año que harían de forma "clandestina" las viejas tradiciones. Una de las promesas de campaña de Tom fue revivir las viejas tradiciones, pero sin dejar las nuevas fiestas, eso satisfizo a varios magos. La siguiente rueda sería presidida por Harry y Severus.

El 2 de mayo, adelantándose un poco en su fecha, nacieron los gemelos de Harry y Severus, Ian y Tristán Prince (Harry había decidido tomar el apellido de Severus), un par de pequeños con el cabello negro y Severus esperaba, con los ojos verdes de su papá y Harry esperaba que tuvieran los ojos negros de su padre.

De ahí en adelante, nacieron primero los pequeños Lesath Black-Prince y Wulfric Lupin-Prince, cada bebé era casi una copia al carbón de su respectivo padre, excepto por los ojos que aún eran grises, pero parecían haber heredado el acero que tenía su madre en ellos.

La familia Black-Prince-Lupin, habían hablado mucho sobre qué apellidos usar, pero no podían usarse los tres apellidos en los niños ya que Sirius y Remus querían ir primero. Natt les dijo que cuando alguno llevara el hijo del otro podían pelearse por eso y le dijeron que quizás en la siguiente "camada". A pesar de que no habían parado con el sexo, habían encontrado un maravilloso invento muggle para evitar embarazarse entre ellos cuando decidían darle un "descanso" a Natt o cuando se ponían creativos en el trío, los condones.

Como eran más fáciles de usar que los hechizos y pociones, su uso se popularizo para "frenar" un poco la enorme tasa de embarazos, ya que las barreras de genero se habían disuelto y ahora los hombres también tenían que cuidarse de no quedar en estado.

Luego nacieron los gemelos de Draco y los gemelos Prewett, ellos ya habían elegido los nombres desde mucho antes, Fabian y Gideon Prewett-Malfoy saludaron al mundo rodeados de todo el clan Weasley (incluyendo el hijo de Ginny y Blaise, Cosmo Zabini-Weasley). La hija de Neville, Enid Longbottom-Nikolaus, vio la luz en Dinamarca mientras el hijo de Marius y Cedric nació unas horas más tarde que su prima, el pequeño Eiden Diggory-Nikolaus estaba siendo mimado por su abuelo Amos Diggory mientras Johan Nikolaus enviaba una enorme cuna para su pequeño nieto y cargaba a su linda nieta.

Luego de que el noviazgo entre Cedric y Silvain Delacour no funciono, este encontró otro corazón roto en la figura de Marius Nikolaus quien había botado a Lance Pendragón luego de encontrarlo besando a un chico muggle. Fueron a tomar un trago al mismo bar, justo durante aquel primer efluvio de magia, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el vínculo real, era entre ellos dos y dado que el alcohol ayuda bastante con las inhibiciones... ese encuentro resulto en que se comprometieron, y casaron en tiempo récord, ya que Amos Diggory le soltó tremenda reprimenda a su vástago luego de que un mes después, el joven Marius resultara embarazado y luego fue con Johan a arreglar ese matrimonio, cosa que ninguno de los dos jóvenes quiso detener.

Un día después del nacimiento de los nuevos Nikolaus, nació el hijo de Silene y Devdan, Nimai Singh, para regocijo de sus abuelos y el reino quienes celebraron todo el día y la noche al nuevo príncipe. Silene había decidido tomar el apellido de su esposo, ya que su hermanito sería el nuevo Lord Potter algún día. Indrani Singh, la nueva princesa, hija de Narendra y Radha, nació dos días después de su sobrino.

Rodolphus Lestrange II nació a mediados de mayo y un par de días después nació el pequeño Licaón Greyback, Regulus renuncio al apellido Black para disgusto de su madre Walburga. Disgusto que no le duro mucho ya que su pequeña niña, Altair Black nació un par de días después.

El mismo día que nació Altair, nació la pequeña Talía Malfoy y Myrddin Potter, quien recibió la luz del mundo acompañado de sus padres, sus hermanos y sus sobrinos. Al día siguiente, toco el turno de Delphini Riddle de ver el mundo. Los últimos bebés en nacer del grupo fueron el pequeño Kenneth Pettigrew, y Malcolm Rosier.

San Mungo y varios medimagos particulares no tuvieron abasto durante meses.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano para los estudiantes de Hogwarts llegaron con nuevas noticias impactantes, como si ver a tu director anteriormente viejo de nuevo en sus 30 con el cabello rojo y comprometido, esperando a su primera hija (¡Por Merlín! Aunque el hombre se viera de 30 tenía 121 años), no fuera suficiente noticia.

Albus había anunciado su retiro como director, pero nadie le había creído. Pensaron que el haber renunciado a su puesto como jefe de la CIM y jefe del Wizengamot era cosa de querer descansar un poco y concentrarse en la escuela, pero no, en verdad había renunciado a ser director. Ahora su puesto era ocupado por la profesora Minerva McGonagall y el puesto de subdirector recayó en Filius Flitwick.

Como si fuera poco que el "eterno" director de Hogwarts y metiche profesional Albus-muchos-nombres Dumbledore se retirara de la vida pública no fuera lo suficientemente impactante, la prensa tuvo su mejor mes con la encomienda que había dado el Ministro de Magia, Tom Riddle, de publicar el árbol genealógico que existía en cierto pueblo (la ubicación del árbol original había quedado como secreto de estado, y así se quedaría) y mostraba a todos los magos, brujas y seres mágicos existentes y que habían existido, así como sus relaciones familiares.

Para muchos fue un shock saber que ninguna familia "sangrepura" era en realidad completamente mágica, todas las familias mágicas en algún momento tuvieron un miembro nacido de muggles o mestizos, así como emparentaron con familias muggles, o incluso con veelas, gigantes, hombres lobo y vampiros.

No había un solo mago o bruja de sangre puramente mágica y humana. Merlín mismo había tenido algo de sangre veela mientras Salazar Slytherin estaba emparentado con un vampiro en un grado lejano mientras Godric Gryffindor tenía una pizca de sangre de sirena y un squib en su línea familiar.

La publicación del árbol familiar real del mundo mágico inglés (y de casi todos los países ya que Cassandra y Maximus habían hablado de esto con sus familiares y ellos convencieron a varios ministros de hacer lo mismo en su nación), abrió las puertas para la siguiente jugada radical del ministro Riddle.

Un representante de cada criatura mágica en el Wizengamot. Al menos, de toda criatura mágica capaz de dialogar con los magos y llegar a acuerdos. Y el toque final, el primer representante muggle en el tribunal. Un tal Elliot Creevey, que tenía la rara coincidencia de tener dos hijos mágicos siendo que él y su esposa eran completamente muggles, y cuya familia no aparecía en el árbol hasta que nacieron sus hijos.

Eso convertía a los chicos Creevey en los primeros nacidos de muggles desde hace siglos, sin un pariente mágico o squib en sus ancestros lejanos.

Con los cambios en las leyes que se estaban generando, muchos semigigantes pudieron acceder a la educación mágica al igual que magos mitad veela. Esto permitió que Rubeus Hagrid, quien había sido expulsado "en calidad de mago", pudiera retomar sus estudios y presentar sus exámenes para convertirse en un mago acreditado. Esto hizo muy feliz a Albus quien por décadas trato de que a Hagrid le dieran una segunda oportunidad, y sospecho que había sido una forma en que Tom intento redimirse con Hagrid por haber causado su expulsión. Y así era.

Por último, luego de su cumpleaños, Harry presentó su misterioso proyecto (apoyado por Tom). La construcción de al menos un par de escuelas mágicas nuevas en Inglaterra. Mientras pensaba en los nombres de sus hijos, se perdió en sus pensamientos y pensó que cuando fueran a Hogwarts, quizás no alcanzarían los lugares, aunque el castillo era enorme en sí. Y si el mundo entero estaba teniendo una nueva generación por completo, también era hora de que hubiera nuevos colegios mágicos.

Harry presento sus ideas ante el Wizengamot y gracias a que había varios nuevos miembros (sustituyendo a los viejos magos), muchas de las ideas de Harry encontraron oídos ávidos de escuchar más.

Rabastan Lestrange ofreció la mansión que había sido de su hermano, como una nueva sede para una escuela, y Harry ya había hablado con Priya quien resulto ser excelente en Transformaciones como una maestra para una de esas escuelas.

Luego de varias sesiones, se acordó la construcción de dos escuelas más que empezarían a funcionar en dos años más. El instituto Morrigan y la academia Merlín. Además de que la instrucción mágica empezaría desde los 6 años (incluso en Hogwarts) en vez de los 11, para darles la oportunidad a los nacidos fuera del mundo mágico a adaptarse al nuevo mundo al que pertenecían y a los magos nacidos dentro del mundo mágico, la oportunidad de recibir educación fuera de casa y socializar con otros niños.

Cuando se hizo el anuncio en El Profeta, muchas madres (y padres) suspiraron con alivio, muchos de ellos habían esperado algo así desde hace tiempo.

Tom y Harry esperaban que pronto los magos fueran receptivos a las mejoras del mundo muggle y vieran el modo de adaptar varios adelantos como la televisión y las computadoras en sus casas. Harry esperaba que pronto surgiera un auto mágico, Arthur Weasley solo estaba esperando su momento.

Los antiguos patriarcas Prince no podían estar más felices por los cambios que estaba teniendo su mundo, muchos magos repensaron sus antiguas posturas ahora que eran padres por primera vez, o por serlo nuevamente, recordándoles quienes en realidad eran afectados por sus decisiones.

La magia había cumplido su última tarea para reparar el daño, había empezado la reconciliación entre los magos y los magos con las criaturas mágicas, y con ello, un atisbo de la reconciliación del mundo mágico con el muggle. Era hora de que la rueda del año volviera a empezar y los muggles se reencontraran con la magia.

Cassandra y Maximus tenían por delante cerca de tres meses para que Harry y Severus estuvieran listos para presidir la rueda.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Perdón si esta confuso, había muchos bebés que escribir ¡toda una nueva generación! Consecuencias de la calentura, y por fin llegaron los condones al mundo mágico, siempre me sorprende que tengan tan poca presencia en los fics.

Digo, entiendo que en Hogwarts no funcionen porque según hay "el chingo de magia", pero en el resto del mundo no es así, incluso el mundo mágico, en las casas y demás, no hay tanta magia como para "bloquear" o "impedir" el uso de "plástico". Como ejemplo está el Ford Anglia Volador, ya que seguro tenía algunos elementos en plástico en su interior, además de la pintura exterior que es básicamente plástico.

Además, seguro que los magos (y escribí sobre eso hace dos capítulos) también van al mundo muggle a tener sexo como conejos, ya que no hay muchos hoteles mágicos con, ejem, ciertas comodidades que si tienen los hoteles muggles, ejem, ejem, como los love hotels y sus aditamentos, ejem, ejem.

No pondré los significados de los nombres de los niños, son muchos.

Pd: Originalmente pensaba poner a Marius Nikolaus con Cedric, pero mientras escribía pensé en darles distintas parejas, luego conforme avanzaba el fic, no deje de pensar en que Cedric y Marius debían ir juntos, así que los volví a juntar, cosas de mi mente. Por eso están de nuevo juntos en el fic. Perdón personajes ficticios a los que pongo en problemas, juró que su vida ficticia de ahora en adelante será bonita y agradable.


	31. La rueda del año - Los ocho festivales

**30.- La Rueda Del Año - Los Ocho Festivales**

* * *

 *****Este capítulo final tiene detalles y está basado (ligeramente) en información referente al neopaganismo y la Wicca. En ningún momento estoy reflejando de ningún modo las religiones que estoy usando como inspiración, al igual que con el capítulo Saradaar no estoy reflejando en modo alguno el hinduismo ni las tradiciones per se de la India. Si quieren saber más sobre alguna de las cosas que he ocupado para inspirarme, hay mucha información en la red.*****

* * *

 ** _Instrucción_**

La rueda del año consistía en 8 festividades mágicas que en el mundo muggle tenían un contexto religioso para los wiccas o neopaganos. Cada festividad se llamaba Sabbat, Cassandra les explico que había cuatro Sabbats principales o mayores, y cuatro Sabbats secundarios o menores. Los primeros habían tenido un origen gaélico mientras los segundos, germano. Había otras festividades llamadas Esbats, pero Harry y Severus no estaban obligados a participar.

Los hombres lobo por otro lado, se sentían impelidos a participar en estas últimas, ya que se solían celebrar en luna nueva o llena y siendo la luna el astro que los movía, tenía cierta lógica.

Cassandra les explico a Harry y Severus sobre las dos fuerzas que estaban en comunión durante la rueda del año, una femenina y otra masculina. Cassandra le explico que a él le correspondía la energía femenina como en su momento, le correspondió a ella mientras a Severus le correspondía la masculina como en su momento le correspondió a Maximus. Harry pensó si siempre lo iban a identificar como el pasivo en su matrimonio y Cassandra parecía saber sus pensamientos porque tuvo que explicarse más:

—Harry, lo femenino no tiene que ver con tu género o preferencias durante las relaciones sexuales, la energía femenina tiene que ver con la capacidad de amar, la sensibilidad, la emocionalidad, los afectos, la intuición, la ternura, la comprensión, la generosidad, la colaboración, la capacidad de perdonar. Todas esas características te forman—.

—...La energía masculina tiene que ver con la racionalidad, la fuerza, el valor, la decisión, la capacidad de poner límites, la sexualidad, la perseverancia, el sentido de realidad, lo práctico, el poder personal, la toma de decisiones. Severus siempre ha tenido esas características. No tiene que ver con cual de ustedes dos lleve un bebé en su vientre o prefiera yacer debajo de su compañero, esas decisiones solo son de ustedes—.

—...Los roles durante la rueda son decididos en base a sus personalidades y la tuya Harry es más lunar o "femenina" mientras la de Severus es más solar o "masculina"—Cassandra quería que entendieran que ambos tenían una parte femenina y una masculina, ninguno era solo uno. Pareció que lo entendían.

Maximus les explico la correspondencia de la rueda con las creencias muggles hablándoles de como la rueda hablaba de la dualidad del Dios y la Diosa. En este ciclo, el Dios nace de la Diosa en Yule, crece en poder en el equinoccio de primavera y la Diosa regresa a su aspecto de Doncella. En Beltane, el Dios corteja y fecunda a la Diosa. En Lughnassadh, el Dios comienza a menguar su poder e influencia y muere o entra al inframundo en Samhain para renacer nuevamente de la Diosa en Yule la cual ya ha pasado de su aspecto de madre a anciana.

En ambos mundos, la rueda representaba el paso de las estaciones y el cambio en la energía durante estas, el Dios representado al Sol y la Diosa a la Tierra, aunque estuviera ligada a las fases lunares.

Harry y Severus supieron que la celebración de estas festividades ayudaba a que la magia se desperdigara nuevamente de la forma en que debía ser. Sus abuelos habían hecho la rueda de forma "clandestina", ya que las antiguas tradiciones se consideraban obsoletas y algunas de ellas "inmorales".

El ministerio antes detenía a los participantes de la rueda por considerar los ritos de algunas de las fiestas como "oscuros". Ahora, gracias a Tom y a que desde años antes había pugnado por quitar la clasificación de magia oscura o luminosa, la rueda podía ser celebrada libremente sin peligro de visitar las celdas del ministerio por algunos días.

Sus pequeños ya estaban fuertes como para poder estar sin sus padres una noche y Harry ya se había recuperado del parto. Así que estaban listos para participar en su nuevo rol durante las fiestas.

* * *

 ** _Samhain - 31 De Octubre:_** ** _Última Cosecha, Noche Ancestral, Fiesta De Los Muertos, Halloween_**

Harry y Severus juntaron en el bosque circundante a la mansión varias ramas secas para hacer la fogata que "ahuyentaría" a los espíritus malignos que en teoría circulaban por la tierra durante ese día. Habían engalanado el lugar de la hoguera con varias calabazas y nabos tallados con velas en su interior.

Por protección, habían tallado varias runas alrededor del lugar, sería la primera vez que habría muggles en la mansión y no querían que salieran perjudicados si la magia se descontrolaba durante los ritos.

Walburga y Orión habían solicitado asistir al igual que Fenrir, Tom, Bella, Maximus y Cassandra. Los muggles que habían sido invitados al ritual, llegaron justo en el tiempo y observaron maravillados el lugar del rito.

La hoguera ya estaba lista para encenderse y no había más luz que la de algunas velas iluminando el camino hacia la misma, mientras la mansión estaba en completa oscuridad al igual que el bosque que la rodeaba.

La decoración de las calabazas y nabos parecía sacada de una época anterior mientras las guirnaldas de hojarasca y las múltiples frutas y hortalizas que había en canastas desperdigadas por el lugar hacían una fuerte alusión a la cosecha, el fin del año y principio del nuevo.

Los muggles, quienes eran practicantes de las tradiciones antiguas, pero en su mundo, sonrieron complacidos a sus anfitriones. Aunque su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando las velas fueron apagadas con un solo movimiento del hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros que recordaba claramente a un druida antiguo.

La oscuridad era absoluta hasta que el joven que acompañaba a aquel hombre vestido de druida hablo.

—Te convoco a ti, al fuego, para que ilumines esta noche y guíes a nuestros ancestros ante nuestra presencia—.

La hoguera se encendió sin que nadie la tocara y aquellas personas entendieron lo que pasaba, se encontraban ante magos, y ellos habían sido invitados a celebrar Samhain con ellos. Los muggles se sintieron honrados.

Aquellos magos fueron guiando a los invitados a intercalarse entre ellos y rodear la fogata mientras ponían sobre ellos guirnaldas de girasoles y crisantemos. Era algo extraño para ambos mundos, porque la magia parecía inundar el lugar de forma cálida, recibiendo con agrado la mezcla de los asistentes.

La recitación empezó con la pareja principal que eran Harry y Severus, quienes presidian aquel circulo y eran, evidentemente, quienes representaban a los antiguos druidas.

 _En ésta noche de Samhain, celebro la memoria de mis ancestros, y de aquellos que me precedieron en ésta senda.  
Celebro además, Cernunnos, tu pasaje hacia las tierras del verano.  
Cazador Astado, señor de los Bosques, honro Tu memoria y aguardo Tu retorno desde el vientre de la Diosa.  
Señora de la Luna Menguante, ayúdame a comprender tus misterios, guía mis pasos en lo más oscuro,  
protégeme, y muéstrame que así como de la noche nace la luz, el ciclo renace, eterno, por siempre._

Los muggles sentían claramente la pulsación de aquella energía que sentían cuando ellos hacían sus invocaciones, pero esta era más fuerte, más poderosa, llamándolos a seguir con el rito.

Cada mago le entrego al invitado a su derecha un trozo de pergamino donde escribir aquello de lo que quería liberarse, para ser arrojado al fuego y romper ese vínculo de forma simbólica. Cada asistente escribió aquello que ya no necesitaba en su vida y lo arrojo a las llamas, sintiendo como si algo dentro de sí mismos se liberara de un peso.

Los magos entonces rompieron el circulo e invitaron a los asistentes a comer y beber algo de las mesas que aparecieron de pronto. Aquellos muggles decidieron no buscar una explicación, todo aquello era tan especial que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutarlo y sentirlo a plenitud.

Cuando llegó la "hora de las brujas" (entre medianoche y las 3 de la madrugada), los magos invitaron a los asistentes a rehacer el circulo. Harry lleno un cáliz con vino y dijo —Le Olam, que el viento siempre sople a tu favor—, tomo un poco de vino y lo paso a Severus quien dijo —Que las riquezas del final del arcoíris se estacionen en su negocio—, y así sucesivamente, cada mago deseando una bendición particular para los invitados muggles. Al final, el cáliz llego hasta Tom quien termino el circulo diciendo —Que en tu mesa nunca falte la familia y los buenos amigos—y apuro lo último del vino.

Al final de esto, se invitó a todos los participantes a arrojar sus ofrendas a la hoguera y luego de esto, permanecieron despiertos hasta el amanecer, conviviendo y charlando. Cuando la hoguera se apagó al despuntar el alba, Severus procedió a "leer" la fortuna del siguiente año en las cenizas, tal como le había enseñado su abuela. Según lo que vio Severus, el siguiente año traería muchos cambios positivos, aunque con algo de resistencia inicial.

Los magos obsequiaron algunos dulces y soulcakes* a los muggles invitados y se les extendió la invitación a participar en el resto de los rituales del año. Los muggles aceptaron luego de ver la magia fluir tan libre y serena como nunca pudieron verlo en su mundo. Harry les entrego un traslador para regresarlos.

La mansión Prince no fue la única en celebrar Samhain, pero fue la principal en hacerlo, ya que la magia de Harry y Severus marcaba la pauta de lo que sucedería en las siguientes ruedas, garantizando así que la magia fluyera sin contratiempos.

Más familias se habían sumado a las celebraciones esa noche, y cada una, acepto incluir a un muggle practicante de las tradiciones para empezar la reconciliación entre el mundo mágico y muggle, para unir lo que el tiempo había separado.

* * *

 ** _Yule - 21 De Diciembre: Alban Arthan, Solsticio De Invierno_**

La celebración de Yule se parecía un poco a la de Samhain en el sentido de que nuevamente se había encendido un fuego, pero difería en las actividades de muchas formas. Para empezar, el fuego era encendido en el interior de la mansión, donde ya estaba la familia y amigos de Harry y Severus.

Los muggles llegaron con el traslador que se les había dado en Samhain y los magos les proporcionaron túnicas de colores verde y rojo y guirnaldas de acebo, muérdago y laurel fueron puestas en sus cabezas, esto para "uniformarse" con los magos, borrando al menos visualmente, la diferencia entre ellos.

Fue la primera vez que los muggles vieron a los hijos de Harry y Severus, también vieron la enorme familia y amigos que tenían sus anfitriones y la cantidad bastante grande de bebés que había, quizás lo más impresionante para los muggles, fue ver a dos hombres lobos cargando a dos pequeños bebés que gorjeaban felices en sus brazos.

En vez de sentir miedo por los licántropos, los muggles sintieron fascinación y charlaron con ellos preguntándoles toda clase de cosas sobre su condición. Fenrir y Lupin contestaron todas sus preguntas sin problemas. Uno de los objetivos de compartir los rituales con los muggles era romper el secreto mágico para que los muggles vieran que no representaban una amenaza para su mundo y si una oportunidad de crecer juntos.

La casa había sido decorada con muérdago y acebo por todos lados y los adornos hechizados para que los bebés no pudieran tocarlos en una distracción. Severus en su calidad de patriarca de los Prince, había elegido el leño de Yule y dejo que sus invitados participaran en el tallado de runas, explicándoles el significado de cada una.

Mientras el leño se quemaba, varias de las féminas muggles no resistieron y preguntaron por sus bebés, fue un shock claramente el que recibieron al enterarse de que Harry había sido quien los gestó, y más cuando algunos como Draco y Regulus les dijeron que ellos también habían sido gestantes.

Hicieron las meditaciones y cuando estas acabaron, se celebró una fiesta donde se repartió comida y bebida generosamente, así como se llenó a los muggles y demás asistentes de regalos.

Maximus había encendido una hoguera en uno de los jardines e invito a quien quisiera unírsele a bailar y cantar alrededor del fuego. La comitiva se movió hacia ese jardín.

Los muggles habían pensado que nada los sorprendería después del Samhain, pero se habían equivocado, no era solo el hecho de que estos magos habían gestado vida en su interior y esta vida estaba latiendo en el mundo y riendo ante las caras y mimos que les hacían sus padres. Era el hecho de que había más similitudes entre sus mundos que diferencias.

Ellos tenían la magia, pero los muggles tenían la ciencia. Ambas eran las ventajas de sus respectivos mundos y se sembró la semilla que Tom, Harry, Severus y muchos magos querían. ¿Qué pasaría si sus mundos cooperaban?

* * *

 ** _Imbolc - 1 De Febrero: Día De Brígida, Candelaria_**

La palabra Imbolc significa literalmente "en el vientre" (de la Madre). La semilla que fue plantada en el solsticio de invierno está creciendo. Imbolc honra a las semillas que bajo Tierra empiezan a germinar. Imbolc celebra los días, que visiblemente van siendo cada vez más largos y anima a limpiarlo todo y a prepararse para la atareada estación que se avecina.

Por eso, la mansión Prince fue limpiada de todo a todo, los elfos domésticos parecían haber recibido un regalo de navidad adelantado cuando recibieron la instrucción de parte de Severus.

La otra cosa, fue que Harry y Cassandra, así como aquellos magos y brujas de su familia y amigos que habían tenido bebés estuvieron haciendo velas durante todo ese día. Tantas como fueran a necesitar para el siguiente año y las que debían prender ese día. También untaron miel en algunas de esas velas.

Una vez terminada la limpieza y la hechura de velas, se encendieron velas en todas las ventanas de la mansión, justo cuando iniciaba la tarde, las velas debían arder por toda la tarde y noche hasta el alba.

Por la tarde, Harry encendió un fuego en uno de los jardines interiores y lanzó al fuego un pergamino que contenía los sentimientos que había tenido mientras estuvo alejado de Severus, todo aquellos que le había hecho daño durante esos años.

Mientras observaba aquel pergamino quemarse, Severus llegó por detrás y lo abrazo, para luego lanzar su propio pergamino donde contaba todo aquel sufrimiento y dudas que tuvo mientras estuvo separado de Harry. Imbolc era el momento propicio para dejar ir todo aquello y empezar de nuevo.

Su familia y amigos, ya que Imbolc era celebrado de forma más privada en esta ocasión, imitaron aquella acción y llevaron sus propios pergaminos y objetos que querían "dejar ir" para empezar de nuevo, limpiar su alma.

Al final del día, casi todos estaban alrededor del fuego que Harry había hecho, unos cantando, otros bailando y otros más tocando música, honrando la fuerza latente que marcaba el deshielo y principio del fin del invierno.

* * *

 ** _Ostara - 21 De Marzo: Albar Eilir, Equinoccio De Primavera, Festival De Los Árboles_**

Ostara, cuyo equivalente muggle era la pascua, se celebraba en el equinoccio de primavera, cuando los días y las noches son igual de largos. Ostara representaba un tiempo de equilibrio y cambio hacia la abundancia y exteriorización. Las fuerzas masculinas y femeninas de la naturaleza están igualadas, siendo una fiesta de fertilidad, amor y equilibrio.

La mansión estaba llena de flores y los pastos de los jardines habían sido arreglados, había capullos en los árboles y arbustos y varias mariposas que llenaban de colores el aire y en general, la mansión tenía un aire primaveral insuperable. Los bebés producto del segundo efluvio de magia, estaba gateando en aquel pasto siendo cuidados por un montón de elfos domésticos que chillaban de felicidad por tener tantos amitos en la mansión.

Los adultos estaban dedicados a decorar huevos. Para sorpresa de Severus y Harry cuando Cassandra les hablo de Ostara, el huevo pintado y el conejo, eran símbolos de la pascua muggle que también se repetían en Ostara, solo que en Ostara, los huevos decorados se dedicaban a las deidades, convirtiéndose así en talismanes portadores de fertilidad.

Aun así, también podían regalarse a otros como símbolo del deseo de que quien los recibe tenga una vida con alegría.

Así que, como parte de las celebraciones, se volvió a invitar a los muggles, pero pidiéndoles que trajeran a algunos niños de su familia para la típica cacería de huevos de "Pascua". Mientras los niños se entretenían buscando huevos por todos los jardines de la mansión (curiosamente, los niños aceptaron más rápidamente a los elfos domésticos que los adultos), los adultos convivían comiendo un almuerzo de varios bocadillos con carne y muchos vegetales frescos, pasteles, frutas frescas, dulces y té, jugos y cerveza.

Los muggles cada vez más se sentían más cómodos alrededor de los magos, y sus hijos y sobrinos parecían adaptarse fácilmente a ver cosas como un huevo de chocolate flotar para "huir" del pequeño que lo había encontrado.

El árbol que representaba a la magia de Inglaterra vibraba con cada risa infantil que sonaba en la mansión, incluyendo la de los pequeños bebés elfos que habían nacido por el segundo efluvio de magia.

* * *

 ** _Beltane - 1 De Mayo: Día De Mayo_**

Beltane era la festividad que más nervios le había ocasionado a Harry (también a Severus, pero se mostraba impasible). Beltane era la festividad máxima de la fertilidad.

Beltane era el fin del invierno y el comienzo de la mitad lumínica de la Rueda Anual. El festival del fuego daría inicio durante la noche del 30 de abril con una hoguera formada por nueve maderas sagradas de nueve árboles diferentes que serán portadas por nueve personas. Cuando se quemarán, las ascuas se usarían para encender otros fuegos.

Los muggles fueron invitados, pero se les pidió que no participaran en la hoguera, ya que los nueve portadores ya habían sido elegidos, Cassandra, Maximus, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Natt, Draco, Walburga y Orión Black, y Rajni. Ya que eran matrimonios establecidos durante años, Natt y Draco por su fertilidad ya probada mientras Rajni representaba la vitalidad de la juventud.

Un jardín exterior fue preparado para la festividad, mientras los bebés de los asistentes (que eran muchos incluyendo no solo a los amigos y familiares de Harry y Severus, sino a varias de las familias que los Potter tenían como alianzas) eran cuidados por los elfos domésticos, los 9 representantes de las 9 maderas encendieron el fuego mientras Harry y Severus eran preparados para representar sus papeles.

Los asistentes habían sido preparados con túnicas de lino muy ligeras, y adornados con coronas de flores los más jóvenes mientras los adultos más maduros, llevaban flores en las túnicas. Las jóvenes que aún no se habían casado, bailaban al ritmo de un tambor, alrededor de un palo de abedul adornado con cintas de colores y en cada vuelta de las jóvenes, el árbol iba siendo cubierto por un entretejido de aquellas cintas y vuelto a "desnudar" en las siguientes vueltas en sentido contrario.

El ambiente esa noche era lúdico, salvaje y libre, haciendo que la magia se sintiera como múltiples chispas de electricidad. Muchas pequeñas ofrendas habían sido dejadas entre los árboles, arbustos y plantas para agradecer a las "hadas" que ayudaban al florecimiento de la naturaleza.

Cuando las brasas de la hoguera estuvieron a punto, varios de los asistentes tomaron una rama y fueron encendiendo pequeños fuegos en los alrededores recitando una plegaria al encenderla:

 _Diosa madre, reina de la noche y la tierra, dios padre, rey del día y de los bosques, celebro su unión mientras la naturaleza se regocija en briosas llamaradas de color y de vida. Acepten nuestras ofrendas, madre diosa, padre dios, en honor de su unión. De su unión renovada será la vida, una profusión de criaturas vivientes cubrirá los campos y los vientos soplaran puros y dulces, dioses antiguos, ¡yo celebro con ustedes!_

Varios magos y algunos muggles, saltaban esos pequeños fuegos para atraer la fertilidad, buena salud y suerte, y otros quemaban hombrecitos hechos de paja para celebrar que se había dejado atrás el invierno y el sufrimiento.

Cerca de la medianoche, apareció frente a la hoguera principal una "cama" que estaba cubierta de suave musgo y decorada con flores. Los tambores que habían amenizado los bailes del "palo de mayo" habían cambiado a un ritmo más reverencial. Los "dioses" habían bajado para celebrar su unión en las figuras de Severus y Harry.

Harry apareció vestido con una túnica plateada cuyo tejido parecía ser casi un rayo de luna, su cuerpo había sido bañado y untado en aceites perfumados y adornado con runas que simbolizaban fertilidad, la luna estaba en su punto más alto dándole a Harry una cualidad etérea como si le estuviera dando su bendición.

Severus apareció ataviado como el dios Astado, una gran cornamenta había sido fijada sobre su cabeza, mientras su cabello fue trenzado con cuerdas naturales. Su cuerpo estaba casi desnudo, apenas cubierto por pieles, una sobre su espalda y otra que tapaba su hombría. Varias runas habían sido trazadas al igual que con Harry, runas que simbolizaban fertilidad.

Los magos y muggles que los rodeaban, entonaban cánticos donde les pedían a los dioses que bendijeran la tierra con su unión mientras Maximus y Cassandra unían las manos de Harry y Severus con una cuerda plateada simbolizando el "casamiento" de los "dioses" e invitándolos a unirse en el lecho. Aquella "cama" de suave musgo era el lecho.

Severus llevó a Harry, quien a pesar de sus nervios estaba desempeñando su papel a la perfección y Harry se tendió en aquella "cama" estirando una de sus manos e invitando a su "nuevo" esposo a unírsele.

Severus inmovilizo a Harry con una de sus manos, sosteniendo ambas muñecas de Harry sobre su cabeza, ya que tenía que demostrar su dominio y virilidad, con la otra mano abrió con presteza aquella túnica plateada. Harry iba "desnudo" debajo de la túnica. Cuando se topó con la mirada de Severus, más que nervios o vergüenza porque estaban por hacer el amor frente a testigos, solo había un crudo deseo.

Apenas tuvo aquel cuerpo a su disposición, Severus llevó su mano hacia la boca de su esposo y Harry chupo esos dedos con fruición. Cuando Severus sintió que ya estaban lubricados, los llevo hacia la entrada de su esposo y empezó a meter y sacar un dedo y luego otro hasta completar tres, y entraban y salían rítmicamente. Ya ni siquiera oían los cánticos de los asistentes.

Retirando sus dedos y aun inmovilizando a Harry, Severus se colocó encima de Harry, levantándose apenas aquella piel que cubría su ahora, erecto miembro, alineándolo en la entrada de su esposo y presiono, introduciéndose lenta y parsimoniosamente, enterrándose en aquel amado cuerpo mientras Harry se abría para recibir a su esposo en su interior.

La magia circundante chisporroteo indicando que estaba feliz con el encuentro.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, Severus tomo las caderas de su esposo con ambas manos y empezó un vaivén duro, algo salvaje, reclamándolo como suyo. El fuego que estaba frente a ellos parecía alimentarse de la pasión que los inundaba. Harry estiraba sus manos recién liberadas y se sujetaba de los brazos que lo tenían aferrado.

En un momento, el contacto fue insuficiente y Harry llevo sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de Severus y las enredó de forma que el miembro de su esposo se enterrara más profundamente con cada estocada.

En ese momento, eran esposos por segunda vez, haciendo que la antigua magia corriera libre por los campos, nutriéndose de la pasión, la lujuria y el amor desmedido con que ellos se amaban. Severus se inclinó hacia Harry y capturo aquellos labios que eran su perdición mientras seguía embistiendo inclemente.

Sus manos ahora se aferraban a la espalda de Harry, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran aún más, el ritmo de las embestidas empezó a ser enloquecedor y pronto, ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Parte del semen de Harry cayó hacia aquel lecho de musgo, mientras todo el semen de Severus inundo por completo el interior de su esposo.

Ambos estaban cansados y algo adoloridos. Mientras se recuperaban, notaron que estaban solos frente al fuego. Los asistentes habían ido a dar rienda suelta a las pasiones, ayudando a la magia a bendecir la tierra con su fertilidad.

Viéndose solos, Harry y Severus volvieron a amarse, pero esta vez a su modo. Luego de que Severus le prodigo tiernas caricias, se introdujo nuevamente en su esposo, de forma dulce y lenta, haciendo que las embestidas apenas fueran un vaivén lento, donde apenas salía su miembro y volvía a entrar, sin querer separarse nunca de aquel hombre de ojos verdes que inflamaba su corazón cada día.

Harry estaba en el séptimo cielo sintiendo cada instante de aquellos encuentros, las dos caras de Severus, de SU Severus.

Por segunda vez, la semilla de ambos se derramo, y luego de salir de su esposo, Severus y Harry durmieron sobre aquel lecho, era una noche cálida.

Al día siguiente, y muy temprano, justo al amanecer, Harry y Severus tenían que ir hacia el arroyo que cruzaba una parte de la mansión Prince y tenían que bañarse en sus aguas. Algunos asistentes podían imitarlos o juntar el roció de la mañana y limpiarse con él, como parte del rito de Beltane.

Al día siguiente del ritual, la mansión se engalano con el primer cumpleaños de Ian y Tristán, Tom y Bella asistieron y notaron que su pequeña Delphini parecía sentirse muy cómoda con el pequeño Tristán cuando la pusieron en el corralito y esta gateo hasta Tristán directamente. Cassandra y Maximus sonrieron.

Seis semanas después, Harry y Severus se enteraron de que los hechizos anticonceptivos que usaron para el ritual de Beltane no eran 100% infalibles.

* * *

 ** _Litha - 21 De Junio: Alban Heruin, Coamhain, Solsticio De Verano_**

Ya habían notado que había una marcada tendencia a hace hogueras en cada fiesta, así que Harry y Severus vieron una nueva hoguera alzarse en uno de los jardines exteriores de la mansión y mientras esperaban a que tomara suficiente impulso, Harry estaba pensando en cómo demonios fallaron los hechizos anticonceptivos.

Apenas hace una semana había sentido náuseas y vomito su desayuno. Pensó que algo le había caído mal, pero Severus, siempre preocupado por él, prefirió llamar al medimago Johnson y este les dijo que Harry estaba embarazado de al menos seis semanas aproximadamente.

No había que ser un genio para saber que la fecha posible de concepción era justo durante la celebración de Beltane, Harry estaba enfurruñado porque cuando estuvo embarazado de sus gemelos solo le dio hambre y sueño, mucho de ambos, pero ahora sentía nauseas, ganas de llorar y reír incontrolablemente y, por si fuera poco, la cereza del pastel, de nuevo estaba "gordo", y esta vez estaba más.

¿Cómo demonios había engordado 8 kilos en seis semanas? ¿Cómo?

Severus estaba, contrario a Harry, agradeciendo la nueva vida que se estaba gestando en el vientre de su amado, una niña, había dicho el medimago, gracias a que el efluvio de magia que permitió los nacimientos atípicos aún permanecía fluyendo. Sus abuelos y sus suegros recibieron la noticia con felicidad y ya estaban planeando una fiesta para Harry donde le explicarían como se tenía que tratar a una niña.

Cuando la hoguera tuvo la altura adecuada, llamaron a un elfo para que trajera a los demás. Los muggles ya ni se inmutaban y se dedicaban a celebrar con sus nuevos amigos. Llevaban ruedas de paja que quemarían. Los magos asistentes iluminaron el camino hacia la colina que había cerca y las ruedas fueron encendidas y llevadas a rodar por la colina. Llegaron lejos y rebotaron hasta el rio que cruzaba la propiedad, señal de que habría buena suerte en el año venidero.

Algunos saltaban sobre las hogueras. Había una pequeña tradición de lanzar una trenza hecha de flores y cintas hacia la persona amada al saltar la hoguera para traer felicidad y buena fortuna para ambos, así que Severus había hecho una y tomando impulso, salto sobre la hoguera y lanzo la trenza hacia Harry quien la atrapo con ambas manos. Nunca dudo de que Harry lo haría.

En un momento de la noche, Harry llamo a quien quisiera unirse alrededor del fuego para una "oración" hacia la diosa.

 _Oh diosa que habitas en el norte, aquélla que sabe el pasado de todas las cosas, escucha mi llamada. Oh Señora de la oscuridad de la sabiduría y de entender. Madre celestial de la luna decreciente, cualquier energía negativa en mi contra ayúdame a exterminar, transmutando el Karma, soluciona los problemas, cura mis enfermedades, aparta cualquier envidia, obstáculos o problema que exista que dificulte mi felicidad completa en esta noche de Litha celebrada para ti. Oh Diosa la inspiración y de la creación, ¡ven en nuestra ayuda!_

 _Celebro el mediodía del verano con ritos místicos Gran Diosa y Gran Dios, toda la naturaleza vibra con sus energías, toda la tierra está bañada en color y vida, ahora es el tiempo de olvidar preocupaciones y destinos pasados, ahora es el tiempo de la purificación sol feroz, quema lo inútil, lo que duele, lo oscuro, en tu poder omnipotente._

 _Gran Diosa, Gran Dios, en esta noche mágica de pleno verano, rezo para que ustedes cambien mi vida en maravilla y alegría. Ayúdenme a armonizar con las energías que flotan en el aire encantado. Doy las gracias._

Luego de esto, aquellos que aún no habían encontrado a su compañero de vida, se les sugirió ir a buscar verbena a la medianoche, ya que la costumbre decía que hacerlo, les ayudaría a encontrar el amor deseado. El resto de los invitados y participantes fueron a buscar robles al bosque circundante y cortaron el muérdago que ya crecía en los árboles, lo cortaban con una hoz de oro y levitaban las plantas hasta una sábana hechizada para preservarlas frescas.

Cuando todos terminaron, pasaron hacia el comedor de la mansión donde había un banquete que alimentaria a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Harry se dio gusto con todo lo que vio. Bella estaba alimentando a la pequeña Delphini quien solo quería estar cerca de Tristán que estaba en brazos de su padre Severus, mientras Ian estaba siendo mimado por Lily y James, y jugando con el pequeño Myrddin.

Severus noto esto y pensó si tenía que ver con aquel tenue "hilo" que había en el árbol donde Harry y Tom aún seguían unidos. Aunque él pensó que se debía a que Tom era el protector de su familia y la magia, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo por eso.

* * *

 ** _Lughnasadh - 1 De Agosto: Lammas, Primera Cosecha, Festival De Las Primeras Frutas_**

Para Lughnasadh se había planeado una enorme fiesta pública en la mansión Prince, en los terrenos más amplios, Harry había votado por traer saltimbanquis y contratar a los gemelos Prewett y sus fabulosos fuegos artificiales, mientras Severus quería algunos duelistas para los más adultos.

Lughnasadh era una fiesta que marcaba antiguamente el comienzo de la época de la cosecha, la maduración de las primeras frutas en el mundo muggle y la cosecha de las semillas como el trigo. Cada una de estas fiestas seguía las estaciones y las cosechas, excepto en el mundo mágico, donde uno podía preservar indefinidamente muchos productos. Para los muggles habían representado el curso de la magia durante el año, o al menos, la magia de la naturaleza que ellos conocían.

Como tradicionalmente era un tiempo de reunión de la comunidad, ferias, diversiones y reuniones con familiares y amistades distantes, Harry y Severus, como los magos que presidian la rueda, debían planear la fiesta, ya que esta tendría acceso desde ambos mundos, debía ser "libre" para ambos.

La fiesta quedo acordada con varios magos y muggles (estos últimos fueron advertidos de guardar el secreto mágico... por ahora), y en el mundo mágico se extendió la invitación a quien quisiera ir, mientras en el mundo muggle fue anunciada como un festival "medieval". Para que ningún muggle que aún no había sido "iniciado" en el mundo mágico, viera extraño las vestimentas de los magos.

Era la primera fiesta que tendría cosas de ambos mundos. Se contrato una pequeña ferie "medieval" que solía traer justas de caballeros y espectáculos con fuego, los gemelos aceptaron hacer un show de fuegos artificiales "mágicos" adecuados a algo que los muggles disfrutaran, mientras los elfos domésticos se encargarían de armar las tiendas para la fiesta.

Una de las cosas que Harry disfruto más de esa fiesta fue que el mismo tuvo que participar en hornear el pan, era una de las tradiciones de la fiesta, para celebrar la cosecha del trigo, que solía ser el primer fruto de la cosecha además de que era un símbolo solar. Además de que fue muy divertido ver a Severus y Tom tener que amasar SIN MAGIA bastantes panes.

Los magos escoceses que habían confirmado su asistencia habían enviado un día antes unos pasteles llamados Lunastain, diciendo que algunos de esos, solían ser ofrendados a los "dioses".

La fiesta había sido decorada con flores y espigas de trigo por todos lados y varias cornucopias con flores y frutas se distribuyeron por todos lados, para que quien pasara frente a ellas pudiera tomar algo de la misma, fueron hechizadas para nunca vaciarse.

Los muggles que entraron a la "feria" sin saber de qué trataba en realidad, se sorprendieron de que todo en ella era gratis, pero no pareció que esto les molestara. Entre los duelistas, las justas, el show de fuego, la enorme cantidad de comida y bebida y los fuegos pirotécnicos más increíbles que hubieran visto en su vida.

Los magos estaban fascinados con los juegos mecánicos, conscientes de que, si los muggles podían crear algo así, ¿Qué más podían hacer? Para algunos fue una señal de alerta, pero para la mayoría, despertó fascinación y ganas de aprender de los muggles.

* * *

 ** _Mabon - 21 De Septiembre: Alban Elfed, Herfest, Segunda Cosecha, Equinoccio De Otoño_**

Si Lughnasadh parecía fastuosa, Mabon era más... interesante, al menos parte de los ritos. Para celebrar la cosecha de la uva, se celebraba bebiendo vino del año anterior, tanto como pudieras aguantar antes de caer borracho al suelo. Evidentemente Harry no podía participar en ese rito, y le lanzó una mirada bastante insiste a Severus para que él tampoco lo hiciera.

Los ritos que había durante el día permitían que los niños más pequeños pudieran participar, así que Ian y Tristán "ayudaban" a mezclar el azúcar con la canela para las tartas de manzana que se iban a servir durante la cena. Era la última cena que se celebraría por la rueda en la mansión.

A los asistentes a la cena se les obsequiaría con flores. La casa había sido limpiada a fondo, mientras el armario de ingredientes de pociones de Severus había sido limpiado, ordenado y abastecido, era una parte de las celebraciones.

Cuando la cena estaba por comenzar y los asistentes ya se habían sentado a la mesa, Severus dirigió el último agradecimiento que haría como anfitrión ese año, Samhain sería presidido por otra familia mágica y así sucesivamente, dejando que cada familia del mundo mágico tuviera su oportunidad de convivir con cuantos magos se pudiera e iniciar a los muggles en el mundo mágico de una forma en que comprendieran la razón de la existencia de la magia.

 _Ahora disfrutamos los frutos de nuestras labores. Ahora celebramos la cosecha. Como sembramos en la primavera, ahora recogemos. Vamos ahora a saldar nuestras deudas y disfrutemos de lo merecido._

 _Las frutas maduran, las semillas caen, las horas del día y la noche se equilibran. Los fríos vientos soplan desde el Sur, aullando lamentos. En esta aparente extinción de los poderes de la naturaleza, Diosa Bendita, sé que la vida continúa. Porque la primavera es imposible sin la segunda cosecha tanto como la vida es imposible sin la muerte. Bendiciones a ti, Dios Caído, mientras viajas hacia las tierras del invierno y a los amantes brazos de la Diosa_

 _Graciosa Diosa de toda la fertilidad, corté y coseché el fruto de mis acciones, buenas y malas. Dame el coraje para plantar semillas de alegría y amor en el año venidero, eliminando la miseria y el odio. Enséñame los secretos de la sabia existencia en este planeta, luminaria de la noche._

 _Doy gracias a los Dioses por los frutos de esta cosecha. Cuando disfrutemos de los frutos de nuestras labores, la cosecha de nuestras vidas, no olvidemos nunca a los que no son tan afortunados. Ofrecemos aquí una porción de nuestra fortuna para los lugares donde más falta haga. Que así sea._

Luego de la "oración", la cena comenzó y contaron anécdotas de los ancestros, algunas historias sobre cómo era la escuela, cuando se conocieron, Harry y Severus editaron mucho la historia de cómo se enamoraron, ya que los muggles invitados que ya se habían acostumbrado a la magia, se preguntaban como una pareja tan unida como ellos, se había conocido.

Tom aporto lo del cortejo, bastante editado, y quedo en claro para los muggles, que aún había muchas cosas que podían mejorarse, pero eso era lo bueno de las cosas, siempre había espacio para mejorar.

Harry y Severus se fueron a dormir temprano con sus niños, y en general lo hicieron varios de los asistentes, pero los que no tenían que volver temprano, honraron al dios Baco bebiendo casi en su totalidad las cavas de la mansión Prince, lo que hizo que la poción para la resaca de Severus fuera repartida al día siguiente entre aquellos que se quedaron.

* * *

Harry y Severus estaban a principios de octubre decidiendo a quien le pasarían la estafeta para la siguiente rueda. A pesar de que las celebraciones "principales" era llevadas a cabo por quien presidia la rueda, el resto de las familias mágicas hacían sus propias celebraciones y esa era la finalidad en realidad.

Muchas familias empezaron a invitar a algunos muggles a celebrar, sobre todo muggles que estuvieran en contacto con el paganismo y las antiguas religiones dedicadas a la naturaleza y las estaciones, quienes eran más receptivos a la magia.

Al final de la rueda que presidieron Harry y Severus, había muggles dispuestos a compartir sus conocimientos con los magos, y magos dispuestos a compartir conocimientos con los muggles. Eran pocos, quizás apenas un ciento de ellos, pero el cambio había empezado y eso era lo importante.

Al final, luego de muchas reflexiones, decidieron que Tom y Bella debían presidir la rueda del siguiente año. Sobre todo, porque entre ambos habían hecho muchas reformas a las leyes y ahora el Wizengamot acababa de autorizar los representantes de los hombres lobo y las veelas, Fenrir Greyback era el nuevo representante de los hombres lobo y Fleur Delacour quien al tener herencia veela y siendo educada por su familia en esas tradiciones tenía una buena visión de las necesidades de sus ancestras.

Cuando le comunicaron las noticias a los Riddle, estos se alegraron sinceramente y Harry y Severus les dijeron lo que debían tomar en cuenta cuando hicieran los festejos. Mientras Severus hablaba con Tom y Bella, él llevó a los gemelos al corralito para que jugaran con Delphini. La pequeña apenas vio a Tristán, salió caminando hacia él, tambaleante y todo, pero se aferró a Tristán como un náufrago a una tabla en el mar.

Harry ya había visto esa mirada que le dedico Delphini a su hijo, una vez. Cuando Severus le dijo que lo amaba cuando se reconciliaron. Había visto ese tenue hilo entre su nombre y el de Tom en el árbol. Era cuestión de ver las cosas de forma simple. Así como Severus y él habían nacido el uno para él otro, Delphini y Tristán habían nacido para estar juntos.

Ambas familias estaban destinadas a emparentar.

Salieron de la mansión Riddle cerca de las 10 de la noche y regresaron por flu a la mansión Prince. Harry llevaba a un dormido Tristán en sus brazos, separar a Delphini de él fue un suplicio lleno de llanto por parte de la pequeña a la que hubo que prometerle que Tristán iría a jugar con ella un par de días después. Mientras Severus llevaba a Ian quien había agarrado predilección por chuparse un dedo y no soltar su oso de peluche por nada.

A Harry le daba curiosidad por que Severus había elegido un oso de felpa para sus niños.

—Sabes amor, me he preguntado ¿Por qué un oso de felpa? —.

—No veo que tiene de raro—.

—No es porque sea raro Sev, es que pensé que quizás elegirías un murciélago, ya sabes, para que los niños se acostumbraran a tu forma animaga—.

Severus miro a su esposo interrogante, ¿Acaso...?

—...Sev, sé que eras tú quien arruino mi cita con Tom ese día. Sirius es demasiado "comunicativo" cuando esta algo pasado de copas, y escuche una vez algo sobre un "lindo murciélago que no estaba ese día bebiendo con ellos", además, un zorro volador no es un murciélago inglés.

—Y-yo... ¿Lo sabias? ¿Entonces por qué...? —.

—Me habías roto el corazón, pensé que ya no te importaba y que habías hecho lo que hicimos por "piedad". Era insoportable y pensé que quizás verme con otro te ayudaría a decidirte—Harry se abrazó a su esposo—Cuando no me reclamaste, pensé que mis temores eran ciertos y decidí darme una oportunidad con Tom, pero cada día era un tormento, no dejaba de pensar en ti, pero luego pensaba en el resto del mundo y en lo que Tom había sido antes y yo... no quería que esos días volvieran, ahora todo mundo era feliz, y creí que tú lo eras. Así que decidí seguir, no importaba lo que me pasará a mí, tu estarías a salvo y seguramente feliz al lado de alguien más—.

—Harry, nunca voy a dejar de pedirte perdón por eso...—Harry lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Calla mi príncipe, eso no importa. Ahora Tom es feliz con Bella, tengo un hermanito, dos hermosos hijos, una familia enorme que me ama, y mis amigos han sido bendecidos de muchas formas. Y, sobre todo, te tengo a ti, a mi lado. Eres mi esposo, mi amante, mi alma—.

Severus besó a Harry intentando decirle todo lo que quería, que su vida era plena y feliz ahora, y que no cambiaría nada. Y menos cuando venía en camino una preciosa princesa que seguramente iba a ser mimada por sus bisabuelos, abuelos, tíos, y "tíos".

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Consulte como 50 fuentes sobre todas las festividades descritas aquí, algunas de esas tradiciones en verdad se ejecutan.

 ***Soulcake:** es un pastel redondo tradicional que suele ofrecerse a las "almas" que vagan durante el Samhain / La noche de todos los santos. Suele tener especias como nuez moscada, jengibre y canela, así como pasas a veces. (Yo llegue a cocinarlo y sabe muy rico)

PD: Hay un fic que me gustó mucho y del cual me inspire para incluir las festividades sobre los Sabbats. Se llama "Los Fuegos de Beltane" de Silvara_alhana, está en AO3 y en


	32. Epílogo

**31.- Epílogo**

* * *

 ** _25 Años Después..._**

—Sigo sin entender por qué debemos atender a esto... no es algo que quisiera hacer ¿sabes? —Severus estaba molesto.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? Fue bastante molesto ser visto por toda esa gente cuando nos tocó a nosotros, pero ahora... preferiría ser el exhibicionista y no el voyerista—Dijo Harry terminando de colocarse las flores que debía llevar en su túnica para asistir al rito de Beltane de ese año.

Habían pasado 25 años desde aquel año donde tuvieron que presidir la rueda de los Sabbats. Ahora les tocaba el turno a sus hijos.

La pequeña Delphini Riddle se había terminado casando con Tristán Prince, mientras Ian había encontrado el amor en el primogénito de Albus Dumbledore, Percival Dumbledore. Luego de que naciera Ariana, Albus y su pareja quisieron otro bebé y entonces tuvieron a Percival, quien odiaba que le dijeran Percy, excepto por Ian, Ian tenía permiso de llamarle como quisiera.

Fabian y Gideon Prewett habían perseguido y perseguido a la pequeña Diana Prince, pero ella se casó con Licaón Greyback mientras el último Prince, Kylian terminó casado con Eiden Diggory-Nikolaus.

Al final, Fabian terminó junto a Enid Longbottom-Nikolaus y Gideon al lado de Indira Pettigrew, la hija de Peter y Priya, que tuvieron un par de años después de Kenneth.

Ese año, Harry y Severus eran parte del ritual de la hoguera de las 9 maderas, así que debían permanecer también hasta el rito de la "unión de los dioses", eso significaba ver a uno de sus hijos tener sexo junto a su pareja. Mientras prendían la hoguera, vieron a sus compañeros, Regulus y Fenrir estaba a su derecha, mientras Tom y Bella a su izquierda. Albus y su pareja al frente y al lado de estos, Cedric y Marius. Altair Black, la hija de Walburga (cuya madre había decidido tomar cierta poción rejuvenecedora junto a Orión y se habían ido a viajar en una segunda luna de miel), estaba en representación del clan Black y haciendo "méritos" para que Rajni Saradaar se sintiera orgullosa de su prometida.

La hija de Walburga, había caído enamorada de Rajni, así que estaba aprendiendo cuanto podía de los ritos y magia antigua de todo tipo.

Delphini llegó con Tristán, Ian con Percival, Diana con Licaón y Kylian con Eiden. Mientras se acercaban más a la hoguera, más nerviosos estaban, era la primera vez que asistían al rito con sus padres, y los dos de ellos que presidian la rueda ese año, no estaban muy seguros de querer que vieran su "unión", pero tenían que hacerlo.

Ian y Percival Dumbledore salieron ataviados con los trajes que representaban sus roles, Ian como el dios Astado y Percival como la "fuerza femenina", la "diosa lunar". Ian usaba el cabello largo debajo de los hombros como su padre, y Percival lo usaba largo también, pero casi hasta el final de la espalda.

No era como si fuera exactamente "tan" desagradable ver a su hijo y el de Albus tener intimidad frente a otros. Era que a pesar de que llevaba ya dos años casado con Percival y un niño de meses, ellos dos seguían viendo a sus hijos como niños. Era de esas cosas que los padres jamás podían evitar.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Harry y Severus ya sentían los efluvios de la magia que les impelían a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, así que buscaron un lugar donde pudieran estar cómodos. La locación que habían elegido Ian y Percival había sido idónea ya que había muchos lugares con pasto crecido y mullido o con suave musgo creciendo como una alfombra en algunas rocas casi planas.

Mientras buscaban el lugar, ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos sobre los últimos años. Diana y Kylian no se llevaban más que por 8 meses en sus cumpleaños. Esto debido a que, en un arranque de hormonas, Harry le confeso a Severus lo mucho que le molestaba que todos asumieran que él era el pasivo de la relación. Severus se hecho a reír porque sabía que tenía más que ver con su edad que con cualquier otro hecho el que la gente hiciera esa suposición.

No hubo manera de calmar a Harry esa noche. Pero al día siguiente y los que siguieron, Severus se encargó de demostrarle que no importaba quien estuviera arriba de quien mientras ambos se sintieran completos uno con el otro. Harry paso varias noches enterrándose en el interior de Severus y sintiéndose morir cada vez. Y solo basto una noche en que se les paso usar los condones para que Severus se sintiera mal del estómago un par de meses después.

Harry pensó que Severus se enojaría con él por el descuido, pero no. Severus estaba radiante de saber que él mismo tenía a un bebé en su interior. Harry suspiro tranquilo mientras cargaba a su hija de un mes de nacida y le hablaba diciéndole que ella no sería la hermana menor después de todo.

Años después, cuando los gemelos tenían 6 años, y ya habiendo reformado las leyes respecto a educación mágica, Delphini y Tristán fueron a Morrigan mientras Ian iba a Merlín. Las escuelas que Harry había construido ahora eran públicas, ya que el Ministerio aportaba casi todo el capital de las escuelas y había impulsado la construcción de algunas escuelas privadas, Hogwarts había sido modelo en ese aspecto ya que fue la única escuela pública durante mucho tiempo.

La única diferencia respecto a Hogwarts era que ambas instituciones no eran internados per se. Solo aquellos alumnos que querían o tenían a sus familias muy lejos, podían optar por el internado. Los demás siempre podían regresar a sus casas por flu o traslador, o sus padres podían ir por ellos.

Delphini y Tristán se fueron acercando con cada año de convivencia y cuando cumplieron los 19, se casaron sin que ninguno de sus padres se opusiera.

Ian conoció a Percival cuando Albus decidió inscribir a su hijo en Merlín en vez de Hogwarts, ya que quería que sus dos hijos pudieran hacer una vida personal, y estudiar juntos no lo lograría. Ian sintió una clara debilidad por Percy que derivo en uno de los noviazgos más largos que se recordara.

Cuando Diana entro a la escuela, ella rogó mucho por entrar a Hogwarts, y ahí conoció a Licaón, a quien desde que entró lo tuvo cargando sus libros y hablándole de todo, cosa que a Licaón le extraño ya que nadie lo había tratado así en el tiempo que llevaba de escuela. Pero Diana era diferente. Para sus padres de ambos, era claro que el vínculo se había establecido, así que a ninguno le extraño cuando Diana fue quien le pidió matrimonio a Licaón. Ahora Diana era Diana Greyback y Licaón y ella estaban pensando en tener un niño ahora que se habían asentado. Ambos habían decidido convertirse en naturalistas.

Kylian era el bebé de Severus, aun con más de 20 años era SU BEBÉ. Kylian fue inscrito en Morrigan, no parecía haber encontrado su vínculo en la escuela, pero todos sabían que en esas cuestiones el tiempo se encargaría de ello. Y así fue. Durante un Lughsanadh, a los 15, conoció a Eiden Diggory-Nikolaus (quien, siguiendo la tradición familiar, estaba estudiando en Hogwarts) y pensó que no había visto a un chico más lindo en toda su vida. Eiden pensó lo mismo y se decidió a conquistar a aquel chico de cabello oscuro que parecía como si se hubiera levantado de la cama y con ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Incluso esa nariz aguileña le pareció adorable.

Solo que el pobre Eiden no contó con la ferocidad de su futuro suegro, Severus. Le tomó muchos ruegos convencer a Severus de darle su permiso de cortejar a Kylian. Pero valió la pena, Kylian y él se casaron apenas terminaron la escuela y ahora Severus y Harry tenían a dos hermosos nietos, además del hijo de Tristán y Delphini y el bebé de meses de Ian y Percival.

El mundo mágico ahora ya no era un secreto precisamente, muchos muggles se habían mezclado en él y habían entretejido su mundo con el de ellos. Ahora había más parejas muggle-mágicas y los bebés resultantes nacían con mucho más poder mágico, así que la magia seguía fluyendo como un río.

Tom había sido re-electo ya dos veces, iba por su tercer periodo. Una jugada brillante, ya que el mismo había propuesto que los ministros de magia no tuvieran un puesto permanente, sino que se hicieran periodos de su gestión y luego se convocaran elecciones. El periodo elegido fue de 10 años, pero había una cláusula de reelección si el ministro actual hacia bien su trabajo, así que Tom había sido elegido por tercera vez y estaba apenas por la mitad de su tercer periodo.

Albus se había dedicado a escribir libros de Transformaciones que se usaban en las 3 escuelas mágicas públicas y varias de las privadas. Severus había ganado muchos premios por sus pociones y al final se decidió a hacer un libro de pociones con las modificaciones que había hecho a algunas, y otro de defensa, ya que su trabajo como auror de elite no había sido solo por su entrenamiento, sino que el mismo había inventado numerosos hechizos.

Remus y Fenrir al final lograron salvar sus diferencias y ahora daban conferencias a lo largo de Inglaterra para aquellos que aún tenían dudas sobre la licantropía y tenían varios centros de ayuda que habían fundado, donde aquellos que habían sido mordidos y desconocieran lo básico sobre su condición, podían acudir y aprender a dominar todo su potencial.

Sirius retomo su lugar en el Wizengamot y ahora trabajaba codo a codo con Natt y los representantes de las criaturas mágicas, ambos eran buenos siendo diplomáticos. Peter y Priya tenían trabajos en las escuelas Morrigan y Merlín. Priya daba Transformaciones en Merlín mientras Peter daba un curso sobre animagia en Morrigan, un curso para aprender a ser animago.

Myrddin Potter y sus padres habían invertido en los invernaderos Longbottom. Así que eran aún más ricos que antes. Myrddin estaba siendo entrenado por James para tomar su lugar como Lord Potter. Lo único que le entristecía a Myrddin es que aún no había encontrado su vínculo, su compañero o compañera de vida, pero como le dijo Lily, el tiempo se encargaría de eso.

Y así fue, ya que sus "primos" Lesath y Wulfric habían regresado de unas vacaciones en Italia y trajeron consigo a un amigo que resulto ser hijo de un ex-jugador de quidditch muy famoso en su momento. Orfeo Krum, hijo de Viktor Krum y Enzo Drudis, un viejo amigo de su hermano y la familia.

Lesath había encontrado a su compañera de vida en una sobrina de Fleur Delacour, la hija de su hermana Gabrielle, Mirelle Delacour, y parecía que su hermano sentía debilidad por los Delacour también, ya que cayo con el hijo de Silvain Delacour, Thierry. Ninguno de ellos se había casado aun, pero parecían encaminarse hacia ello.

Al final, el mundo mágico parecía que estaría bien por fin.

Harry y Severus salieron de sus pensamientos reflexivos en cuanto encontraron un sitio. Ya habían tenido suficiente de voyerismo por esa noche y de exhibicionismo cuando había sido su turno de presidir la rueda, así que buscaron un lugar alejado de todo y todos y lo encontraron cerca de un estanque en donde crecían varias flores nocturnas. La luna estaba casi llena, así que había luz plateada a raudales para que ambos no necesitaran usar más magia que algún hechizo lubricante y ¡Oh sorpresa! Severus si había traído condones esta vez. Ya tenían suficiente con sus cuatro hijos y aun recordaba la concepción de Diana.

El claro donde se tumbaron tenía la hierba más mullida que hubieran tocado alguna vez. Era como si la naturaleza misma bendijera lo que iban a hacer, aceptando aquel amor dentro de su seno.

Severus se colocó encima de su esposo y procedió a arrancarle la túnica que lo adornaba, siempre podía repararla con un pase de varita. Harry estaba ardiendo dentro de su piel. Habían pasado décadas desde aquel primer encuentro y siempre, siempre, se sentía como si fuera el primero.

El toque de esas manos sobre su cuerpo era algo intoxicante, se sentía como si una braza ardiente quemara su piel, pero en vez de dolerle, le agradaba aquella sensación quemante. Unos labios lujuriosos bebieron sus gemidos cuando sintió aquellos dedos en su interior, no es que los necesitara mucho, él y Severus tenían sexo a diario y dos veces al menos, pero amaba la sensación de ser preparado por su esposo, cuidándolo incluso cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en enterrarse profundamente en él.

Cuando retiro los dedos, Severus se puso contra la hierba y le indico a Harry que se colocara a horcajadas sobre él. Afortunadamente, ambos preferían aquellos condones lubricados. Severus amaba ver a Harry montándolo y abandonándose al placer, moviéndose sobre su miembro. Harry sintió como aquel miembro que adoraba se introducía en su interior hasta que sintió como su trasero pegaba en los testículos de Severus y empezó a subir y bajar sobre aquel mástil.

El sudor de su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna y Severus pensó que Harry parecía un veela, tenía ya 47 años, casi 48 y se veía como si tuviera apenas 35-36. Él tenía algunas canas y había pensado en tomar poción rejuvenecedora, pero Harry puso el grito en el cielo y dijo que él amaba cada cana, cada arruga de él, y que ni se le ocurriera. Esa noche habían roto la cama luego de una sesión de sexo algo intensa. Afortunadamente, ya no había niños en la mansión como para tener que cuidarse de no ser ruidosos.

Sintió cuando Harry empezaba a estar cerca del orgasmo porque su miembro era apretado deliciosamente por aquellas paredes y en un rápido movimiento, puso a Harry debajo de él y empezó a embestirlo con firmeza. Harry enredo sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de Severus y se dejó llevar por aquel ritmo hasta que no pudo más y sintió como su miembro se liberaba.

Ver a su esposo así, entregándose por completo como esa noche en Agra, era demasiado, cada vez. Para Harry siempre era como ese primer encuentro y Severus encontraba enloquecedor tanta pasión y abandono. Su miembro empezó a palpitar y arrojo su semilla en el cálido interior.

Salió de su esposo con cuidado de que el condón no se cayera y luego de quitárselo y desvanecerlo, se abrazó a Harry quien estaba recuperándose de su encuentro.

—¿Sabes amor? Quizás deberíamos tomar esa poción que no funciono como anticonceptivo, no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por los condones—.

—¿Estás seguro Harry? No quisiera que en unos años te entraran ganas de tener un bebé—.

—Tengo suficiente con los que tenemos y por bebés no paramos, tenemos 4 nietos y seguro habrá más en camino ¿Tú quieres otro hijo? —.

—No, los cuatro que tenemos me bastan, además, ya es suficientemente confuso que haya tíos de la misma edad que sus sobrinos—.

—Bueno, entonces decidido. Tomaremos esa poción y nos despedimos de preocuparnos por quedar embarazados—.

Harry hablaba de una poción que servía como anticonceptivo... permanente. Por eso se consideraba fallida. La idea era impedir un embarazo, no producir esterilidad. Pero ambos pensaban que ya era hora de pasar la página, tenían los hijos que querían y no iban a querer más a futuro. Sus hijos ya tenían hijos, eran abuelos y seguramente serian bisabuelos, lo que podría feliz a Maximus y Cassandra quienes esperaban con ilusión ser tatarabuelos.

Pero todo eso podía esperar. No por primera vez, Severus agradeció en silencio a Remus Lupin por proponerles a Lily y Alice aquella idea del Corteggio. Gracias a ese maldito plan, ahora tenía lo que siempre había deseado. En esa noche cálida de primavera, Severus tenía en sus brazos todo lo que necesitaba en ese mundo, a Harry.


End file.
